Sakura Blossoms in Their Hearts
by Noctis Vee Caelum
Summary: When Rukia mess around with the crisis in the SWA, where she should be able to take pictures of Byakuya secretly. The Elders made a final decision in which she had married Byakuya in order to overcome the clan crisis. Byaruki! *Rating for future chapter*
1. Two Crisis

**A/N:**

**My first Fanfiction, Byaruki!**

**And it's my first time to write story in English, so please forgive my grammar or spelling mistake, I'm not the best but I'll do my best**

**I want to add, thank you to Nyanmaru94 for the help to check this chapter :3  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach, it belongs to Tite Kubo**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Two Crisis**

_Ugh! When all this paperwork can be completed?!_

Rukia looked at the piles of paper on her desk in frustration. Although she had spent the time since the morning to finish her paperwork, the piles of papers were not being reduced. She sighed then rose from her seat to stretch out.

Since the winter war ended, she officially served as a fukutaicho in the 13th division. You could say this was the highest achievement that she achieved due to her efforts and hard work as a Shinigami, and she promised to carry out the duties and responsibilities as good as possible, so she wouldn't embarrassed the good name of her family. It's just she didn't think that the position of a fukutaicho will make her deal with the mounting piles of paper.

She still remembered the first time she entered her office, Rukia could barely put her Chappy office equipment special edition on the table because it was almost drowned among the mounting piles of paper. It took a full week for her to sort out the archives and made it all.

Rukia looked back at her piles of paper. She was deciding whether to continue her work or go for lunch. _Ugh! I'll finish it after lunch. I need the power!_ She decided upon heard the sound of her stomach roared incessantly.

She took her lunch box and headed for the door. When she was about to reach the door handle, the door opened suddenly. It made Rukia surprised and jumped back a few steps. After she managed to compose herself, she turned her attention to the figure of Rangiku who was standing in front of her.

"Rukia san!" Rangiku said cheerfully.

"Rangiku san, you made my heart almost stopped! What is it?"

"Pick you up for lunch. Come on!" Rangiku pulled her friend's hand before Rukia could give an answer for her invitation.

"Where are we going? This is not the way to the cafeteria." Rukia looked at Rangiku in confusion.

"We're not going to eat in the cafeteria. We will eat our lunch at SWA headquarters. There is an important meeting."

_Meeting? What kind of meeting?_ Rukia thought with a frown. She felt she had never received the meeting invitation from SWA. Usually, she always accepted the invitation the day before the meeting begins. Is there a problem?

After they arrived at the headquarters, she saw the other SWA members gathered. This increased her curiosity.

"Ok, our members have been completed! Let's begin!" said Yachiru, who served as President of SWA.

Nanao, as vice-president of SWA began to take place in the pulpit. All members attention began to focus on her.

"I know that most of you are confused by this sudden meeting. But there is an urgent problem that I have to say." Nanao said as she adjusted her glasses.

Rukia looked at Nanao with full concentration. When members were asked to gather all a sudden, then this was definitely a serious problem.

"It is about the SWA Monthly Magazine special edition of Valentine."

The SWA Monthly Magazine was a magazine published every months, this magazine contains information about the Shinigami world, style, fashion trends, hot shinigami male pictures and hot gossip in the world of the Shinigami of course.

To welcome Valentine's Day next month, the Editor of SWA Monthly Magazine makes a special edition, with the topic "Be My Valentine". In this edition, about 20 pages of a magazine will be dedicated to the most desirable male Shinigami who want to be your partner on Valentine's Day. It would include his profile and pictures of course.

Based on the poll result month ago Kuchiki Byakuya out as a winner. But by previous experienced, where the members of the SWA found it difficult to get his pictures, it was decided that Toshiro Hitsugaya taicho would be the model of 'Be My Valentine' at this year's edition.

"Is there a problem? Are the pictures of Hitsugaya taicho still lacking?" Kiyone asked.

"No, but there are a lot of requests from our readers, who asking for the model for 'Be My Valentine' edition to be replaced."

The atmosphere of the room became boisterous when Nanao mentioned that the model of the magazine must be replaced.

"But vice-president, the preparation of the magazine was about to enter the production stage. We would have trouble with a deadline if the model is changed." Isane protested.

"Nope. We still have plenty time. I've been preparing the material from a long time. What we need now are only photographs." Yachiru said.

"Then who's going to be the model?" Rukia asked curiously.

"Byakkun~~" Yachiru replied.

"What?" Rukia looked at her with a puzzled. Didn't they all agree that Byakuya wouldn't be the model for the Valentine's edition this year? Why now her _Nii-sama _should be a model again?

"Believe me. We've been trying to dampen the enthusiasm of his fans who want to make Kuchiki Taicho as a model for our magazine, because we all know how difficult it is to penetrate the defenses of the Kuchiki Manor and 6th division barrack, just to take his pictures. But due to changes in his appearance a few weeks ago we can no longer reduce the frenzy of his fans. They want Kuchiki taicho to be a model in a special edition otherwise they wouldn't buy the magazine again. We are in a crisis now!" Nanao said sharply.

Rukia gulped. This is a serious problem. Most readers of the SWA Monthly Magazine were her _Nii-sama_ fans, who did have the largest number of fans from all taicho of the Gotei 13 and all his fans were a loyal reader. If they don't want to buy the magazine then SWA will lost huge revenue. SWA could go bankrupt! This is really a crisis!

"But, _Nii-Sama_ will not let people to take his picture. He hates the camera." Rukia said in panic. She still remembered the incident a few months ago when Isane san and Nemu san tried to take pictures of her _Nii-sama_ in the Kuchiki Manor. If Rukia didn't prevent him, both Isane san and Nemu san were bound to be a victim of Senbonzakura.

Nanao and Yachiru smiled at one another and exchanged a look full of meaning, then Yachiru walked towards Rukia and handed her a digital camera.

"What is this?" Rukia asked confused.

"We've decided that you are the one who will take pictures of Byakkun."

"What?!" Rukia looked at Yachiru in horror.

Take pictures of her _Nii-sama_? _Give me a break! If Nii-sama knew, I wouldn't survive from the attacks of his Senbonzakura._

"I refuse!" Rukia firmly rejected.

"No. We don't accept any rejection. Remember, Rukia. You are a member of SWA, and each member must show her loyalty!"

"But I can't! That is a shame. And he will not hesitate to attack me with his Bankai if he ever knew."

"Kuchiki taicho will not do it to you. You are his sister." Nanao said.

Rukia sighed. They were indeed brother and sister, although they were not related to blood ties, but it wouldn't be an obstacle to her _Nii-sama_ for drawing his Senbonzakura for anyone who dares to disturb the privacy of his life, including her.

"Can't we keep using the image of Hitsugaya taicho?" Rukia asked plaintively. She really didn't want to carry out this task. Nanao shook her head.

"We have been trying. But you know yourself, how are your brother fans. After all, who should be blamed is Kuchiki Taicho own. Why had he even changed his appearance of a sudden? That's what makes all his fans lost control. That's because Kuchiki Taicho become more handsome with his new appearance." Nanao explained the reason.

Rukia sighed again. The transformation of the appearance of her Nii-sama a few weeks ago made the whole female shinigami in soul society in a state of chaos and it could be said they all became more hyperactive. It was evidenced by the increasing demand toward SWA to release pictures of Kuchiki Byakuya with his new appearance. It's just not easy to take his pictures considering the amount of barrier that must be penetrated. Although they could take his pictures, but most of the cameras were destroyed by Senbonzakura before it reached the SWA's editor.

The only recent picture, which was successfully obtained was a picture of the back of her _Nii-sama_, who was running for his division. That was hard earned and through a very difficult struggle. But although this was only a picture of his back, the picture was sold out with a fantastic price in a secret auction conducted by SWA.

Rukia couldn't say a word when she looked at the phenomenon caused by her _Nii-sama_, considering she was almost hit by the effects of changes in his appearance.

Rukia still remembered the first time she saw her _Nii-sama_ with his new appearance. That day, since the morning she hadn't met him, he even didn't appear at dinner time. She had met him at close to midnight, when she walked into the kitchen to make a cup of tea.

It still clearly in her mind when her step stopped as she saw the figure of a man was walking toward her. Her heart nearly stopped beating as his figure approached her. She could not hide her surprise when she looked at Byakuya appearance. Her jaw dropped and her eyes didn't blink. _Since when, he changed his appearance?_ She thought at that time.

_Nii-sama_ changed his haircut! And no doubt his new haircut made Byakuya looked younger. He removed his kenseikan and replaced it with hairpieces. He wore new captain haori too. This haori looked more luxurious and expensive, and wrapped his body perfectly. He actually looked so incredibly handsome and his new style just made him more good looking. Rukia could hardly say anything when she saw the perfect guy standing right in front of her. _Am I dreaming?_

She just woke up from her stunned when Byakuya said the bugs will goes into her mouth if she didn't stop yawning. She blushed deeply, and could feel her face flared up. She immediately bowed down to apologize, and ran to her room, leaving him, who stared at her without expression.

"No, I can't do this. Please, choose someone else." Rukia tried to focus and forget about the embarrassing incident a few weeks ago.

"No, Rukia. The decision is final. You are the best suited for this task. Unohana taicho has given permission. After all, do you want to take responsibility if we are bankrupt because of losing the readers?" Nanao said sharply.

"But ..." Rukia started to feel a dilemma. As a member of SWA, it was her duty to show loyalty. But as a Kuchiki she would never want to do things that can be embarrassing herself and her family, considered that she had tried hard to be accepted in the family.

"Look, Rukia. We don't ask your help for free. Rangiku, bring it over here."

Rukia turned her attention to Rangiku who was taking something from the closet. It was a large box, whose size was close to her high. Rangiku carried the box to the front of her.

"What is it?" Rukia asked in confuse.

"Just open it."

Rukia slowly opened the box. Her eyes dilated and a squeal came out of her mouth when she saw the content of the box.

"Chappy!" Rukia cried enthusiastically.

It was not just a regular Chappy doll. It was a limited edition of Chappy doll which just scored five in the world. To get it, Rukia had to enter a very long waiting list. A few weeks ago she heard the news that the doll had sold out and it made her very upset. But now, that doll was standing in front of her, staring at her, asking her to cuddle its. Rukia's hand outstretched to grab that Chappy. But Rangiku quickly closed the box before she could touch it.

"Oops. Sorry Rukia san. You can only touch the doll, if you agree to take Kuchiki taicho's pictures." Rangiku said as she winked.

Rukia tried hard to control herself. She did not want that Chappy doll ruined her thoughts and influenced her decision. _But... but... that Chappy doll looks so cute and adorable!_

"I still refuse! You can't use Chappy for me down." Rukia kept refuse, but her voice wasn't as firmly as before.

"Are you sure?" Rangiku said as she opened the box and showed the figure of the adorable Chappy. Rukia's eyes sparkled when she looked at Chappy.

"Ye-Yes..." She said weakly, her eyes continued to stare at Chappy hopefully. Rangiku, Nanao and Yachiru exchanged smiles. They knew that Rukia will soon fell into their trap.

"Rukiachan ~ ~ you can touch it a little." Yachiru said. Rukia took a step forward to stroke the fur of Chappy. It felt incredibly soft. By simply touched it, Rukia felt hypnotized. Her vision never left that Chappy's figure which looked so tempting.

"The doll is yours Rukia san." Nanao whispered right in her ear.

"Mine?"

"Yes, we purposely bought it as a gift because we know you love Chappy. This doll could soon decorate your room if you want to take some photos of Byakuya taicho. Not hard is it?" Rukia nodded absently. Chappy is hers. _Mine_.

"Do you agree?" Rukia totally hypnotized by Nanao whispered, she nodded absently and received the camera, which handed to her.

"Ok! It's been decided! You will take Byakkun's pictures. We give you three weeks!" Yachiru exclaimed happily. Rangiku immediately closed the box and brought it back into the closet.

Rukia woke up from her daydream. Chappy had disappeared and in her hand now there was a digital camera.

"Wh-what? I-I don't."

"You agree Rukia san, we are all witnesses. Remember, your time is three weeks. If you can take Byakuya taicho's pictures then Chappy officially becomes yours." Nanao said as she walked back to the pulpit.

"The meeting finished. Itadakimasu!" Yachiru said as she ate her lunch.

Rukia froze in place. _What have I agreed?!_

* * *

"Scatter, Senbonzakura." Byakuya said calmly. Soon, thousands of Sakura petals appeared and attacked the hollow figure in front of him.

There was a horrible scream from the hollow, before it finally disappeared and refined.

"Taicho!" Renji shouted as he approached Byakuya. He had just finished eliminating his hollow.

"How is there?"

"Do you still have to ask?" Byakuya replied coldly, as usual. He turned to Renji, staring at him then walked away, leaving him alone.

"Ugh... It's not like that..." Renji said as he sighed.

"Taicho, wait!" Renji called as he followed Byakuya back to Soul Society.

"Since we've completed the mission successfully, can we leave early today..." Renji speech was interrupted by the cold stare of Byakuya.

"If that is your wish, then I'll make sure to add your work at weekends." He said without expression.

"B-but, Taicho..." Renji looked frustrated. He really wanted to rest after a day spent hunting hollows. But his Taicho never allowed it.

"Tsk, his appearance indeed changed, but not his character." Renji murmured softly.

"You have a problem, Abarai?" Byakuya said sharply.

"No, Taicho! I'm not going home early!"

"Good because there is a lot of paperwork for you."

"What the heck! Are you serious taicho?! After we kick all these hollows, you still want to give me the paperwork?" Renji muttered in frustration.

"Language Abarai, or you want to overtime all night."

Renji grumbled in his heart. Although it annoyed, but he couldn't do much. _Agh! When all these tasks are completed? I want to drink sake!_

Byakuya entered his room, regardless of Renji's annoyed reaction. Quietly, he began working on his paperwork. He didn't look like someone who had just returned from killed a bunch of hollows. He was so quiet and so serious.

Not for a while, he heard a knock at his door.

"Enter," One of the Kuchiki guards entered the room.

"There is a message from the elders. They requested a meeting held prior to dinner with Byakuya-sama and Rukia-sama today."

"I understand." Byakuya said calmly. The guard bowed before left his divison.

Byakuya sighed and continued his work. But his concentration was reduced by half. He wasn't too keen on meeting with the elders. The problem discussed in any meeting was always the same, to Marriage and give an heir. And this really made him sick.

As head of the Kuchiki family, he knew his duties and responsibilities. But he didn't like it when the elders intervened in his personal life imposing their will.

And Rukia. Why did they ask her to be present? They almost never called her at the clan meeting. And it can be said, before she served as fukutaicho, Rukia almost was not considered by the elders.

Rukia was his sister. A noble likes him, even though there was no blood tie. She was the younger sister of Hisana, his beloved wife. Byakuya adopted her as Hisana request before she died.

Over the past fifty years, Byakuya always concerned how hard Rukia fought so that she could be accepted in the family. She practiced day and night, performing all her duties as a Shinigami with full responsibility, coming forward to fight on the front lines during the winter war, and managed to defeat many enemies that were stronger and bigger than her without the slightest fear. Although he never said it directly to Rukia, Byakuya was very proud of her achievements. This girl was really a true Kuchiki, _his pride_.

A bit of an uneasy feeling began to creep inside him. He didn't like this feeling. Concerned those elders would begin to harass Rukia, just like the beginning, when she entered the Kuchiki family for the first time.

Byakuya shook his head, and tried to block out worries as far as possible. Then he rose from his seat and stepped out of the room.

"Huh? Taicho? Where are you going?" Renji asked when he saw Byakuya walking passed his desk.

"Go home. I have a meeting with the elders." Byakuya replied tonelessly, without stopping his step.

"What? Dafuq! I had asked permission to go home but not allowed. And now Taicho even want to go home first! It's not fair!" Renji muttered.

"Language Abarai. If you do not stop grumbling, I will add your job right now." He said with a cold expression. Renji fell silent immediately. At least he could be free until office hours completed without Byakuya.

Byakuya walked out of his division, he directed his steps towards the 13th division, where Rukia was.

* * *

Rukia looked at the digital camera with various thoughts in her head_. What should I do?_

Rukia sighed. She really didn't like this condition. What if her _Nii-sama_ found out? She was absolutely sure, after being attacked by Senbonzakura, she would be expelled from the Kuchiki manor and she will not be considered as family again. Rukia shuddered at the thought.

But at another side, she couldn't allow SWA in trouble. However, she is a responsible member of the SWA. She should show her loyalty.

Besides that, there was still a limited edition of Chappy plushy. Actually, she still couldn't believe that she could fall into Yachiru's trap. _But that Chappy is so tempting, so sweet, so soft..._

Maybe… it's not as heavy as it seems. Maybe she's actually able to do it without getting caught. After all, it is only take a few pictures of her _Nii-sama_ secretly. _This is not an illegal act, right?_ This is to save SWA from bankruptcy.

But, it would be against the privacy of _Nii-sama_. She couldn't imagine if she had to break through his bedroom to get his picture while he just taking a shower.

Took the picture of his handsome face and half naked body... Suddenly Rukia blushed. _No! What the hell was I thinking?!_ Rukia shook her head.

A knocked on the door made Rukia out of her reverie.

"Yes?" Rukia asked.

"Rukia,"

Oh My God! Byakuya _Nii-sama_!

Rukia was frantically hiding her digital camera. Then she stood up and bowed when Byakuya entered her room.

"Ni-Nii-sama." Rukia greeted. As much as possible, she tried not to sound panicked.

Byakuya nodded briefly. He kept looking at Rukia, until she straightened up. Meanwhile, Rukia kept her gaze on the floor, trying to hide her nervousness toward him. She could feel his eyes staring straight towards her and this further made her more panic. Did he know her plan?

"What is it, Nii-sama? Would Nii-sama like to meet Ukitake taicho? I-I'm sorry, currently, he was unable to work due to illness. I- If there is a message..."

"No, it's not. I come to fetch you." Byakuya cut her before she finished her words. Rukia lifted her gaze. Her eyes met Byakuya's eyes. She stared blankly at him. Pick her up? It's not time to go home.

"But it's not time to go home?"

"I know. But the elders wanted to meet with us before dinner."

Rukia gulped. Meeting with the elders? Why would they want to meet with her as well? Normally, she never attended any meetings. It was always Byakuya who attended all kind of meetings.

"We're leaving now. From what I see, it looks like your work is already completed." Byakuya said as he stared at the table.

Rukia's face reddened. Actually, she could barely concentrate on her work after lunch over. She was only able to finish some reports that weren't too important.

Without much to say, Byakuya turned and walked out. Rukia was soon following her Nii-sama.

* * *

Rukia didn't really like to attend meeting with the elders. She still remembered her last meeting decades ago. When the first time she set foot into Kuchiki Manor, all the people stared at her with hate. It was reasonable because she was an outsider. Although, today she has begun to be accepted as part of the Kuchiki family because of her many achievements as a Shinigami and her position as a fukutaicho. The rejection she received when she was beginning to be part of the Kuchiki clan still left a mark in the deepest corner of her heart.

It could be seen clearly she was nervous when she sat next to Byakuya, surrounding by the elders. She kept her face lowered. Her mind drifted, trying to guess why the elder called her here?

Has she made mistakes that tarnished the family name? Did the elder know her secret mission to take pictures of _Nii-sama_? _Oh no!_

"Welcome, Byakuya-sama, Rukia-sama." Kaito greeted, He is Ginrei's cousin, Byakuya's grandfather. He smiled at them. But both Byakuya and Rukia didn't smile back. Byakuya stared at him without expression while Rukia was too nervous to smile.

"What is the purpose of this meeting?" Byakuya asked directly.

"You must know the purpose of this meeting, Byakuya-sama. But for Rukia-sama, this is her first meeting after all these years and I can guess, you never mentioned this problem to her. Therefore, let me explain the problem to her before we get to the gist of the conversation."

Rukia looked at her _Nii-sama_ who was looking towards Kaito sharply. If he knew what the issues to be discussed, why he hadn't told her before the meeting took place? So she shouldn't feel nervous or scared, and wondered what mistake she had made during the course earlier.

"Rukia-sama," Kaito called.

Rukia turned her eyes from her _Nii-sama_ to Kaito.

"H-hai." She replied.

"As you know, Kuchiki clan is one of the oldest and highly respected noble in the Seireitei." Rukia nodded, trying to guess where this conversation was headed.

"But this time, our clan is facing a crisis." Rukia's eyes widened. This was the second time she heard the word crisis. The first time at SWA and now she heard this word in her family's meeting.

"C-crisis?" Rukia asked. She looked worried. Kuchiki clan is the strongest clan in Seireitei, it's hard to imagine when there are other clans who want to disrupt their clan.

"Yes, the crisis. Our clan is in desperate need of an heir."

Blank. Rukia looked at Kaito with a blank expression. Huh? An heir? What does he mean by heir? What is the connection between Kuchiki's heir with her?

"Byakuya-sama, as the head of the clan has an obligation to provide an heir to the Kuchiki clan. An heir, who will be our leader in the future." Rukia nodded her head. She began to guess where this was heading.

Her _Nii-sama_ indeed didn't show any sign that he would to marry again. His love for Hisana, her sister was so deep and pure. And because of that Byakuya never opened his heart to any women. It makes Rukia felt amazed, because who would have thought behind his cold appearance, her _Nii-sama_ could love a woman very deep.

And if she didn't guess wrong, Kaito would like to ask her to persuade him, so that he would to marry again. Considering, her position as Hisana's sister, the elder must be thinking Byakuya would be more easily convinced by her.

"We've tried hard to organize many meetings for Byakuya-sama. But he refused all. There are more than one hundred seventy meeting that had been refused until now."

Rukia's eyes widened. One hundred and seventy? And all were turned down? What was _Nii-sama_ looking for? Is his love to her _Nee-sama_ so deep that he refused them all?

"I've said before, I don't have time for anything like that. I have a lot of responsibilities as a Taicho and head of the clan." Byakuya broke his silent. His tone was very cold.

"Always the same excuse for twenty years. We can't wait any longer."

_Twenty years? Is Nii-sama serious? Although I greatly appreciate his feelings to Nee-sama but this condition couldn't last forever. I should be able to convince Nii-sama if..._

"Therefore we, the elders, decided that Byakuya-sama has to married Rukia-sama."

_What?!_

* * *

**A/N:**

**Thank you for reading, If you have time please review my story. I really Apprecite your opinion, constructive criticism, or anything that could improve my skill**

**Sincerely yours, from one of you all xD**

**-Noctis Vee Caelum-**


	2. Decision

**OMG! I got reviews! Thank you so much! Yu, mochiusagi, corvusraven, andyantopia and loverukia, thank you for giving reviews *Bow* xD**

**And for whoever that read and visit my fanfic thank you so much *Bow***

**And for Nyanmaru94, thank you for your help to check my chapter :3**

**Please Forgive my grammar or spelling mistake, I'm not the best, but I will do my best**

**Disclaimer: I dont own Bleach, it belongs to Tite Kubo**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Decision**

The atmosphere in the dining room felt more rigid than usual. Mostly, both Rukia and Byakuya did not talk much while eating. Sometimes they discuss about their Shinigami duties, but not every time. They were more often to eat their meal in silence. Still, this was the most rigid and tensed dining atmosphere that they had experienced. Both Byakuya and Rukia looked busy with their thoughts.

Rukia chewed her food without spirit. For some reason, the food was bland on her tongue. Her appetite has disappeared due to talk with the elders. Until this moment she still did not believed what she had just heard. She let out a soft sigh when the events in the meeting room returned in her mind.

**_Flasback_**

Rukia looked at Kaito quizzically. If she was not mistaken, Kaito was talking about her _Nii-sama_'s wedding and also about the clan's heir. But she had just heard that Kaito asked her to marry Byakuya. _No. I must have misheard._

"That's the most ridiculous thing I ever heard!" Byakuya said aloud. Rukia winced. She stared at her _Nii-sama_ who was staring at Kaito with a piercing gaze.

_So, I am not misheard! They are really serious about marrying me with Nii-sama!_

"This is the most sensible thing, Byakuya sama. Rukia sama has all the criteria as Kuchiki family suitor." Kaito said calmly. He seemed unaffected by the cold stares from Byakuya.

"She is my sister." Byakuya said sharply.

"But you two are not related in blood. So there is no problem. Moreover, in the past, the marriage between relatives in a clan is a natural thing for the sake of maintaining the purity of the clan."

Byakuya closed his eyes. He was seen trying hard to drown out all the emotions that raged inside him. Fortunately, he had been practiced for decades to be able to hold all of those emotions, if not this room would have destroyed by his Senbonzakura.

"We both still do not agree." Byakuya said. His voice was very cold, as cold as his grey eyes.

"That is your opinion, Byakuya sama. We have not heard Rukia sama opinion on this issue." Kaito glanced at Rukia, who had been silent, watching the debate between her _Nii-sama_ and Kaito. Rukia instantly felt nervous when all eyes were on her.

"I-I'm..."

"Rukia does not need to say anything. Our decision was final. There is no marriage between the two of us." Byakuya cut before Rukia said a word.

"I am sorry, Byakuya sama. But what we need now is an answer from Rukia sama."

"So, what do you think, Rukia sama?"

Rukia gulped. She turned her gaze on Byakuya, who apparently was watching her. His grey eyes gazed at her sharply, making her heart beat faster. She immediately lowered her head.

"I-I don't know." Rukia replied honestly. It was so sudden and so confusing for her. Half of her inner hoping all of these just a dream because she never imagined in her mind that the Elders would ask her to marry Byakuya. Her _Nii-sama_. It was really not make any sense.

Kaito looked at Rukia and smiled. "We know this news really shocked you. But we hope Rukia sama can give an answer..."

"She does not need to give an answer. We're not going to get married." Byakuya cut. Kaito sighed as he looked at Byakuya.

"You really do not be impatient, Byakuya sama. The problem is if you two do not agree to get married, we are forced to choose the second option."

"We all know how much is your love for Hisana sama, so you reject all the candidates that we offered. We greatly appreciate your feelings. But, our clan really needs an heir. Marrying Rukia-sama is the first option that we submitted to you. But if you refuse, then Rukia-sama had to take over this task."

Rukia stared at Kaito with wide eyes. What does it mean by taking over the job? What that means she must marry one of the nobleman's sons whom she did not know to produce an heir to the clan?

"You mean if I did not marry Rukia then you are going to marry her with someone else?" Byakuya asked sharply. Kaito smiled again.

"Excatly, if she married a candidate that we have set then we will not bother you with the heir problem anymore."

Byakuya closed his eyes and clenched his hands tightly. He was trying hard not to punch Kaito because he had already made two choices that absolutely no sense to him and Rukia. Marrying Rukia was impossible, but he also cannot let Rukia marry an unknown person just for the sake of generating Kuchiki clan heir. He will never let that happen.

"Rukia will not marry any one of the candidates!" Byakuya raised his tone. He gave a death glare towards Kaito.

Kaito sighed again. "Byakuya sama, we've been trying to provide the right choice for both of you. Why is hard to choose between two options. After all, you can't hold Rukia sama forever. One time she has to get married."

"She's still not ready." Byakuya replied coldly.

"I am sorry Byakuya sama, but the decision of the elders was final. We can't wait any longer. Moreover, the candidate for Rukia sama has been set if you two aren't ready to get married. You definitely know Masahiro from Takama clan, right? "

"I have rejected his proposal so he will not be a candidate for Rukia's husband. "

Rukia stared at her _Nii-sama_ in confused. She did not know if there's a guy who submitted a proposal of marriage to her. And what more puzzling was the fact that he had rejected the proposal without discussed it with her.

"But it looks like Masahiro did not give up. The proof is he came right up to us, asking for permission. In addition, he is willing to be a member of our clan when he was married to Rukia sama. So, if Byakuya sama still refused to marry Rukia sama, we will accepted his proposal."

Byakuya looked at Kaito sharply. It can be seen there was anger in his eyes. It was rarely happened, because no matter how annoying was the attitude of the elders Byakuya was still able to resist. But their attitude this time has really gone too far. They dared to make decisions outside his approval.

The atmosphere in the room seemed increasingly tense. Rukia did not even dare look at her _Nii-sama_ because she could feel tremendous anger from him.

"Brother, Byakuya sama," call Okuni, sister of Kaito who had been silent, watching the talk between them.

"Why do not you calm your mind first. Brother, this is a difficult choice for both of them. This issue cannot be decided in a minute. Look at Rukia sama. She looks very nervous and confused. How about, we give them three days to make a decision." Okuni suggested. Kaito thought of the advice from his sister for a moment then he nodded with a smile.

"You're right, Okuni. I'm getting ahead of myself. Alright you two will have three days to make a decision. To further clarify, if you decide to get married then you will be given five weeks to prepare. But if you decide to choose the second option, then Rukia sama will immediately married to Masahiro."

"W-what? I would be married without an introduction?" Rukia asked. Her panic looked clearly in her eyes. Okuni gave the calm smile on Rukia.

"Takama clan already prepared the wedding for a long time. They are just waiting for a decision from us. It does not matter if you got married, right? All noble ladies married without a lot of meetings. But this is a different matter if you choose Byakuya sama. We are still able to tolerate time for both of you, considering that for the past fifty years you have been living together as brother and sister. The sudden changes will definitely feel weird. So we think five weeks are enough time to fix your feelings." Okuni said softly. Rukia could only nod weakly at Okuni explanation.

**_End of flashback_**

Rukia breathed slowly. She knew that one day she would get married, but she did not think that it would be so soon. She never even saw the figure of Masahiro. How could she marry a stranger? But on the other side she could not imagine if she must marry Byakuya. For the God sake! He is her _Nii-sama_. What exactly was in the minds of the elders!

Rukia looked up when Byakuya suddenly rose from his seat and he walked past her toward the door. Seeing that, Rukia instantly put her chopsticks and stood.

"_Ni-sama_," Rukia called. Byakuya stop his footsteps.

"Re-regarding the earlier di-discussion. W-what..."

"We will not discuss this issue now, Rukia." Byakuya cut while still backs her.

"B-but, _Nii-sama_…"

"We'll discuss it tomorrow. If you've finished your meal, you should go to bed." Byakuya commanded as he walked away from Rukia which could only be silent and stared at his back.

* * *

Byakuya looked at the sight of his garden in silence. Tonight, the moon shines bright enough. It made his fish pond glowing beautifully. The night breeze blew softly, stroking his long hair. It was nearing the beginning of spring. Time for Sakura trees to re-bloom, but it seemed he would difficult enjoying the moment.

Byakuya let out a small sigh. The meeting with the elders today was really beyond his expectations. He did not think that the elders would use Rukia as a weapon to pressure him. He would never let Rukia to marry Masahiro only to produce an heir. But he also could not marry Rukia. The girl was his sister. Hisana's sister. Where did the elders get the idea to marry him with her?

_But you two have no blood ties. _Kaito's voice came back in his head._ She is the best suited as your wife._

_One time she had to get married._ Byakuya stared at the reflection of moonlight on the surface of the fish pond. He knew that someday Rukia would marry. But it's not now.

_If you are not willing to marry Rukia sama_. _Why do you prevent another man to marry her?_ _Rukia was ready for marriage_. Kaito said before Byakuya left the meeting room.

_Why do I prevent it?_

Rukia is still not ready. That's the reason. Yes, that was the reason why he has rejected every proposal for his sister. The number of applications that had received by him has increased dramatically since Rukia served as Fukutaicho. All the noble families seemed to scramble to make her as daughter in law. The reason was besides she was a prominent clan member in Seireitei and served as a fukutaicho and also a powerful Shinigami, she has grown into a very beautiful noblewoman. Her new look with short hair just made her appearance more beautiful. That's what made her the target of the noble men from different clans.

Until now Byakuya did manage to drown out the situation. He rejected all the applications on the grounds that Rukia still wanted to pursue her career and had numerous of busyness as a shinigami. Besides that, he thinks Rukia was not ready and he did not want her to go through life as the wife of the son of a nobleman whom she did not know. Byakuya had seen many noble princesses who lost their spirit and identity, due to marriage matchmaking. He did not want Rukia through the same thing. But the elders have messed it up. He did not know how long he could protect his sister.

Now, the only choice left to protect Rukia was to marry her. Should he choose that option? _No. It still does not make any sense! I had to find another way!_

Byakuya sighed again. He looked up at the sky for a few moments before finally turned and walked out of the garden. He will think about it tomorrow. He believes that he would find the completion of this problem. If there was still no resolution, maybe he'll use Senbonzakura as a final choice on the elders, to get them to stop bothering him and Rukia.

Byakuya let a faint smile on his face when that thought crossed his mind while he kept walking toward his room.

* * *

Rukia breathed slowly. She tried to focus in her meditation. It's been almost thirty minutes, but she still looked difficult to focus her mind. Every time she tried to focus, the event that happened yesterday always appeared in her mind.

It always came to haunt her and made her barely to sleep. So many problems which she should to think last night and once she realized the day was already morning. Rukia sighed. She really wanted to meet her _Nii-sama_ to discuss this issue but she did not find Byakuya in the dining room. Apparently he had gone early in the morning without told her.

Rukia closed her eyes and tried to concentrate again.

_What should I do? Do I have to choose to marry Masahiro and replacing Nii-sama's place to produce an heir to the clan? Or is it better to marry Nii-sama?_

_No! What do you think, Rukia? Although you chose the first option, Nii-sama not necessarily chose you. Did you forget? Yesterday he had refused firmly in front of the elders?_

_But ... yesterday Nii-sama also rejected the second option. He did not agree if I married Masahiro. Actually, what is in his mind? I really do not understand him._

Rukia sighed again. So this was a condition that always faced by her _Nii-sama_ when he had to attend meeting with the elders. This was the reason why his mood getting worse every time he had just finished the meeting. Every time he had to face the pressure to find a replacement of Hisana-sama and also produced an heir.

"Rukia san!" Rukia opened her eyes and saw Rangiku was walking toward her. Rukia got up from her place and smiled at Rangiku.

"What is it, Rangiku san?"

"Here, Yachiru asked me to give it to you." Rangiku said as she handed Rukia a box.

"What is this?" Rukia asked as she stared at the box blankly.

"This is a ninja costume for you." Rangiku replied as she winked. Rukia gaped in shock. Why did Yachiru send her a ninja costume?

"Ninja costume? Why did Yachiru give a ninja costume to me?"

"Of course to make it easier for you to take Kuchiki taicho's pictures."

Rukia felt like she was struck by lightning in broad daylight. Because of her clan crisis, she forgot about SWA's problems.

"I am sorry Rangiku san. Could you tell Yachiru san I cannot do this job?" Rukia begged. Moreover, at this time she might not be able to take any pictures of her _Nii-sama_. Not when her clan wanted her to marry him.

"What happened to you? Didn't yesterday you have promised to take pictures of Kuchiki taicho?" Rangiku asked inquisitive.

"There are few problems. I really cannot do it now."

"Are you afraid to be caught by Kuchiki taicho and he'll get mad at you?"

"It's one of the reasons." Rukia replied softly. Although she wanted, but she still could not share this problem to Rangiku considering it was internal problems in Kuchiki clan. Rangiku sighed, and then she put her hands on Rukia's shoulders.

"Look, Rukia san. I'm going to ask a few questions to you and you have to answer them honestly." Rukia nodded her head.

"Did Kuchiki taicho know about the poll which we did last month?" Rukia shook her head, "Does he know that the SWA Monthly Magazine will release a special edition for Valentine where he will be a model?" Rukia shook her head again, "Did Kuchiki taicho ever read our magazine?"

"_Nii-sama_ never read our magazine since the first edition."

"Exactly, I bet he even did not know our magazine still existed. So, as long as you do not get caught then you can take his pictures without feeling fear and guilty. Understand, Rukia san?"

"But..." Rukia tried to resist. But the grip on her shoulders stopped her speech.

"No buts. You have promised to all of us. Do you really want our SWA destroyed because we run out of money and the angry fans?"

Rukia shook her head. She did not want anything bad happened to SWA. And as a member she could not let SWA in any troubles.

"So, do you agree to keep helping, right?" Rukia stared at Rangiku for a moment before finally nodded weakly.

"Good. Then take this costume and you can begin to take his picture anytime soon." She said with a smile. Rukia could only receive that box with resignation. She could not retreat. Inevitably, she must figure out how to take pictures of her _Nii-sama_.

Suddenly a question came to her mind.

"Umm... Rangiku san, there is something that I want to ask."

"Yes?"

"Talking about _Nii-sama_. What will happen to him if he decides to get married?"

Hearing the word of Kuchiki taicho and married made Rangiku's eyes widened. Her face looked excited at Rukia's questions.

"Is Kuchiki taicho getting married? So this is a problem that burdens your mind before? Who is the candidate?" She asked excitedly.

"It's not. Nii-sama has no candidate yet, and he is not getting married in the near future. But you know how the elders in my house looks like. This is just supposition. I'm just curious. That's it." Rukia replied as calmly as she can, trying to hide her panicked.

"Oh, I think he's getting married in the near future. Well, instead of thinking about how the condition of Kuchiki taicho when he got married because I guarantee it will not diminish his popularity, I feel more sorry for his bride." Rangiku replied.

"Why?" Rukia asked curiously.

"Of course I feel sorry for her. First, she will face more attacks from Kuchiki taicho's fanatic fans. My advice, if Kuchiki taicho decided to get married, he should keep his bride secretly because we do not know what will happen with her bride. You know, sometime fangirls can be crazy toward their idol." Rukia gulped and nodded. Rangiku's words sounded very sensible in her ears.

"The second one, she would not be able to escape from the shadow of Hisana sama." Rangiku said as she stared at Rukia. After hearing Rangiku's words, Rukia felt a strange feeling appeared in the deepest corner of her heart.

"We all know the reasons why Kuchki taicho is not married untill now. It was all because of his deep love for Hisana sama. If not, why would he stay alone for fifty years, although he was surrounded by a lot of beautiful noblewoman. So when Kuchiki taicho decide to marry because of matchmaking, the most affected is the bride because she will never be able to get the heart of Kuchiki taicho."

Rukia pondered after hearing Rangiku's explanation. Her friend was right. The reason why her _Nii-sama_ did not marry until now was because of his very deep love to her _Nee-sama_. Their love was eternal. There will be no single woman who can enter into their lives and changed Nee-sama position in his heart.

_Nee-sama, you are truly a lucky woman._

"Thanks Rangiku san. Because of you, I know what I should do. Tell Yachiru san, I will deliver Nii-sama's pictures as my promised. Ja ne." Rukia said before walked away back to her division.

* * *

Rukia stared at the door of her _Nii-sama_ nervously. She had already taken a decision about the answer she would give to the elders tomorrow. But first, she wanted to announce her choice to him. She hoped, with her choice he could feel happily in the future.

Rukia took a deep breath before knocked on the door. "_Nii-sama_," Rukia called.

"Enter." Byakuya answered after a few moments.

Rukia slid open the door and entered the room. There, she saw her _Nii-sama_ looked busy with his papers.

"_Nii-sama_," Rukia said as she bowed after she was standing before him, "There's something I want to say."

"Sit down." Rukia then sit in front of him who still looked busy with his paperwork. Rukia seemed to be trying to hide her hands which looked shaking.

"I've made a choice." Byakuya looked up from the pile of papers and stared at her. It was obvious that she was very nervous and tense.

"I would choose to marry Masahiro san. Although I did not know him, but I know most of noblewoman married without knowing and know each other, right? Anyway, if I am going to marry him, the elders will stop bothering _Nii-sama_. _Nii-sama_ also does not need to be burdened with the problem of finding an heir because I'm going to take this job. Please do not get me wrong, but this is my responsibility as a member of the Kuchiki clan. Besides, I want _Nii-sama_ live in peace and happy. _Nii-sama_ does not have to worry about another woman who will replace Nee-sama as a lady in Kuchiki Manor, and also in _Nii-sama_'s hearts." Rukia explained in one breath. She blushed immediately lowered her head so that he could not see her nervous face.

Byakuya continued to stare at Rukia, which was now being lowered her head. He had suspected that she would choose the second option. She always put the concerns of others compared to herself.

"Although you chose the second option, I would still oppose it." Rukia raised her head and looked at him puzzled.

"I've made a decision. We will choose the first option." Byakuya's words made Rukia gaping involuntarily. Her violet eyes dilated. She did not believe what she was hearing_. Nii-sama chose the first option? Does he want to marry me?_

"B-but _Nii sama_, the first option is..." Rukia could not finish her sentence. Her face flushed, she still did not dare to think that she and _Nii-sama_ will get married.

"I know, but for this moment it's the right choice." Byakuya said calmly then he got up from his chair, and walked to his open window, which showed the view of his favorite garden view.

"If you choose the second option, then you will instantly be married and there will be no time to turn. But if we choose the first option, we still have five weeks to find a way out of this problem."

Rukia blinked her eyes, trying to capture the meaning of the words of her _Nii-sama_. Then a small gasp came out of her mouth. Finally she understands the reasons why he chose the first option.

"_Nii-sama_ means, over the next five weeks we will try to find a way out so that the Elders stop bothering us?" Byakuya nodded curtly.

"Yes, for this moment, it is the only way that we can choose. But for the next, we will have five weeks to find a way to convince the elders that they would retract their decision."

Rukia nodded knowingly to Byakuya explanation. Her _Nii-sama_ was right. Five weeks is enough time to find a way out.

"So do not even think to take the second option. I'll never let you marry an unknown guy." Byakuya said sharply as he turned his gaze from garden to Rukia. Her face immediately turned red due to Byakuya's words.

"Ha-hai." Rukia said as she lowered her face.

"Now go to sleep. Tomorrow we have to meet with the elders to give the answer."

"Yes, _Nii-sama_." Rukia said as she bowed before left Byakuya.

After Rukia left, Byakuya give a small sighed. _Silly girl. How could she think to marry an unknown guy? Does she not care about her future?_ Byakuya stared at the view of his garden for a few moments, and then he walked back to his desk to finish his job.

* * *

Kaito looked at Byakuya and Rukia in turn. A smile appeared on his face. This was the day that was anticipated by everyone in the Kuchiki clan. Any options to be selected by the Kuchiki sibling will bring a positive change for the future development of the clan.

"So, Byakuya sama, Rukia sama. Do you already made a decision?"

"Yes," Byakuya said calmly, "We chose the first option. I'm going to marry Rukia."

Both Kaito and Okuni exchanged smiles after hearing hid answer.

"We're happy because Byakuya sama and Rukia sama chose the first option. According to the two of us, you're perfect together." Okuni said, smiling softly. Rukia blushed when she heard Okuni's words, but she hurriedly reminded herself that it was just an act.

"We've given the answer, so we excused to go now."

"Wait Byakuya sama. Our talk is not over yet. We still have to explain some of the rules."

Byakuya looked at Kaito with a frown._Rules?_

"As we explained yesterday, if you choose the first option then you're given five weeks to fix your feelings. Therefore, we the elders decided to give some help so the feeling between both of you will grow faster." Rukia stared at Kaito quizzically. _What does he mean?_

"What do you mean?" Byakuya asked sharply. He began to feel uncomfortable with this conversation. The help of the elders were not including in his calculations.

"We've discussed this. Both of you will undergo a mission. It called Love Mission."

Rukia looked stunned. Love mission? What does he mean?

Meanwhile, Byakuya only closed his eyes. "Explain this mission." Byakuya asked coldly.

"Every week you will be given different missions which you have to finish. Every missions is aim to grow a feeling of love inside you. The duration of each mission is one week. The first mission will be given tomorrow. Oh, and you have to run special mission too. Every the end of the week you have to out for date like a couple." Kaito said with a smile.

"D-date?" Rukia asked with disbelief. _I'm going on a date with Nii-sama?_

"Yes, Rukia sama. Isn't that what is always carried by every couple who are in love when the weekend comes, is it?" Rukia's face flushed at the words of Kaito.

"What would happen if we refuse to do this mission?" Byakuya asked coldly.

"Well, you must perform this mission. If you refuse or fail to fulfill the missions that have been given Rukia sama automatically will be married to Masahiro san." Kaito replied with a smirk.

_Oh, no. It's really a serious problem._

* * *

**Thank you for reading, If you have time please review my story so I know if I have to continue it or not. I really Apprecite your opinion, constructive criticism, or anything that could improve my skill.**


	3. First Mission

**A/N:**

**Oh My! Finally I've been back with a new chapter xD**

**Thank you so much for you all who read and visited my fanfic! Although my fav couple is minor pairing on Bleach world, but I'm happy coz you guys still want to read it *Bow***

**-For mochiusagi, andyantopia, Aii Sakuraii, Loverukia, LuluMonk, eternalflame296 and Killua thank you for giving reviews *Bow* xD  
-For topamgagktheretopangagk, thank for read my story although it's not you fav pairing xD  
-For Guest (whoever you are ^^) well, they didn't called as the elders if they didn't do something that can bother both young Kuchiki xD**

**Finally chapter 3 is out, I still can belive if I can finish it, but here it is, hope you enjoy it**

**And for Nyanmaru94! Thank you for check this chapter x3**

**Please Forgive my grammar or spelling mistake, I'm not the best, but I will do my best**

**Disclaimer: I dont own Bleach, it belongs to Tite Kubo**

* * *

**Chapter 3: First Mission**

Rukia sat on her futon while staring at her camera and the box that contained the ninja costume. It's about fifteen minutes since she had sat and stared at the box, debating with herself, whether to open it or not.

After a moment, Rukia took a deep breath. She had made a decision. Slowly, she began opening the box. When she took out her costume, a piece of paper fell into her lap.

"Huh?" Rukia picked it up and opened it.

"What? This is crazy!" Rukia looked at the paper with wide eyes. It was a copy of a map of all secret tunnels in Kuchiki manor. She did not know what to say when she saw this map. Where did Yachiru get this map? Did she draw this map by herself? She seemed to know every in and out of the Kuchiki Manor better than herself. And what's this?

"No way! It's criminal!" Rukia yelled loudly. Apparently there was a secret tunnel to get into her _Nii-sama's _room. _Give me a break!_

Rukia looked more closely at that tunnel image and then she let out a sigh of relief because it was closed. She could not imagine if there was a desperate SWA member uses that tunnel to take her _Nii-sama_'s photo while he was sleeping. If that really happened, SWA would crumble in just overnight. Besides that, although the tunnel was still open, she would never use it. She has felt guilty enough to take her Nii-sama's photo secretly. At least she would take his photo in a 'normal' way. Not to burst into his bedroom.

Rukia turned her attention to the window. The night was getting late and that meant it was time for her _Nii-sama_ to do his night-time walked. And also time for her to carry out her mission.

Yes, Rukia had decided to carry out her mission tonight. Besides she had promised to the members of SWA, she wanted to do something to take her mind off her clan problem.

Since Kaito announced about the Love Mission as well as the consequences that she would receive if she and her _Nii-sama_ failed or refused to carry out the mission, Rukia felt her head was going to explode immediately. The decisions took by the Elders could really drive her crazy.

Not only that, the atmosphere in the dining room began to tense again and her _Nii-sama_ still refused to discuss this issue with her. "Not tonight." Byakuya said before he left the dining room. He just ordered Rukia to get to sleep. The problem was she would not be able to sleep in the middle of this condition. Take some photos of her _Nii-sama_ is the only way she could distract her attention, although she also did not really like this option.

Rukia looked back at the map. Though she still unwilling, the map was the only tool that could help her to find a secret tunnel leading to the garden without being caught by her _Nii-sama_. After she studied the map carefully, she finally found a secret tunnel that could take her to the garden. This tunnel will take her straight to the bushes that located a few meters from the fish pond, where her _Nii-sama_ used to enjoy the night view. _It does not seem too difficult_. Rukia thought as she studied it more carefully.

After she finished to study the map and developed some strategies in her head, she immediately changed her night Yukata with her Shinigami uniform. She decided it was better to wear her Shinigami uniform than that sily ninja costume, because if she gets caught, at least she still had the self-esteem to face her _Nii-sama_.

Rukia took a copy of the map and the camera, and then she walked out of her room. She observed the conditions around her, and tried to feel her _Nii-sama_'s reiatsu. The condition was safe. She did not feel her _Nii-sama's_ reiatsu around her. She turned back her attention to the map and started walking in the direction showed by it. During her trip, as much as possible she suppressed her Reiatsu, considering all her plans will get messed if Byakuya could feel her presence. She stopped at a place that marked a cross in the map and studied the wall in front of her quizzically.

_Huh? Why does it stop here? There is no door at all_. Rukia held out her hand to touch the surface of the wall. She groped the wall, hoped there might be a hint or secret button. Suddenly, she heard a click sound and a secret door opens right next to her right hand which was still attached to the wall.

Rukia looked at the secret door with impressed. Behind the door there was a stair leading down into a long tunnel. _How many are actually the total of secret tunnels in this manor?_ Rukia thought as she walked down the staircase and got into the tunnel. After she walked a few yards, she found another stair at the end of the tunnel. She turned back to her map. Judging from her position she must climb.

Rukia sighed and started to climb that stair. After she arrived at the top of that stair, she grabbed a door handle that was in the ceiling and moved it. She craned her head to look at the condition above. Finally she was out of the house, more exactly in the garden where her _Nii-sama _used to spend his night-time walk. She began to observe the situation around. Her eyes widened slightly when she saw the figure of her _Nii-sama_ standing a few feet from her hiding place, staring at the view of the pond. Fortunately, her position protected by shrubs and trees, making it easier for her to come out of the tunnel. After Rukia came out of the tunnel, she started to look for a strategic place to obtain the best photo of Byakuya.

After she found a strategic place, Rukia began to observe his figure more closely. Tonight he was wearing a gray night yutaka with white coat. He had taken off his hair pieces so his long black hair flew freely. He actually looked very handsome. _Doesn't Nii-sama even realize that he's really good looking?_ _If he stays in the world of the living, Nii-sama would have become a famous model._

Rukia continued to stare at her _Nii-sama_ for some time. Byakuya still not aware of her presence, so she took advantage of this short time to examine his expression, since she did not dare to look at him as this intense when dealing directly with him.

_What is he thinking right now? Is he thinking of the mission which will be given by the elders tomorrow? Is he thinking of the way out, so that the elders will stop bothering us? Or, is he thinking about me?_ Rukia hit her own head. _Stupid, Nii-sama may not think of you, Rukia_. Rukia cursed in her mind. She knew that she was the last one to be thought by him or maybe never.

Rukia knew, although the relationship between them has changed a lot after they went through many events, it did not change the basic manner of Byakuya which were cold and stiff. After she thought all night, she managed to draw conclusions about the reasons why her _Nii-sama_ decided to choose the first option. It was all because of his promise with her _Nee-sama_ to always protect her. If not for that promise, she was sure her _Nii-sama_ would not choose the first option. Rukia smiled bitterly, when the conclusion came back to her mind. _Again, I just became a burden to Nii-sama._

Rukia shook her head, trying to block out that thought as far as possible. _Ok, that's enough thinking. I shouldn't waste any more time! There is a SWA issue that I should take care of_.

Rukia checked the condition of her camera. Blitz, off. Sound, off. Night scene, on.

After she made sure the camera could took pictures without getting caught, Rukia set her position among the bushes and started shooting her camera to Byakuya's figure which stills enjoyed stared at the pond in front of him. Rukia began to snap, she did not forget to zoom her camera into his expressionless face to obtain the desired image. _Apparently, this is not difficult as imagined. Perhaps this task can be completed in one night. _Rukia thought with a smile. Chappy limited edition's image flashed in her mind. It made her smile widened. She looked more excited to take her Nii-sama's pictures.

_Tsk, if Nii-sama could smile a little it surely would give a better result. _Rukia shifted her body to earn his pictures from a different angle. The camera continues to highlight Byakuya's face who was still staring at the fish pond. Suddenly, Byakuya's eyes changed its direction and looked right into the camera, capturing her eyes. Rukia gasped and immediately down herself among the bushes.

_Oh no! Oh no! I got caught! What should I do?!_ Rukia screamed inside her mind. Fear began to creep and fill her body. Especially from among the bushes, she could see her _Nii-sama_ starting to step toward her.

"Who's there?" Byakuya asked coldly. Rukia bit her lip nervously. She tried hard to hold her reiatsu as much as she can, so he could not detect it.

"Show yourself, or you'll regret." Byakuya command with a pressing tone in his voice and Rukia knew there was no other way but to appear in front of him. Rukia hide the camera as well as a copy of the map in the shade of the bushes before coming out of her hiding place to face Byakuya.

"It's me, _Nii-sama_." Rukia said as she walked toward Byakuya. She kept her face down.

"Rukia?" Byakuya looked at her in wondered. What's that girl doing at the garden in the middle of the night?

"What are you doing here? I told you to sleep earlier." Byakuya asked inquisitively.

"Ah, it's..." Rukia seemed to be trying hard to find a reasonable excuse.

"I could not sleep, so I came here to calm my mind, but I did not want to interrupt your night-time walk, _Nii-sama_. So I decided to keep quiet in there." Rukia said as she pointed to her hiding place. She bit her lower lip, hoping Byakuya did not check that place.

"By still wearing your uniform?" Byakuya asked as he stared at her appearance. Rukia blushed shyly. But she did not have time to feel shame. She tried hard to think to get the reasonable answer.

"Actually, I've been here since the end of the evening meal. Earlier, I had fallen asleep under a tree, _Nii-sama_. So, I did not have time to change clothes." Rukia explained as she covered her mouth with the palm of her hand and pretended to yawn. She hoped that her acting skills have not faded. While living in Ichigo's house, her acting skills had saved her a lot from various conditions.

Byakuya kept his gaze on her for several seconds. Rukia helld her breath while waiting for his reaction, it was one of the most thrilling moments of her life.

"It's late. Go back to your room." Byakuya command as he turned and walked away from her. Rukia took the opportunity to let out a sigh of relief.

"Hai, _Nii-sama_." She said as she began to follow Byakuya.

"Good night, _Nii-sama_." Rukia said as she bowed respectfully when they have reached the front of her room. Byakuya only nodded quietly before proceeding to his room.

"That was close." Rukia said with relief as she was in her room. She almost did not believe that she could get away from the tense atmosphere that just happened. She was resigned if her _Nii-sama_ did not believe in her words and demanded explain what exactly she was doing in the middle of the night. But it seemed her acting skills were not lost. Rukia smiled to herself at the thought.

Rukia walked to the door and opened it slightly to look at the outside of her room. She glanced at her _Nii-sama_ room, the lights had gone out. It looks like he had slept.

Rukia slowly opened the door and started walking towards the garden to take her camera along with the secret map. She searched among the bushes and breathed a sigh of relief when those two objects were still there. She took both object and hurried back to her room.

"Safe." Rukia said with a smile. She sat on her futon while she stared at the camera happily. Finally, she succeeds to finish her mission to take her _Nii-sama_'s photos, in one night without getting caught. One crisis had been successfully resolved and her shoulders feel much lighter because of one burden had been lifted. And soon, Chappy doll limited edition will decorate her room. Rukia's smile widened when Chappy's image crossed her mind.

Rukia turned on the camera to check out her shots. She still remembered that there were about thirty images of her _Nii-sama_ in this camera and she thinks it was more than enough. Rukia checked one by one of the pictures in the camera.

"Huh? Where's the picture?" Rukia looked at the screen in confuse. The pictures that appeared mostly were the pictures of SWA members who were partying to celebrate the New Year a few weeks ago. She kept checking until the last picture, but did not find any pictures of him_._

"Is there something wrong?" Rukia re-check the image in the camera. But still, none of his pictures appeared.

Rukia stared at the camera quizzically. It could not be wrong. She remembered well it was checked before she took her _Nii-sama_'s photos. When she was shooting, there was no problem with the camera too.

Rukia glanced at the box in front of her for a while. Then she decided to open the box. Who knew there were clues left in it. When she took out her ninja costume, she noticed a slip of paper was tacked at the bottom of the box. Rukia took the paper and began to read.

_Rukia san. We forgot to tell you that the camera's memory was full and has not replaced. So please replace it with a new memory, ok. Good luck. Nanao._

Rukia looked the letter with a blank expression.

"What the hell!" Rukia yelled frustrated as she threw that camera with comical style. She did not believe that her efforts ended in vain, it was simply because she did not know if the camera memory was full. No wonder there were no images saved!

"Arghh!" Rukia kicked the camera and also the box away. Then she threw herself onto the futon. Her shoulders which previously felt light now back felt heavy. No photos mean that the burden back to her.

"Baka!" She screamed upset as she closed her body with blanket.

* * *

The atmosphere in the meeting room this morning still looked quiet. There were only Byakuya and Rukia there. They were waiting for the presence of Kaito and Okuni to explain their mission to run this week. They sat side by side without speaking a word since they entered the room.

While they waited, Rukia seemed to be trying hard not to yawn. She looked very sleepy. It was because she got a nightmare last night, where she dreamed about her failed to take her _Nii-sama_'s photos so that all his fans blustered and ruined SWA's headquarter. As if it was not enough, SWA's members destroyed her Chappy's doll and throw it in the trash so cruelly because she could not finish her mission. Then, her dream turned into Kuchiki manor, where the elders give them a mission to take rare item at an unknown island. There, she and her _Nii-sama_ through the battle of life and death against the monsters in order to get the item. When they managed to pick up the item, their time limit is up. Rukia must accept the consequences to marry Masahiro. Fortunately Rukia managed to wake up just before the wedding ceremony took place.

Rukia shook her head, trying to cast out the dream image of her head. She glanced at Byakuya who sat next to her. Unlike her who looked uneasy, her _Nii-sama_ seemed calm. He sat up straight with regal manner, his hands placed on his thighs and his eyes closed. He looked like he was meditating. Rukia let out a breath, and then she tried to fix her posture and calm her thoughts.

"Good morning, Byakuya sama and Rukia sama." Kaito greeted them as he entered the room. Okuni seemed to follow him from behind. Then they sat in front of Byakuya and Rukia. Byakuya opened his eyes.

"Explain the mission." Byakuya said directly on the subject. He kept staring at Kaito, waiting for his explanation.

"Relax, Byakuya sama. I certainly would explain this mission. But before that I wanted to give you something." Kaito said as he handed a box toward Byakuya and Rukia.

"What is it?" Byakuya asked without diverting his gaze from Kaito.

"A Gift, Byakuya sama. Please open it."

Byakuya grabbed the box and opened it. He narrowed his eyes when he saw two bracelets in two different colors, made from a type of plastic that looked elastic. What was unique is in the middle of it there is a small screen. The bracelet was more like a watch, but it was not.

"What's this thing actually?" Byakuya asked suspiciously. Kaito sighed.

"Why would you be suspicious, Byakuya sama? Have we not worth it to give a gift to you two?" Byakuya looked at Kaito sharply. He does not trust Kaito one bit. But for the sake of good manners, he took the bracelet.

"Ah, the white color for Byakuya sama, while the pink color for Rukia sama."

_White from the color of Sode No Shirayuki for Nii-sama, Pink from the color of Senbonzakura for me…_

Rukia mind drifted to the color that represents their Zanpakuto. Thinking about it made Rukia's face slightly flushed, but she shook her head immediately, triyng to drive away that possibility_. It's definitely just a random selection of colors from the elders._ Rukia thought as she assured herself. When she saw her _Nii-sama_ began to wear his bracelet, she soon followed him and wore her bracelet.

Byakuya stared at it for a second. There was no strange thing that happened after he and Rukia wore the bracelet. It was just a regular gift. After he finished examine the bracelet, Byakuya returned his gaze upon Kaito.

"Now explain the mission." Byakuya commanded.

Rukia took a deep breath. In a moment, Kaito will explain about the mission which they must to carry out during this week. The scene in her dream about be sent to an unknown island to find a rare item and fought with monsters flashed back in her mind. Rukia grabbed her Zanpakuto and held it tightly. If she did have to fight, then she had to prepare herself.

"All right, your first mission is..."

Rukia gulped and stared at him intently, waiting for Kaito to finish his sentence. The image of the monster keep flashed in her head. _Calm down Rukia, you are a fukutaicho of 13th division. No matter the Monster or hollow I would..._

"Hold hands."

"Huh?" Rukia said without aware. She stared blankly at Kaito and her mouth opened slightly. She could not believe what she had just heard.

"Excuse me, Kaito sama. Doesn't the first mission is we are going to an unknown island to find a rare item and fight with monsters or hollows?" Rukia asked confused.

Byakuya, Kaito, and Okuni stared at her for a moment. Not long after, Kaito's laughter broke and filled the entire room. Realizing her mistake, Rukia's face turned red and she quickly lowered her head as she apologized.

_She spent too much time in the world of the living with those Ryoka kids_. Byakuya thought as he glanced at her, who still bowed her head.

Meanwhile, Rukia gave herself a mental slap. _Baka! Rukia baka! Can you shut the fuck up and stop talking nonsense!_

"We do not know where did you get that idea Rukia sama. How could it be called Love Mission if we should send you two to an unknown island to fight monsters and hollows? Or does Rukia sama preferred to spend time alone with Byakuya sama at an island? We can consider it." Kaito said between his laughter. Rukia's face flushed with embarrassment. She still has not dared to raise her head. Especially, after she heard the last sentence of Kaito about the island. It feels like, Rukia wanted to dig a hole and jump into it to hide herself.

_But, wait the minute. What was he saying? Hold hands? Does he meant Nii-sama and I should hold hands?_

Rukia's eyes widened while thinking about it. She encouraged to raise her head and looked at Kaito.

"Is it true the first mission is we have to hold hands?" Kaito nodded.

"That's right, Rukia sama. It is the mission you have to carry out during this week. Not hard, is it? We chose this as the first mission because we think holding hands is the perfect start to develop a relationship between you two. There are many meanings of holding hands. Trust, protection, support, security and comfort. And both of you need to remember, the slightest feeling can arise from holding hands. So we hope when the mission is over, there have been a growing feeling in both of you." Kaito explained with a smile.

Rukia's face flushed slightly when she heard his explanation. Where did the elders get this idea? How could they expect there will be growing feelings between her and her _Nii-sama_? It was impossible.

A slight of curiosity arises within Rukia. She wondered about Byakuya's reaction after heard this mission. She glanced at her _Nii-sama_. Nothing has changed on his face and expression. He remained calm and there was no emotion on his face. Rukia felt a bit stupid for overreacting on Kaitos's words. _Keep calm Rukia_.

"Is that all?" Byakuya asked suspiciously. He knew that the elders will not give an easy mission. Surely there were other things that they still kept.

"Your intuition was very accurate Byakuya sama. You are right, the mission is not simply just holding hands, but in a week you have to hold hands more than thirty times. If less than that number then your mission is considered failed and Rukia sama will automatically be married with Masahiro according to our agreement."

"More than thirty times? But why we should do that more than thirty times? And where do you guys know if we have been holding hands more than thirty times?" Rukia asked. She looked shocked slightly when she found out she had to hold hands with her _Nii-sama_ more than thirty times. If hold his hand once was already impossible, how is it possible to do it more than thirty times!

"Well, that's the rules. And how do we know? Your bracelet will notify its total, there will be a number that appears every time you start holding hands."

Rukia stared at the pink bracelet around her left arm. Everything now looked more reasonable. Apparently, that was the function of the small screen in the middle of this bracelet.

"So, this is what you mean by a gift? This trap is very low." Byakuya said as he gave a death glare towards Kaito.

"We have no intention to trick both of you. This is purely a gift from us to rise and increase the feeling in both of your heart. After all, haven't you two agreed to run this mission however its form, right?"

Byakuya closed his eyes, trying to drown his emotions. After a while he opened it slowly and directed his gaze at Kaito.

"Ah, before that, we wish to remind you. Do not try to cheat like trying to hold hands repeatedly in short time. These bracelets can detect any cheating and it only counts when you're holding hands by heartily."

**"**And you can start from now. You can start holding hands during the journey to the Soul Society." Kaito said with a smile.

After Kaito finished his sentence, Byakuya got up from his seat. Then he turned his gaze to Rukia who still sat at her place. Rukia looked at him with a bit confuse. Her eyes suddenly widened and her mouth gaped slightly when she saw Byakuya held out his hand to her. She blinked a few times, because she still did not believe what she saw. Her _Nii-sama_ agreed to hold hands with her.

Byakuya's eyes that kept staring at her made Rukia realize that he was waiting for her to hold his hand. With a little bit nervous, Rukia reached out her hand to hold Byakuya's hand. She blushed as she felt his hands hold hers. She immediately got up from her seat and stood beside her _Nii-sama_. She lowered her face and hopes she could hide the blush on her cheeks because the effects of this hand-holding.

_Ting_. There was a small sound of their bracelets and on the small screen came number one. Kaito grinned at that number. _Just as I thought_.

"Are you finished? We should get going." Byakuya said calmly.

"We've done Byakuya sama. We hope you succeed to finish this mission." Kaito said as he bowed.

Without any words, Byakuya immediately walked away, and left Kaito and Okuni. Rukia followed him in silence. They were still holding hands even until they were out of the room.

Kaito could not hide his smile when Byakuya and Rukia had left the room. He felt there would be something delight that will be happening in this manor. Apparently, his decision was not wrong to ask help from Kurotsuchi taicho to make those bracelets. According to him, the bracelet can only work when there is a feeling among both partners, any kind of feeling. If none of them had any feeling, then the bracelets would not react. Earlier those bracelets reacted and showed number one. So in fact, you could say there was a feeling among them that is still a mystery, does it heading out to love or not.

"You look happy, Kaito sama." Okuni said as she looked at his brother.

"Of course. Everything is going into the right direction according to our plan. Finally, I've been looking forward to the exciting things going on in this house. Let's drink sake to celebrate it."

"It's still too early, Kaito sama."

"It's never too early to celebrate a happy occasion." Kaito said with a laugh. He rose from his seat and started walking. Okuni just shook her head at her brother's behavior. Then she got up and followed his departure to celebrate the success of their plans.

* * *

**A/N: Thank you for reading, If you have time would you like to review my story so I know if I have to continue it or not. I really Apprecite your opinion, constructive criticism, or anything that could improve my skill.**

**Sincerely yours, from one of you all xD**

**-Noctis Vee Caelum-**


	4. Questions in their own minds

**A/N:**

**Hyaa! New Chapter! I wish it not took a long time for you all who waiting this chapter *I wish it still have readers* xD**

**Oh! Did you read Bleach chapter 506? OMG! That was the best chapter I ever read since these past few chapter which made me desperate! Yamamoto Sou-Taicho! You're awsome! I'm very happy to see you burn that bastard!**  
**Now, I only waiting the official statement about Byakuya's conditition. Yeah, I know there are many speculation that said he was *Im not going to say it*, but I wish there will be a good news xD *hope***  
**  
**

**Back again, Thank you so much for you all who read and visited my fanfic! Although my fav couple is minor pairing on Bleach world, but I'm happy coz you guys still want to read it *Bow***

**And for all of you who gave reviews, follow this story and favorite it, thank you so much. I don't know what to say, but you know it really meaningful for me, I will work hard to make a good story for you all, thank you.**

**And this chapter 4 , I hope you enjoy it **

**Please Forgive my grammar or spelling mistake, I'm not the best, but I will do my best**

**Disclaimer: I dont own Bleach, it belongs to Tite Kubo**

* * *

**Chapter 4: Questions in their own minds**

When the darkness of the night sky began to fade and the sun started shining, the atmosphere of the manor, which had fallen asleep, slowly began to wake up with the rise of the morning sun. Some servants were busy preparing food for both their masters and others clean up the hallway and all rooms around the Manor. In the garden the gardener looked busy tidying the bushes.

While everyone was busy with their job, in the bedroom, Rukia, who just finished bathing, seemed overwhelmed while wearing her uniform. Today she woke up a little bit late than usual. There were many tasks to be completed yesterday, pile of papers, trained new members and mediated the endless debate between Kiyone and Sentaro. Though years had been changed but those two never seem to run out of material for debate.

Rukia checked her appearance in the mirror and smoothed her Shinigami uniform. After that she took her zanpakuto and started walking towards the door. She paused for a moment in front of the door and took a deep breath before she opened it.

"Good morning, _Nii-sama_. I am sorry to keep you waiting." Rukia greeted as she bowed respectfully.

"Good morning, Rukia." Byakuya replied. Then, he reached his hand toward her. Rukia's face looked a little flushed when she took his hand. Although this was the third day since the mission was given, but she still felt nervous when she should be holding hands with her _Nii-sama_.

After Rukia took his hand and held it, a small '_ting_' sound came of their bracelet. Byakuya glanced at his bracelet. Number 14 was listed on the display.

"It turns out these bracelets only counting when we held hands at a certain time." Rukia murmured as she watched the small screen on her bracelet.

"It does look like that."

Three days have been passed since the Elders gave the first mission to them. At the beginning of the mission, they seemed to be trying hard investigated how the bracelet was work by trying to hold hands in a short period, but the bracelet was not counted it. As Kaito said, the bracelet could indeed detect fraud.

Finally they decided to hold hands while the journey to and from Soul Society, from their rooms to the dining room as well as when Byakuya did his night-time walks. Because it looked like, only at that time the bracelet counted it.

"Let's go." Byakuya said as he stepped into the dining room. Rukia nodded and followed her _Nii-sama_.

It was the third time that her _Nii-sama _waiting for her so they could go together to the dining room. Although this was the third time, but Rukia still not used when she saw her _Nii-sama_ was in front of her room. This routine changed so suddenly so it made her feel a lil bit awkward every time she found _her Nii-sama_ was standing outside her room and waited. The thing that she never imagined could happen in their lives. Where the usual routine they did in the morning was Rukia stepped into the dining room alone, there she always found he was sitting in his chair, then she greeted him and they ate in silence. Always like that. But at these past few days, everything felt different, all because of the mission from the Elders that changed both of their routines.

Beside that, Rukia found another one thing that changed since they carried out this mission, that was how hewas fit his feet with her as they walked side by side. Usually, if they had a chance to go to work or go home together, Byakuya always walks a few steps in front of her, but since the mission took place, he looked notice the difference. One simple thing, but somehow made Rukia feel comfortable. She braced herself to glance toward him.

Byakuya's face still looked calm and expressionless as usual. There were no signs that show feeling or emotion on his face. That's what always made Rukia curious and her curiosity increased since the mission was given. She really wanted to know what his opinion about this mission. But since the first day of the mission was given, he looked mediocre and seemed not affected by any changes that occurred. This was inversely with her, who looked to try hard, arranged all her feelings because of all these changes.

Rukia lowered her head again and sighed softly. This feeling bothered her slightly. She wanted to know and understand about what was in his mind. _Did he feel uncomfortable when he held my hand?_

Byakuya glanced down at Rukia. Since the first day they carried out this mission he found she always lowered her head more frequently when they walked and held hands together. Sometimes he also saw she blushed and her cheeks tinted with softy pink color every time she took his hand. Did she feel embarrassed to hold hands with him? Why did she feel ashamed? Did she feel uncomfortable when she has to hold hands with him?

The questions that kept popping up were a bit bothered him honestly. He knew that all these times he was always keeping a distance with her, so it was not be surprising if she felt uncomfortable being nearby with him. But still, he felt slightly annoyed with her attitude. The feeling that he never imagined would arise in him.

Byakuya took a deep breath, he hopes he could find a way out of this problem soon, so both he and Rukia could go back to the beginning again, to their normal routine, so all those questions can be quickly away and it stopped bothering him.

"_Nii-sama_." Rukia called as they sat in the dining room and were eating their breakfast.

Byakuya turned his gaze from his food to Rukia. That girl looked uneasily on her seat, as if there was something bothering her.

"What is it, Rukia?" Byakuya asked as he put his chopsticks and focused on her.

"Umm... it is about… the matter of... marriage. Ah, no. It is about the mission... C-can we... umm… can we keep this as a secret from everyone? I-I mean, this is just an act, so I think it's better if we do not spread about this news. Can we?" Rukia asked stuttered. She looked very nervous when she expressed her mind. Especially when she saw Byakuya's eyes that was staring straight at her. But this was the most things she wanted to convey since the first time they had orders to get married and just now she had a chance to say it.

Byakuya did not release his gaze from Rukia who has now back lowered her head. _Why does she always look down like that? Why does she look nervous and terrified? Is she really scared of me?_

"I think this issue indeed should remains as a secret." Byakuya replied calmly.

"But, how about the Elders?" Rukia dared to raise her head. She knew that Kaito definitely could not wait to spread this news throughout the Seireitei and honestly it makes her felt a little bit scared.

"Considering we are still on test period, I guess they will not dare to take the risk to spread this news."

Rukia nodded her head. Her face looked more relieved. She could not imagine how she and her _Nii-sama_ could pass this problem if everyone knew about the match between them. Not to mention the reaction of his fanatic fans who might be crazy when they heard about this news. Only by imagining it was made her shuddered. Other than that she did not want the good name of her _Nii-sama _ruined, if everyone knew that they just pretend and will not actually get married. Rukia knew that he was a person who strongly believes in law and order along a tremendous respect for the rules. It must be hard for him to lie and do something that was contrary to his principle, just so she didn't have to marry unknown person. How could she let her _Nii-sama_'s good name ruined just because of her.

Byakuya continued to observe Rukia, none of her expressions that escaped from his observations, including the expression of relief that appeared on her face when she was sure that this issue will remain as a secret.

_Sure enough, she was not comfortable with these conditions. Does she really did not like being near me and did not want any single person to see us together? _

Byakuya resumed eating his breakfast, tried to get rid of those questions from his mind and pressed a strange feeling that suddenly appeared inside him far away. Whatever she had in her mind was not his business, after all it better if he thought of a way so this problem could be resolved and everything could return to normal as before.

* * *

"Taicho, when all these tasks can be over?" Renji sighed as he looked at the pile of papers on his desk. He looked very tired with all these tasks that seemed it would never end.

"When you stop complaining and start over with it." Byakuya replied without taking his eyes from his work. Seeing his cold reaction, Renji could only grunt in his mind.

Byakuya checked the document in front of him before giving his signature. After that he putted the document that has been signed on the left side of his desk, on top of any other documents he had signed. Then he took a new document to be checked. He stared for a moment at that document. It was a document from 13th division. Rukia's division.

As he looked at the document, Byakuya mind drifted back into their conversation earlier today. Although he had been trying hard to get rid of all distracting thoughts from his mind, but still, her various reactions to him made he could not stop thinking about that and honestly it made him curious mildly. This was so strange, because he never cared about it before. Why now he's thinking about this?

"Yeah, I bet you also think like that too, right? Taicho?" Byakuya snapped out of his tought when he heard Renji's voice.

"Think about what, Renji?" Byakuya said coldly as he tried to focus his mind to his document.

"Who's male that going to be a model in the SWA Monthly Magazine special edition of Valentine this year. Don't you feel curious, Taicho?" Renji asked curiously. Byakuya just gave _'I do not care about that stupid and unimportant things like that'_ gazed at him.

_The SWA Monthly Magazine special edition of Valentine? Do the members of SWA have nothing more useful to do than made useless magazines like that?_ Byakuya thought while back to check the document from 13th division.

"But taicho, this is a very important issue. All male Shinigami are excited to guess who is going to be a model of this magazine. I heard that who is going to be a model is the most popular male at Seireitei that were decided based on the results of the poll from all female shinigami. It is impossible if taicho don't care about it!" Renji said loudly. Byakuya only gave him death glare.

"It's not of my concern." Byakuya said coldly. He could not understand why his fukutaicho was happy to talk about the things that were not important, as if he cared about any nonsense actions that always done by SWA. He absolutely sure that the organization was simply a gathering of people whose did not have any job. Especially since it leads by Yachiru, their activities just play around and did unimportant things. He still remembers when all members of the SWA were using a secret room in his manor as a place to hang out and partying without his permission. Since that time, he has done a massive cleanup and closed all secret tunnels in his house so it would not be abused by SWA. He was one hundred percent sure the entire tunnels were closed, since there were no longer SWA's members who came to infiltrate and disrupt his life.

The only person he considered normal in that organization was Rukia, her sister. Yes, he sure though she surrounded by strange people, but her sister would not be affected. She was a Kuchiki, she would not do anything which inappropriate like some of SWA's members had done a few months ago, where they went around to take his pictures. He did not know what does their purpose to take his pictures, but their actions have actually exceeded the limit that can be received. They should be thankful, if not because Rukia, the organization absolutely have been shattered in his hand.

"Tsk, I'm just asking. Who knows taicho also curious. Oh well, I'll ask directly to Rukia." Renji murmured. He rose from his seat while carrying some documents.

"Who says you can go, Renji?" Byakuya said when he saw Renji walked toward the door.

"But taicho, there are some files that have to send there." Renji protested.

"You can ask someone else to deliver it. Do not make me repeat my sentence. Complete all the work on your desk, now." Renji opened his mouth to protest, but Byakuya's cold stare made him stop. With a heavy heart he returned to his desk and grabbed a paper with roughly.

After he made sure his fukutaicho worked properly, he turned back his attention to his document file. But only a few minutes passed, Renji back to talk with him.

"Talking about valentine, did taicho know with whom Rukia would celebrate it?" Renji asked curiously. Heard Rukia's name came into their conversation made his feeling intrigued by something he did not understand.

"Again, is it a relevant question that I should answer?" Byakuya said as he gave icy stares at Renji.

"Are you really not curious, Taicho? There are many male Shinigami who lining up to take her out so they can celebrate Valentine's together. Who knows one of them will be her lover..." Renji keep talking without realizing Byakuya's death glared toward him. As much as possible Byakuya tried to not resist his bankai toward Renji because he did not stop talking.

"Unfortunately I was rejected. Did you know, Taicho? She laughed at me when I asked her out, she said it was the funniest joke she had ever heard. Tsk." Renji sighed and he still continued to talk while he checked the documents so he did not realize there was little change in Byakuya's face, so thin that it almost did not see that he was shocked at the moment.

_Renji asked her out but she rejected him?_ Byakuya thought. He had never heard that problem before. Rukia never told him. But if he thought about it again, he actually did not really know about her personal lives. Both of them were not talking too much about their personal problems while they were together. Even never at all. Only some minor discussions about shinigami duties that they always talked about in the morning or evening meals which are quite brief.

So it could say he was quite surprised by this news, but he managed to control the shock well. Beside the surprised, a smile relief appeared in him, when he knew that Rukia was refusing Renji. But then again, he kept his mind if the feeling of relief came because he knew Rukia had not been time to establish a relationship. So he was relieved because her sister had taken the right decision.

"Why does she always think my invitation was a joke? Doesn't she know if I'm serious? I really suspicious, so far she is always alone and refused any man. Does she secretly have a boyfriend? Perhaps Ichigo!?" Renji exclaimed suddenly. Byakuya winced his forehead a bit when Renji said Ichigo's name. Byakuya did not deny, though the boy indirectly had made his relationship with Rukia melted, but still it does not change his point of view of Kurosaki Ichigo, a boy who did not have a manner and rule violators.

"I knew it! I've long suspected! Especially when I saw the expression of joy in her face when we will refund his Shinigami strength few months ago. Tsk, do they really..."

"Renji." Byakuya cut before his fukutaicho finished the sentence that he did not want to hear.

"If you do not stop talking, so I'll make sure you're going to overtime until the weekend to complete all of these tasks." Renji immediately shut his mouth. Byakuya's voice felt really pressing. It looked like he offended something that made his Taicho's mood changed. _But I'm just talking about Rukia, there is nothing wrong right?_ Renji sighed.

Renji indeed did not realize that his words have changed Byakuya's mood, because observed from any angle, Byakuya's expression remains the same as if nothing happened, but not so with his inner self, which it could say was volatile now due to Renji's words about the relationship between Rukia and Ichigo.

_Is that why she want all this be concealed? Is that why she felt uncomfortable around me? Is it because she likes someone else or more precisely she likes that Kurosaki boy?_

Byakuya tried hard to control his thoughts, which started out of focus. _It's not the time to think about it. There are many other things that must be considered and resolved_. Byakuya commanded on his own self. After he had forced the thought from his mind, he resumed his job.

* * *

Rukia observed her bracelet more carefully. On the screen listed number 15. The numbers increased again when she and her _Nii-sama_ held hands while they left to Soul Society. Fifteen… by half again, then the first mission will be completed successfully. The first mission completed then it will proceed with the second mission and then third and so on until five weeks had passed. _If we successfully carried out this mission do we will actually get married?_

Rukia shook her head. _No. Never will. Nii-sama has promised to find a way out so that we can be free from this problem. Yes, after that we can get back to our normal life again._

_Normal..._ Rukia sighed when that word came to her mind. Normal life here means a life that almost without communication, which had become part of their daily life. The longest communication that they ever did was when Rukia will be appointed as fukutaicho. At that time, her _Nii-sama_ was willing to take his time to provide advice for her and he was even willing to train her. She never said it outright, but for her, it was one of the happiest moments in her life, because he was very rarely to spend time with her. But, after that he never asked her to have a talk again. He preferred to spend his time alone in his office or in his favorite garden.

These past three days was feeling a little bit different, because she and Byakuya spent more time together than the previous days. She even accompanied her _Nii-sama_ as he did the night–time walks. Though they did not talk much and their conversation was not far from how their bracelet worked, but Rukia could feel again, a sense of excitement which appeared a long time ago when he provided to give advice and coaching her.

_Maybe this mission is not as bad as we imagine, anyway, it's just holding hands, maybe through this mission Nii-sama and I could know each other better as a family, maybe I could figure out what was on his mind, perhaps..._

"Rukia fukutaicho!" Kiyone shouted made Rukia snapped out of her reverie.

"Yes?" Rukia asked as she tried to calm down from the shock.

"Phew, finally you realize too. I've been calling you repeatedly."

"I am sorry. What is it, Kiyone?"

"Here, there are several new papers." Kiyone said as she handed the pile of papers on her table. Rukia stared at it in horror. She recently completed her task and wanted to rest for a while, but it did not seem possible. She sighed again as she took the paper to check it.

"I hope Ukitake taicho can quickly get to work." Rukia murmured.

"I hope so. He still has not recovered from the cold." Kiyone sighed.

"Ah, I'll make porridge for him. Who knew he would recover after eating my porridge." Kiyone said as she smiled.

"Not. It's me. I'll make porridge for taicho." Sentarō cut. _Oh, no. Not again_.

"Sentarao, Kiyone. What if you see the new members? I think taicho will be glad to hear you two are going to train them." Rukia said before the debate between the two of them broke.

"You're right. Well I'm going to train them. I'll show my abilities in front of the new kids so that they would amazed."

"No, they would be more amazed to me, I just..."

Rukia let out a sigh of relief when the two began walking away from the office. She looked back at the pile of papers in front of her. Tsk_, would later or now, these pile must be completed_. Rukia thought. Then she began to sink in the report, forget for a moment all her thoughts about her _Nii-sama_.

* * *

"Good evening Byakuya sama, Rukia sama." Kaito said when he saw them entered the dining room.

Since they announced the first mission three days ago both Kaito and Okuni always present to share dinner with them. The reason they give is that they want to spend more time with the couple. But both Byakuya and Rukia knew they only came to watch them and ensured they would follow their rules.

"How was your day, Byakuya sama?" Kaito asked after their food was served.

"It likes usual." Byakuya replied flatly. He was lazy to answer his questions.

"How about you, Rukia sama?"

Rukia's shoulders seemed a little tense, when the question turned to her. Rukia directly swallowed her food before answering.

"The work went well today." Rukia replied politely.

"And what about you two? Do you spend a lot of time together while in Soul Society?" Okuni asked with a smile.

"Umm... _Nii-sama_ and I..."

"Ah, isn't it supposed to be Rukia sama stop addressing Byakuya sama with the title _Nii-sama_." Kaito cut. Rukia looked at him confused.

_Stop addressing Nii-sama as Nii-sama?_

"That's right, Rukia sama. Currently, it could say that you two were already engaged, so Rukia sama could address Byakuya sama with only his name."

Rukia's eyes widened slightly due to the explanation of Okuni. Fortunately this time she was not chewing food or drink water, otherwise, she would choke. _Fiance? Calling Nii-sama with his name? Oh no! What should I do?_ Rukia thought frantically.

Now, both Kaito and Okuni were staring at her, waiting for her to address Byakuya with his name directly.

Rukia turned her gaze on her Nii-sama who was sitting right next to her. Apparently he was staring at her. His grey eyes stared straight through into her eyes. For a split second, Rukia felt her heart was stopped beating due to that stared. She turned her gaze hurriedly from his beautiful eyes.

"B-Byakuya sama." Rukia said shyly. She immediately lowered her head, tried to hide her cheeks that had been flushed.

"Yes, like that. So from now Rukia sama should adapt to this change." Rukia could only nod weakly to Kaito's words. She still has not dared to raise her head. A glance of fear appeared in her heart. _Is he going mad because I'm being disrespectful to him?_

Meanwhile, Byakuya did not release his gaze from Rukia that her head still bowed. They've been living together for quite a long time, and he was quite familiar to hear Rukia called him as Nii-sama. When she called his name with her shyly voice, he felt something stir inside him. Byakuya turned his gaze from Rukia, tried to drown out the strange feeling that suddenly appeared.

They resumed their dinner. Kaito and Okuni seemed excited and they looked do not care about the awkward atmosphere that emerged between the two young Kuchiki.

After that awkward dinner was over and she had been in the room, Rukia immediately threw herself on her futon. Her face looked stressed.

_What did I already say? I called him with his name! A behavior which is not acceptable!_

Rukia bit her bottom lip. It looked like her _Nii-sama_ was angry because her speech was disrespectful. When he took her to the front of her room, he did not say anything to her and passed before her in silence.

Rukia sighed. I'll _apologize to him later_. Rukia thought as she walked to the bathroom.

* * *

At night, the sky looked very bright. The moonlight illuminated the entire section in the garden at Kuchiki manor so it looked shiny beautifully. Evening breeze blows gently, caressing the branches and leaves, which began to grow so as to produce a melodious sound of rustling. In the middle of the garden, Byakuya and Rukia were standing side by side and stared at the view of the garden. Since they came to the garden both kept silent without uttering any word.

Rukia stared at the view of the garden with impressed. Although it had been over a hundred years she lived in this house, but stared at her _Nii-sama_'s garden never bored her. Especially, when spring arrived and Cherry blossom trees in this garden bloomed again. Beautiful pink colors will adorn the park as well as the sweet scent of cherry blossom will fill the entire rooms in the Kuchiki manor.

Rukia glanced at her _Nii-sama_ from the corner of her eyes. Since they arrived at the garden, he had not said any words. _He was really mad at me_. Rukia braced herself, then turned around and bowed immediately to her _Nii-sama_.

"I'm sorry for doing the thing that is unacceptable."

Byakuya could not hide his surprise when he saw Rukia suddenly bowed and apologize. _What's wrong with her?_

"Raise your head, Rukia." Byakuya commanded. Rukia raised her head slowly.

"Now tell me why you're apologizing?" Byakuya asked without taking his eyes from Rukia.

"Because I've said something so disrespectful."

"Like what?"

"Umm... it... was… I addressed _Nii-sama_ with your name." Rukia replied nervously. She returned her gaze to her toes. Byakuya looked at her who was agitated before gave small sigh.

"You did not do anything wrong." He answered dryly.

"But Nii, Bya..." Rukia did not continue her speech because she was confused how to call him now.

"You can still call me _Nii-sama_ when Kaito and Okuni none near us." Byakuya said when he looked at her confused face. She seemed to think Byakuya's suggestion for a moment before finally nodded. She looked back at the scene. This time she was more relieved that her _Nii-sama_ was not mad at her.

Once again, for the second time in the day Byakuya saw the changes on her face, from uneasy turned into relief. _You are really uncomfortable, right?_

Byakuya turned his gaze from her to the fish pond. He had suspected from the beginning that Rukia was uncomfortable when he had to call his name directly. If it was not because of Kaito's pressure, she certainly would not want to do it. Moreover, this is just an act. He did not really expect Rukia calling his name, right?

"It's getting late. Let's go back." Byakuya said as he held out his hand. Rukia nodded and took his hand. They walked back to the Manor.

* * *

**A/N: Thank you for reading xD**

**How is your feel? Do you love it? hate it? xD  
You can say all of your opinion about this chapter, ****I really Appreciated your opinion, constructive criticism, or anything that could improve my skill.**

******Ps. For all Byakuya's fan girls out there, you can breathe with relief because until now Byakuya still don't know if Rukia has a secret mission toward him. Let's keep our faith to her, I believe she can do her job and take some pictures of him xD**

**Sincerely yours, from one of you all xD**

**-Noctis Vee Caelum-**


	5. Chappy and Balloon

**A/N:**

**Chapter 5! Well, I wish you don't bother to read this long chapter *bow***

**Please Forgive my grammar or spelling mistake, I'm not the best, but I will do my best**

**Disclaimer: I dont own Bleach, it belongs to Tite Kubo**

* * *

**Chapter 5: Chappy and Balloon**

"Time passed quickly and we will enter the weekend tomorrow. Do you already have plan for a first date tomorrow?" Kaito asked as they were gathered to enjoy evening tea after dinner ends.

Rukia nearly choked as she sipped her tea. Luckily she managed to drink her tea without spitting it. _Dating? Do they seriously want to see the two of us dating? _Rukia thought as she put her cup of tea. She almost forgot the dating mission because her thought had concentrated on the first mission.

"We will spend our weekend with meditation." Byakuya replied calmly. Kaito sighed when he heard the answer from Byakuya.

"Byakuya sama, meditation is not a date, and you can do it on another day. This is your first date and we were expecting something more memorable. You also think like that, don't you, Rukia sama?" Kaito asked as he turned his gaze to Rukia. Rukia looked surprised when Kaito asked her.

"Huh? Umm... I-I'm..." Rukia was unable to finish her sentence. She looked nervous and a little embarrassed. Fortunately, Kaito did not ask further. He glanced at Okuni. She nodded and then she took out an envelope and handed it to Kaito.

"Here, take it. It is a gift from us to both of you." Kaito handed the envelope to Byakuya.

Byakuya looked at the envelope for a few seconds before took and opened it. In it, there were two pieces of paper that resembled as ticket. He took the ticket and stared at it. It is two sheets of tickets to enter a theme park. Rukia's eyes widened when she saw the ticket. She knew those tickets! Those were tickets to enter the Chappy Land!

Chappy Land was a new theme park that opened a year ago. The park was built on an artificial island in the middle of the lake that was located a few kilometers outside Karakura town. Since she heard about the theme park, Rukia already had plans to visit it. Unfortunately, because of her work as a fukutaicho she has not had time to go to that place.

But now. Right in front of her eyes. There were two sheets of tickets to her dream park. Rukia could not hide her enthusiasm. She wanted to go to that place. Really, really want.

"I'm sorry, but we prefer to spend our weekend with meditation." Byakuya rejected. He did not understand why the Elders wanted to send them to a childish place like that. He preferred to spend his weekends with practice, meditation or calligraphy. Something that could calm his mind, not to full crowd places like that.

"But, it looks like Rukia sama desperate want to go there."

Byakuya shifted his gaze to Rukia. Her eyes looked sparkle as she looked at the ticket that he was holding. As Kaito said, it was clearly if she wanted to go to that theme park. _Does she really want to go to this place?_ Byakuya thought. A little bit curiosity appeared in him when he saw Rukia's face.

"You want to go there right, Rukia sama?" Rukia came out of her imagination, where she was playing and imagining herself surrounded by various Chappy plushy. She blinked her eyes to focus. Then she glanced at Byakuya, who was staring at her. His expression was unreadable. Rukia's face reddened and she immediately turned her gaze. She felt a little embarrassed at being caught by Byakuya if she wanted to go to Chappy Land_. He must have thought if I'm really childish because I love something like this. _

"I-I'm... It's up to B-Byakuya sama." Rukia replied weakly. She bit her lower lip. A slightly feeling of disappointment appeared in her. She wanted to go to Chappy land, but her _Nii-sama_ has decided that tomorrow they will meditate.

_Meditation..._ It was not that she did not like meditation. It was nice to improve their inner spirit. But this was Chappy Land! She did not know when she'll have time to go there again.

Byakuya continued to observe her face. He caught a little disappointed expression in her eyes. It was obvious that she wanted to go to the park.

"We will go to this place." Byakuya said. Rukia could not hide her surprise when she heard his words.

_Nii-sama agreed to go to Chappy Land? But why?_

"We're glad to hear that. Hopefully your first date goes well tomorrow and we hope there will be a huge progress in your relationship." Kaito said with a laugh. He looked happy because once again his plan to make them close had been worked. He had expected, though Byakuya did not like crowded places, but he could not resist Rukia's wish to go to that theme park. _It is very interesting development_. He thought as he smiled.

"Well, it's time for us to go. We will meet again when the weekend ended to see if you could complete the first mission and your date successfully." Kaito said as he bowed and then rose from his seat and walked out of the room.

"May tomorrow be an exciting day for both of you." Okuni said with a smile before she left the room.

"Actually, _Nii-sama_ no needs to force youself to go there. We can meditate..." Rukia tried to explain what she meant. She did not want him to feel forced to accompany her to a place that he did not like.

"Rukia, I've decided we'll go there tomorrow. Prepare your gigai." Byakuya cut. Rukia could not hide her surprise. Apparently her _Nii-sama_ was really serious would go with her tomorrow. Slight of excitement appeared in her.

"Thank you, _Nii-sama_." Rukia said with sincerely. Her face looked very happy and a delicate smile occured at her lips. She did not hide her happiness as she finally going to Chappy Land, the place where she most wanted to visit.

Seeing Rukia's smile, somehow made him felt warm inside. He did not deny that her smile looked very beautiful. Her violet eyes were shining cheerfully. It made him did not want to take his eyes from her face. Byakuya watched her face more carefully. There was no sense of nervousness, worried or fear as he always found engraved in her eyes.

_Perhaps, it does not bad to go to the park with her._

* * *

"Rukia sama, do you really going to use that outfit?" Ayaka asked. She was a servant who was assigned to serve Rukia since her became a member of Kuchiki family.

"There is nothing wrong with this outfit, Ayaka." Rukia replied as she watched her appearance in the mirror. Today she was wearing a white T-shirt with a picture of Chappy and the text 'I LOVE CHAPPY' printed on her T-shirt. She also wore a grey short-sleeved cardigan and blue short pants. She completed her performance with sneakers and a pink sling bag. Her short black hair loosed freely without any hairpins or accessories on it. She looked very young, fresh and cute.

"But, it's your first date with Byakuya sama. Wouldn't it be better if you wear a dress?" When she heard the words 'first date' from Ayaka, she blushed immediately. The thought about she and Byakuya will had a date passed back to her mind, but she quickly dismissed that thought away.

"We're just going to the theme park, not eating at a fancy restaurant." Rukia replied. The image of Chappy Land turned back in her mind. Since last night she could not sleep because she was so excited to go to that place. She was really happy that her dream came true. But she did not deny that there was another excitement which arises in her. It was because Byakuya would go with her to the theme park. _Although Nii-sama does not like crowded places, but I'm sure he would have liked Chappy Land. I hope we can have fun there._Rukia thought as she smiled

"But, what about Byakuya sama?"

"Nii ... Eh, Byakuya sama wouldn't mind. Geez, Ayaka. Calm down, we go to Chappy Land to play. Dress will not fit at a place like that. Trust me." Rukia said as she laughing. _Moreover, we are not dating. It's more like a family picnic._ Rukia thought as she stared at herself in the mirror once again and smoothed her short hair.

"Well if that's your decision, Rukia sama. Are you ready? Because Byakuya sama is waiting for you." Rukia nodded.

"I'll bring a gift for you when we get home." Rukia said as she walked toward the door, she did not stop smiling at the thought of the number Chappy plushy that she could buy there.

"You are very generous, Rukia sama." Ayaka replied as she smiled back to Rukia. She was very glad to see the young lady seemed happy today.

"No needs to be formal like that, Ayaka." Rukia said as she opened the door.

"I have told you to..." Rukia did not continue her words. She fell silent while staring at Byakuya figure who stand in front of her. Her eyes widened and her jaw dropped slightly.

In front of her was stood an incredible handsome guy. Byakuya. Her _Nii-sama_. Rukia almost could not move or said any words when she saw the perfect figure in front of her. Today, Byakuya wore a white shirt plus a black leather jacket and dark jeans. His long black hair straggling freely on his shoulders with a few strands of hair fell freely in front of his face. His nobility aura did not fade even though he was wearing human clothes. She didn't know if there were any words that can describe this gorgeous man. But she was sure of one thing. Her _Nii-sama_ really did not look like a person whose want to play at the theme park.

Rukia lowered her face immediately. She began to feel a sense of shame. Her _Nii-sama_ looked so damn cool while she looked like a child, with a childish Chappy T-shirt and the text 'I LOVE CHAPPY' printed on it. Rukia tried to cover the text on her T-shirt by reflex. _Baka, Rukia baka! Although this is just a theme park you should also dressed like a nobleman. You only embarrassed yourself in front of Nii-sama!_ She scolded and gave a lot of mental notes to herself. She felt her confidence fell down after seeing Byakuya appearance.

Meanwhile, Byakuya did not take his stare from Rukia since she came out of her room. In his eyes she looked very fresh and young with her appearance today. Then his gaze turned into the bunny image and the text that printed on her T-shirt. 'I LOVE CHAPPY'. Seeing the text inevitably made his inner self tickled, but he managed to control himself and keep his face calm. That T-shirt really reflects Rukia. Rukia who was carefree, childlike and well... cute. _Wait, what was I thinking?_

"Rukia sama." Ayaka whispered. Rukia gasped slightly. She almost forgot that she was not greeted Byakuya.

"Good morning, B-Byakuya sama." Rukia said as bowed.

"Good morning, Rukia." Byakuya replied. "Are you ready?"

"H-hai." Rukia said. Her face looked a little bit flushed, especially when Byakuya kept staring at her. _I must have looked really weird in his eyes_. Rukia thought nervously.

"Can we go now?" He continued as he held out his hand. Rukia nodded and took his hand.

Ayaka could not hide her smile when she saw her two master walked away. In her eyes, they looked good together. It's just that they still looked stiff to one another. She hoped the stiffness between them could melt soon.

"Have a good day, Byakuya sama, Rukia sama."

* * *

Rukia observed the line in front of her as she sighed. It almost 30 minutes she was in line at the station so they can ride the cable car that would take them to the Chappy Land. She seemed could not wait to go to Chappy Land. It's been a long time she did not feel as happy as this.

Rukia glanced at Byakuya, who was standing right beside her. And like before, she just found the calm and expressionless face belongs to her _Nii-sama_. There was no sign of enthusiasm or interest on his face. _Had he objected to come here?_

Suddenly, her happiness went half. She felt a bit stupid because she had thought her _Nii-sama_ would like this place like herself.

Without she knew, since they arrived at the station, Byakuya keep stared at her from the corner of his eyes. He was wonder, a few minutes ago Rukia looked happy, but a moment later he saw something that bothered her mind and the excitement in her eyes seemed to vanish. What happened to her?

Not long after, their cable car arrived. Rukia shook her head, tried to shoo away her gloomy feeling. _Maybe after we arrived at Chappy Land, Nii-sama could enjoy the atmosphere there. Everyone loves Chappy Land. I believe Nii-sama would love it too._ Rukia thought as she entered the cable car. Slowly her excitement returned when the cable car began to move.

Rukia continued to stare at the view from her window. At first it seemed a small island, but the sight of Chappy Land became clear when this cable car sped toward it.

"_Nii-sama_! Look!" Rukia exclaimed suddenly when the cable car would enter the terminal. Her hands pointed to a giant Chappy statue in the middle of the station. Her eyes keep sparkled when she saw the statue. She wanted to hug it.

"I saw it, Rukia." Byakuya replied calmly. It's impossible he did not see that giant rabbit statue. Rukia's face flushed slightly when she heard his answer. _Why did I call him like that? Nii-sama must think I'm very childish because of it._

All the feelings that previously bothered her slowly disappear when they had reached the entrance gate of Chappy Land. She saw Chappy image everywhere, on attractions, the buildings, booths and air balloons which fill the sky. Chappy statue with different sizes and costumes displayed at different corner of the park. Then there were some people who wore chappy costumes and carried colorful balloons as a give to the kids. Her spirits back up, especially after seeing the various attractions and booths at this park. She really felt like they were in Chappy heaven now.

"_Nii-sama_, let's go!" Rukia said enthusiastically and without realizing she had grabbed his hand, held it and pulled him to follow her footsteps.

Byakuya could not hide his surprise when she held his hand and pulled him to go with her round the theme park. He did not feel weird, instead everything felt natural and right when she held his hand. He glanced at the screen and the number 29 displayed on it.

"Where we gonna start?" Rukia asked more to herself. She still had not realized that she was holding Byakuya's hand and the number on the screen of their bracelets had changed. Her eyes continued to stare at all the attractions around her. Everything looked interesting.

"Ah! How about that? Columbus!" Rukia yelled as she pointed toward Columbus that was located not far from them. Rukia stared at it in amazed.

"Nii-sama, would you do not mind if..." Rukia did not continue her speech when she turned around to ask Byakuya's opinion and found him was staring at her. His expression could not be read, but Rukia immediately realized that she was holding his hand. _Oh, no! What have I done? _Rukia tried to break her grip, but Byakuya fingers keep held her. Rukia could not hide her surprise. Byakuya's actions inevitably made her face flushed slightly.

"Come on, we can start from there." Byakuya said quietly. He stepped toward the attraction. Rukia followed him in silence. All kinds of questions came in her mind, but she quickly erased it out of her mind.

After waiting for a while their turn to play Columbus came. Rukia chose a seat at the back and Byakuya sat right next to her. She could not hide her smile, when the boat began to move.

Byakuya shifted his gaze at Rukia somewhile. He heard her yelled in delight when the ship was swinging faster. She looked really enjoy this game. Although her eyes were closed when strong winds struck her face, but she did not stop laughing. She really looked like an innocent kid.

"How is it? Does _Nii-sama_ like it?" Rukia asked with curious face after they finished the attraction. Byakuya gave a brief nod, but it was enough for Rukia and it made her smile again. Then she turned back around to find other attractions that they could play. All attractions looked crowded by visitors. It will take a fairly long time for them if they want to enter the attractions and it might run out of their time. Rukia glanced her direction away from the attractions into the unique buildings that were around Chappy land while looking for an alternative.

Byakuya heard Rukia gasped, but before he could ask the cause, she had been running toward a building. Byakuya could only sigh before following her.

"Look, _Nii-sama_! Chappy theater! They will performing 'The Adventure of Chappy Warriors' in a moment. Can we watch it?" Rukia asked with great enthusiasm when Byakuya was at her side. Her eyes lit up again when staring at the poster on the theater's wall.

Byakuya stared at the posters for a while. On the poster there was image of seven rabbits wore a mask with different colors, they pose as if they would beat the criminals. He glanced at the titles listed below 'The Adventure of Chappy Warriors'. In his eyes, their pose looked very ridiculous and non sense. _What is interesting about those rabbits that made her happy like this?_ Byakuya thought as he stared at Rukia's face which looked shining with happiness.

"Yes, let's buy a ticket." Byakuya said as he walked toward the counter. He hoped after watching the show he could understand the reason.

* * *

"Do not give up, Red Chappy!"

"Oh no! Watch out! Yellow Chappy, watch behind you!"

"Hahaha... Green Chappy, it can not be eaten. Hahaha..."

"Black Chappy... why... you do not need to do that..."

Byakuya did not take his eyes of Rukia who was enjoying the show. Observing her expression was more interesting to him than watching the show itself. Sometimes she was laughing when the rabbits were doing funny scenes, sometimes she looked uptight when the rabbits were dealing with criminals and for a while she seemed sad when there were touch scenes.

Why on her face could appear various kinds of expressions like this in a short time? He rarely saw her expression like this when they were at home. Right now she really looked weird, just like a fool, because at the moment she was laughing and soon her face turned sad only because this show. But... for some reasons she also looked more alive and attractive than when they are at home. Byakuya keep stared at her while his curiosity increase slightly.

"One, two, three! We're Chappy Warriors! The savior of the planet and the defenders of justice." Those rabbit cried out loud while posing before they closed the show. All the viewers were mostly children and also Rukia stood up and gave a standing ovation. Rukia did not stop clapping until the curtain closed. She really enjoyed the show.

"How is it, _Nii-sama_? Is the show interesting for you?" Rukia asked as they came out of the theater. Byakuya stared at her face for a moment. Her face still looked sparkle due to the show earlier.

"Yes, very interesting."

Rukia felt her excitement doubled when she heard his answer. All her worries if Byakuya did not like Chappy Land slowly began to disappear. She was glad that her _Nii-sama_ seemed to enjoy this place.

"Where are we going next?" Byakuya asked. Rukia looked at around again. Her eyes stared at the booths that sell different kinds of Chappy plushy.

"If _Nii-sama_ do not mind, can we go there? There are a few items that I would to buy." Byakuya nodded his head, then he followed Rukia's steps toward those booths.

"Welcome, please have a look." Said the owner of the booth.

Rukia looked at Chappy plushy which consists of various sizes with fascinated. She turned her gaze at Chappy doll whose height was almost reached her with interest. But she knew that if she bought the doll her money will immediately run out and she could not buy any souvenirs. Her eyes were turned to the other dolls that were smaller. Everything looked so cute and lovable in her eyes.

"Well, young lady. Have you made a choice?" The owner asked. Rukia nodded and then she pointed to a white chappy doll with medium size which posing as a violinist. She still did not have this model in her collections. Then she also pointed out some other Chappy dolls with small size for souvenirs.

"_Nii-sama_, do you not buy anything?" Rukia asked as she realized he just stood beside her. Byakuya only shook his head. When she was about to pay, Rukia was surprised by Byakuya action. He had paid all her stuffs.

"_N-nii-sama_... I-I, can pay... _N-nii-sama_ does not bother..."

"Do not be silly, this is not a big deal." Byakuya cut as he turned and began to leave the booth. Rukia looked at her Nii-sama for some time. _Are... Nii-sama wanted to treat me?_ Her confused feelings began to disappear, replaced by a feeling of happiness when the thought crossed her mind.

"Thank you, _Nii-sama_." Rukia replied as she bowed down, a smile appeared on her lips.

Rukia began to follow him. But she did not realize that her shoelaces were untied. So not until a few steps she stumbled because stepping on her own shoelaces.

"Huwaa!" Rukia cried when she stumbled. She closed her eyes ready to feel the pain that would come up. But after a few moments she did not feel any pain. Rukia started slowly opened her eyes and gasped slightly when she noticed a hand clutching her waist, holding her from falling.

"Are you alright?" Byakuya voice made her eyes widened. Turns out, his hand was holding her so she did not fall. Rukia nodded her head and slowly began to straighten her body. She raised her head to look at him.

"Th-thank you, Nii-sama." Her eyes turned to his hand that still gripped her waist. It made Rukia blushed slightly. After he made sure Rukia was able to stand firmly. Byakuya released his grip. They were silent for a moment.

"I think I stumbled over my own shoelaces." Rukia said as she laughing, tried to break the awkward atmosphere that suddenly appeared among them.

When she was about to tie her shoelaces, she once again surprised by Byakuya's action. He lowered his body to tie her shoelace! His spontaneous action made her face flushed immediately and her heart was beating faster. Especially when some visitors glance and smiling at them.

"Ni-nii-sama... w-what are you doing? I-I can..."

Byakuya stood up before she finished her sentence. He stared at her face for a moment. She looked a little nervous and there was lovely pink color tinted on her cheeks.

"Next time, make sure your shoelaces tied properly." Byakuya said with his monotone voice. Rukia blushed when she heard his words and could only nod her head. She still felt a little bit embarrassed and shocked by his actions. Then, Byakuya reached out his hand. Rukia stared at his hand with confused. All the action he did today really made her feelings flustered. _What is this?_

"It's time to hold hands." Byakuya explained calmly. Rukia blinked her eyes a few times, before finally realizing his meaning. She took his hand while providing much mental note to her self to stop thinking non sense. Not long after, they heard sound 'ting' of their bracelet and the number 30 appears on the screen. Rukia's eyes widened in shock.

"Nii-sama! It's number 30 now!" She exclaimed in surprise.

"I know." Byakuya replied as he stared at her. _Did she feel happy because soon this mission will end and we do not need to hold hands again?_

Rukia looked at her bracelet while continued to think. Only remaining one point before their first mission will be completed successfully. What she should be happy? What she should be sad? Rukia did not know. She glanced at Byakuya. His expression remained calm even though they have reached number 30. What was on his mind? Is he feels happy that this mission will soon come to an end so they do not need to hold hands again?

They resumed their journey around the Chappy Land in silence. Atmosphere around them look increasingly crowded, especially by the children who busy running. Rukia looked at them and smiled. Her feeling felt a bit better when she saw many children who love chappy as like her.

Rukia suddenly stopped when they walk through the food court.

"What is it?"

"Umm... I-I asked permission to go to the restroom for a while, Nii-sama." Rukia said. Her face flushed slightly when she asked for permission. Byakuya nodded his head.

"Thank you, Nii-sama." Rukia bowed at him and then walk away. After a few minutes walked around she finally found the restroom that was not too crowded. She glanced to the left and to the right, made sure no one was watching her. After she made sure everything was safe, Rukia then went into the restroom and headed to one of the empty toilets. In there she pulled something out of her bag. Chappy costume.

Yes, today beside to fulfill the duties from the elders, Rukia will also carry out her mission as a member of SWA. She planned to take her Nii-sama's photo today using Chappy costume as a camouflage. This Chappy costume was one of her collection. She had planned this since last night, especially since she knew they'll go to Chappy Land. She thought by using Chappy costume it would be easier for her to take pictures without getting caught by Byakuya.

After she finished wearing her costume, Rukia out of the toilet and observed her appearance in the mirror. A smile tugged at her lips. _Perfect_. She was sure that her _Nii-sama_ would not be recognized her. It could be worse if she get caught. He's definitely going mad and not hesitated to throw her out of the manor. Rukia shook her head, tried to shoo away the thought. Then she began tidy up her stuffs and keep it in the locker, and then she rushed out of the rest room. She took the camera and started to check on its condition.

Last night she had made sure that the memory in the camera was a new memory that has never been used. She also checked the camera by taking some photos of her Chappy collection before she went to sleep. She was one hundred percent sure that the camera was in a great condition.

Rukia took a deep breath. She must not fail again this time. The sooner she completed this mission her burden will be vastly reduced. _Fight Rukia, you can do..._

"There you are!" Someone shouted as he patted her back. She turned her head and saw an unknown man was staring at her.

"Yes?" Rukia asked confused. She did not know this person.

"Where have you been? The park was full of visitors, so do not be absent from your work. Here, take this." That man said as he handed a bunch of colorful Chappy balloons to her.

"B-but I'm not..."

"I do not accept the word but. All the people working here and you are no exception. Remember to share all the balloons on each child that comes. Otherwise you will not be able to pay today." Command him as he walked away from Rukia.

"W-wait! I'm not..." But it was too late. The man was gone left Rukia who was only able to look at the bunch of balloons in her hand without a word.

"How is this?" Rukia stared at the balloons with confused. Suddenly she heard the sound from her camera. She looked at the camera screen and her eyes widened when she found battery image on the screen flashes indicated it low battery.

"Oh, Shit!"

Without thinking Rukia ran from the place immediately. Her left hand held the balloons and her right hand held the camera. Her eyes continued to stare at the camera screen in a panic.

"Oh no! Oh no! Please, don't off yet!"

BUK! Rukia unknowingly bumped into someone.

"Hey! Watch your step, bunny!"

"I'm sorry!" Rukia shouted without stopping her run. _Please, do not die yet. Wait until I take Nii-sama's pictures!_

"I'm Sorry!" Rukia apologized again when she was bumped over some visitors accidentally.

_Where is Nii-sama?!_

Rukia looked frustrated when searching for Byakuya figure. She was sure they'd split up around this place. But she had not seen his figure yet. Meanwhile, the battery image flashes rapidly, it made her became more panic.

After circling and looking at some parts of the park, eventually she found her _Nii-sama_ figure sat on a chair at a café not far from where she stood. Byakuya's eyes stared at the scenery of the lake in front of him.

_He... really incredibly handsome..._

For a split second, Rukia appears silent admired his figure which looked perfect in her eyes. But she immediately woke up and shook his head._ Focus Rukia. Focus!_

Rukia shorten her distance with him so she could get his pictures from a good angle. _It is absolutely perfect! Nii-sama's pose is suitable with the theme of the magazine!_

_Ok! 1… 2…_

At the same time when Rukia pressed the camera button it instantly dead. She looked at the camera with a blank stare.

"Not again!" She shouted angrily. She did not believe that the camera died just as she was about to take the pictures.

"Arghhh!" Rukia throw the camera with comical style. She looked very frustrated. Just a little longer, she would have managed to take her _Nii-sama_'s pictures. Just a bit longer then her mission will end. But it failed only because the camera battery runs out.

_How could I forget to charge the battery! Why there's always a problem when it comes to taking his pictures?!_

"Baka!" She cried frustrating.

"Huwaa... that bunny looks scary." Rukia turned her head and found a bunch of kids staring at her with fear. Some of them seemed about to cry.

"W-Wait, I'm not as scary as you think. I'm a cute bunny." Rukia said as she approached those kids.

"But we had to see you get angry and slam the camera."

"Yes, you're downright scary. Huwaa..."

Rukia looked panicked. She was trying to calm the kids. She did not want them to misunderstand and hate bunny, especially Chappy. _Let's think Rukia, think!_

"Wait a minute. I was not what you think. I'm actually Chappy who are in disguise." Rukia said suddenly. All the kids now stared at her curiously.

"Disguise? Who are you?"

"I… well... I'm a member of Chappy Warriors!" those kids began to fuss when Rukia mentioned Chappy Warriors.

"Really? Do you really a member of Chappy Warrior?" the kids asked enthusiastically. Rukia smiled at their excited faces.

"Yes, now I'm on the mission to distribute these balloons to all of you." Their eyes look even light up when they stared at those balloons in her hand.

"But, which Chappy Warrior you are?"

"Well, I... I'm Pink Chappy!"

"Pink Chappy!" they shouted in unison.

"Show your pose!" asked one of the children. _Pose?_

Rukia looked at the kids who were looking at her hopefully. Their eyes reminded her of herself.

"Alright." Rukia replied as she set up her position.

"One, two, three! We're Chappy Warriors! The savior of the planet and the defenders of justice." Rukia yelled as she demonstrated the pose of Chappy Warriors. All the children immediately clapped with amazed.

"Okay, now I'm going to share balloon..." Rukia barely had time to finish her sentence because she was surrounded by children who were scrambling to take the balloon away.

"Slow down, you all would get these balloons." Rukia said as she tried to calm them, but the kids were not listening. They were increasingly crowded and pushed her back.

"Huwaa..." Rukia yelled when she lost her balance. She closed her eyes, preparing for the pain of a crash that would occur within a few seconds. But after a few moments she did not feel anything.

When Rukia opened her eyes she immediately gasped because Byakuya was at her side, holding her to not fall.

_Oh, no! Nii-sama! Did I get caught?!_

"Are you alright?" Byakuya asked as he helped her to stand. She could only nod her head. She looked at Byakuya with worried. She was really scared if she had been caught. Moreover, instead of leaving her alone, he just stood in front of her, his eyes continued to stare at her costume, his face seemed to be thinking about something. It made her heart beating faster and faster_. I'm dead! Nii-sama seems to have been suspicious at me!_

"Why?" Byakuya asked without releasing his eyes from her.

Rukia hold her breath immediately when she heard his question. _No. I've been caught! Had he seen me take his picture? Had he seen my pose? Oh, no! Nii-sama definitely mad now because I'm doing the embarrassing thing that could dishonor the family name! I will definitely be kick..._

"Why does she really love this bunny?"

_Huh? She? Who? Me?_

Rukia looked at him quizzically. _Is Nii-sama was talking about me? What that means I have not caught yet?_ Rukia did not dare to move out of her place and her eyes kept staring at Byakuya tensely.

"What's interesting about this bunny? So made her love it so much and on her face could appear various kinds of expressions like that."

A bit of sadness arise in her hearts. _Is Nii-sama does not like Chappy?_

"Her expression really foolish, sometimes she was laughing, sometimes she was sad only because this doll. She is so silly, ridiculous and very childish."

Her face flushed instantly with embarrassment. She did not know if her _Nii-sama_ could catch all of her expression as they watch Chappy warrior's show. She actually felt her confidence fell down because he had seen her embarrassing side. _Baka, Rukia baka! How could you act childish in front of Nii-sama! Never again you show that..._

"But, why did she look cute at the same time?"

Rukia's eyes immediately widened when she heard the last sentence of Byakuya's words. _What did he say?_

"It's strange, but... she does look very cute today."

At the same time when Byakuya finished his sentence, all the balloons in her hands apart from her grip and fly freely into the sky. But Rukia did not notice it. All of her attention was focused on Byakuya's figure who also looked at her now. _H-he said... I'm cute?_

"Woaa, all the balloons were flying!" the voice of someone aware her. She blinked her eyes to focus.

"Oh, no!" Rukia said panicked when she saw the balloons fly into the sky. She tried to jump in order to reach the balloons, but they had already flown away from her.

"This. Only this one I can reach." Byakuya said as he handed a pink balloon on her.

Rukia could felt her face heat up when she saw Byakuya's eyes stared back at her. She grabbed the balloon and immediately ran away without looking back.

_ "He said I'm cute. Nii-sama said I'm cute!_

Rukia kept running towards the restroom where she stores her bags. When she got inside she leaned on the wall immediately and opened her mask. Her face looked very red and her heart was beating fast due to the effects of running and Byakuya's words.

_He... he said I'm cute..._

* * *

**A/N: Thank you for reading xD**

**How is your feel about their first date? Do you love it? hate it? xD  
You can say all of your opinion about this chapter, ****I really Appreciated your opinion, constructive criticism, or anything that could improve my skill.**

**And I want to say thank you so much for you all who read and visited my fanfic! Although my fav couple is minor pairing on Bleach world, but I'm happy coz you guys still want to read it *Bow***

**And for all of you who gave reviews, follow this story and favorite it, thank you so much. **

**Pamila de Castro** (I wish she can called him by his name too xD),** Mochiusagi **(Haha, I asked the elder but they still keep it as a secret even from me), **Yu **(Thank you so much, I'm glad you like this story and thank you for your support xD), **Nona Ian **(That is my dream too), **guest **(Whoever you are, thank you so much)

**Sincerely yours, from one of you all xD**

**-Noctis Vee Caelum-**


	6. The Second Mission

**A/N:**

**Chapter 6! I wish you like this chapter coz their second mission will be announce soon xD**

**Please Forgive my grammar or spelling mistake, I'm not the best, but I will do my best**

**Disclaimer: I dont own Bleach, it belongs to Tite Kubo**

* * *

**Chapter 6: The Second Mission**

Byakuya stared at the sight of his garden in silence. Although time was nearly midnight but he was unwilling to move from his place. Today, after he went through a plenty tiring meeting with the elders about his first mission, where they passed and would enter the second missions tomorrow, he thinks he deserved to get a form of serene that could calm his mind even if it was only for a moment.

This week, there were too many things that required his attention. His work as taicho, the first mission and also about their first date yesterday.

Dating… The word flashed back into his mind. He never imagined if he would go through it again. Long time ago, before marrying Hisana he had several times invited her to go on a date. He still remembered, at that time he was always waiting impatiently to meet her. He didn't care if he had to scold by his family cause his relationship with Hisana. All he wanted was to spend his time with her. He knew, back then all the people opposed and no one liked his decision to be with Hisana. They would always have reasons to prevent him along with her. It was so much different from today where everyone seemed to support him to be with Rukia. What an irony.

Byakuya let out a small sigh. He knew he should refuse their orders, especially this one. How could he allow them to make such a decision like that. It was Rukia, Hisana's sister and the main thing was his sister. Although she only adopted, but still, he should not allow himself to go through a date with her. This was not only unacceptable but also would aggravate their current situation.

But, all his desire to resist and oppose the elder's decision vanished when he saw her face. The sad look on her face at the moment he refused to go really bothered his heart. He felt like he made another mistake that hurt her feelings again, like when he let her being executed, a decision that made him felt guilty for the rest of his life even though he had already received her forgiveness.

Byakuya closed his eyes for a moment, enjoying the evening breeze that caressed his face and played with his hair gently. He realized, on one side he strongly opposed the Elder's decision, but on the other side he felt it was right to go to that place with Rukia. He rarely saw her as happy as yesterday, especially when she was beside him. In the past he always watched from a distance how Rukia act as she gathered with her friends from the world of the living as well as with his fukutaicho. She looked very casual and free. It was totally different when she was in the Kuchiki manor. In there, she often forced herself to become a perfect noblewoman so she did not disappoint everyone, especially him. But yesterday, for the first time he saw her laugh out loud when she was with him. There was no tension or worried in her eyes about how she had to act like a perfect noblewoman like she always did. Maybe it was the first time for Byakuya did not to regret the decision of the Elders. But he was not going to let it all continue. He was aware he should finish this problem as soon as possible.

Byakuya glanced at his bracelet's screen that showed number 31. It meant their first mission was officially ended and he did not need to hold her hand anymore. He did not know what was in her mind, but he's pretty sure if she relieved their mission was over and they did not need to hold hands again. What about him? Maybe it sounded strange but somehow he felt a bit heavy when he had to let go of her hand. When Rukia grasped his hand absently at the theme park yesterday he felt something warm running down inside him, something that made him resisted the grip when she was about to let go of their hands. Something that made him curious because until now he still could not find any reasons why he did such a thing.

When he would step to the bridge he felt Rukia's reiatsu. What's that girl doing in the middle of the night? Byakuya turned around and saw her figure was walking toward him. She looked surprised and blushed slightly when he turned to look at her.

"Good evening, _Nii-sama_." Rukia greeted when she was in front of him.

"Good evening, Rukia. It's already too late for you to be in this place."

"I-I know Nii-sama, but I could not sleep and I feel your reiatsu at your garden. So… I come here. C-could I be here for a while?" Rukia asked with stuttered. Although she looked a bit nervous but she braced herself to look into Byakuya's eyes. Asked his permission, whether she could accompany him to enjoy the view of the garden as they always did when they ran the first mission, though the mission was officially ended.

Byakuya stared back into her eyes for a moment, tried to read what was written in her gaze. Then, without a word, he turned his back and started walking toward the center of the bridge. Rukia assumed his silence as an answer and then she started to follow his steps slowly. Her eyes continued to stare at his back and for some reasons she felt something flowed inside her when she saw his back. The feeling of sorrow.

They stood side by side in silence as they were in the middle of the bridge. Admire the view of the glowing water that flowed quietly in front of them. No one was intending to start a conversation, all seemed to sink with their own thoughts. After a few minutes passed, Rukia had the courage to break the silence.

"Does Nii-sama have a clue about the second mission?" Rukia asked as she continued to stare at the river. That night, although the evening breeze was blowing hard and stroke her night yukata playfully, she did not feel cold. His figure which was standing right next to her that kept her warm. She had felt the warmth since they held hands for the first time. At that time she was quite surprised because it was inversely with his appearance that always cold like an eternal ice, his hand grip felt so warm like the morning sunlight. And she did not deny if she likes that warmth.

"I have no guesses about the second missions. Their mind is very difficult to predict." Byakuya replied after a moment. He did not have any hints about the second mission that would be given tomorrow night and it made him feel uncomfortable because he used to take control about everything. But now it was the Elders who control this game and he hates that fact.

They back to silence. Back into their own minds. When Byakuya was about to tell Rukia to return to her room because it was late, she suddenly turned to face him.

"Umm... I-it's about the first mission. A-are we not going to hold hands anymore? I-I mean, the first mission was over, so... D-do we still have to hold hands or..." Rukia tried to resolve her question but she looked too nervous, especially when she saw his eyes stared down, right into her eyes. And for a moment she was fascinated by the beauty of his gray eyes, which looked shining due to the reflection of moonlight.

"The mission has been completed. We do not need to do it again." Byakuya said with his usual deep monotonous voice. He saw Rukia blinked her eyes. And at that time he caught a glimpse of disappointment in her eyes before she lowered her face. What's wrong with her? Isn't she supposed to feel relieved? But before he understood it all, Rukia was bowed and begged his permission to return to her room. He stared at her departure in silence with several questions in his mind.

* * *

"Rukia, Rukia! Heii! Rukiaa!" Renji shouted as he hit the back of her head. Rukia screamed in surprise and hit his head immediately.

"Idiot! What are you doing!" Rukia yelled. Her face flushed with annoyance.

"That should be my words, midget! Shit! You really hit me!" Renji replied as he rubbed his head.

"Don't blame me! It's your own fault because you hit me first!"

"How could it be my fault?! I called you repeatedly but you did not answer." Renji grumbled.

Rukia's face softened a bit when she heard his explanation. At few moments ago, her mind indeed was drifted to the event that had happened last night. Byakuya was confirmed that they did not need to hold hands anymore because their first mission was over. That was the thing that bothered her thoughts until now and it could say she felt a bit disappointed with his decision.

She did not know why she feels upset? Why did she feel sad? Why did she feel something have been missing? And why she was not willing when she knew she could not hold his hand and feel the warmth anymore? All of these questions really made her confused.

She knew she should happy or relieved that they could complete this mission, but there was a feeling of loss crept inside her this morning when she did not find her _Nii-sama's _figure in front of her door as usual she found over the last week. It seemed all back to normal, to the initial state of their relationship.

Rukia let out a breath and decided to disregard the issue for a moment and tried to focus on his friend before he took another action that could bother her again. "What is it?" she asked lazily.

"Tsk, we asked you about who will be the model of SWA Magazine next month? You are planning to release a special edition of it, right?" Renji asked curiously. Rukia stared at him, Hisagi, and Kira who was standing in front of her for a few moments before let out a small sighed again.

"It's a secret. But I can assure that it's none of you guys."

"What! Give me a break! We've been waiting for so long to become the model of your magazine! Why you didn't give us change!" Renji protested.

"That's right! Kira and I have trained several cool poses that can be used in a photo shoot later." Hisagi said as he smiled confidently. Rukia looked at them with a blank stare. It was still fresh in her mind about their shooting incidents last year. None of their photographs which took by Rangiku could be used in the magazine.

"Sorry, but the model has been set."

"If not us then who is he?" Kira asked.

"I really can't say who he is. It's SWA's secret." Rukia insisted to them all. Moreover, she could not understand why they all of a sudden interested in becoming a model. Usually they did not really care about things like that.

"Tsk, why I never became a model of your magazines?" Renji sighed.

"Maybe, if you change your appearance, you could get the opportunity. Maybe." Rukia replied as she grinned.

"Hey! Do you mean I'm less cool now?"

"You are very far from cool, Renji." Rukia replied as she chuckled.

"Damn you, Midget!" Renji said as he smacked her head.

"Hey! Don't call me midget! Baka!" Rukia replied as she smacked back his friend.

"Does... your model is Kuchiki taicho?" Hisagi asked curiously. Rukia's shoulders tensed slightly when she heard her _Nii-sama_'s name.

"Nah, it's impossible. If taicho was the model, I would have seen SWA members hanging around at my division with the camera, like they always do when they want to make him as a model of their magazine. But until this moment they are not visible at all. So I am one hundred percent sure Kuchiki taicho will not be a model." Renji denied. Rukia let out a sigh of relief. If Renji did not know, so her secret mission did not discover yet.

Taking _Nii-sama_'s picture was another issue that she should think. She really did not believe it. Why had she always failed to take his pictures? Is the camera did not like her _Nii-sama_? Or did her _Nii-sama_ was protected by something that could not see so she always fail to get his picture? It was still a mystery for her.

_Tsk, when I could complete this mission? I really want to..._

"Rukia!" Renji shouted right into her ear.

"Argh! What the hell are you doing, you idiot!" Rukia yelled as he kicked Renji.

"Shit! Why did you kick me now?"

"It's because your own fault! Damn you Renji! Do you want to make me deaf?!"

"I called you several times! But you didn't answer again. What the hell is going on with you!" Renji sighed.

"What do you want? Although you insist, but I'm not going to open up about who is going to be a model."

"It's not about that. I'm just asking, what stage you and Ichigo had reached until now?"

"Huh?" Rukia stared at him with confused. Why the question turned from the model into Ichigo suddenly? And what was he meant by the stage?

"Do not pretend if you don't know, Rukia. We all know that you're in a relationship with Ichigo." Renji said inquiringly. Meanwhile, Kira and Hisagi both grinned at her.

"What?! Where did you get the news like that?" Rukia asked without being able to hide her suprise. Her face looked very shocked of Renji statement.

"Where I got the news is not important. Well, now answer our questions. What stages you've been now? Holding hands? Hugs? Kiss? Or..." Renji grinned when he left the sentence hanging. Rukia face flushed immediately. She did not know where his friend got those stupid ideas.

"Oh shit! Look at your face! Damn! That news was true as I expected!" Renji said triumphantly. Both Kira and Hisagi just chuckled when they saw Rukia's reaction.

"Our relationship is not like what you think. And you stupid baboon! Stop spreading rumors!" Rukia scolded. She wanted to hit that stupid face to the wall so he stopped talking nonsense.

"If it all was not true, why is your face turned so red like that?" Renji teased as he chuckled.

"You look very happy today, Renji." Byakuya voice made Renji's laughter vanished instantly.

"T-taicho!" Renji yelled with surprised when he found Byakuya was right behind him.

Rukia's eyed widened when she found her _Nii-sama_ was close to them. She could not hide her panic, especially when Byakuya's gaze turned to her for a moment before he looked back at Renji.

_Since when Nii-sama was near us? Did he hear our conversation? Did he hear when Renji talk about Ichigo and me? Renji Stupid! I'll beat him later because of his nonsense words!_

"I assume that your rest time was ended about 25 minutes ago. But why are you still here?" Byakuya asked with his dreadful voice.

"We're involved in an important discussion with Rukia, taicho." Renji replied as he grinned at her, regardless of his taicho's piercing gaze. Rukia swear, if it was not because the presence of her _Nii-sama_ she would have hit Renji in that instant.

Byakuya turned his gaze to Rukia, but she immediately lowered her head, as if tried to hide something from him.

"Did taicho know? Apparently my guess was right! There is something between Rukia and Ichigo. And it seems they have reached stage... Awww!" Renji did not continue his words because Rukia had hit his head very hard. She will not let that stupid baboon told the gossip to her _Nii-sama_.

"Damn! Rukia! How many times do you have to hit me today!" Renji swore angrily.

"Renji, if you could not keep your mouth, and not return to the office in five minutes then I guarantee you will spend your time in the office without a break and go home at midnight, everyday."

His ultimatum made Renji silence immediately. Without thinking, he bolted into 6th division directly. Likewise with Kira and Hisagi, they all left Rukia and Byakuya alone.

Realizing that she was alone with her _Nii-sama_ made Rukia felt more awkward. Especially, when Byakuya's gaze fully on her now. _How is this? Did Nii-sama hear everything? Does he think if I have a relationship with Ichigo?_

"_Ni-nii-sama_... Re-regarding Renji's words a-about me and I-ichigo... I-it's all..." Rukia tried to explain it all, but once again she was unable to make up her sentences properly under his gaze.

"Isn't your rest time is up too?" Byakuya cut her speech. Rukia blinked several times. But then she realized that she was late to return to her division. Her face turned red and she felt embarrassed because she was caught not go back in time by her _Nii-sama_ who never tolerated any form of delay.

"I-I'm sorry. I-I beg for permission first, _Nii-sama_." Rukia said as she bowed. After that she raced immediately to 13th division while making many mental notes to beat Renji if she met him again.

* * *

Rukia shunpo toward Kuchiki Manor as fast as she could. She was late for almost thirty minutes. It's all because there was a slight problem in her division in which one of their important documents was disappear. So she spent the whole afternoon to find the document because Ukitake taicho will need that document for a meeting tomorrow.

After she was arriving at the manor Kuchiki, Rukia went straight to her room to freshen up because she could not look disheveled in front of her family. After that she went straight to the dining room. She smoothed her appearance again before she slid open the door.

"Good evening, I'm sorry for making you wait." Rukia greeted as she bowed solemnly.

"Ah, Rukia sama. We've been waiting for your arrival." Kaito said as he smiled.

Rukia took place right next to Byakuya. She took the opportunity to glance towards him who sat quietly beside her. His expression was unreadable so she did not know whether he was mad or not because of the delay. Moreover, she had not had time to tell to him if she will late.

"Byakuya sama already explained that you have an urgent work that could not be left out so you can't go home together." Okuni said when all the dishes had been served.

"Huh? Oh... Yes, I'd have to find important document belonging to Ukitake taicho." Rukia replied. She glanced back at Byakuya who was eating his food in silence. Somehow Rukia felt if he avoided her since she arrived in the dining room.

After they finished the evening meal, it was time for Kaito to read the second mission for this week.

"Before I read the second mission there is something that I want to ask to both of you. Is it after the first mission ends you're still holding hands?"

Rukia looked at Kaito while to figure out which way the question was headed. The first mission was ending and they have passed it, but why now he asked it again?

"We have completed the first mission then there is no reason for us to hold hands again." Byakuya replied coldly.

Rukia lowered her eyes to her bracelet. Byakuya's cold voice, which confirm that they would not hold hands again made her feelings felt sore. Turns out he was forced to hold hands with her. It was only her who feels happy when they held hands together. It was only her who felt sad and lost when the first mission ends. But he… he never liked to hold her hand. Rukia smiled sadly as her eyes stared at her bracelet.

"It looks like you still do not understand the purpose of the mission that we provide." Kaito said with a sigh.

"This mission is given so that you can get closer to each other. Remember, you will get married in four weeks, and as a couple of course there are times when you will hold your partner's hand. The mission that we provide not just a mission that would end after you completed it." He paused a moment before he continued,

"Or... You have other plans that we do not know?" Kaito asked as he glared at Byakuya and Rukia. Rukia's eyes widened slightly when she heard his question. _Does he know that we were just pretending?_ Rukia thought frantically.

"We did not plan anything. And we both understand what you mean." Byakuya replied calmly.

"If so, then we ask for at the end of the week the numbers on your bracelet have to increase. We do not give target how many times you have to hold hands, because from now it depends on your feelings towards each other. But if the numbers on your bracelet do not increase then you will be considered failure although you could complete the second mission."

Rukia looked surprised at his command. Her mind then immediately drawn to one person. Byakuya. He had already decided that they will not do it again. But, now the elders asked them to keep holding hands, although no target numbers. Is he going to reject it?

"We'll do it." Byakuya replied with his cold voice. Rukia could not hide her surprised when she heard his decision. She turned her head to look at him, but he's not looking back at her. His eyes remained focused on Kaito. But from the tone of his voice, she knew if he didn't like this idea.

"We're glad to hear that. Well, now we will tell your second mission."

Rukia glanced back at Kaito. She'll ask about it later after the meeting ended. She did not want her _Nii-sama_ forced himself to hold her hand if he did not like it.

"Well the second mission is..." Rukia focused all her attention on Kaito, she even held her breath, preparing herself to receive this second mission.

"Share your bed together."

"Huh?" Rukia could not stop herself to shout. What did he say? Share your bed together? What does he mean?

"Excuse me, but what does it mean to share our bed together?" Rukia asked confused.

"Well, we're sure you understand what we mean, Rukia sama. Oh, you could start tonight. And for you're clear, we think it is the quickest way to make you closer." Rukia looked at Kaito with disbelief.

_What was in their minds? Why is the second mission like this? Nii-sama did not even like when he has to hold hands with me. Moreover if we have to share the bed..._

_Wait the minute... Does that mean... Oh My God! I'm going to sleep together with Nii-sama! In the same bed! And for a week!_

"Oh, we do not matter if you intend to give us an heir faster than it should." Kaito said as he grinned. Rukia could feel that her face was boiling and the blush spread quickly across her face. She did not know what to say and she did not dare look at Byakuya's face. She only knew one thing, that's the craziest thing she's ever heard.

_Sleep in one room with Nii-sama… Sleep on the same bed with him... Me and Byakuya... Oh, My God!_

* * *

**_A/N:_**

How is it? How your feel about their second mission that will start in the next chapter? xD**  
_If you want to see How their 'first night'_ lol xD, please review so I have a spirit to write that chapter ;)**

**Oh, And My big thanks for **all the readers/visitors who read my story (I will happy if you want to give me a review too xD), who made this story as their favorite and who follow this story, Thank you so much *bow*

**And thank you for your reviews xD  
Pamila De Castro **(I always love your review)**, LuluMonk **(In the future chapter, I will xD)**, Aii Sakuraii **(Hahaha, I'm still in my meditation time, In the future chapter... maybe xDD)**, Mochiusagi **(Thank you! You gave me Idea about the camera that didn't like Byakuya xD)

**And once again ****You can say all of your opinion about this chapter, ****I really Appreciated your opinion, constructive criticism, or anything that could improve my skill.**

**Sincerely yours, from one of you all xD**


	7. Her Feelings and The Third Person

**A/N:**

**Woaaa! It's like a dream! Thank you so much for all reviewers, it's really an honour for me because it's the first time I got a lot of reviews. Hahaha.. I had to ask my friend to hit my head because I think I'm dreaming lol xDD**

**Well, _I got a lot of spirit from you all and of course inspiration_ so I could make a lot of drafts for future chapters. I wish you still want to anticipate that xD **

**So, here we go, Chapter 7: Her feelings and the third person. I wish you can enjoy it xD**

**Oh, ****Please Forgive my grammar or spelling mistake, I'm not the best, but I will do my best**

**Disclaimer: I dont own Bleach, it belongs to Tite Kubo**

* * *

**Chapter 7: Her Fellings and The Third Person**

The night was getting late, when Kaito and Okuni left Kuchiki Manor. Throughout the meeting, Okuni did more silent though there was one thing that bothered her mind. But she decided to ask that question after they were both out of the Kuchiki manor.

"There's one thing I wanted to ask you." Okuni said when they were in the house and drinking tea whiles enjoying the sight of the full moon from their porch. "Why did you change the order for the second mission?"

Kaito gave a slight smile to Okuni then he tilted his head to gaze at the full moon for a few moments before giving the answer.

"Did you notice that there is a little tension between the two of them?" Kaito asked. His eyes continued to stare at the moon which looked brighter when none of clouds covering its light.

"Yes, I noticed that. The tension was so clear, especially from Byakuya sama." Okuni answered while she puts her cup of tea. Her eyes now following Kaito's gaze, to the moon, which its light made the night sky sparkling silvery.

"He looks colder than usual and seemed to avoid contact with Rukia sama during our dinner today."

"You're right. I did not know what happen between them, but this condition is not good and could ruin our plans. So, that's why I changed their second mission."

"Are you sure that by changing the second mission the relationship between them will be back to normal and become better?" Okuni asked curiously. She was not too sure of her brother's decision since she heard him read the second mission. She felt it was too early for the two young Kuchiki to get to that stage, considering the communication between them was still stiff and awkward.

"Fifty-fifty. It's like a gamble in which the outcome has an equal probability. Fail or succeed, we can only look at the weekend. And isn't it becomes more interesting? To observe which way their relationship will go, especially after they got a 'shock' like this." Kaito explained as he grins obviously. Okuni could only shake her head.

"I just only hope they can resolve the issues between them." Okuni said as she sighed. She felt sympathetic to Rukia. The girl must be very confused right now, due to this mission and also because Byakuya's cold demeanor.

"Don't worry. I believe they can get through all the obstacles. Isn't it one of our reasons why we give them missions, right?"

* * *

Rukia hugged her Chappy doll tightly. There were lots of feelings that mixed up in her now. Nervous, confused, uptight, afraid, worried and she even felt flutters. She never thought for fifty years they lived together, she'll be here. In her _Nii-sama_'s room. Sat on his bed. And would sleep with him tonight.

She blushed again and a hint of pink color appeared on her cheeks when the thought of her and Byakuya would sleep on one bed crossed back into her mind. But she immediately shook her head, trying to block out all thoughts of it as far as possible. It was not time for her to blush in this situation.

Rukia looked toward the door. There were no signs of the arrival of Byakuya. The night was getting late but he still locked himself in his office room. Refusing to meet anyone include her. Rukia lowered her face again with a sigh. Her mind drifted back when Kaito finished announcing the second mission. There was not much reaction from Byakuya. He just sat in his place and did not say a word until Kaito and Okuni left them. As she was about to ask his opinion about the second mission and how they would react to it, he did not give her a chance. He instead got up and left her alone, to his office and locked himself there until now.

"What happened to him? He seemed to avoid me. Did... Did I make mistakes?" Rukia muttered to herself as she bit her lower lip. She was already feeling a change in Byakuya's demeanor since she arrived in the dining room. He was colder than usual and Rukia could only guess what caused the change in his demeanor.

Perhaps, he did not want to run these missions again. Earlier, he was very clear that he did not want to hold her hand again. And in this second mission they have to share a bed. It certainly exceeded his limit of tolerance to help her from the clutches of the elders. Perhaps, it was time for them to give up and choose the second option.

Rukia tightened her embrace at Chappy when those thoughts arise in her mind and made her feel uncomfortable. All his actions and cold demeanor during the meeting really harass her. She really wanted to ask, what exactly happened to him? Why was he acting like that? Has she made a mistake that made him upset? Besides that, if he did not want to continue all these missions, he could say it directly, so she did not need to be confused like this, wondering, what was in his mind. But, as usual, Byakuya would never say what was in his mind and always leave her in confusion.

Rukia sighed and decided to observe Byakuya's room to take her mind for a moment. The room was two times larger than her room and the furniture looked more luxurious. But this room felt so empty, that's what was in her mind when she came into this room. Maybe because it had been a long time there was no woman in this room since her _Nee-sama_ died, so this room felt emptier than it should.

Suddenly, Rukia got up from the bed. A realization hit her. It was not surprising if Byakuya avoids her, the mission was really going over the edge. This was not her room and will never be her room. This was Byakuya and Hisana's room. The place where keep a lot of memories between them, the room where they were sharing their intimacy as a couple. She should not be here! What was in her mind before, so she just accepted the decision of the elders and let the servant moved some of her stuff here. Why she did not say anything? And only sitting on the bed, even waiting for someone that did not belong to her.

Rukia walked slowly to the door. She would return to her room and asked the servant to move her stuffs back. There was no point for them to run this mission anymore, because she believed, from Byakuya's cold act since they got the second mission, they would not continue the rest of the missions. Although it felt hurt but she would prepare herself to accept the second option as a solution for this problem.

Rukia stopped her step when she got to the front door. She took a deep breath to calm her feelings.

_Nee sama, don't worry… his heart only for you. I will finish this problem as soon as possible so everything will goes back to normal and the elders will stop bothering him._

Just when she would slide open the door, the door was opened from the outside. Rukia's eyes widened when she saw her _Nii-sama_ was standing right in front of her.

"N-nii..." Rukia said almost in a whisper.

"Where are you going?" Byakuya asked as he continued staring at her. Rukia gulped, she lost for words when she saw Byakuya figure was so close to her, making the height difference between them more obvious. It made her feel so small in front of him, not to mention, her nervousness increased when she saw his eyes were staring down, right into her eyes.

"I-I'm going back to my room. I'll ask the servant to clean up my stuffs. S-so _Nii-sama_ no needs to worry. E-excuse me." Rukia said as she bowed. But Byakuya did not move from his place, blocking the door so she could not move to outside.

"Why do you want to go back to your room?" Byakuya asked her again. His tone sounded very cold.

"I-it was... umm... b-because I think we do not need to continue the second mission. I-I know that _Nii-sama_ had been patient enough to undergo the first mission though _Nii-sama_ does not want to. B-but this second mission was gone too far and against your principles. I do not want you to feel forced again, to do things that you do not like. B-besides that, I can't be here because this is your and H-Hisana sama's room." Rukia answered nervously. Her face flushed slightly when explaining her reason, but she could not stop. If not now, then she could not get a chance to say it again. They stood in silence for a few moments.

"Who said that I forced to do it?" Byakuya asked coldly, while breaking the silence. Rukia stared at him in confused. She tried to guess her _Nii-sama_'s intent, but his expression still the same, still unreadable.

"B-but, Nii..." Rukia tried to explain her intent and she also wanted to ask the reason why he was so cold to her all night. But before she could finish her sentence, Byakuya cut her words.

"Go back inside." Byakuya ordered. Rukia blinked her eyes. What was he saying? But before she could understand his words, he was stepping into the room, making Rukia move back a few steps, giving the distance for him.

Rukia continued to stare at him as he closed the door. She could only freeze when she realized that now she was back in the middle of the room, but this time she was not alone, there was Byakuya with her now.

_Is Nii-sama serious wanted to run the second mission? But that would mean we should share..._

"How long are you willing to stand up like that?" Byakuya's question snapped out her from her reverie. She glanced at him who was taking off his captain haori. Rukia blushed when she saw it. She immediately turned her attention towards their bed. Realizing that there was no other option left, she stepped there and sat down on the bed, returned to her position at some time ago.

Byakuya grabbed his night robe and walked into the bathroom to change his clothes. Rukia looked at his figure until he disappeared into the bathroom. Her embrace on Chappy tightened. She did not know what to do, because she really did not think that Byakuya was willing to carry out a second mission.

_He was serious! We will run the second mission soon! What should I do?!_

Her heart beat was pounding two times faster at the thought of her and Byakuya would sleep together in a moment, even though she knew nothing gonna be happening, but still, it did not make her heart beat slowed down. Indeed, she used to sleep with Renji and the others while they were still in Rukongai, but at the time they were children. When she stays in the world of the living, she shared room with Ichigo, but even then she was sleeping in his closet. It was really the first time she would sleep in the same bed with a man. And he was none other than Byakuya.

Rukia loosened her embrace at Chappy, and stared at the doll for a while.

"What should I do?" Rukia looked at Chappy in her hands nervously. She stared at it for a few moments, searching for a bit of serene from it. Then she took a deep breath, trying to calm herself. _Calm down, Rukia. Calm down and relax._ She commanded to herself.

After she managed to calm herself, she turned her gaze on her white robe and began to tidy it up. After that she brushed her short hair with her fingers. But suddenly a thought flashed through her mind and made she stopped her activities immediately. Why did she smooth her robe and brush her hair? Rukia blinked for a few second and not long after, her face turned into horror. Has she thought to look attractive in front of Byakuya? But why she thought like that?

Rukia almost jumped out of the bed when she heard the bathroom door open. Her eyes widened and she gaped slightly when she saw the figure of Byakuya stepped out of the bathroom. This was the first time she saw Byakuya with his night robe. It was made of black silk which wrapped his body perfectly and showing his bare chest slightly. He had taken off his hair clip so his black soft hair loose playfully on his shoulders with several strands of hair hanging freely between his eyes. Why does he still look handsome with just a night robe?

Rukia could not take her eyes from him and her heart beat was pounding hundred times faster as he walked toward her. She continued to observe Byakuya until he sat on the bed. Various thoughts started running in her mind.

What should she do now? Does she have to lie down and sleep immediately? Or does she have to greet him? Are they going to go to sleep directly or do something first? Doing what? Conversation? Or they do...

"_Nii-sama_!" Rukia shouted suddenly, without being able to prevent. Byakuya turned his gaze to her. Rukia's face was flushed and she looked embarrassed when he stared at her.

Rukia felt her face heat up. She was surprised because she unconsciously called him all sudden. But she certainly needs something to divert her attention from her own strange thoughts. In addition, since earlier she indeed wanted to talk about their mission.

"There's... There's something I want to discuss with you, _Nii-sama_. It's... It's regarding to the order of the elders about holding hands and the second mission. As I've said before. I do not mind if _Nii-sama_ does not want to run it all. I would say to Kaito sama tomorrow if we will choose the second option so..."

"Rukia. This is the last time I would say it to you and I will not repeat it again. We'll run them all, both holding hands and the second mission until I find a way out. So, do not even mention the second option again." Byakuya cut sharply. Rukia fell silent when she heard his words. Hearing his cold tone and seeing his serious face, made her nodded weakly. Byakuya had been agreed to continue all of these missions, but still, Rukia felt there was something that still not right. But she also knew if Byakuya did not want to discuss this problem anymore. For him, this case was closed.

Rukia glanced back at Byakuya who was set up his blanket. Seeing that, Rukia releasing Chappy from her embrace, patted it briefly and put it right between her and Byakuya. Byakuya stopped his activities. He stared at the doll for a while and then turned his gaze to her. Rukia blushed slightly and a hint of soft pink color appeared on her pale cheeks.

"I-it's for _Nii-sama_, so you do not need to feel guilty at Hi-Hisana sama because you have to run this second mission. W-we can pretend Chappy as the third person. So there are not only both of us on this bed, but also Chappy, so Nii-sama does not betray..."

Rukia fell silent immediately when she saw Byakuya's body moved closer to her. Her eyes widened when he puts his hands on her shoulders. His eyes stared straight at her eyes, locking it so she could not look away.

Byakuya laid down her body gently, until she was lying on the bed. During that time, Rukia did not let go her eyes off him, she did not dare to move or speak. His face was right on her face now. The gap between them was very close so she could smell the sweet scent of his body, Sakura scent.

They continued to be in that position for a few moments. Nobody wants to break the eye contact first. Rukia knew she should break the silence and the eye contact between them. But she did not. She could not do it. She seemed hypnotized by his beautiful grey eyes. The eyes that looked very alluring and tempting. Not to mention his sweet Sakura scent that she found so intense and intoxicating. Just looking into his eyes and inhaled his scent made her whole body felt warms by a new sensation that crept in her. But she did not deny that she likes this new sensation that appeared in her body.

Then before she realized her eyes have moved from his eyes, towards his lips and for a split second she wondered how it felt if his lips touched her lips. Would it feel soft?

"Stop talking and sleep now." Byakuya command as he cut off the contact between them. He pulled the blanket over Rukia's body, then returned to his position, turned off the light and lay down next to her.

Rukia blinked. For a moment she seemed confuse by what had just happened. Then she felt her face heat up and her heart was pounding like a roller coaster. She was in shock and could barely believe her owns mind. She just imagine how it would feel if Byakuya kissed her!

_Oh God! I must be crazy! Why did I imagine such a thing likes that?!_

Rukia looked stiff on her bed. She still had not dared to speak or move. Fortunately, the condition of this room was dark now. If not, Byakuya will clearly see her burning face which looked so red. She was too shocked by her own mind.

From where he lay, Byakuya could feel the tension which radiating from Rukia. He opened his eyes and turned his head to her and sure enough, he saw the girl looked very stiff at his side.

"Rukia." He called. Rukia blinked and then turned her head toward him.

"Sleep now. Nothing is going to happen. Good night."

"H-hai. Good night, Nii-sama." Rukia replied weakly. Then he saw Rukia closed her eyes. And slowly he felt the tension that enveloped her began to disappear. Byakuya closed his eyes, waiting for the drowsiness that would get him to sleep.

* * *

Rukia yawned as she stretched her arms. She opened her eyes slowly but directly closed it again because she dazzled by the morning sunlight that filtered through the windows. _Who opened the window so early?_

After a while Rukia got up and sat on the bed, her face still looked a bit sleepy and her hair was so messy. Her eyes were half-closed and half of her soul was still in dreamland. She yawned again, stretching her left hand, while the right hand was busy to brush her short hair. Her sleepy eyes looked around the room, while she tried to restore her souls in her body. Her movement was stopped suddenly when she saw Byakuya who was staring at her. Rukia looked at him blankly. _Am I still dreaming?_ _Why I see Nii-sama in my room?_

Suddenly a memory hit her. She remembered now. This was not her room. She was in her _Nii-sama_'s room and last night was the first time they slept together. Rukia instantly blushed. Aware of her condition was not reflecting a lady. Rukia quickly closed her mouth, dropped her hands, smoothing her hair and sat upright in her place.

"Good morning, Nii-sama." Rukia greeted while trying to maintain her confidence. Her face was slightly flushed, because Byakuya saw her messy conditions like this.

"Good morning, Rukia. You can use the bathroom in this room." Byakuya replied with his cool tones as if he was familiar with the conditions of Rukia in his room and nothing had changed although they slept in the same bed lasts night. He earned his captain haori and wore it.

"H-hai." Rukia said and without delay she grabbed her shinigami uniform and immediately dashed into the bathroom.

Rukia watched her appearance in the mirror. Her eyes widened in horror when she saw her reflection. Her hair looked so messy and there were dark circles under her eyes. This was really bad. Last night she could not sleep well because of this second mission. Byakuya's presence, who slept next to her really made Rukia did not dare to move from her position. She was really nervous last night and couldn't remember when she began to fall asleep.

Rukia suddenly blushed and her face flushed slowly when the event of last night came back into her mind. Especially when the memory of Byakuya's face which so close to her. And that sweet fragrance... Sakura scent... Byakuya's scent... She could still smell it even until now, as it was attached in every inch of her body.

She shook her head immediately, trying to drive away that image. _I must be crazy last night! How could I think like that! This is really unacceptable! Focus Rukia! Focus! He's your brother!_ Rukia grabbed a towel. She needs cold water to cool her head and her body which suddenly heating up.

After she finished her shower and put on her uniform, Rukia turned back to her appearance in the mirror. After pouring herself with cold water, her mind felt lighter. Now she believes that last night she was just too tensed and confused by all the action of her _Nii-sama_ which unreadable. She took a deep breath. _Focus Rukia. Don't let your emotions distract your mind!_

When she came out of the bathroom, she saw Byakuya was waiting.

"Are you ready?" Byakuya asked calmly. Rukia nodded. Then she saw Byakuya held out his hand to her. She stared at his hand for a few moments. _Does he really not mind if we hold hands again?_

Rukia took his hand. They waited for few second, but no sound came from their bracelet. The number didn't change either. Still 31.

"Huh? What happened to the bracelet?" Rukia asked while staring at Byakuya in confused.

"We'll try again." Byakuya replied. They let go of their hands and tried again. But the result remained the same. There was no sound and the score remained 31.

"What is going on, Nii-sama? What happens to the bracelet? Why it didn't work?" Rukia asked him in puzzeled. This has never happened before. She knew that the bracelet would not count if they held hands in adjacent time. But it had been two days they did not do that. So why it did not react as it should?

"It seems we have a bit problem." Byakuya replied without taking his eyes off their bracelets.

_Yes. There is a problem._

* * *

**A/N:**_  
_

**Yes! I can hear you! I know! I know! Most of you are screaming right know 'where is the h.o.t scene?' lol xD  
But, before that, did you remember what I wrote at my previous chapter, in there I only wrote _'if you want to see their first night',_ right? ;)  
So.. I give you their first night xD  
Well, I'm welcoming all your reviews for this chapter, even for your angry xD**

**For chapter 7, I wrote it from Rukia POV, I hope you don't mind and for Byakuya, I will write more about his feeling in the next chapter.  
It will a bit complicated from now, but I wish you still want to anticipate it and enjoy my future chapters. Well, I'm waiting for your review too, so I know if I shoud continue it or not.**

**Oh, I read all of the reviews. You're awesome! Thank you so much! Like I said before, it's really, really inspired me! And you know, my imagination gone wild for a moment after I read your request lol xD  
****And talk about your requests, I will make it when I find a right moment so it can fit the story. When? It's a Secret! ^^  
But until that happen, I wish you still want to show your love for this couple and enjoy this story *bow***  


******And I never tired to say Thank You for **all the readers/visitors who read my story (I will happy if you want to give me a review too xD), who made this story as their favorite and who follow this story, Thank you so much *bow*

**And for all reviewers, thank you so much! *hug***  
**-LuluMonk** (I know it's still far from your hope, but I wish you still can enjoy it xD)

**-Guest** (Whoever you are, Thank you so much! Yes, her cute side that makes me fall in love with her more)

**-Supergirl waiting for Reamonn** (Thank you for all your reviews! I'm glad you love that chapter. That's my favorite chapter too, and I really enjoy when I wrote that chapter)

**-Kagami Yukite** (I'm updating now! Glad to know you anticipate this chapter, I wish you like it too xD)

**-andyantopia** (For now, I only could update once a week. But I will try to update as soon as I finish it ^^)

**-ookami-chan** (Haha.. Thank you coz you like this couple xD, but still not yet... in the future chapter.. I guess xD)

**-BrittanySachikoKuchikiUkitak e** (Woaa! Thank you so much! It's really an honour for me coz you like this story so far. I wish you could like all the future chapters too xD)

**-ctofi1** (Oh, Merci! Thank you very much! Yes, I try to update as soon as possible!)

**-corvusraven** (It's update now! It's still far from lovey dovey scene, but I wish you like this chapter ^^)

**-LinG08** (Oh! Thank you so much! I still need a lot of practice, but I feel so happy when I read your review, thank you!)

**-Aii Sakuraii** (Hahaha, ok! You win! I will make it. How can I reject your request if you always know how to make me smile every weekend by reading your 'cute' request for this couple xD.. About the time.. It's still secret xDD)

**-mochiusagi** (I know your feeling! I will help you too! He's so stubborn, cold, emotionless and handsome xD)

**-animefunlover23-bree** (Thank you very much! I really wish you don't get a trouble, take care ^^)

**And once again ****You can say all of your opinion about this chapter, ****I really Appreciated your opinion, constructive criticism, or anything that could improve my skill. **

**Sincerely yours, from one of you all xD  
-Noctis Vee Caelum-**


	8. When She's Gone

**A/N:**

**HI xD  
I'm back, sorry for the delay. I feel bad because I told you I will update every weekend (Pamila De Castro, and ****andyantopia)** but I couldn't update last week. I'm so sorry. I had to go back to my hometown for a week to visit my parents. It's been a long time I'm not visit them. Well, actually they kept yelling at me everyday to go home lol. 

**And here is_ chapter 8: When She's gone._ I finished last week, at my home, but I felt something was not right so I couldn't post it earlier and decided to hold it until I come back from vacation so I can work on it will full concentration. I wish you can enjoy it xD**

**Please forgive my grammar or spelling mistake, I'm not the best but I will do my best**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach, it's belong to Tite Kubo**

* * *

**Chapter 8: When She's gone **

"So, both of your bracelets still do not react though you've been trying for four days?" Kaito asked after they finished their dinner.

"Yes, it is." Byakuya replied as calmly as possible.

"Is there a possibility that the bracelets are broken?" Rukia asked curiously. It's been four days since they ran the second mission and additional mission from the elders, but there was a slight problem. Their bracelet which supposed to count the amount of the number when they hold hands did not work even though they both had tried it repeatedly.

"No, we are one hundred percent sure your bracelets are in good shape."

"But, then why the bracelets still does not count it even if we try it repeatedly?" Rukia asked him again, she looked was not sure with his explanation. Kaito took a deep breath.

"It would be good if both of you remember back about what I've been said at the beginning of the first mission and understand it. If you already understand it, I'm sure you can solve this problem." Kaito replied as he looked at Byakuya and Rukia.

Rukia stared at Kaito quizzically. Remember back about what he had been said before? But which one?

"Well, it's time for us to go back home. We do not want to interrupt your night longer." Kaito replied as he smiled.

"I'm sure you could find a way out." Okuni said before following Kaito.

"Does _Nii-sama_ know the meaning of his words?" Rukia asked after Kaito and Okuni left them.

"Right now I'm still looking for the cause. At least we know that our bracelets were not damaged. Kaito's words could be the key for us to find the cause of why do our bracelets did not perform as well as it should."

Rukia nodded her head. Byakuya was right and now they only have to find the meaning of Kaito's words. She closed her eyes and tried to remember all of his words when he gave them the first mission. But nothing came into her minds. It feels like there was something that locked her memory so she couldn't remember anything.

"It's getting late. You couldn't find the answer if you're tired. Take a rest now." Byakuya's voice snapped her back.

"What about _Nii-sama_?" Rukia said as she opened her eyes and turned her gaze at Byakuya for a few moments.

"I still have to finish some papers." Byakuya replied tonelessly. Then he rose from his seat and walked towards the door. He stopped just as he reached the front door.

"You could sleep first." He said before leaving the room and left Rukia alone.

"Hai." Rukia replied in a faint voice as she stared at the closed door. She let out a small sighed before she got up and started walking towards Byakuya's room.

Tonight was the fourth night for them. But not much has changed from Byakuya's act. After their first night, she felt that Byakuya increasingly avoids her. Even at the last two nights, he's spent more time in his office until late and returned when she fell asleep. Although Rukia had been trying hard to wait, but she always fails.

"Does he actually force to do this?" Rukia muttered to herself. Although Byakuya once said if he did not force to do it, but still, all his acts for four days looked very different from his previous remarks. She felt Byakuya still keeps distance from her, both in Kuchiki manor and in the Soul Society.

She still remembers clearly the event when she brought a document from Ukitake taicho to him this afternoon. Usually, she always waited in his office until Byakuya finished it and give his sign. But, this afternoon he only ordered her to put the document on his table and asked her to leave the room because he was so busy and there were plenty of files that he should check. He also said he would ask someone to bring her document straight to the 13th division so she did not have to wait. That certainly wondered her, but she could not do much. She just nodded and went out of the 6th division with a slight sense of disappointment in the corner of her heart.

She felt, though Byakuya was nearby but she could not reach him. He looked so far away. Even the warmth that once she had felt seemed to fade away. His hand felt so cold, as cold as his current demeanor. Sometimes she wondered if he was the same person who held her hand throughout last week and also the same person who accompanied her to Chappy Land. Is he the same person who made her feel warm just by being next to him?

Rukia entered Byakuya's room, and then she grabbed her night robe and headed for the bathroom to change her clothes. After that she stepped to the bed and sat on it. She will waiting for him tonight, though Byakuya had ordered her to sleep, but she would try to wait. At least she wanted to be able to say good night to him.

* * *

Byakuya put down his pen and looked up from the file to the window. It had been five hours since he locked himself in his office. Rukia must have slept now. He thought as he got up from his seat and walked to the window to see the night view for a moment.

It had been three nights in a row he decided to spend time in his office and reduced his sleep hours, even though he had been accustomed to sleep very late since the first. It's all because of the mission. It was wrong, all of the missions were wrong. He knew it. But if he rejected it, Rukia would drag into another problem. He would never let anything bad happen to her. So, accepted this mission was the only choice that he had.

It's just, since Hisana passed away, he never imagined if there was someone who would sleep beside him. And that person was none other than Rukia. Why this problem became even more complicated?

Byakuya let out a breath then walked out of his office. Arriving at his room he found Rukia had been falling asleep. And just like the night before, she fell asleep in circles like a kitten. Seeing that make he walked over to the bed.

He sat beside her and watched her figure carefully. Just at this moment he allowed himself to look at her longer than it should. He indeed has decided to keep a distance with Rukia since the second mission was carried out. Although it bit heavy because every night they had to sleep in the same bed, but he believes it was the right decision.

Byakuya knew it's certainly hard for Rukia to lead this mission. He still remembers the tension that radiated from her body when they start this mission. She must feel very uncomfortable being in this condition which required them to sleep side by side. Therefore, he thought to stay away as much as possible from her. Just so she could sleep peacefully until the mission ends. However, he did not deny that there was another feeling that made him slightly away from Rukia, the emotion that was not associated with this mission. But he decided to push that feeling deep inside him and trying not to think about it further. He knew it was not like him to avoid Rukia just because an unknown emotion. But until everything back to normal, he will try to keep a distance from her.

Byakuya stared at Rukia's sleeping face for a few moments. She looked so peaceful in her sleep and made he did not want to take his eyes off her. People around him always made a comparison between her and his late wife. He didn't deny if her face and figure were so similar to Hisana, but when he slept beside her, he never thought she as Hisana. Since the first time he saw her, he could see Rukia has her own charm and beauty that makes her different from Hisana.

Byakuya slowly moved Rukia's body into a comfortable position, while trying not to wake up her. Then he took the blanket and covered Rukia's body. He turned back his gaze to her face and saw some strand of her hair fell over her eyes. He held out his hand to straighten her hair. Byakuya kept his hand stayed on her forehead for few second while keeping his gaze at her face. She looked very innocent and beautiful when she slept.

Meanwhile, Rukia felt someone touch her forehead and began to open her eyes slowly. A soft gasped out from her lips when she saw Byakuya sat beside her and his right hand was on her forehead.

"Ni-nii..." Rukia tried to get out of her position but Byakuya held her to stay lying on the bed. He keeps his stoically face even though Rukia woke up because of him.

"When did _Nii-sama_ come?" Rukia asked as she looked at Byakuya. Although she felt quite shocked and confused, but a slight sense of delighted began to creep inside her when she saw Byakuya.

"Just now, sorry I've made you wake up." Byakuya said as he stood up from his place and started walking towards the bathroom. But he felt something prevent his steps. He turned and saw her small hand stretched out to grab the tip of his haori. He looked at Rukia who blushed slightly.

"No, I'm the one who should apologize. I should have waited for _Nii-sama_, but I fell asleep. I'm so..."

"I'm ordering you to sleep first, right?" Byakuya cut her speech before she could say sorry.

"It's very late, go back to sleep." Byakuya said with his toneless voice. Rukia nodded. Then she let go of his haori.

Rukia stared at Byakuya as he walked to the bathroom. After that she sat on her bed. She looked at the blanket for a few moments and felt the warmth began to creep in her whole body. Then she touched her forehead. A smile graced on her lips.

Rukia keeps waiting until Byakuya out of the bathroom. Her face was getting brighter when she heard the bathroom door open. She was not taking her eyes off him.

"Good night, _Nii-sama_." Rukia said with a smile to Byakuya before lying down on the bed. Byakuya stared at her with a frown because she suddenly smiled at him.

"Good night, Rukia." Byakuya replied after a moment. _Why had she suddenly looked so happy? _He thought with a bit curiosity before closing his eyes.

* * *

Byakuya had felt there was something strange going on Rukia. Last night, before they sleep, he saw a smile graced on her lips. Something he rarely saw. And this morning, he did not find Rukia's present when he woke up. It was very strange because usually he woke up first and he was sure he was not late this morning. He also did not find her at breakfast. The servant just said that Rukia left the Manor very early.

What's wrong with her? Why she acts very strange since last night? And why she left early in the morning without telling him?

The feeling of bothered began to creep inside him. After arriving at Soul Society, Byakuya immediately went to the 13th Division and was instantly greeted by Ukitake taicho. He looked a bit surprised because it was very rare the 6th division's taicho came to his office so early.

"Good morning, Kuchiki taicho." He said while allowing Byakuya sat.

"Good morning, Ukitake taicho."

"I do not see Rukia here, did she's on a mission?" Byakuya asked straight to the point. Ukitake looked at Byakuya in wonder. It's barely to find him asking about her sister directly like this. It's like something was disturbing him.

"Well, actually it was Rukia's holiday and yesterday she said she would go to the world of the living. Didn't she tell you before?" Byakuya stared at Ukitake for a moment.

"Thank you for your explanation, Ukitake taicho. I have to go back now." Byakuya said without answering his question. Then he got up and walked out the room.

Why Rukia did not tell him if today was her day off? Why Rukia did not say if she would go to the world of the living? Did she think that he will not allow her to go? But, why would she go there? Does she go to meet her friends? Or only to meet Kurosaki Ichigo? Is... Is this the reason why she looked so happy last night? Did she feel excited because she is going to meet him today?

Byakuya stopped his step just as he was in front of his office door. A slight of emotion crept quickly inside him. He did not understand why he felt so annoyed about the thought of Rukia who feel so happy along with that orange hair kid. Byakuya closed his eyes for a moment, trying to resist his emotion that suddenly appeared in him.

"Good morning, taicho." Renji greeted when Byakuya entered the room. Byakuya only gave a single nod to him as he walked to his desk. But he immediately stopped when he saw there were a lot of boxes on his desk.

"What is this?" he asked as he stared sharply at his desk.

"Oh, this is from SWA, they came here and put those gifts for you. By the way, happy birthday, taicho."

_Birthday? Today is my birthday?_

Byakuya fell silent in his place. He just realized that today was his birthday. No wonder this morning he felt the servant served food more than they should, but he was not too paid attention about that because his mind was focused on Rukia.

_Does she remember that today's my birthday?_

Byakuya drove away that question immediately out of his mind. She remembered or not, that wasn't a big deal. Even he forgot about his own birthday, so why Rukia would remember it? The proof was she preferred to spend her day off in the world of the living with Kurosaki than with him.

Byakuya's mood immediately turned badly before he could prevent it when the image of Rukia and Ichigo were together flashed back into his mind.

What's wrong with him? He had never felt so upset like this. Is he disappointed that Rukia forgetting his birthday? Or because she went to the world of the living to visit Kurosaki without telling him? Or because of both?

Byakuya closed his eyes again, tried to restrain his emotions that suddenly came back in him. All of these emotions is really did not make any sense.

"Take all these boxes out of my desk, now." Byakuya command coldly.

"Huh? But where I have to take them all, taicho?" Renji asked confused. He could hear the tone of annoyed from his voice. This was very strange because he thought Byakuya's mood would be better because today was his birthday.

"I don't care where you want to take them. I just want my desk was clean within three minutes."

"But..." Renji stopped when he saw Byakuya's death glare toward him. Without a word he immediately packed up all the gifts and took it out of his room.

Byakuya let out a small sigh when Renji was out of his office. He walked to his desk and immediately grabbed a document and began to work, hoping all these papers could turn his attention and calm his mind.

* * *

Today was a hard day for the 6th division especially for Byakuya. Every minute there were people who knocking on his office door and delivered lunches of gifts to his room. Although he was rejected them but the flow of people who was coming into his office did not stop.

Not only that. Every time he walked out of his division he had to face a bunch of female Shinigami who chased him to say happy birthday and give presents for him. He really could not understand why all these female Shinigami looked more brutal than usual. They kept following him everywhere. Some of them even were desperate to break through the door to his office although it was locked. Fortunately, Renji managed to resist the invasion of them so none of them made it to his desk so he shouldn't have to release his bankai toward them.

"Fiuhh... What a troublesome day." Renji said after successfully kicked out one of Byakuya's fangirls who desperate to break through their office from the window.

"By the way, I did not see Rukia today. Does taicho know where she is? "

"She is on holiday and visiting the world of the living." Byakuya replied tonelessly. He grabbed one of the documents and continued his work.

"What? Why she didn't tell me before? If I know that, I would also ask for a holiday too so I do not have to face the cruelty of all female Shinigami and could have fun with her." Renji complained, but he fell silent immediately due to Byakuya's sharp stare.

"Sigh. So, all the rumors were true. I bet she will spend her holiday together with Ichigo." Renji sighed. He started to continue his work even though he had lost half of his spirit.

"But, it is so strange because she went at your birthday, taicho. I thought you're going to celebrate it together with her and your clan."

"There is no celebration." Byakuya replied wryly and tried to focus at his paper.

It's afternoon now and still, there was no sign of Rukia's presence in Soul Society. Although Byakuya knew there was no reason for her to come here in her holiday, but when he heard the knocked on his door sometimes he wish that was Rukia.

_What's wrong with you Kuchiki Byakuya?Stop thinking about her!_ Byakuya asserted himself. It was really not like himself. Previously he was not even too bothered when Rukia realizes it or not, but why now he just felt disappointed like this? Why did he feel something was missing even though he was getting hundreds of congratulations from all the people in the Soul Society? Does exactly in the depths of his heart he wanted Rukia to remember and being the first one to congratulate him?

"Taicho!" Renji called. Byakuya came out of his mind and looked at him.

"What?"

"Isn't it better if taicho come home first? I mean, if taicho goes back first, you can avoid the entire of female Shinigami."

Byakuya thought of Renji's advice for few second. His advice makes sense. He was not able to concentrate because all of interference that he faced today. He could bring the paperwork home and finish it in his office without interruption from anyone. Byakuya began to clear his table and took important files with him.

"Ah, taicho, wait!" Renji yelled when Byakuya opened the door.

"What about all your gifts?"

"You can take it all." Byakuya replied tonelessly before leaving his office. He could hear the cries of joyful from his fukutaicho when he was outside.

Byakuya walked out of his office toward his division gate, but he stopped his step immediately when he saw the crowed few meters in front of him and some of his members looked struggling, tried to block them so they could not enter inside 6th division.

_What the hell is going on here?_

"Oh, Kuchiki taicho!" said one of his members.

"I'm sorry, taicho. It looks like you can go out through this way because of the mass."

"What happened?" Byakuya asked as he turned his gaze at the mass.

"Well, they have started to gather in front of our division gate since fifteen minutes ago and it keeps growing. They said they want to congratulate you."

Byakuya stared back at the crowded. It seemed like he should take another way. Faced the tons of crazy female Shinigami was the last thing he want to deal with it.

"Look! That's Kuchiki taicho! See! I was right. He will go out earlier!"

The mass became more chaotic when they saw Byakuya only a few feet from them. They were increasingly urged so they can get to reach him.

"I think you should go now, taicho! We don't know how much time is left until they break our barrier."

"No need." Byakuya said coldly as he stepped toward the crowded. All female Shinigami became more wilds when they saw Byakuya coming toward them. They kept yelling and screaming his name to get his attention.

Meanwhile, Byakuya who has suppressed all his emotions since morning had been reached his limit. He took his Zanpakuto and released it.

"Scatter, Senbonzakura."

* * *

"Has Rukia coming home?" Byakuya asked when he arrived at Kuchiki manor. He had ordered the guards to protect any part of the manor to prevent all female Shinigami to infiltrate the manor.

"No master, she still hasn't returned."

Byakuya nodded his head. He walked into his room office and locked himself in there for a few hours until the servant called him for dinner.

"Master, dinner is ready. Kaito sama and Okuni sama are already waiting for you."

"Has Rukia returned?" Byakuya asked as he walked into the dining room.

"No, she's still not home."

"We received many submissions gifts today. Do you want us to put it in your room?"

"Just put it in the barn." Byakuya replied as he opened the door of the dining room.

"Good evening, Byakuya sama." Kaito greeted when Byakuya entered the dining room.

"It's a gift from us. Happy birthday, may you always be blessed and healthy." Okuni said as she handed a small box to Byakuya. Byakuya nodded and receiving their gifts.

"By the way, where is Rukia sama?" Kaito asked.

"She has an important matter in the world of the living so can't attend the dinner tonight." Byakuya replied calmly.

"Is it alright to let her go at a time likes this? It's your birthday. You should celebrate it together." Kaito asked curiously.

"No, it isn't. After all this is just a birthday. Not a big deal." Byakuya replied with his monotone voice which was far from exciting. He continued eating in silence and tried to eat his food even he just lost his appetite.

No longer, a hell butterfly flying towards Byakuya.

_Kuchiki taicho, you are asking to come to the 4th division._

* * *

**A/N:**

**Actually, it's really hard to write this chapter because I want to write about Byakuya's feeling without ruin his character and image. Arghh! I wish I'm not ruin it. But if you find my describing about his feeling is bad, just tell me.**

**So, I always write it as a closing haha, I never tired to say thank you **for all the readers/visitors who reads my story (You know, I will happy if you can give me a review too, I'm not biting you, so feel free xD), And for all of you who made this story as their favorite and who follow this story, thank you very much *bow*

**And for everyone who give me reviews, it's really surprising me actually, because I prevent the h.o.t scene but you guys still want to review my story xD, thank you so much *bow***

**-LuluMonk: **Hahaha, yes, Chappy is one of them actually ;) I'm glad you like that chapter and I hope you love this chapter too xD

**-corvusraven:** I'm not cheating lol xD, it has a lot of meanings ;) and here is the update, I wish you can enjoy it ^^

**-Kagami Yukitake:** I have a feeling many readers will screaming like that too lol xD

**-ookami-chan:** Don't worry, I know that word ;), I'm agree with you coz he makes me feel like that too lol xD

**-animefunlover23-bree: **Hahaha, yeah, sometimes I feel it's not fair too, but story must go on ;), I wish your computer didn't give trouble anymore xD

**-guest: **Whoever you are, yes, I know that xD, and it makes me wonder sometimes if everyone noticed I'm still fiction T haha.. xD

**-Aii Sakuraii: **I just found something interesting about your review, when you wrote 'i'M soo curious' only the letter 'M' that use capital. Is it a secret message for me? lol xDDD

**-PAMILA DE CASTRO: **I'm sorry coz I told you I always update every weekend but I can't update last week, but I still tried to update every weekend ^^

**-Supergirl waiting for Reamonn: **Thank you for your support! x3

**-mochiusagi: **hahaha, not only 'first night' that has a double meaning ;)

**-kirenuchiha1: **Yes! I hate them too! I just finished read chapter 511, it's even more depressing for me. I don't know what is in Tite Kubo sensei mind, Is he really want to destroy entire SS? But I still give a faith on it xD

**-Yuki-onna 0: **Here's the update and once again thank you for your understanding and support, I wish you like it xD

**-Joruri:**Thank you coz you like my describing, I wish I'm not ruin it at this chapter, and thank you so much for your idea x3, I love it xD

**-Chifuyuu: **Thank you because you like this story, it's really an honour for me xD

**And once again ****You can say all of your opinion about this chapter, ****I really Appreciated your opinion, constructive criticism, or anything that could improve my skill.**

**Sincerely yours, from one of you all xD  
-Noctis Vee Caelum-**


	9. And The Reason is You

**A/N:**

**Nada~~ I'm not put it here xD, I just wish you can like and enjoy this new chapter ^^  
**

**And please forgive my grammar or spelling mistake, I'm not the best but I will do my best**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach, it's belong to Tite Kubo, The master of Troll *sigh***

* * *

**Chapter 9: And The Reason is You**

Rukia opened her eyes slowly. Everything looked blurry, so she had to blink her eyes to clear her vision. She knew this room, but she did not remember how she got to the fourth division. She just remembered that she was involved in a fight with a bunch of hollows, but it also still unclear. Her head ached when she tried to remember everything that happened a few hours ago.

"How are you feeling now?" Rukia turned her head and saw Unohana taicho was standing beside her bed.

"Bad." Rukia replied as she tried to get up, but she immediately stopped her moves, because of the pain that came from her shoulders and head. She groaned softly due to the pain that has now spread throughout her body.

"Do not move a lot yet. I just give you medicine. It took several minutes for the effect appears. And you need a lot of rest to recover."

"What happened? How did I get here? I just remember I was fighting against a bunch of hollows. How about the other? Ichigo? Inoue? Chad? Ishida? Are they okay?" Rukia asked in worry as she did not find anyone other than herself in this room.

"Don't worry, they are all fine and all hollow had been destroyed too. You were injured while trying to protect Ichigo and the other from a hollow attack. Ichigo immediately contact Urahara san to inform us if you're injured. Therefore now you're here."

Rukia let out a sigh of relief and nodded slowly. She remembered everything now. When she and her friends were at shopping center, they suddenly felt the intensity of hollow, and sure enough, there were a bunch of hollows attacked not far from where they were. They immediately moved to against those hollows. All hollows successfully destroyed. That's what in their minds at the time, but apparently not, they were just warming up. No longer, appears a group of other hollows which number was more than the last one, ready to attack them. And they have to fight back. When Rukia managed to defeat her hollow, she saw one hollow preparing to attack Ichigo who was still fighting with another hollow. Without thinking, Rukia went forward between Ichigo and that hollow. But, that hollow was two times stronger than the previous one and she did not quite ready to fend off several attacks so that hollow successful injured her. It was all she could remember before all became dark.

"I've sent hell butterfly to Kuchiki taicho. I think he will be here soon."

When she heard Byakuya's name, Rukia's face turned sorrow. She felt guilty. How can she explain this? She left without saying anything to him this morning and came back with a body covered with wounds and lying in the fourth division.

"Hhhh... he would be madder at me this time." Rukia murmured bitterly.

"Why should he be mad at you? You've run your duty very well even though you're on vacation. I think he would be proud of you."

Rukia just gives weakly smile when she heard Unohana taicho's words. She shifted her gaze to the window, her eyes looked sad.

"No, he'll get mad." Rukia whispered faintly. Her eyes continued to stare out the window. The sun had almost set and the sky was already changing its color and almost completely dark, leaving a bit reddish color at the end of the horizon.

It was really beyond her expectations. She really did not think that today would turn into chaos. This morning she went to the world of the living with excitement, but when she came home she found herself lay helpless with a body full of wounds.

Rukia sighed. Not only feelings of regret and guilt that arise in her but she also felt irate with herself because she failed to perform her duties. Although it was her day off, how could she possibly lowered her guard. She was no longer a non-seated shinigami. She's a fukutaicho. She must always be ready and wary to face any attack even though she was not on duty in the world of the living.

But, all have occurred and leaving only regret in her. She did not know what her _Nii-sama _would say when he saw her condition today. Angry? Upset? Disappointed? Or he did not care? She did not know. She just knew she was disappointing her _Nii-sama_.

Slowly she felt her eyelids become heavy. Drowsiness began to descend herself. It looks like the effects of the medicine she received began to work.

"Take a rest now. If Kuchiki taicho arrive, I will ask him to come straight here." Rukia nodded and slowly began to close her eyes. Not long after she fell asleep.

* * *

Byakuya stared at Rukia's sleeping figure in front of him. Unlike the night before when he felt the serenity as he stared at her peaceful face, tonight he was overwhelmed by the various kinds of emotions. No, it's not the same emotions he felt all day to Rukia. All the emotions that have plagued him throughout the day were gone when he saw her condition, replaced by another.

Based on the explanation of Unohana taicho, there were a bunch of hollows attacking Karakura town. Rukia who happened to be there along with the Ryoka managed to kill them all. But when they think there was no more hollow left, they were attacked by another hollows. Rukia did manage to destroy two hollows. But when she turned to Ichigo who was still fighting, she saw another hollow preparing to attack him from behind. At that moment, Rukia rushed to prevent hollow attacks and made herself as a shield to protect Ichigo. It's just that she's not quite ready to face the attack so that she got several wounds.

After hearing the story, he felt a lot of emotions overflowed in him. He was angry because Kurosaki could not maintain himself so that Rukia have to come back to protect him. And he felt upset because Rukia once again save that boy by sacrificing herself. Why she did it until that far? Is the boy really means a lot to her?

But what angered him most was that he was not there, he was not around to protect Rukia so she got seriously injured today.

"She'll be fine." Unohana taicho said calmly. She stood beside Byakuya to check Rukia's condition.

"When will she wake up?" Byakuya asked without taking his eyes from Rukia's face.

"I think in a moment. But she still has to get plenty of rest to recover from her wounds."

"Has she been able to go home when she wakes up?"

"It's better if you just wait until tomorrow, Kuchiki taicho. Besides she still must undergo several checks up, it would be better if she rested one night here." Byakuya only gave a single nod at her explanation.

Not for some time there was movement from Rukia. Her eyelids move slowly. The effects of the medicine still remaining, made her want to keep her eyes closed and continued her sleep. But she managed to fight her drowsiness and began to open her eyes.

"How do you feel after take a rest. Feel better?"

Rukia nodded slowly at Unohana taicho's question. She blinked her eyes, trying to focus. She could not hide her surprise because besides Unohana taicho, her _Nii-sama_ was also in this room. Rukia immediately lowered her gaze. She still wasn't ready to meet Byakuya.

"Well, I'll leave you two so you could speak freely." Unohana taicho said as she felt a little tense atmosphere between both of them.

"Ah, I wish you were not being too harsh on her, Kuchiki taicho. She did her duty well." Unohana said as she smiled knowingly before disappearing through the door.

The atmosphere in the room turned into an awkward silent. Both Byakuya and Rukia did not say anything since the departure of Unohana taicho. Rukia still wasn't daring to look at Byakuya. She was debating with herself about what she should say to him.

"How is your wound? Does it still hurt?" Byakuya broke the silence between them.

"It's not really hurt anymore." Rukia replied as she tried to get up, but she felt it a bit difficult because she was still under the effect of medicine and also due to her several injuries. Seen it Byakuya approached her and held out his hands to help her sat down. He grabbed a pillow and positioning it behind her body so she could lean comfortably.

"Thank you, _Nii-sama_."

"Do not move too much, otherwise your wounds will re-open." Rukia nodded at his order. They were silent again.

"I've heard from..."

"_Nii-sama_, I want to apologize for..."

They said at the same time, but they both fell silent at once, waiting for who will start the words first. After a few moments, Rukia finally brave to start.

"_Nii-sama_, I want to apologize to you. I realize that now _Nii-sama_ would have been very upset and disappointed in me because I've been failing in duties. Although today's my day off but I should not lose guard. Moreover, now I am a fukutaicho, so I'm really sorry." Rukia said regretfully. Her face looked gloomy, her eyes staring straight into the tip of her toes, still avoiding contact with Byakuya.

"I heard that you make yourself as a shield to protect Kurosaki so that you got injured. Is that true?" Byakuya asked after a while. Rukia bit her bottom lip before nodding her head.

"Yes... that's true." Rukia replied weakly, almost like a whisper.

"Why?" Byakuya asked with his cold voice.

"Because... because there was other Hollow tried to attack him from behind while he was fighting. So without thinking I immediately prevent the Hollow attacks so it could not hurt Ichigo." Rukia explained faintly, she further lowered her head. His cold voice had to be proof that this time he was very angry with her.

Byakuya closed his eyes for a few moments after hearing her answer. He was already getting an explanation about it from Unohana taicho, but he wants to hear directly from Rukia. It's just he did not think that hear it directly from her could worsen his mood. But because he is Kuchiki Byakuya then he did not let one of emotions appeared on his face. He was still able to maintain his stoic face.

"What causes you to do that?"

Rukia blinked when she heard his question, because if she was not mistaken, she could hear something different in his sound. His voice remains the same, deep and cold, but she can catch a bit emotion in it, so hazy that she almost did not believe in her own hearing. She braced herself to face her _Nii-sama_.

"He must be able to protect himself, so why would you do such a reckless act? And why did he just stay silent, did nothing and let you injured like this." Byakuya said as he tried to keep his tone as calm as possible. _Is he really the person who means a lot to you so that you are willing to sacrifice yourselves?_ Byakuya added in his mind.

"That's... that's because I could not let him get hurt. I mean, I can not stand it if someone tries to hurt my friends, so without thinking I jumped forward." There was a pause before Rukia continued.

"This... this was not his fault. It was my fault because I negligent in the battle. I hope _Nii-sama_ did not blame him. I'm sorry and I promise I will be responsible for my failures and will forge myself better."

Byakuya looked at Rukia with disbelief. She was wounded because of Kurosaki inability to protect himself, but she asked him not to blame that boy and she wants to take responsibility. Why she always likes to defend that boy?

Rukia waiting for his response with a bit worried. She could not read what was on her _Nii-sama's_ mind, is he mad at her? Upset? Disappointed? She did not know. His face did not show any emotions. The minutes that passed seemed so tortured for her.

"It was a surprise attack and the number of enemies were more than you. You did your job well." Byakuya said in the end. Even now his heart was filled with anger and a slight upset that he did not know where he got all those feelings, but he managed to restrain himself. Especially, after he saw her worried that reflected clearly in her big violet eyes. He did not like to see her beautiful violet eyes that usually glowing bright, now looked dim because covered with worry. She's been injured and now she had to worry about his opinion whether he would forgive her or not. Is he angry with her stupid actions or not.

Rukia could not hide her surprise when she heard Byakuya's words. What did he say? Does he say she was carrying out her duties properly? Does... does it mean he is not angry? Did… did he forgive her?

"Does... does it mean _Nii-sama_ was not angry anymore? Does... Does _Nii-sama_... forgive me?" Rukia asked carefully. Byakuya stared back at her violet eyes which is still full of wonder mixed with worried.

Byakuya just gave her a brief nod. He did not want to prolong this issue again. Moreover, this was not entirely Rukia's and that boy's fault, even though he wanted to beat him this time because he made Rukia got several wounds today. But actually he was angrier with himself for not being able to protect Rukia when she needs help.

Meanwhile, Rukia began to overcome a sense of relief. _He was not angry... He forgave me_...

"But I want you to promise me one thing." Byakuya turned down his gaze to caught Rukia's eyes. He saw her blink after hearing his words before looking into his eyes with confused.

"Yes, _Nii-sama_?" Rukia asked.

"I want you to promise not to do reckless acts like that again."

"But, Nii..." Rukia tried to protest, but Byakuya cut her words.

"Listen, Rukia, I will not forgive you if you repeat this act again. I'm sure those Ryoka could protect themselves in every battle, because until now they can survive through all those rough fighting. I also believe in your ability and never underestimate it, but I do not want you to take risks that can bring you injured like this anymore." Rukia listen carefully to Byakuya's words. She felt startled and didn't know what to say because it's the first time she heard her _Nii-sama_ reveals his thoughts about her.

"Promise me that you will not plunge yourself in danger. Especially when I'm not around you." Byakuya firmed. His gray eyes stared deeply at her violet ones with intense. He did not want the same incident happening again, because he knew very well how Rukia's nature when it comes to her friends. So he had to make her promise not to repeat her actions again.

Rukia stared at Byakuya in shocked. She could hardly believe what she had just heard.

_'Promise me that you will not plunge yourself in danger. Especially when I'm not around you.'_

Did she misheard? Does… does it mean behind his coldness, he's actually worried about her safety?

"I… I will try not to repeat it." She still looked unsure about what she had just heard.

"Not only try, Rukia. But don't do it again. You have to promise me that."

Rukia stared straight into Byakuya's eyes. His gray eyes that usually looked so cold, mysterious and unreadable now filled with something, although very slight and almost undetectable, but she was sure she saw concern in there. Byakuya, her _Nii-sama_, care for her. The warm feeling began to flow in her, washing away all the questions, fears, doubts, distance and worried which covered her feelings since the night before.

"Yes, _Nii-sama_… I promise…" She said softly. _He... cares about me..._

Byakuya felt a slight of relief after hearing her promise. At least he had managed to make her promise to him to not repeat her actions. He also would not let him repeat the same mistakes. He would not let her be in danger again.

"Go back to sleep. Your body needs lots of rest." Byakuya command. When he was about to leave so she could rest, Rukia prevent his steps by dragging the tip of his haori.

"I-It's... T-There is one more thing that I want to say." She said sheepishly. Byakuya stared at her in bewilderment. He continued to watch Rukia when she tried to take something from under her pillow.

"This is for you,_ Nii-sama_." Rukia said as she handed Byakuya a box wrapped in pink paper with snowflakes pattern around it. Byakuya looked at the box quizzically.

"I know I was too late, but I hope _Nii-sama_ would like to accept it." Rukia said shyly. Her face looks flushed furiously.

"Happy birthday, _Nii-sama_." Rukia said with sincerity.

Byakuya fell silent in his place when he heard the birthday greetings from Rukia. Did he hear it correctly? She gave him a gift and birthday greetings?

"_Nii-sama_?" Rukia called when there was no response from Byakuya. She began to look worried if Byakuya did not want to accept her present and greeting. She knew that her _Nii-sama_ was not too fond of exaggerating his birthday. He's always been cold and did not bother with all the gifts or congratulations from those around him, even all the gifts that he received may end up in the warehouse without ever being touched. However, for this year she wanted to give a present for him and she hopes he want to accept her gift. But she had to face disappointment because after a few minutes he kept silent and did not take her gift.

"I'm sorry..." She whispered faintly. Rukia lowered her hand, her face looked sad and she felt a bit stupid for hoping Byakuya would receive her gift.

But before she could keep the gift back under her pillow, Byakuya's hand was outstretched to take that gift from her. Rukia's eyes widened slightly as Byakuya's action. She turned her gaze to Byakuya who was observing her gift.

"You remember that today was my birthday?" Byakuya asked after a moment of silence.

"Yes..." _I'll never forget_. She added silently. She kept her eyes toward him. She still could not believe that her _Nii-sama_ accepted her present.

Byakuya did not know why, but after hearing a short statement from Rukia, he felt all of emotions which always disturb him since a few days ago vanished instantly and replaced with a warm feeling that began to spread, filling the entire of his body.

_She... remember._

It's really strange. Why with only one simple sentence could change his emotions drastically?

Byakuya slowly unwraps the gift, after that he opened the box and looked at the contents of the gift before pull out it.

It was a furin bell made of glass with image of cherry blossoms patterns around it. There was a melodious clunk when Byakuya out it of the box.

"So... today you went to Karakura to buy this present?" Byakuya asked without taking his eyes from that furin bell.

"Yes, I want to give a surprise for you,_ Nii-sama_. But... I gave a surprise in another form." Rukia said bitterly as she refers to herself that should stay in the fourth division.

_She... she went there to look for a gift..._

"Is... Is _Nii-sama_ like the gift?" Rukia asked curiously. Her face looked a bit nervous, waiting for Byakuya's reaction about her present. She felt her gift was too simple for someone like Kuchiki Byakuya.

Byakuya gave a brief nod. Rukia couldn't hide her happiness when she saw his nod. It's really strange, but just by looking at his brief nod was already making herself overwhelmed by feelings of delight. Her face looked brighter and she felt more relaxed and comfortable to speak with him.

"At first I did not know what kind of present that I can give to you. So I decide to take a day off so I could search a suitable gift for _Nii-sama_ in Karakura town. When I saw that furin bell, I immediately thought it would suit your taste, though it is very simple, but this furin bell can produce beautiful and pleasant sound. It could make our feeling become calm, relax and cool, especially during the summer. _Nii-sama_ can hang it on the window of 6th division or your office, or on the porch, or you can hang it on the window in our room, so when we sleep we could hear..." It took a few seconds for Rukia to realize her last sentence. Rukia hold her breath and immediately covered her mouth when she finally realized what she had just said.

_What did I say? Our room?_

"I-I mean Y-your room, Nii-sama, not o-our room. No, I-I mean... if you put in your room, Nii-sama could hear the sound during y-your sleep and..." Rukia looked trembled to finish her sentence. Her face looked flushed with embarrassment. She did not know how she could slip of the tongue to call her Nii-sama's room as our room.

_What's on your mind Rukia? Why did you say Nii-sama's room as 'our room'? Since when did it become 'our room'? Baka!_

"I will hang it outside the bedroom window, so you can hear its voice too when we sleep at night."

Rukia could only gape when she heard his words. Her eyes widened and her mouth slightly open. She almost did not believe what she had just heard._ What did he say?_

_ 'I will hang it outside the bedroom window, so you can hear its voice too when we sleep at night.'_

Rukia could not stop the blush that suddenly started appearing on her cheeks, when Byakuya's words just kept ringing in her head.

_Do not be stupid Rukia. Nii-sama said it without mean anything. Stop pounding like a fool!_ Rukia commands herself. She gave a lot of mental notes to herself in order to stop thinking about that. But still, simple words from Byakuya made something in her a bit flare up.

"Thank you for your gift." Byakuya said. His voice became softer when he said it. Rukia could only stunned when she heard his speech and it took several seconds for her to reply to his words.

"Y-You're welcome, Nii-sama..." Rukia said, still with a tone of disbelief. She did not expect Byakuya to say thanks, because for her, Byakuya wants to accept her gift alone was more than enough. But she did not hide her happiness when she heard her _Nii-sama_ said thanks to her. A soft smile graced on her lips.

Byakuya put back furin bell into the box, then he turned his gaze to Rukia who seen trying to stifle her yawn. Her head fell a few times, it was apparent that she began drowsiness.

Byakuya placed the box on the table and approach her. He sat beside her, and then he slowly stretched out his hand, put it around her waist and pulled her towards him, while the other hand returns her pillow position. After that he lays Rukia slowly back into bed, careful to keep her wound did not hurt and then enveloped her with a blanket.

Meanwhile, Rukia could not hide her surprise about Byakuya's sudden act. Especially, when he grabbed her waist and pulled her towards him. Rukia swear her heart almost fell out due to his actions. For a brief few seconds where she was very close to him and almost leaned to his chest, she could smell his tantalizing scent again and for a few seconds, her head blank and she could not think of anything. When she realized she was lying on bed and Byakuya had covered her with a blanket. Rukia blushed immediately and tinge of pink adorning her cheeks.

"It's very late, sleep now."

"What about _Nii-sama_? Is _Nii-sama_ will return home now?" Rukia asked, she seemed not willing if the closeness that she just felt between her and Byakuya ends. These past few days had been hard for her, especially when Byakuya avoids her. But, tonight, through their conversations, she felt the distance was slightly reduced. She knew there was no reason for her to make him stay here. It was late night and he had to back to the manor and rest. But deep inside, she wants Byakuya remained at her side tonight. And everything was depicted clearly in her violet eyes that stared at Byakuya hopefully. Expect him to stay.

"I'll stay here." Byakuya replied after a moment.

A smile began to decorate her lips when she heard his answer. Her body feels more relaxed.

"Thank you, _Nii-sama_." Rukia said softly. Byakuya gave a brief nod. Rukia began to close her eyes.

Byakuya kept his eyes at her sleeping face, but after a few minutes he heard a murmur from her lips.

"I'm happy... Because today _Nii-sama_ was not avoiding me..."

Byakuya stunned at his place when he heard her murmur, her eyes closed so he did not know whether she was awake or she was just mumbling in her dream.

"When _Nii-sama _avoiding me I'm so confused... I... I was afraid if I've made mistakes that make you upset... I'm scared if _Nii-sama_ hates me..."

"I do not hate you." Byakuya replied instantly. He was a bit surprised because she thought he hated her. He could not and never hate Rukia. Where could she get stupid thought like that.

But he remembered his last few days in which he kept his distance as far as possible from her. No wonder she was mistaken in his act. He thought it was the best move for both of them, but it turns out he just made her worry.

"_Nii-sama_ will not avoid me anymore, right? Actually, I... I wanted to get closer to you… because... because I..."

Byakuya stunned again when heard her speech. He kept waiting for the continuation of her words, but nothing. There was only the sound of her peaceful breathing that indicates she's fully asleep now.

He stared at Rukia's sleeping face for a moment. His mind kept turning to her words before. Then, he held out his hand to stroke her hair, be careful not to touch the bandage.

"I'm sorry to make you worry." He said softly.

"Good night, Rukia."

* * *

**A/N:**

**Note: Just skip this paragraph and you can go to the next paragraph or you can give me review directly if you don't want to read my personal feelings xD**

OMG! I don't know what to say about this chapter because I almost couldn't finish it. Yeah, thanks to ch. 512 coz Byakuya's image with blood and tears keep stay in my head! Oh my! Tite Kubo sensei.. You broke my heart twice! You make me happy just for one page before you destroy my heart again with his words toward Ichigo. You're king of troll!  
Why? Wae! I just.. I can't even... OMG! It's Byakuya, for the God sake! T^T  
And for my Rukia! After a long time Why she only got small panel with the same image like at ch. 502?  
Hhh.. at least Ichigo survive, and kudo for the graphics. Awesome and unforgettable.  
But.. Still... deep inside my heart I wish you would make Byakuya alive..

**Fiuhh.. Back to my chapter, chapter 9: And the Reason is You. What do you think? For this chapter, I write about how they resolve some of misunderstanding between them. How Byakuya finally found the real reason why she left xD hahaha.. she search for your present Byak-kun :3  
****  
And talk about the present, What do you think?  
I chose Furin Bell as his present after I visited a store that sell Japanese stuffs in my city, there are a lot of incredible items there with the same price xD, if in Japan I think it's like 100 yen shop. Why I'm not give him seaweed ambassador? Because someone had been prepared that for him xD, so I search for another present ^^**

**Well some problems between them had been resolve, but that doesn't mean it finished. There are still many problems that they have to resolve including their feelings xD  
So, although Bleach world was a bit emotional these days, but I wish you still can enjoy this story ^^**

******For this week I really want to say my big thank you **for all the _readers/visitors_ who reads my story because _you give me energy_ to write this chapter (You know, I will happy if you can give me a review too, I'm not biting you, so feel free xD), And _for all of you who made this story as their favorite and who follow this story, thank you very much, it's really an honor for me_ *bow*

**And for you guys, who are giving me a reviews and send me PMs about my story, ****thank you so much! You guys help me through this week and make me survive to finish this chapter xD**

**-mochiusagi: **She's better now! xD

**-Gritten-Tells:** I'm update now, I wish you like this chapter and thank you for your review ^^

**-broken-hearted heart-breaker:** Thank you for your review and I answered your question via this chapter xD

**-Yuki-onna 0**: Since Rukia give him Furin bell, you can give him wakame ambassador! I believe he will love your present too xD

-**animefunlover23-bree: **Don't worry, I'm not put it again in this chapter ;)

-**PAMILA DE CASTRO: **Thank you! *hug*

**-Aii Sakuraii: **Update! Hahaha.. bagaimana ini Aii.. Byakuya.. T^T

**-Corvusraven:** Yes she is! and here is the update, hope you like it xD

-**Supergirl waiting for Reamonn: **Thank you x3, how about this chapter? I wish I'm not ruin it because I almost can't think anything after ch 512 out :(

**-DinieLuvYunho:** Thanks for your review, about Masahiro, I will explain a bit about him next chapter, I wish you still want to anticipate it xD

-**Error- Username Not Found:** I don't know how to describe it, but thank you so much, it's really an honour for me, and maybe you don't know but your words helps me too, thank you very much ^^

**And once again ****You can say all of your opinion about this chapter, ****I really Appreciated your opinion, constructive criticism, or anything that could improve my skill.**

**Sincerely yours, from one of you all xD  
-Noctis Vee Caelum-**


	10. (Un)Expected Presents

**A/N:**

**Finally update! I'm sorry because I said I will update soon, but due to some personal reasons I couldn't update faster, but I still keep maintain to update once a week and mostly on the weekend ^^**

**Woops! Maybe you all bored to read this, but I never tired to say Thank you for:  
**- All _the readers_ who visit my fiction! Thank you so much! And of course I will be more happy if you could give me a review too! xD  
- _You guys who made this story as their favorite and who follow this story_, thank you very much! It's really an honour for me! *bow*

******And for you guys, who are giving me a reviews and send me PMs about my story and asking me when I will update, ****thank you so much! Now I'm updating! I wish you can enjoy this story! xD**

******-DinieLuvYunho:**She will be healing soon! There is a bit info about Masahiro at this chapter too! And... It's been three times now... T^T *Grab tissue*

******-corvusraven: **I update now! I don't want to say that too... although something has happened... I still keep in faith T^T

******-AiiSakuraii: **Aii~~ You have a ton requests, I lost count now lol xDD, Kalau chapter ini kurang panjang nggak tahu lagi sudah xD

******-PAMILA DE CASTRO: **Yes, I hope she will come soon. I wish miracle happen.

******-Gritten-Tells:** Yes! They're back home now and I hope you like their interaction in their home ^^

******-Araiae4u:** I wish you don't mind if it's bit late from what I said in PM and lets keep in faith about him... T^T

******-**Yuki-onna 0: I'm glad you like that chapter and I wish you like this chapter too x3

******-**Supergirl waiting for Reamonn: Yes, love in the air, that's what I need now ^^, sadly for now I could only update weekly but if I have more free time I will update soon ^^

**********-****animefunlover23-bree: **Once again, thank you bree! I still couldn't find the name, but I find it I will tell you soon xD

**************-mochiusagi:** Here is the update! Hope you enjoy this chapter! Yes, I think he's cute? when he's not realize it xD

**And, Here Chapter 10: ****(Un)Expected**** Presents  
**** It's a bit long chapter, but I wish you still survive to read this chapter and of course I wish you can enjoy the story ^^**

**********Please forgive my grammar or spelling mistake, I'm not the best but I will do my best**

******Disclaimer: I wish at shooting star every night if I could own Bleach and all the characters... **

* * *

**Chapter 10: (Un)Expected Presents**

Rukia finally allowed to go home after staying overnight at 4th division, although she must still rest for a few days to recover completely. At first, Rukia had refused because she did not want to just lie in the bed along this weekend. Moreover, she still felt responsible for her failure, although no one says if she failed.

Fortunately, Ukitake taicho who visited her this morning was assured her and gave permission to rest. Moreover, Byakuya's words about he would train her on condition that she should recover first get her to agree to rest over this weekend to heal her wounds.

So, this is where Rukia now, lying lazily in her bed. It was late afternoon and do not be surprised if she looked so bored because since she came home from the 4th division this morning she was just lying and lying. Moreover, she was alone in the room because Byakuya still had not returned from the Soul Society.

Rukia blushed slightly when she remembers Byakuya and the last night event. She still overwhelmed with happiness because Byakuya likes to receive her gift. She turned her head toward the window where furin bell from her hanging freely. During the rest of the day, the sound of the bell furin was enough to make her feel comfortable in the middle of her boredom. And while she heard the sound, she secretly hoped that Byakuya would come home immediately, so they can hear the sounds together. Although very quickly as well she dismissed the thought away out of her mind.

Rukia sighed and then she touched a bandage on her head. She really wished her wound would heal faster and she could get back to work soon. Although she did not much like paperwork but it was still better than lying without doing anything. In addition, of course, so she could start training with her _Nii-sama_.

A smile appeared on her lips. It's been a long time since she did practice along with Byakuya. The last time they practiced together was when she will be appointed as fukutaicho. But after that they never practice together again and it makes Rukia felt a little disappointed because she wanted to show the development of her ability to Byakuya and wished to get advice from him. For Rukia, Byakuya is her role model as a shinigami. And deep inside, she hoped to be as strong as her _Nii-sama_.

And finally that opportunity comes again. This morning when they came home from the 4th division, her _Nii-sama_ informed her if starting next week he would train her so she was asked to provide a few hours of her time. It was not only surprising but also made her spirits recover immediately. She really could not wait for next week, although inevitably she must obey Byakuya's requirement to take a rest over the weekend. But if it means she could come back trained by her _Nii-sama_, of course she will carry out his requirement.

"Rukia sama, I beg your permission to enter." Ayaka said from outside the room.

"Yes, Ayaka. Come in."

"What is it, Ayaka?" Rukia asked after Ayaka entered the room.

"There's a letter for you, Rukia sama." Ayaka said as she approached Rukia and handed an envelope to her.

Rukia took the envelope with wonder. After Ayaka went out of the room she opened the envelope and read the letter. It was from Nanao.

'

"

_Dear Rukia,_

_How is your condition now? We heard you were injured while fighting hollows in the world of the living. We hope you could get well soon and come back to work as usual. _

_Along this letter, I would also like to remind you that the deadline for taking the photos of Kuchiki taicho will end next week. You do not forget your job, right? We really count on you, and we believe you will not disappoint us and the thousands of Kuchiki taicho's fans._

_We will wait for good news from you and once again we hope you will get better soon._

_Hugs and Kisses,_

_Nanao_

_Ps. The good news is next weekend your Chappy will decorate your room. Of course, if you're successful._

_'_

_"_

Rukia stared at the letter with a blank expression for a few moments.

Take her _Nii-sama_'s photos. A task from SWA. Her another burden.

"Arrgh! How could I forget that!" Rukia yelled. She actually almost forgot about that task considering the number of problems and events that happened to her during this week. The second mission, Byakuya's coldness, their bracelets that still did not work and many more. Due to think that all, she almost forgot about her other duties. Take some pictures of her _Nii-sama._

"What should I do? It's only remains one week to do this task." Rukia talk to herself when she read that letter once again.

The image of where SWA to be bankrupt, Byakuya's fan girls who would go bluster and her Chappy limited edition which was devastated crossed back to her mind. If she does not take action soon then her nightmare a week ago would come true.

Rukia took a deep breath, trying to calm herself. She knew that her condition now did not allow her to do much. The most she needed was a strategy. Without the right strategy she could never take pictures of her _Nii-sama_ in the rest of the week.

And did not forget to check the condition of the camera! Yes, until this day she still has not found the right answer, how could she fail twice in a row to take her _Nii-sama_'s photos? For this time she really had to make sure the condition of the camera is in the great condition.

Rukia grabbed a piece of paper and a brush from the desk right next to her bed. There was not much time anymore, while her _Nii-sama_ had not returned yet, she would try to draw up some plans that can be executed after she recovered later.

* * *

Byakuya did shunpo heading to Kuchiki manor. Today he was late more than an hour because he had to attend the tahico's meeting. Actually he wanted to go home early and left the meeting halfway, but he knew he would only raise a lot of questions and he did not want to answer any questions now. So he kept following the meeting although deep inside, he could not wait to get home.

Today was very slow for him and he almost could not concentrate on his work. Not to mention that Renji continued to annoy him by asking Rukia's condition and if he could visit her at Kuchiki manor. For that he only answered if Rukia still could not be visit yet. Moreover, he did not want his fukutaicho to come to his manor today, considering Rukia was still need a lot of rest and he was reluctant to look at the interactions between them.

"Welcome home, master." Ayaka greeted.

"How's Rukia? Has she eaten?" Byakuya asked as he walked towards his room.

"Rukia sama condition has started to improve, but she refused to eat her dinner first because she wanted to wait for you to go home."

Byakuya stopped his step. It's been more than an hour of their evening meal schedule. Why didn't she eat first?

"Prepare the dinner and take it to my room." Byakuya command as he continued his journey.

Arriving at the front door he paused for a moment before sliding it. He walked into the room and headed straight toward the bed where Rukia was lying.

"_Nii-sama_?" Rukia called as she rubbed her eyes. She yawned a bit before she got to sit on the bed. Apparently she had fallen asleep while waiting for his arrival.

"How's your feeling now?"

"It's pretty good, _Nii-sama_. I rested all day according to Unohana taicho's order." Byakuya nodded curtly to her explanation.

"Excuse me, master. I brought the dinner." Ayaka said from the outside.

"Enter." Byakuya commanded. Ayaka opened the door and brought a tray which contained their dinner. After putting it on the table she bowed and walked out of the room.

Rukia gets rid of the blanket and getting out of bed, but Byakuya's hand prevented her. Rukia looked at Byakuya in confused.

"Stay here." Byakuya said as he walked over to the table. Rukia's eyes continue to follow Byakuya's step and she could not hide her shock when she saw Byakuya carrying that tray and walk to her.

"_N-nii-sama_... I-I could eat on the table, y-you did not need to..."

"It's not a big deal, Rukia." Byakuya cut as he put the tray in front of her.

Rukia looked very confused by Byakuya's actions. She could only stunned and staring at the food in front of her with silence.

"You will not be able recover immediately if only silent and stared at the food like that." Byakuya's words awaken Rukia from her reverie. Her face flushed slightly. She hastily took chopsticks and began to eat her food.

"_Nii-sama_, do you not eat?" Rukia asked after realizing that Byakuya just stood and stared at her. From the amount of food she knew that Ayaka provide dinner for them both.

Byakuya paused for a split second in his place. He just realized that he had said nothing and only stood there while staring at Rukia who was enjoying her meal. And now she looked back at him with her innocent eyes, waiting for him to sit and eat with her.

Byakuya cleared his throat a bit before he sat on the bed with Rukia, but still maintaining his polite demeanor. Rukia smiled when she saw Byakuya finally sat down and began eating his food.

They ate in silence, but both felt relaxed with this quiet atmosphere. From the window, furin bell began to ring with harmonies due to wind blowing, making the atmosphere felt more comfortable.

Rukia glanced at Byakuya to see his reaction about this harmonic sound. But he did not show any reactions. He remained calm and just focused at his meals.

Rukia lowered her gaze and bit her bottom lip. What do you want? This is only a simple sound. Do you want him to react like what? Stop expecting the impossible thing. Rukia chewed her food without spirit when all those thought came into her mind.

"The sound is beautiful." Byakuya said as he put his chopsticks and turned his gaze to the window. Rukia raised her head to look at Byakuya. Her eyes widened with surprise due to his statement.

"Does… Does _Nii-sama_ like the sound?" Rukia asked carefully. Byakuya gave her a brief nod and then turned his gaze to her.

"You're right. The sound of furin bell could calm our minds. I like the sound."

Rukia felt warm when she heard his sentence. A smile appeared on her lips. She nodded her head before continuing to finish her dinner with a sense of excitement that began to creep inside her. Not long after they were finishing their dinner, there was a knocked from the door.

"Master, Kaito sama and Okuni sama came to see Rukia sama." Ayaka informed from outside the room.

"Come in."

The bedroom door opened slowly, and then Ayaka followed by Kaito and Okuni entered the room. Ayaka bowed before approaching the bed and took the tray. She smiled softly at Rukia, before returning bowed and left the room.

"Good evening, Byakuya sama, Rukia sama." Kaito greeted them. Byakuya nodded briefly to his greeting.

"How is your condition, Rukia sama? We heard you hurt pretty bad." Okuni asked with concern.

"I've been better now, thank you." Rukia replied politely.

"We're glad to hear that. You need a lot of rest in order to recover." Rukia just nodded at Kaito's words.

"Well, we have an important announcement for you two..."

"Can we not talk about the mission and the other issues at this time." Byakuya cut coldly. Kaito shook his head as he gave a slight smile at them.

"Unfortunately Byakuya sama, everything must go by the rules. We do feel uncomfortable with Rukia sama's conditions, but we can't delay the mission. But we give a little remission to both of you."

"As we know, tomorrow is the weekend where you should have a date on the outside, but based on Rukia sama's conditions that still recovering and needs a lot of rest, then you are allowed to remain in the mansion, but of course you need to spend time together during tomorrow." Kaito explained as he looked at Byakuya and Rukia.

"Umm… about holding hands… does it still remain to be passed?" Rukia asked curiously, considering that until this time, the number of their bracelets still did not increase.

"Of course. We're still waiting for the results after the weekend is over."

"We believe if the number in your bracelets will increase soon." Okuni said as she smiled at them.

_Is it true if the number will be increase soon? How did she know? And why she looked so sure?_ Rukia thought while staring at Okuni in bewilderment.

"I think it's time for us to get back. Good evening Byakuya sama, Rukia sama." Kaito said as he bowed before left them alone. After they left, Rukia immediately turned to Byakuya and asked him about their missions.

"_Nii-sama_... what if until the last moment the numbers..."

"It will not happen. You do not need to think about this issue now. Just focus on your healing." Byakuya cut her words. Rukia fell silent for a few moments.

"Alright, _Nii-sama_." Rukia replied faintly. She sighed and felt upset again at her current condition. She hopes her wounds could be healed soon so she could focus and help her _Nii-sama_ to find a way out of their problems.

"I'll call Ayaka to change your bandages, after that drink your medicine and go back to rest."

"Hai, _Nii-sama_."

After Byakuya out of the room, Rukia took an envelope and a paper from under her pillow. She stared at it for a few seconds and then her gaze turned to her bracelet.

"If I do not get well soon, I really could ruin everything." Rukia sighed gloomily. Since this afternoon she still had not found the right strategy to take her _Nii-sama_'s pictures. Not to mention the problem of their bracelets. Rukia felt that her head ached by all these problems.

She sighed again before hide the letter and the paper under the pillow. Her _Nii-sama_'s right, she should be cured first and after that she could focus to finish the problems. Rukia then lay down in the bed while waiting for Ayaka to change her bandage.

* * *

The atmosphere that day was pretty cool. Gentle breeze stroking the branches of Sakura trees in the garden resulting a melodious rustling sound, combined with the sound of furin bell, which hung outside the window making the atmosphere calmer and comfortable.

Rukia put the manga on her lap and closed her eyes for a few moments to enjoy the melodious sound of furin bell which blown in the wind. After satisfied, she started to continue the reading. There were several piles of manga and novels that brought by Ayaka from her old room so she would not get bored during her healing time.

There were not many things that she and Byakuya did during this weekend. They just spent their time silence in the room. She read manga on the bed while Byakuya busy with paperwork on his desk.

Rukia glanced through the manga at her _Nii-sama_ who was busy examining the file on his desk. He looked very serious and since he brought the paperwork into the bedroom three hours ago, he showed no signs of going over, he even looked more lost in his concentration.

Rukia returned her attention to the manga. But her mind was no longer focused on the story. Currently, you could say she was a bit bored. She wanted to do other things, not just lying on the bed and saw her _Nii-sama_ who like being in another world with his work.

Rukia let out a small sigh from behind her manga. Surely she was really happy because Byakuya no longer avoid her by locking himself in his office likes the previous days. She felt this was a good start to reduce the distance between them. And last night she had hoped that they would do the fun things this weekend likes last week where they went to Chappy Land. She knew if she's still recovering, but that did not mean they could not do other things like chatting or drawing or maybe plays some games.

Rukia glanced back at Byakuya. Still no sign of when his work will be completed. Oh my god! It was a weekend. Why does he still working at weekends? He did not even speak a word since touching his paper.

"Is there anything you want to ask, Rukia?" Byakuya asked as he reached for a new file to be checked. Rukia immediately hid her face behind the manga as she shook her head.

"No, _Nii-sama_. I'm just curious, are we going to spend all day in the room?" Rukia asked as she lowered the manga a bit so she could return to see his expression.

"Do you have a problem?" Byakuya asked again, his eyes were now focused on a new file.

"No, _Nii-sama_..." Rukia murmured. She sighed again. It was clear this would be the most boring weekend she ever feels.

Rukia turned her attention back to the manga, hoping this boring feeling may disappear soon. Not for a while, she heard a knock from the door.

"Who's there?" Byakuya asked without distracting his attention from his file.

"It's me, master. There is a present for Rukia sama."

Rukia looked up from the manga towards the door with a little surprise. _A present for me? Who sent it?_

"Enter." Byakuya replied.

Ayaka opened the door and entered the room while carrying a present. It was a chappy's doll wrapped in clear plastic and there was a small card tacked on it. Rukia's eyes immediately widened when she saw the gift. It's not really often she got Chappy as a gift, though she did not know who sent it. She received the present with a bright face and sparkling eyes.

"Who send that present?" Byakuya asked as he frowns.

"Someone from Takama family delivered it. He said this present from Masahiro Takama for Rukia sama."

_Masahiro Takama? That man again. Why he did not give up already_. Byakuya thought.

"Masahiro Takama? The man who has sent a propose to me?" Rukia asked in surprised. She never thought if he sent her this gift because she has never met him in person and only ever heard a bit of him. Besides that, How would he know if she likes Chappy?

Rukia took the card that's attached to the present and opened it. Apparently he sent a greeting and hope she will get better soon. Did Kaito and Okuni who told him if she was injured?

"Bring back the gift and return it to them." Byakuya command coldly.

"Huh? But why?" Rukia asked in wonder. She had already started to open up the plastic wrap, but immediately ceased her activities after hearing his command.

"There is no particular reason. Ayaka, take the parcel and send it back to Takama family." Byakuya ordered Ayaka again.

"No. I don't want this to be returned, _Nii_… I mean Byakuya sama..." Rukia bit her lip briefly as she was about to call Byakuya as _Nii-sama_ in front of Ayaka. She hugged that Chappy when Ayaka walked toward her.

"It's a pity if we returned this present. It's Chappy!" Rukia said as she tightened her embrace. She did not understand why Byakuya wanted to return the gift. There was nothing wrong with this present. After all Masahiro was only sending a gift and wishes her to get well soon. Nothing strange with that. So why her_ Nii-sama _seemed did not like it?

Byakuya stared at Chappy that was in Rukia's embrace with dreadful gaze, and then his eyes turned to other Chappy's doll which was lying on their bed right beside Rukia before his gaze looked back at Rukia who was waiting for his answer.

"My tolerance only until the third person, I do not want that fourth person to sleep with us too." Byakuya said without expression.

Rukia stunned for a few seconds after she heard his words. She looked at Chappy in her hand and then at Chappy on her side. Her eyes widened when Byakuya's remarks repeated in her mind.

_'My tolerance only until the third person, I do not want that fourth person to sleep with us too.'_

Rukia could not hide the blush that immediately crept on her cheeks after she realized his words. "T-That's... about the t-third person, the f-fourth... it's... b-but this..." Rukia looked trembled when trying to explain her point.

"No buts. Ayaka, take the doll and send it back directly." Byakuya command sharply. Ayaka took the present from Rukia's hands. She smiled slightly when she saw pink color that appeared on Rukia's cheeks. Then she walked out of the room, leaving Rukia and Byakuya alone.

The atmosphere in the room began to turn into an awkward silent. Rukia looked dazed on the bed. She still confused with just a brief scene. Meanwhile, Byakuya returned to continue his work, which had been stopped due to the unexpected present.

Although from the outside Byakuya seemed to fully concentrate on his work, but from the inside he felt very disturbed by the actions of Masahiro. What does he mean by sending Rukia a gift? How did he know if Rukia love Chappy? And from where he knew that Rukia was injured? Does Kaito have something to do with all of this and...

"_Nii-sama_." Rukia's voice brought him back from his own mind.

"Yes, Rukia. What is it?" Byakuya replied as he tried to focus his mind and get rid the person named Masahiro far away. He returned to write on his paper to make some notes.

"Masahiro Takama... What kind of person he is, _Nii-sama_?" Rukia asked innocently.

Byakuya barely crossed his paper when he heard Rukia's question. An uneasy feeling started bothering inside him.

"Why do you want to know?" Byakuya countered. He tried to make his voice toneless as possible even though he did not like to hear Rukia mention that person's name. He glanced at Rukia who looked a bit embarrassed.

"N-no particular reason. I-I just a little curious b-because... well, because he offered a marriage proposal and..." Rukia was not continued her sentence, because they were both now, if they fail in this mission then automatically she will be married to a man named Masahiro Takama. But of course, he would never let that happen.

"I don't know much about him. I just know he is Takama clan's successor. I only met him once when I had to attend a noble gathering a few months ago, but I never have a long conversation with him so I can't tell you much."

"And, I hope we don't discuss that person again" Byakuya said when he saw Rukia was about to ask him again. He really did not like to discuss about that person.

_Why does he seem to not really like Masahiro? _Rukia thought as she stared at Byakuya who was back immersed in his work.

Rukia let out a small breath before lying down on the bed. Her mind spun back to the mission they'd been doing and the consequences if they fail. Then she glanced at her bracelet that still has not changed the numbers. What will happen to them if until the last minute they did not find the answer? What will her _Nii-sama_ do to resolve this problem? Does she really will marry to the man named Masahiro? All these questions ticking in her mind until she fell asleep involuntarily.

* * *

"Rukia sama, please come up. I'll help you change the bandage and prepare yourself for dinner."

Rukia opened her eyes slowly and yawned. Her eyes were still heavy, but she managed to sit on the bed. Her sleepy eyes observed the room to find Byakuya, but he was not there, the table has been already tidy, free of paper piles.

"Where is Byakuya sama?" Rukia asked as she turned her gaze at Ayaka.

"He is waiting for you to have the dinner together. I have been asked to help you to get ready." Ayaka answered while helping Rukia stood up and walked to the bathroom.

After she finished cleaning up and changing her bandages, Ayaka began to put on a kimono at Rukia. She wore a purple silk kimono and white obi with Sakura patterns embroidered on it.

"Why should I wear a kimono?" Rukia asked as she stared at her appearance in the mirror. She rarely wore a kimono and did not really like it because it made her difficult to move. She tried to remember if there was a special event today or maybe her _Nii-sama_ invited important guests. But nothing came into her mind.

"Does Byakuya sama invited important guests at dinner?" Rukia asked confused. Ayaka just smiled at her question, she smoothed her kimono before leading Rukia out of the room.

"Why do we go to the garden?" Rukia increasingly looks confused because Ayaka led her to the garden where her _Nii-sama_ used to do his night-time walk and not to the dining room. But Ayaka, once again, just give her smiled and kept bringing Rukia into the middle of the garden.

Rukia could not hide her surprise when she saw the scene in front of her. There, under the Sakura tree there was a picnic table complete with dishes for their dinner on it. Then she saw Byakuya's figure was standing next to the tree, looking at the sights.

"Good evening, master. Rukia sama already here."Ayaka greeted. Rukia kept her gaze at Byakuya until he turned around and looked at her for a moment before start to walk towards her.

"You may go." Byakuya said to Ayaka after he arrived in front of Rukia. Ayaka nodded and bowed before leaving them.

"Good evening, _Nii-sama_." Rukia said as she bowed.

"Good evening, Rukia."

"What is it, _Nii-sama_? Is there a celebration?" Rukia asked as she lifted her head to look at Byakuya.

"There is no special occasion. I just think that you'll get bored because spending time in bed whole day, moreover this is the weekend." Byakuya replied as he helped Rukia walked toward the table.

Rukia looked at Byakuya with surprise after hearing his answer. Is he aware that she was bored all day?

Byakuya helps Rukia to sit down before he sat beside her. Rukia stared at the dishes on the table in awe. Suddenly her stomach groaned without warning. Rukia gasped and touch her stomach immediately to make it silence.

"I-I'm sorry, _Nii-sama_... I-I..." Rukia looked so red with embarrassed. She never thought if her stomach could groan louder like that especially when Byakuya sat beside her.

"This is already the time for dinner, let's eat." Byakuya said quietly as he picked up his chopsticks. Rukia nodded as she made a lot of mental notes at herself.

The feelings of embarrassment which previously surrounding her vanished immediately when they start eating, replaced by a sense of comfort because it was the first time she ate together with Byakuya in the open place, and she liked this change. They did not talk too much at dinner, but she was quite enjoying this tranquil atmosphere.

Rukia glanced at the Sakura trees that shade them. It would have been nice if Sakura has been blooming. Maybe they could eat outside again like this. Maybe...

"What happen?" Byakuya asked when he saw Rukia stopped eating her food and focused her gaze on the Sakura trees. Rukia snapped out of her reverie, she looked back at Byakuya briefly before turned her gaze at her food.

"I just thought, maybe we could eat in this garden again, when Sakura has blossoms. If... if _Nii-sama_ does not mind." Rukia said almost in a whisper.

"If you like, we can eat here again later." Byakuya replied. Rukia's eyes widened when she heard his answer. She really did not suppose that Byakuya would accept her suggestion.

"Thank you, _Nii-sama_." Rukia said happily. She resumed her eating with enthusiasm. A sense of relief started flowing in her especially when she felt again the distance between them began to decrease little by little. The proof was her _Nii-sama_ want to listen her suggestion.

Byakuya finished first and then he turned his attention back to Rukia who was busy enjoying her meals. Seeing her appetite he could be a bit relieved because it means her health condition has improved.

"Gochisousama deshita." Rukia said after finishing her dinner. She put her chopsticks and shifted her gaze to Byakuya who was staring at her.

"_Nii-sama_?" Rukia asked by puzzled because Byakuya kept his eyes on her.

"There's… rice on your cheek." Byakuya said quietly.

"Huh?" Rukia stared at him blankly for a few seconds. _Rice on my cheek?_ Rukia gasped and immediately held her left cheek which already starting to change color.

"W-Where? Is it g-gone?" Rukia asked stuttered as she continued to caress her left cheek. She felt more embarrassed now because once again she did a childish thing in front of Byakuya.

"No, it's on the other cheek." Byakuya replied as he reached out his hand to touch her right cheek and took the rice of her skin which had turned pink now.

Rukia's eyes widened when she saw Byakuya reached out his hand and touched her cheek. She could not help the blush that appeared on her cheeks as she felt his warm hand on her right cheek.

"Next time, eat slowly." Byakuya said as he lowered his hand.

Rukia could feel her cheeks heat up and the heat began to spread throughout her body. She could only nod slowly at his statement.

"H-hai." Rukia replied as she lowered her face and tried to hide the blush that began to spread across her face.

"It's nice to see you guys so get along like a couple who are in love." A voice suddenly appeared near them.

"What are you doing in this place, were-cat." Byakuya said coldly, his eyes staring straight at the bush at the end of the garden. Shortly, a shadow darted near Byakuya and Rukia.

"Well, well, Byakuya-bo. Is it your proper attitude to welcome guest who came to visit you?" Yoruichi asked with a smirk. She took a place in front of them.

"A guest will be greeted with a decent, if they came from the entrance." Byakuya replied as he stared at her sharply. Yoruichi just laughed when she heard Byakuya's words.

"Do not be so cold. I come to greet you and of course to give a special present for you." Yoruichi said as she winked.

Byakuya gave a death glare to her. He really did not like it when that were-cat came to his mansion without permission. And he did not believe 'a special present' which she had just mentioned. Remembered his experience since he was young, 'a special present' means the worst present and always have a bad impact for him. But Yoruichi did not seem bothered by his death glare. She instead turned her attention to Rukia and smiled at her.

"Rukia, how are you? You really made us worry at that time."

"I'm getting better, Yoruichi san. I'm sorry to make you all worry." Rukia replied with a smile.

"Ah, I can see it. Did Byakuya-bo take care of you well?" Yoruichi said with a grin. Rukia glanced at Byakuya, her face flushed slightly before she nodded.

"_Nii-sama_ took care of me..."

"Auch, stop calling him like that, Rukia. I know that you're engaged, and will be married soon."

Rukia's eyes widened when she heard Yoruichi's words. She looked shocked because she never thought Yoruichi would find out about their situation.

"How did you know about this?" Byakuya asked. His deep voice sound colder than usual as he gave an icy glare toward her.

"How did I know is not important. Moreover, there is no news that could escape from my ears, especially news about your engagement and also the mission that you have to carry." Yoruichi said playfully. She seemed to really enjoy the anger that appeared on Byakuya's face. This made her want to make fun with him again.

"Actually, I kind of disagree with the missions given by the Elders. Why did they not just make you two get married already? Why they like to make it complicated with give you this kind of missions. You also think like that too, right? Rukia? It is better to marry Byakuya-bo directly without going through these missions." Yoruichi's smile getting wider as she saw Rukia flushed due to her words. Nothing is more fun than tease these both Kuchiki.

"I-I don't... I-I mean..." Rukia looked stuttered and could not finish her sentence. Her face heated up and blush began to spread in her face.

"What do you want?" Byakuya asked with a slight anger in his tone. He did not like when he saw satisfied expression on her face every time she teased him and Rukia.

"Of course to help you guys." She said with a big smile on her lips.

"Stop kidding, we do not need your help. Just get out of this place." Byakuya forced sharply. Yoruichi just shook her head.

"Are you sure Byakuya-bo? Because I got an interesting info about the condition of your bracelets from Okuni." She said as she glanced at their bracelets.

"So you knew all about this from Okuni?" Byakuya asked as he tried to maintain his emotion. He did not suggest if Okuni would tell about this problem to someone outside their clan members.

"Do not blame Okuni, just like me, she does not want you to fail in this mission so she contacts me to help you because she knows as one of the Kuchiki elders she can't help you directly."

Byakuya stared at her for a while. He felt a bit surprise because she came all of a sudden and offering help because until this moment he still could not find a way to make their bracelets back to work. It's just he still did not like the idea of asking help from that were-cat to solve this problem. But he also knew, if he refused her help, he and Rukia would fail this mission and the consequences would be much worse than he had to face the disruption from that were-cat.

Byakuya closed his eyes for a few moments to muffle his emotions and then he opened his eyes slowly and turned his gaze straightly at Yoruichi while keeping his stoic face.

"Explain it."

"I know you will not refuse my help." She took a few steps closer to Byakuya, then she leaned her body toward him until her lips only few mili from his ears before starting to whisper. Byakuya's eyes widened slightly when he heard her whisper. He could hardly believe what just he heard.

Yoruichi took a few steps back so she could observe Byakuya's expression. She grinned at him. Although his face was devoid of emotion but she knew her words had been made him shocked.

"What happened? How to make our bracelets back to work?" Rukia asked curiously. From earlier she kept silent, looking at the interaction between them. Yoruichi turned her gaze on Rukia and smiling.

"I've explained it to Byakuya-bo and he will explain everything to you later." Rukia stared at her in confused. Why did she not say directly to her?

"Well, I have to go now. Oh, Byakuya-bo, happy birthday and I wish you like my special present." Yoruichi said before did shunpo and left them alone in the garden.

"_Nii-sama_?" Rukia called when she saw Byakuya still silent on his place. It was the first time she saw him stunned like that.

Byakuya turned his gaze to Rukia, who was staring at him with worry. He watched her face intently for a few moments, while Yoruichi's words came back in his mind.

_'Those bracelets only work if each of you have feelings for each other, even the slightest feeling and even both of you still didn't realize your own feeling. The only reasons why it's not working is denial. So stop denying your own feelings, Byakuya-bo.'_

"What happen, _Nii-sama_? Is everything okay?" Rukia asked with worry. Byakuya eyes continued to stare down at her purple eyes for a few seconds.

"Everything is all right." Byakuya replied tonelessly.

"What did Yoruichi san said? How to make the bracelet back to work?"

"It's not an important thing, she just told us to hold hands as usual."

"Huh? Is it really just that? We've tried before and still failed." Rukia said with hesitation.

Byakuya did not answer her question. He just reached his hand to her.

"Are we going to try it now?" Rukia asked with bit surprised. Byakuya only gave a single nod to her.

Rukia slowly extended her hand to hold his hand. When their fingers were intertwined there was a sound appeared from their bracelets and number 32 is displayed on the screen. Rukia gasped in shock.

"_Nii-sama_, looks! Our bracelets back to normal!" Rukia yelled in surprise mixed with relief. She still could not believe that their bracelets will back to normal. And it meant they completed additional missions successfully.

Meanwhile, Byakuya immediately closed his eyes, trying to banish any form of those uneasy feelings that suddenly appeared in him.

"_Nii-sama_? What's wrong? Are you alright?"

Byakuya opened his eyes and turned his gaze to Rukia. Her violet eyes looked at him with afraid.

"I'm alright. Let's go back." Byakuya replied calmly. He led Rukia who still looked confused at his act back into the mansion.

_She must be lying. It couldn't be happen between us, because… it's wrong._

* * *

**A/N:**

**Wow, I wish you could enjoy this chapter..**

**And Joruri! **Finally I can keep my promise! I hope you read this chapter too. The setting a bit different but who knows in the future when they visit the world of the living they can get 'help' again xD  
Thank You very much and I wish you like this chapter ^^

**Attention!  
This Author make the biggest mistake in her life. She read Bleach chapter 513 and after that she lost half of her soul and spirit. So if you want her soul and spirit back please give her your review, opinion or constructive criticism about her story. And... before she think she get enough support... she will 'shut down' herself for a while.**

**Sincerely yours, from one of you all xD  
-Noctis Vee Caelum-**


	11. The Third Mission

**A/N:**

**Quote:_ 'Love is when two people who care for each other get confused'_ -Bob Schneider-**

**Finally, the long awaited third mission come out, I wish you can enjoy this chapter ^^  
And sorry for the delay, but I've asked permission to 'shut down' last week, right? xD**

**************Please forgive my grammar or spelling mistake. I'm not the best, but I will do my best.**

**************Disclaimer: I LOVE YOU, TITE KUBO! Thank You very much! **

* * *

**Chapter 11: The Third Mission**

_Ok. Let's imagine Nii-sama as a Chappy. Imagine Nii-sama as a Chappy. Imagine Nii-sama as a Chappy. Imagine Nii-sama as..._

"Noooo! It wouldn't work out!" Rukia screamed with frustration. She buried her face into Chappy's back, hoping this was only a dream and when she woke up she did not need to through this all. But no. This was not a dream and Rukia knew it.

"Why they really like to give the mission that does not make sense like this?" Rukia sighed, her face still buried in Chappy's back. All her happiness because she could finish the second mission this week seemed to vanish when she heard the third mission which was announced by Kaito few hours ago.

'  
"

**-Flash Back-**

A few hours ago, just as she and Byakuya entered the manor after they finished their dinner and got an unexpected visit from Yoruichi, they immediately greeted by Kaito and Okuni, who had been waiting for them.

"Good evening, Byakuya sama and Rukia sama." Kaito greeted them. His face did not stop smiling when he saw they were holding hands.

"It looks like you managed to complete the mission that we provide you with success. Well, I have prepared the tea so we could celebrate the success of the second mission and talk about the third mission with relax." Kaito continued as he walked towards the veranda where there had been prepared tea set.

Okuni served the tea when they've all been sitting on the porch. The flavor of the tea began to spread and combined with Sakura's scent which blown by the wind, producing a calming sweet flavor.

Rukia sipped her tea, enjoyed the taste. Her feeling became warmer after drinking it. She put her cup of tea and then focused on Kaito.

"Before I started to announce the third mission, allow me to say congratulation for you because you both have managed to complete the second mission along with additional mission successfully." His smile widened because their plan seemed to work out.

"And I also want to express my impressed to you, Byakuya sama. Although this weekend both of you can't go anywhere but you managed to prepare a romantic dinner as a date for Rukia sama. You are really unexpected."

Rukia could only gape at Kaito's words. What did he say? Dating? Romantic dinner? She and her _Nii-sama_? He must be kidding! She and her _Nii-sama_ only…

Suddenly, a realization came over Rukia. The event at dinner repeated in her minds. Kimono... dinner under the Sakura tree... date...

_Did... did Nii-sama preparing those all not just because he saw me bored all day? Was he really preparing that dinner for a date?_

Rukia blushed in her seat when the idea that Byakuya purposely preparing dinner as part of their date crossed in her mind. She never imagined that Byakuya would do such a thing especially for her.

_Stop blushing, Rukia! Kaito just teased. It's impossible to happen. Although it was true, Nii-sama did that just for the sake of completing the mission. Nothing more! So, stop blushing and fluttering like a fool!_ Rukia commanded herself. But still, she could not stop the warmth that suddenly started flowing in her and filled all parts of her body. She had to bow her head to hide her face that she was one hundred percent sure have turned to red.

"What is the third mission that we have to run?" Byakuya kept maintained his calm manner as if he were not affected by all of Kaito's words.

"It looks like you really can't wait to run the next 'Love Mission', Byakuya sama. We understand how you feel." Kaito said as he grinned. Byakuya stared sharply at him.

"All right, it is the third mission that you will carry out during the next week."

Rukia took a deep breath before lifting her head to hear Kaito statement. For her, the second mission was the hardest mission so far where she had to sleep with Byakuya, so she was a little optimistic that the third mission will not be as difficult as the second mission, and she believes this would be easier to run for a week. But she did not let her guard down. She had prepared herself for the third mission that they would face.

"The third mission is embrace."

"What?!" Rukia said without realizing if her voice sound crack, she stared at Kaito in disbelief. Okuni smile when she saw Rukia's reaction.

"E-embrace? We must embrace each other during the week?" Rukia's face looked pale when she heard their third mission.

"Yes. It's not a problem right? Anyway, I bet that if this past two weeks the physical contact that both of you ever done merely held hands, even after you shared a bed and slept together for one week."

Rukia's face began to blush after hearing his statement. He was right. During their second mission both she and Byakuya did keep a distance while sleeping. She even shifted her body to be in the corner of the bed. She knew her position as Hisana's sister and she did not want to create an awkward atmosphere when they woke up in the morning.

"I really expect a lot from the second mission. But both of you very slow to react to one another." Kaito mumbled as he shook his head.

"So, after we evaluated your development for this past two week, the elders decided in order to make the relationship between you getting closer then for a week later you have to run this mission. You will pass if your bracelets show number more than 7. Ah, I might forget to say it before, but your bracelets can also used to count the number of embrace that you do."

"One more thing, considering your relationship still has not spread to the public I personally recommend that you do this mission while you sleep. And you can start it when you sleep tonight." Kaito said as he smirked.

**-End of flashback-**

'**  
**"

Rukia buried her face into the Chappy fur deeply. It seemed she just want to disappear right now. How could the Elders give such a mission like that? Indeed, when she got a mission to sleep with Byakuya she felt frantically too, but at that time she still could throughout the mission because when they slept, both she and Byakuya managed to maintain their positions so they did not cross the line. But now they have to sleep in each others arms during their sleep. How could she face it all! This was the craziest thing she ever heard!

She really could not imagine if she had to sleep in his arms for one week, being in his embrace, feeling his warmth and protection from his strong but delicate arms...

Rukia felt her face begin to heat up from behind Chapy fur when those thoughts occurred in her mind before she could to stop it.

What the hell is going on with her? Since when she dare to imagine his arms wrapped her body? Has she gone crazy?

But a different feeling instantly appeared in her and extinguished that heat, pulled back her mind to reality which she had to face. Rukia sigh slightly.

"Could... could they give another mission? Why should embrace? It's impossible for me and _Nii-sama_ to do that. Because it is..." Rukia did not finish her mumbled. She just raised her head and rested her chin on the top of Chappy's head. Her eyes stared straight at the floor.

"It is... inappropriate..." A gust of guilt began to creep inside her. Her mind was now focused on one person. The person who belongs to her _Nii-sama_. Hisana. She should be in this position, in this room, in this bed, in his arms. Not her.

But the elders suddenly messed everything. They forced her and Byakuya to face missions that were beyond common sense.

Rukia remembered back every mission they've run for this past two weeks. Holding hands, dating, sharing a bed, and now embraced. That all were the most often made by the couple, but they were not a couple and she knew they never would.

Rukia smiled weakly. She knew in her _Nii-sama_'s heart there was only Hisana. She was the reason why he wanted to do all these nonsense missions until now. The promise between them and his deep love at Hisana were the reasons why he was willing to carry out all these missions, even though it was all contrary to his personality as well as his principle.

"_Nee-sama_... Did you know that you are the luckiest woman in the world?" Rukia muttered to herself. Of course, her sister was the luckiest woman because she could get Byakuya's heart and be loved by him. It was a dream of every woman in Seireitei.

Rukia held her chest that suddenly feels hurt. "What happened? Why it feels so hurt? Does my wound relapse?" Rukia stared blankly at her chest. She rubbed her chest tenderly, hoping the strange pains could go.

Slowly she began to feel a sense of gloom filled her. She did not know why her mood changed so drastically when thinking about Hisana and Byakuya. What actually happened to her? First, she felt her chest hurt and now her mood turned to sorrow when she thinks about them. It really was not like her.

Rukia shook her head, trying to block all those feelings. There was another issue that she had to think. But before that she made a promise in her hearts towards Hisana.

_Nee-sama, do not worry. I'm not going to do things that are not appropriate. I will try to find a way like the second mission and once this is all over, it will be back to normal._

Rukia took a deep breath and began to focus her mind. She had to find the way so she can run and through the third mission.

Since receiving the mission she never stops to think a way to be able to carry out the mission without feeling awkward. But until now she still could not find the right way. The only way she could think was to imagine her _Nii-sama_ as a Chappy, because it will be easier to hug him if she imagined him as a Chappy. But her efforts failed every time she tried to imagine Byakuya as a chappy. It's hard to imagine because his handsome face kept popping into her minds.

"Why is everything getting more complicated?" Rukia sighed frustrated after 35 minutes tried.

She's been trying to concentrate, but she ran out of ideas for dealing with this mission. Now, the only thing she could do is waiting for the arrival of Byakuya, she was sure that her _Nii-sama_ must have a way to solve this problem. It's just after more than 2 hours he still had not returned from the Soul Society. Just as Kaito finished explaining about the third mission, a hell butterfly appeared and asked Byakuya to attend the emergency meeting. She did not know what happened because Byakuya went directly to Soul Society after hearing the message.

"Has something happened?" Rukia mumbled with a bit curious because it was very rare to have a meeting at the weekend. She did not go to work for a few days so she did not know the update information about what happen to Soul Society. Moreover, Byakuya forbade her to think about the work and asked her to focus on restoring her injuries.

Not long afterwards she heard the door open and Byakuya entered the room. Rukia stood up from the bed and went to him.

"_Nii-sama_." Byakuya closed the door before turning around and staring at Rukia.

"What happened? Why _Nii-sama_ called for a meeting of a sudden?" Rukia asked curiously.

"I was just asked to lead a mission into 86th district this weekend." Byakuya replied as he headed for the closet.

"Leading a mission to 86th district? Did something happen there?" Rukia looked worried. She followed Byakuya's move to the closet and stopped a few steps behind him, waiting for his answer.

"We got some reports if there is hollow activity there, but it is still under investigation. Once everything is confirmed then this weekend I and the team will be going there." Byakuya began removing his _haori_, but he stopped as he felt Rukia's hands helped him to remove his _haori_ from behind. Although he was a little surprised by her spontaneous action, but he let her to continue removing his_ haori_.

"I never heard anything about 86th District. I really lag a lot of information now. Tomorrow when I'm back at work I will..." Rukia fell silent immediately when she saw Byakuya turned back and looked at her. Then his gaze turned to her hands before going back at her.

Rukia follow the direction of Byakuya's eyes which staring at her hands and she could not help but gasp in shock when she saw her hand was holding his captain _haori_.

_What I've done?_

"_Nii-sama_! I'm sorry! I-I... without realizing I..." Rukia looked so difficult to finish her sentence because she could not believe what she had just done. How come she suddenly took off Byakuya's _haori_? What was in her mind so she did things that inappropriate like that?

"You could hang it there." Byakuya pointed to a hanger where he used to hang his haori. He then grabbed his night robe and headed for the bathroom.

"H-hai, _Nii-sama_." Rukia said as she bowed and wait until Byakuya get into the bathroom before lifting her body.

"What have I done?" Rukia scolded herself and make a lot of mental note to never do something like that again. She took the hanger and put his captain _haori_ there. After she ensured that the captain_ haori_ hanging neatly, Rukia walked back to the bed and sat on the corner.

Soon after she sat on the bed the feeling of nervousness began to hit her again. The time for them to run this mission became closer and it made her more tense than before.

What will they do? Do they would carry out this mission? But that means that tonight she will sleep in Byakuya's embrace!

Rukia grabbed Chappy directly and hugged it. It was like a déjà vu because this tense feeling exactly same with what she felt last week when she had to sleep in Byakuya's bed for the first time. But unlike last week where they just slept without touching each other, tonight she would sleep in his arms.

Rukia felt her heart beating uncontrollably again. She tried hard to think of other things to divert her attention. She thought about her friends, her Chappy collection, her favorite food, but none of them that could calm her feelings.

_Relax, Rukia. Calm down! Ok, focus. Imagine Nii-sama as a Chappy, imagine Nii-sama as a Chappy, imagine Nii-sama as a Chappy..._

Rukia kept repeating that mantra over and over in her mind, until she heard the bathroom door open and Byakuya came out of the bathroom using his night robe.

Rukia stiffen in her place when she saw Byakuya walking toward her. She did not dare to move or speak. Only her eyes were constantly moving to follow his steps until he was sitting on the bed. No one talked for a while. They just sat in silence.

"It's time to sleep." Byakuya said as he broke the silence between them. Rukia just nodded her head but she remained silent like a stone in her place.

Byakuya turned off the light and immediately the room became dark, there's only moonlight that gives a faint light in the room through the window. Rukia turned to Byakuya whom being set up blankets and pillows for both of them, then she braced herself to speak to him.

"N-nii-sama... a-about the third mission. A-are we..."

"We'll run it." Byakuya said with his toneless voice. Rukia's eyes widened when she heard his words.

"But that would mean..."

"It's late, Rukia." Byakuya cut as he stared at her. Rukia could tell from his eyes that her _Nii-sama_ did not want to discuss this.

Rukia nodded slowly. But she still sat quietly in the corner of the bed. Still confused whether to approach Byakuya or not. He did say it was time to sleep and will run the third mission, but he did not say to her to approach him.

"Rukia."

Rukia's heart skipped a beat when she heard his voice calling her name. She gulped before nodded and began to move toward him.

* * *

She was tense. Byakuya knew it. The tension was feeling burst over her body since he came out of the bathroom and he could feel it clearly. It's like when they got the second mission before. But he knew there was a clear distinction between the second mission and third mission, so it was natural if Rukia felt uptight.

The tension had become increasingly apparent when she asked about do they would carry out this mission or not. Although he had turned off the lights and only a faint light of the moon that illuminates the room from the windows, but Byakuya could catch a glimpse of fitful in her eyes. He wondered what she worried about. Did she worry about whether he agrees or disagrees to carry out this mission, or about the content of the mission itself that make her uncomfortable. Or maybe both.

It made him a bit annoyed because Rukia was always asked that question in every mission; Does they would run the mission or not?

Does she think that he would refuse a mission just because it was unreasonable? Why did not she believe in his words that he would carry out all the missions? Does not matter what its form, he would carry the mission until he found a way out of their problems.

Although he did admit that the third mission was more bothered than other missions. In the past he had considered sleeping together was the most unreasonable as a mission, now he drew his opinion. The third mission was the most unacceptable mission ever. So, he was quite understanding if Rukia was very tense, nervous and uncomfortable.

Byakuya sighed and closed his eyes for a moment. _This is to protect her from disruption of the Elders_. Byakuya thought firmly, trying to convince himself that it was the only way so Rukia did not get into trouble, while suppressing all tickled feeling that suddenly appeared in him when the thought about Rukia would sleep in his arms tonight crossed his mind. He opened his eyes and turned his gaze to Rukia who still silent like a stone in her place before calling her.

"Rukia."

* * *

What should she do next? Does she lie down immediately? Does she have to hug him now? Or he will hug her first?

Rukia became unable to control her own mind when she was beside Byakuya. She kept lowered her face, did not dare to look into his eyes. Her heart was beating faster and louder than before. It made her wonder if Byakuya could hear her heartbeat.

"You... can lie down." Byakuya said broke the silence between them and awaken Rukia from her reverie. Rukia blinked when she heard his words. And it took a few minutes before she nodded. Slowly she began to lie in bed. Not long after Byakuya follow Rukia to lie down beside her as he covered them both. They returned silent and showed no signs of when they would begin to embrace.

Rukia stared straight at the ceiling. It looked so dark like the night sky without stars. She did not know what she should do. Byakuya also silences beside her. Rukia felt her face flushed slightly when she realized that Byakuya lay so close beside her. If she moved her fingers a little she could touch his sleeve. This was the first time they slept with this close, and remember that they have to embrace made she blushed again. But she was immediately disenchanted herself that this was not the time to blush. Rukia took a deep breath. She had to do something to break this stressful and very awkward silence. Maybe she could start a simple conversation.

"_Nii-sama_..." Rukia whispered.

Silence. No answer from Byakuya. Rukia sighed and tried to call Byakuya louder.

"_Nii-sama_..." Still no answer, but Rukia decides to finish her sentence, "I do not mind if _Nii-sama_ does not want to pursue this mission. The third mission is already beyond the limits... how could the Elders provide such a mission? What they do not cherish the memories of _Nii-sama _and Hisa..."

Rukia's words immediately stopped, replaced with a gasp that came out of her mouth as she felt Byakuya's hand on her waist and pulled her close to him. It happened so fast, so when Rukia aware from her shock she had been there, in Byakuya's arms. His hands wrapped around her waist. Her face was buried in his chest.

Rukia could not stop the blush that appeared in her cheeks. Her body instantly heat up and her heartbeat became more disorganized. She was shocked by what had just happened and what is happening now. _He... embraces me?_

"Can we sleep now?" Byakuya's voice sound so close to her ear and made her spine shiver.

"Y-yes..." Rukia replied her voice muffled in Byakuya's chest although she did not sure how she could sleep in this kind of position.

"Good night, Rukia."

"G-good night, _Nii-sama_."

* * *

Byakuya looked down at Rukia's body which was in his arms. Her face was hidden in his chest and he could feel her soft breath became more peaceful, indicating that she had fallen asleep.

He sighed a little, it took about thirty minutes for Rukia to be quiet from the tension and eventually fell asleep. He could still feel clearly how rigid her body in his arms due to his spontaneous action earlier. Yes, it was a spontaneous act so Rukia could stop talking about unnecessary thing all night. He felt a bit wonder, why she was often lost for words and always said unnecessary thing when she was talking around him. What is it her habit?

So, to stop that he just reached his hand around her waist and pulled her closer. It's not just surprised Rukia but he actually surprised by his act too. But, at least she stopped talking and they finally run their third mission. Although he could feel how uncomfortable Rukia when she was in his arms. It must be hard for her to carry out this kind of mission but they have to run it. Both of them knew that.

Byakuya stared at Rukia sleeping form little longer. His mind drifted back. It's been a long time, there was no woman who slept in his arms since Hisana die. And he never imagine himself to embrace another woman. He even never imagine if Rukia would sleep in his arms. Never.

But this might sound strange, he just did not why, when he hugged her, he felt very comfortable. Why as he felt her tiny body in his embrace he wants to continue to hold her like this all night? Why did he feel there is an overwhelming feeling in his body as he felt Rukia in his arms? Why does this feel so good? Why it felt so… right?

Byakuya turned his attention from Rukia and tried to banish all the feelings that suddenly appeared in him. He should not be thinking like that to her. How could he let his feelings and thoughts overflowing in him endlessly? That's really inappropriate. It was only a mission that they have to run, nothing more. And there were other things that he had to think about. Stop all these missions so it was not to go any further.

_'Stop denying your own feelings.'_

Yoruichi voice came back in his head. And he felt back a discomfort feeling that appeared inside him this evening. That were-cat was lying. She loves to tear apart people's feelings and enjoy it when that person in the state of distress. After all, he did not deny anything because there was nothing to deny. Yes, isn't it?

Byakuya loosened his embrace on Rukia and began shifting his body to give the distance between them. But Rukia's movement stopped him.

Just when he loosened his arms and tried to make the distance, Rukia suddenly reached out her hand to hug him back and shift to be closer to him. She buried her face deeper into his chest like she did not want to lose the warmth that she felt since Byakuya hugged her. A soft moan came out from her mouth when she pressed her body to him tightly.

Byakuya just stiffened in his place. He looked very shocked by her actions that suddenly hugged him. For a few second he did not know how to react. Her hand on his back, her head resting on his chest and her small body clung to him. Why she did that? Was she not aware about what she did?

Byakuya's mind filled by many questions about her suddenly act. But he did not do anything to loose her embrace, instead he lowered his eyes on Rukia's face that looked so peaceful, it's like the first time she could sleep in peace after so long. His eyes soften when he stared at her restful sleep.

_Just for a week... just until the mission was completed and until I managed to find a way out..._

With that thought keep replaying in his mind, Byakuya slowly fell asleep.

* * *

**A/N:**

**Finally The Third mission revealed. I think most of you have been guess in your mind about the form of the third mission xD  
****Yeah it's embrace. Simple but still awkward for them to run that mission. Especially when Bya-kun still in half denial and half confuse, and Rukia was still totally confuse about her feeling so it became the most awkward night ever for them xD  
**

**But this chapter is the starting point for their relationship too. When you read chapter 1-10, it's like an introduction about their relationship which still full of stiffness and misunderstanding. And closed by the surprise statement from Yoruichi. In this second part they will try to recognize and maybe learn their feeling toward each other from some events that will come soon. It's so slow, I know. But, even Sakura needs time to bloom, right? So I wish you still want to anticipate this story xD**

**Before I close this long Author note, I want to say my Big Thanks for:  
**- All _the readers_ who visit my fiction! Thank you so much! And of course I will be more happy if you could give me a review too! xD  
- Y_ou guys who made this story as their favorite and who follow this story_, OMG! thank you very much! It's really an honour for me! *bow*

******And for you guys, who are giving me reviews and even shared your hope about_ Bya-kun_ condition too, ****thank you so much! _Yeah miracle_ _happen guys_! xD**

**-Mochiusagi: **Hahaha, I wish he will admit his feeling soon, because if he's late someone will take her xD

**-PAMILA DE CASTRO: **Miracle happen! Yes, he's survive! And thanks for your review ^^

**-corvusraven:**Here's the update! I know we'll be glad if he made that scene but I'm more happy now coz he make him alive! xD

**-killua:** Hi! Thank you so much! I'm glad you like this story and I wish you like this chapter too xD

**-DinieLuvYunho: **Hahaha, I bet he never wants to admitthat xD and for the fourth he make us HAPPY! Kyaa~~

**-Aii Sakuraii: **Update! Hahaha, yang penting kan sudah kalau tahu bakal shut down bentar lol xDD dan kabar gembira! dia masih hidup!

**-ctofi1:** Thank you! I'm update now, I wish you like this chapter x3

**-Joruri: **OMG! Glad to know you still read this story! And here's the update, I hope you like it! xD  
The new chapter of Bleach will give us a small relief ^^

**-animefunlover23-bree:** Bree! I'm glad you like it! And don't worry he's better now xD

**-emomusickid: **Hi, thank you for your review. And I'm glad you like this story and here's the new chapter ^^

**-Yuki-onna 0:** Hahaha, so do I, I don't mind if only stay with him in the same room xDD

**-CKuchiki: **Yes, I wish he can stop denial his feeling! Don't worry I'm not leaving this story and we have a good news about his condition this week! xD

**-broken-hearted-heart-breaker:** x3 hahaha thank you xDD

**-Yu: **Yu! It's been a long time! It's ok, this past 3 month just like crazy but we can let out the small sigh of relief now! And I'm glad you still remember this fiction xD

**-Supergirl waiting for Reamonn:** Hahaha not at this chapter ;)

**And Once again I welcomed any kind of review about my story, so if you don't mind please review, I'm not bite so feel free xD**

******Sincerely yours, from one of you all xD  
-Noctis Vee Caelum-**


	12. Caught

**A/N:**

**I don't know what to say because it's Saturday night here and I'm going to hang out haha, but before that, I would post this new chapter and I wish you like it xD**

**And of course I never forget to say my big thanks to you guys:  
-**All the readers! Whoever you are, thank you so much because you want to read my fiction xD  
-And for you guys who follow this story and even make this as your favorite story, thank you so much, it's really an honor for me *bow*

**And for all reviewers for my last chapter! Wow! Thank you so much!  
-Sys: **Thank you so much! Yes, it's so cute x3

**-mochiusagi:** I will tell the elders to make that as an alternative mission ;)

**-PAMILA DE CASTRO: **Yes! He's alive! Kyaaa~~ But, there is no news from him at ch 516 T^T

**-Yuki-onna 0: **Hahaha, I will kiss him if he makes Byaruki scene in the next chapter xDD

**-Dina: **Thank you for your review. Huh? Why? I think she's lucky ;) And here's the update ^^

**-corvusraven: **still no news from her, but I wish she will be fine xD

**-Aii Sakuraii: **Spoiler? Well, I give you full chapter hahaha xD, and kapan aku ganti ratingnya? Tunggu sampai ada adegan Byaruki di chapter terbaru Bleach (entah kapan bakal dibuat sama Kubo) hahaha xD

**-DinieLuvYunho: **Yes, the elders was genius xD and I forget to tell you, the other name of Titi is Tami xD

**-Araiae4u: **Hi Ara, as my promise, here is the update and I wish you enjoy it xD

**-Agas Spenjahgra VII: **I wish this chapter answered your question from the previous chapter ^^

**-ra7matigorti2: **Thank you very much and here is the update xD

**-Yu:** Yu! What happened? And I got ORZ emoticon? I wish nothing bad happen ^^

**-animefunlover23-bree: **Bree, I think you can find your answer in this chapter xD

**-I'llBiteYouToDeath: **Thanks for your review! I'm glad you like that chapter and think it's not to slow x3

**-Ckuchiki: **I bit nervous about that part, but I'm glad you like it xD

**And... Here is the new chapter! Chapter 12: Caught**

**Please forgive my grammar or spelling mistake, I'm not the best, but I will do my best**

**Disclaimer: I never own Bleach, it belongs to Tite Kubo**

* * *

**Chapter 12: Caught**

The sky gradually changes its color when the sun started to appear at the end of the horizon, spreading crimson color and painting the sky that was previously dark.

This is an ordinary morning. It's just, unlike the previous morning where Rukia would instantly wake up and not prolong her bedtime. This time she decided to be in bed a little longer.

_Five more minutes_. She promised herself. She shifted her body slightly to get closer to the source of the warmth that always enveloped her all night and allowed her to sleep soundly. She did not want to be away from it although only for a second.

Rukia smiled in her sleep. It's been a long time since she sleept in a warm, peaceful and comfortable condition as this. There is no nightmare, no tension and no longer cold. Perhaps this is the effect of her dream.

Last night she dreamed someone was hugging her. She could not remember the man's face clearly. Strange indeed, because she knew, she should have pulled away from his embrace. But, she did not. When that man hugged her, Rukia felt something familiar about him. Something that made her feel everything is going to be alright, and she knew that she will be safe in his arms.

The warmth started to spread and wrapped her body when that man embraced her tightly. She never felt the form of warmth like this before. It was different when she was embraced by her friends, or as she hugged Chappy. So, when he loosened his embrace, she immediately reached out her hand to hold and hug him back. She did not want him to go and leave her alone.

It was a strange dream because it feels so real, both his touch and his warm. In fact, she could still feel the remnants of that dream, until now. As the dream refused to leave and decided to keep holding her. Not to mention, every time she breathes, she could smell his scent clearly as if he was right beside her. However, it was impossible. How could the person in her dream to be on her side?

But... This scent feels very familiar. It's similar to a scent from someone whom she knew. This sweet fragrance, such as Sakura...

* * *

Snap!

Rukia opened her eyes suddenly, and her face instantly turned to horror when she saw her condition. Although it's still early, the room was quite bright due to morning light that enters through their windows, so that she could clearly see her current position.

She was in the arms of Byakuya and their bodies facing each other. Nevertheless, what surprised her was that she hugged him back. Her right hand hugged his waist, and her left hand tightly clutching his robe. And what shocked her more was she found her face buried in his chest. And it was enough to make her cheeks heat up.

What happened? Why is she in a position like this? And why is she hugging Byakuya?

Rukia struggled to reconstitute her memory of what happened last night. Although it was difficult to think in this position, she managed to remember a few things before she fell asleep.

The third mission, that's what they are doing now. And she also remembers when Byakuya pulled her into his arms suddenly. It's just, last night, she was sure that the position of her hands was right at her side, and she has made a bit distance so her head was not resting against his chest. But why, when she woke up her hands was clutching Byakuya tightly and her face burying in his chest like this?

She has to do something. She cannot continue to be in a inappropriate position like this.

Rukia still conscious that her position was very inappropriate, was trying to create distance. Slowly, she lifted her hand from his waist and let go of his robe. After that, she began to shift her body a little to create distance between them.

But, her movement stopped as she felt Byakuya's hand that hugged her back restraining her to scroll further. Rukia blinked. After a few seconds, she tried to shift her body again but still failed. She suddenly gasped as she felt his hand hugged her tighter and pulled her back to the previous position so that she had to face the sight that was not supposed to see.

Rukia gulped. This is not good. She had to shift her gaze from his chest that was a bit exposed in front of her eyes because his robe was partially open. However, her new position makes it even more difficult. And before she could prevent, her eyes are moving to observe his chest more carefully.

He has toned chest, lean but muscular enough, although she could only see it slightly, but it was enough to make her amazed. And considering last night she buried her face in his chest made her blush again.

What was on her mind? She had to stop staring at his chest. It's inappropriate!

Rukia tried hard to focus her mind and take her eyes off his chest. She looked up to see Byakuya's face. Actually, she wanted to wake him up, but she canceled it because his face looked so peaceful while sleeping.

Rukia continues to observe his face for a few minutes. It's very rare to see his face peaceful as this. It was quite different from the time he wakes up in which his face looked very strict, cold, and emotionless. Nevertheless, when he's asleep, Rukia saw softness in there, and it made her want to look at him a bit longer. Then her eyes turned to a few strands of his hair that fell over on one side of his face.

Rukia did not know what prompted her hand to move toward Byakuya's face. When her brain started working, her hand had touched Byakuya hair to tidy it up. But, just a few seconds her fingers felt the softness of his hair, Byakuya opened his eyes and stared straight into her eyes.

* * *

He knew he should get up earlier than Rukia, woke up late will only give problems between them. However, although his brain ordered to get up, his body refused to obey. He did not know what caused him to want to keep this condition a little longer than it should. Is this because of the mission that they have to undergo? Or is this because he felt comfortable with this condition?

But, whatever the cause, he knew he was too late. Rukia was awake, and he could feel a little tension radiating from her small frame. He realized he should also wake up when Rukia began to shift her body to give a distance between them. However, once again, his body did the opposite of what his brain was ordered. His hands held her movement and pulled her back into his embrace, trying to close the gap created by her.

Again, he made things more complicated. It will only lead to an awkward and uncomfortable situation between them, especially for Rukia. Although he still closed his eyes, but he was sure that now she must be feeling very uncomfortable with this condition. Considering last night it took a long time for her to sleep. And now, as she tried to make the distance between them, he prevented her.

He had to get up right now. If he did not, he would make them in a difficult condition...

_What is she doing?_

* * *

Byakuya felt a soft touch on the side of his face and caressed his hair, a delicate touch that makes his senses awake. Without thinking, he immediately opened his eyes to see what was going on. But, he only found two pairs of violet orbs shining so beautifully; beating the morning light, and staring straight into his eyes from a very close distance.

* * *

Rukia gasped. Her eyes immediately widened and for a moment, she was frozen in her place. She did not know what to do and could not say anything. She was caught.

Byakuya's eyes continued to stare into her eyes for a few second and then his eyes turned to see her hand which was still on the side of his face. Rukia gasped again and she quickly lowered her hand.

"_N-nii-sama_, I'm sorry. It was... y-your hair..."

Rukia's face turned red with embarrassment. She instantly made a lot of mental notes to tie her hands later that night, so she was no longer doing embarrassing things when they sleep.

"Bracelet." His deep voice cut her remark.

"Huh?" Rukia blinked a few times. She looked confused by his words, which suddenly asked about the bracelet. But, after a few seconds, she then remembered their bracelets; which according to Kaito, was also used to count the number of their embraced.

Rukia lowered her eyes to see the numbers listed on the screen of her bracelet, and there listed number 32/1.

"Oh! There is a new number listed on the screen, _Nii-_..." Rukia raised her head to tell him about the change. She looked excited as they managed to run the third mission without a problem on the first day. It's just, she was not aware when she looked up that the distance between their face became so close.

"_-sama..._" Rukia voice dropped into a whisper when she realized the gap between their face was only a few centimeters.

Her heart skipped a beat when she saw his slate gray eyes looking straight into her eyes with so intense and for a moment, she was lost in it.

She felt the heat begin to creep inside when her eyes; without aware, start moving from his eyes to his lips and staring at it for a few second before go back to his fascinating eyes.

It is not right. This closeness is not right. She has to break this silence.

But, she could not move. She could not speak any words. She was hypnotized by his mesmerizing eyes. The mysterious eyes, that took her breath away.

Byakuya was the one who broke eye contact between them. He shifted his gaze from Rukia's eyes and looked straight at the wall, while Rukia lowered her face.

The atmosphere around them began to turn into an awkward silent. Especially when Rukia realized his hands still embrace her. Her face flared up. What just happened was really making her confused. There are too many feelings flowing in her and making her unable to think clearly and control her heartbeat.

"I think... our bracelets had returned to normal and count the numbers right without any problems." Byakuya broke the silence between them. Rukia just gave a single nod to him.

Slowly, she felt Byakuya release his embrace, and she did not know why she felt a bit lost.

Rukia kept her eyes at Byakuya when he got to sit on the edge of the bed. She followed his footsteps to get up and sit down. No one spoke to each other. They just silence and busy with their own minds.

"Did you sleep well?" Byakuya asked after a few minutes.

Rukia who was trying to soothe her feelings looked at his back with a little surprise. She never thought that he would ask that.

"Yes, _Nii-sama_." Fortunately, Byakuya was sitting back to her, so he would not see her face begin to blush when all the events returned to her mind.

Byakuya gave a curt nod before he got up and headed toward the bathroom.

Rukia sat in silence on the bed. Her face flushed furiously, and she felt something warm begin covering her heart.

What's wrong with her?

* * *

The feeling of nervous and awkward still followed Rukia as she and Byakuya was in the dining room for breakfast. Although she's been trying to put aside what happened last night and this morning, it still did not want to go and instead decided to stay in her mind.

Rukia glanced towards Byakuya, who sat quietly in his chair while eating breakfast. Not many changes in his attitude which indicates that the events from last night, and this morning did not affect him at all. Rukia let out a small sigh. She should follow her _Nii-sama's_ step. It's just a mission and nothing more.

"Excuse me master, I brought a package to Rukia sama." Ayaka said as she bowed. She stood in front of the door of the dining room until Byakuya nodded at her and ordered her to enter.

Rukia who was chewing her food looked at Ayaka, who was walking toward her. She brought a small pocket and an envelope.

"Who sent this package?" Rukia put down her chopsticks and held out her hand to receive the package.

"The messenger who delivered it said if it was from SWA."

Deg.

_What did she say? SWA? Why did they send that stuff here?_

Rukia glanced at Byakuya frantically. Worried that he would suspect and ask in detail about the package. But, luckily, he did not seem interested about the package. However, Rukia felt she still need to give a reasonable excuse so her _Nii-sama _did not suspect.

"Ah... This must be a notification for a meeting and sample of merchandise to select as a bonus for the magazine next month. It seems like they did not know if I would be back to work today so they sent it to the house."Ayaka smiled at her explanation before she bowed and left them alone.

Rukia put the pocket and letter in her lap. Then she picked up her chopsticks and continued eating.

"Rukia."

Rukia who had just swallowed the salmon, almost choked when she heard his voice calling her. She patted her chest and grabbed a glass of water and drank it.

"I-I'm sorry, _Nii-sama_." Rukia tried to calm herself. She seemed a little tense because she worried that Byakuya would ask about the package from SWA.

Byakuya stared at Rukia for a few seconds before continuing his remarks.

"It's about the practice which I promised before."

All the worry and tension that surround her fade away and was replaced by feelings of excitement and anticipation. She was waiting when Byakuya will discuss about their practice. Her condition was getting better, and today she started back to work so she was very excited that her _Nii-sama_ finally brings up the subject again.

"We are going to start the practice today after work."

Rukia's face immediately brightened when she heard his words. She got up from her seat to bow and say thank you.

"_Nii-sama_, will we have a match today?" Rukia asked after sitting in her seat. She looked at Byakuya with great anticipation.

"No, we won't." Byakuya said as he put down his chopsticks. "Considering you're still in the recovery period, we will just do meditation."

"Meditation?" Rukia looked at him with a little disappointed. It's not that she did not like meditation, but she wants the two of them to have a match, so she can show her progress.

"In addition, I noticed that you've rarely meditated lately."

Rukia's face flushed slightly. He was right. It's a bit difficult to set her time lately because of her work as fukutaicho and the missions from the elders which she had to run. However, she knew it couldn't be the excuse, considering Byakuya also runs these missions and even served as a taicho; but he still finds time to meditate, so Rukia just nodded her head in response to him.

At least, they could train together, and she was sure it was only until her condition was fully recovered. After that, they could start to increase the level of their training. And maybe later, her _Nii-sama_ would teach her new techniques.

Rukia spent her breakfast happily. The images when she and Byakuya would start practice today immediately remove all strange and awkward feelings that she felt before.

_Today is definitely going to be a fun day_. Rukia thought as she smiled.

* * *

Rukia rectified her mind this morning about 'today is definitely going to be a fun day' because it's hard to find fun things throughout the day.

Since she got to her office, she had to face the stack of papers, which fulfill her desk. Kiyone and Sentaro, who were requested by Ukitake taicho to help her complete her paper, even argued about who is the most worthy to help her. Therefore, she had to give them another job, so she could finish her paper without be bothered by their debate. Fortunately, she managed to finish half of the papers even though she had spent the whole day at her office.

And the last, of course, a letter from SWA.

Rukia took the letter from her drawer and read it again.

'  
"

_Dear Rukia,_

_We have received your letter, and we are sorry to hear that you've tried to take photos but failed due to technical problems. For that, with this letter we are sending a new camera complete with the new battery and memory card. So you can immediately take a picture without worries of technical problems._

_Regarding your other difficulties about background and what kind of pose you have to take, we leave it to you because his fans will definitely buy the magazine no matter what kind of background and his pose is._

_We're waiting for good news from you as soon as possible because our time is very limited._

_Hugs and Kisses,_

_Nanao_

_'  
"_

Rukia sighed after reading it for the third time. Actually, there is an idea that occurred in her mind after she read the letter from Nanao, but the idea had a huge risk, and if it failed, the impact would be very scary.

Nevertheless, she also knew that her time has become more limited, and until now, it is the only idea that came into her mind. Moreover, if she remembered back the event when she was taking his pictures, the two previous plans actually work out and only failed because of the camera problem. So, she was a bit optimistic that this time her new idea will be successful, especially if she has a brand new camera now.

A knock at the door brought Rukia back from her reverie.

"Yes?" Rukia looked at the door.

"Rukia,"

Rukia gasped when she heard Byakuya's voice. She quickly hid the letter back into a drawer. Then she got up and bowed when Byakuya entered the room.

"Good afternoon, _Nii-sama_." Rukia greeted as politely as possible.

"Good afternoon, Rukia. I've met Ukitake taicho earlier. If your job is finished, we can go to start training."

"Hai, _Nii-sama_. I've finished my work today." Rukia replied. Byakuya nodded his head. He turned back and walked to leave the room. Rukia grabbed her pocket and began to follow Byakuya towards the training ground.

* * *

_Ok, Rukia. Focus._

Rukia tried hard to focus her mind. It's been thirty minutes, since she and her _Nii-sama_ start meditation at the training ground. But, she still could not focus her mind because, well... she did not meditate for quite some time, so she felt a bit difficult to concentrate.

Besides that, every time she tried to focus, there was always an image that suddenly appeared in her mind and disrupt her concentration. Like some time ago when she was about to enter her inner world, Byakuya's image crossed her mind. Well, actually every time she closed her eyes his image was the one who always came to her and disrupt her concentration. It seems like there is something wrong with her.

Rukia sighed before opening her eyes slowly. She will try again some time later. It was hard to concentrate now. She turned her gaze at Byakuya; who did not seem in distress to get into his inner world, and for a moment, her mind drifted back to her secret idea.

She thought it was the best time to take his picture, and considering SWA has given her freedom to choose the background and pose, his figure when he did meditation was the perfect choice.

Rukia examined Byakuya, who sat in front of her. His figure was perfect. His face looked calm. His eyes closed, indicating he was still in his inner world, his long black hair blowing in the wind. It's really the best pose to take.

However, the risk was big enough, and she definitely will end if she gets caught.

Rukia shoo away the bad thoughts and tried to convince herself.

_This is the last and soon I'll be free._

By repeating the sentence in her mind, Rukia took the pocket and put it on her lap. She glanced back toward Byakuya, who still not showing any signs to end his meditation. She opened the pocket slowly and pulled out a camera from it. She turned on the camera and start checking. The camera battery is full. The memory is still new, flash off and sound off. Perfect. The camera is ready to take pictures. Rukia smiled briefly after checking the condition of the camera.

Rukia raised the camera, prepared to take a picture of Byakuya. But, she froze in place, and her face turned into horror.

Just as she raised her camera, it turns out Byakuya had finished his meditation and now was staring straight at her.

* * *

Rukia and Chappy, he admits that he's already used to seeing her incredible interest to that bunny, and he was tolerant enough to let the doll sleep with them.

But, Rukia and the camera was not the scenery which he often found. He never knew if Rukia has an interest in the camera or photography. Does she really have an interest in the camera but never told him?

Nevertheless, his suspicions arose when he saw her suddenly directing her camera at him and they increase when he saw Rukia frightened and turned pale when he caught her.

When he was about to ask why she was pointing the camera at him, Rukia hastily bowed her body until touch the floor and apologized to him.

"N-nii-sama! I'm sorry! I'm deeply sorry! I've made mistakes that put a shame to the family. I've done an unforgivable mistake. I..."

Byakuya continued to observe Rukia that kept talking nonstop. If he did not stop her, she might be messed up, and it will be difficult for him to know the reason.

"...this is so embarrassing. I-I am very sorry for..."

"Rukia," Byakuya cut. "Raise your head."

* * *

He saw it. He saw her holding the camera, the thing that her _Nii-sama_ hates most in the world.

Rukia was really hoping that the ground would open and swallow her alive, especially when she saw his eyes that stared at her and the camera in her hand alternately. His expression was unreadable, but she knew he would be angry because she dared to take his pictures secretly.

"Explain what are the reason and intention of all this."

Rukia gulped. This is the hardest part. She knew that sooner or later her _Nii-sama_ will ask her the reason. However, because of her position as SWA member, she was stuck in between having to explain the situation or not.

"Rukia, do not make me repeat my sentence." Byakuya commanded.

There is no other choice, she had to tell the reason.

"Actually..."

Rukia began to tell the story which was she being asked by SWA to take his pictures because based on the poll, he came out as the winner and his fans wanted him to be a model for their magazine.

"That's why I'm holding the camera because I was assigned to take your pictures, _Nii-sama_. For that, I am truly sorry because I did something that interfere your privacy. But, SWA needed help. They would be devastated if I had not managed to get your picture. I will accept my punishment, so I hope _Nii-sama_ does not blame the people in SWA because we were actually in the crisis."

Rukia looked at him with fear. He did not show any reaction and it's worried her more, because she does not know what her _Nii-sama_ would do with SWA and with her.

Rukia's eyes widened slightly when she saw Byakuya get up.

"_N-nii_-..." Rukia followed him to get up.

"Come with me." Byakuya said as he reversed his body and began to walk. Rukia gulped. For some reason, she felt something bad is going to happen. Even so, she did not have much time to think about it. She started walking to follow him, while hoping everything is going to be alright.

* * *

"_Nii-sama_..." Rukia called when Byakuya was about to open the door of SWA headquarter.

Byakuya stopped his movement and turned to look at Rukia. The girl's face looked very worried.

"T-there's one more thing I have to say." Rukia gulped. What's she going to say probably will only make her more embarrassed, but if it could reduce the anger of her _Nii-sama_ to SWA, she would hold any kind of shame.

"Actually, there's another reason why I'm willing to do this and it's one hundred percent because of a lack of my ability to control myself against something that I liked so I..."

"Rukia." Byakuya cut before Rukia start a long lecture. Rukia nodded knowingly. She took a deep breath before continuing her sentence.

"Actually, the other reason why I accept this assignment is because they promised to give me a chappy limited edition." Rukia voice almost turned to a whisper when she was mentioning a gift that she will earn if she managed to get his picture. She lowered her flushed face due to embarrassment.

Byakuya looked at her for a moment. Eventually, it all became clear. At first, he had wondered what caused Rukia willing to accept SWA's request beside the reasons about SWA being destroyed and broke, because he believes Rukia could certainly find a way to refuse their request. However, it would be different if they hold her weakness. Yes, her incredible love for bunny was the cause why she can be used by SWA.

"So... I hope _Nii-sama_ would forgive SWA. It's not one hundred percent their fault." Rukia begged as she bowed.

Byakuya did not answer anything. He turned back and looked at SWA's door sharply. This problem should be terminated immediately. He had to make them stop bothering him and Rukia. And for that there is only one way.

* * *

The atmosphere in SWA headquarter, which was originally crowded, immediately deserted when they saw Byakuya standing in the doorway. This is indeed a very rare occurrence, because Byakuya almost never set foot in their headquarter.

"Bya-kun! What a pleasant surprise!" Yachiru said with her playful tone. Byakuya ignored her. He took a few steps to get inside the room, while Rukia also came in and stood slightly behind him.

"I've heard everything from Rukia, that you asked her to take my picture secretly." Byakuya said directly on point. All gazes were now looking towards Rukia. She could only apologize to all members through her eyes because she has failed to carry out the mission.

"Well, it looks like Rukia san had failed in her mission and discovered by you, Kuchiki taicho." Nanao said as she took a few steps from her place.

"Yes, we assign Rukia to take your photo. But, we hope you do not punish her. She is a member of SWA, she was carrying out her responsibilities. So she did not do anything that violates the rules." Nanao continued while adjusting her glasses. A strong reiatsu radiating around Byakuya, and it made Rukia afraid that Byakuya will destroy their base soon with his bankai.

"_Nii-sama_. Please do not be mad, I'll take the responsi..."

"You can take my picture." Byakuya said suddenly.

Rukia and all members of SWA stared at him in shock. What was he saying?

"_N-nii-sama_?" Rukia asked confused.

"Are you serious, Kuchiki taicho?" Rangiku asked as she looked at him in disbelief.

"Yes. But, with two conditions."

_Is Nii-sama serious? Nii-sama is willing to be a model for SWA?_

"The first one, I would only do this once. After that, If I find you're still trying to take my picture or forcing Rukia to perform tasks that are not honorable, then I will make sure your organization will be disbanded." _Or destroyed_. Byakuya added in his mind.

All members of the SWA exchanged glances for a moment. Yachiru came to Nanao and whispered something to her. Nanao nodded and turned back to Byakuya.

"We agree."

"The second condition." Byakuya broke off and turned his gazes to Rukia. His eyes examine her eyes for a few moments. Meanwhile, Rukia stared at him in a flurry as he suddenly looked at her.

"I only want to do this if Rukia becomes the model with me in this photo shoot." Rukia's eyes widen when she heard Byakuya's request.

Byakuya looked up from her and stared at all members of SWA sharply.

"And you have to follow my rules."

* * *

**A/N:**

**Before I go, I will explain a bit xD**

**Please pay attention, it's only happen in this fiction because we all know how he hates camera.  
But I planned this ending long time ago, even before I write the first chapter of 'Sakura Blossom in Their Heart'.  
Yes, it's the ending that I prepared for 'Rukia's secret mission'. In this ending, Byakuya agree ****BUT**** with two conditions and SWA have to follow his rules, so in my opinion it's still Byakuya's style to handle the problem without leave his character ^^.  
And Rukia finally freed from her duty! I'm happy for her too xD**

**Oh, I almost forget. Please Review! Hahaha.. I wish you not forget to review xD  
I welcomed any kind of review, so feel free xD**

**Happy Weekend!**

**Sincerely yours, from one of you all xD  
-Noctis Vee Caelum-**


	13. One Shot, Two Shot, Three Shot

**A/N:**

**Ta-dah! It's a new chapter! xD**

**I'm sorry because I'm not update last weekend, there is a reason why I update my story today. Maybe it sound stupid, however, the reason is today is**** '100th Day Anniversary'**** of this fiction! Haha..  
I know it silly and childish, but I like to celebrate something based on the day, so, that's why I postpone the update and shift it today. I hope you don't mind xD**

**Actually, it surprised me because I never plan to write until I reach my 100th day, so that's why I want to say my gratitude to all of you, the readers, who read this story, because of you I still keep writing this story ^^  
Thank you for reading this story, even give reviews and advice for me, and even share your idea for this story. It's really meaningful.**

**So, here's the new chapter. It's really long chapter, but I hope you can enjoy it xD**

**Please forgive my grammar or spelling mistake, I'm not the best, but I will do my best.**

**Disclaimer: I never own Bleach, it belongs to Tite Kubo**

* * *

**Chapter 13: One Shot, Two Shot, Three Shot**

Rukia stared at SWA headquarter where they will do the photo shoot with amazed. It is hard to believe, how SWA's members could make their headquarter turned into a complete photo studio like in the world of the living with flash light and silver reflector umbrella kit, in only one night.

"Actually, how did you prepare it all in one night?" Rukia asked to Rangiku, who stood beside her.

"Nothing is impossible for SWA," Rangiku said with a smile.

"Moreover, since this is a rare occurrence, where Kuchiki taicho is willing to be a model, of course we are working hard to create the best place for the photo shoot today." Rangiku continued her words as she glanced at Byakuya, who was standing right next to Rukia.

Rukia just gave a faint smile at her explanation. Photo shoot. There were a lot of feelings that arise in her when she heard that word.

Until this moment, she still could not believe that Byakuya, her _Nii-sama_, was willing to be a model for their magazine, even willing to take his time to attend a photo shoot today. What happened yesterday was really like a dream. She thought that he would destroy the SWA headquarter with his _bankai_. However, he made a very surprising announcement where he agreed to become a model.

But, there were two conditions that they have to fulfill, and one of them is that she should become the model with him. It was surprising and it make her wonder, why her _Nii-sama_ made a condition like that? Why does he want her to be a model with him?

Although she had a lot of questions, her _Nii-sama_, likes usual, did not give an explanation. So, she could only guess, what was his reason.

"Do I really have to be a model with _Nii-sama_? I mean, what if I screw it? What about the reaction of his fans? You know; if they see me in the magazine with him." Rukia asked nervously as she glanced at Byakuya. He did not speak a word since they arrived at this place.

"Of course you should. It was requested by Kuchiki taicho. After all, it's the right choice to make you a model, because it can increase the circulation of our sales." Rangiku said as she grinned. Rukia looked at her a bit suspicious. She began to sense that something was not right when she saw that smile. She pulled her slightly away, so Byakuya could not hear her remarks.

"Are you guys planning something that I don't know?" Rukia asked as she threw a sharp look toward Rangiku.

"No, we're not. We just made some changes for the photo shoot today." Rangiku replied casually.

"Changes? What changes? "

"You will know about it later. It's Takizawa san duty to explain everything." Rangiku replied as she winked at Rukia.

"Huh? Who is Takizawa san?" Rukia looked more curious. She did not know what was the changes that she talked about. And now, she heard the name of someone that she never heard before.

"You don't know about Takizawa san?" Rangiku looked surprise.

"Takizawa san is a photographer, who has a big name in Seireitei. It's strange that you don't know him."

Rukia shook her head. She never heard anything about him before.

"Well, like I said, he is famous photographer. We invited Takizawa san and his team to handle our photo shoot this time, so your pictures can be taken by a professional. Fortunately, he was willing and agree after he heard Kuchiki taicho was the model."

Rukia just rolled her eyes after she heard Rangiku's explanation. She could not understand, why it needs a professional photographer to take their photos, because, usually the photos that used to fill their magazines are... well, illegal photos.

Rukia turned her attention to the door. There, she saw a group of people entered the room carrying cameras, large bags and a few things that Rukia was not sure what it was, but it seemed to be part of equipment for photo shoot. After a few minutes, one person of the group approached them.

"Rangiku chan! I was so happy when I heard your news last night. Thank you for inviting us." The stranger guy gave a warm hug to Rangiku. Rukia took a few steps back and returned to Byakuya's side.

Rukia observed that guy more carefully. He was tall. He has dark brown hair, and there were a few strands of gray in his hair, beard and mustache. His face looked friendly and from his appearance and some wrinkles on his face, he looked the same age as Kyoraku taicho.

His gaze then turned from Rangiku to them standing not far away. His face brightened when he saw Byakuya.

"Good morning, Kuchiki taicho." He said in a friendly tone after walking up to them.

"Good morning, Takizawa Kou." Byakuya replied tonelessly.

"Tsk, although it's been a long time, your cold nature has not changed at all. However, you really surprised me with your decision. It took more than a hundred years for me to persuade you to become a model, but I always failed. So, what made you change your mind and eventually willing to be a model?" A grin appeared on his face when he saw Byakuya gave him an icy glare.

Rukia looked at them with a bit of curiosity. The guy whose name is Takizawa Kou seemed to know her _Nii-sama_ pretty well.

"And who is this beautiful girl?" Takizawa turned his attention from Byakuya towards Rukia.

"She is Kuchiki Rukia, Kuchiki taicho's adoptive sister." Rangiku said.

"Oh, she is the female model, right? Perfect! You're right, Rangiku chan. They matched to the theme and concept that I prepared." Takizawa and Rangiku grinned at each other meaningfully.

"Nice to meet you, Miss Kuchiki Rukia, or can I call you Rukia chan?"

"Nice to meet you too, Takizawa Kou san." Rukia greeted politely. Takizawa waved his hand.

"You don't have to call me by my complete name, Rukia chan. Don't let the stiffness from Kuchiki taicho spread to you, just call me Takizawa."

"Takizawa san." Rukia corrected her words. Takizawa nodded in agreement.

"Umm... Takizawa san, what theme and concept are you talking about?" Rukia asked curiously. A slight unease feeling crept in her when she saw they grinned wider.

"Of course the theme and concept of our photo shoot today." Takizawa answered.

"The theme and concept of photo shoot? What do you mean? Didn't we just be photographed several times and then finish?" Rukia looked confused. She never thought this photo shoot activities will use theme and concept. She thought that she and her _Nii-sama_ was just going to stand side by side in the studio, photographed and finished.

Takizawa chuckled at her words. "Of course not, Rukia-chan," he said between his laughter.

"I have prepared three special concepts for photo shoot today. Of course, we matched the concept with the characteristics of both of you and also the theme of our photo shoot."

"Explain the theme and concept of it." Said Byakuya, who had been silent in his place, staring at Takizawa sharply. He has a feeling that Takizawa is planning something that he did not like.

"As we know, the magazine published to celebrate Valentine's Day. So, the theme is not far from love. Especially, love between two lovers. And for that, I've made three specific concepts which fit our theme. But, I'll explain it later after you change your costumes."

Rukia stared at Takizawa with a blank expression. What did he say? The theme is… love? Love between two lovers? L-o-v-e?

"W-wait a minute, Takizawa san. What do you mean by love? Did you mean _Nii-sama _and I become lovers in this photo shoot?" Rukia's face looked very shocked due to Takizawa's words.

"You're absolutely right, Rukia chan. It is a very brilliant idea, isn't it?"

Rukia stared at Takizawa in horror. A brilliant idea? What the hell! It was the most horrible idea she ever heard. How could he have a crazy idea like that?

"I think you misunderstand, Takizawa san. We can't be a couple. Did you have another theme? I mean... this... we are..."

Rukia turned her gaze toward Byakuya with panic. Worried that her _Nii-sama_ would cancel the photo shoot because his idea made no sense.

"Rukia chan, this is just a photo shoot. You're just acting and posing in front of the camera. After all, you don't have blood relations, so it does not matter if you two act a bit intimate in front of camera." Rukia's face became paler due to his speech.

This guy was totally insane. Even though they were not blood related, but still, it was impossible to act like that in front of the camera.

"You don't mind, do you? Kuchiki taicho? I've heard the conditions and rules that you submit, so we could take your picture. The theme and concepts are not against the rules because it is to celebrate Valentine's Day, so it's natural if the theme is not far from love. Anyway, as I said, this is just posing in front of the camera. I believe you; as a Kuchiki, you will not break the promises you have made, right?"

Byakuya gave a death stare to Takizawa. This is the reason why since the first time they met, he did not like this guy. His demeanor reminded him of the Elders who always do whatever they like.

"Takizawa san, I think the theme should be replaced, _Nii-sama_ and I..."

"We will carry out the theme." Byakuya replied coldly.

Rukia stared at Byakuya with eyes widened. Carrying the theme? But it... it means they have to...

"Good, I knew you would agree, Kuchiki taicho." Takizawa face looked pleased after hearing Byakuya's decision.

"Ok, we end up this briefing here. You can change your uniform with the costumes that we have provided and after that I'll explain a little about the first concept."

Takizawa called one of his men to escort Byakuya into his dressing room. Then he walked back to the middle of the studio to give instructions to his subordinates.

"Come on, Rukia. You also have to change your costume." Rangiku dragged Rukia, who still looked confused about what she had just heard.

Photo shoot. Model. Valentine. She and her _Nii-sama_, being lovers, who are in love.

_It's definitely only a dream. Yes, only a dream._

* * *

"Who was Takizawa san? How could he have an idea as crazy as that? And why do you all agree with the idea?!"

Rukia looked at the members of SWA's in the dressing room sharply. She never thought her friends would planned something secretly behind her.

"Easy, Rukia. As I've explained before, he is a famous photographer. All his works sell well in the market. And can you imagine, how great our magazine will be later by a combination of all three of you in it." Rangiku said, trying to calm Rukia's emotions.

"I don't care if he is a famous photographer. How could he ask us to pose as lovers? That is unacceptable!"

"Rukia san. The theme was reasonable, and it matches the theme of our magazine. Wait until he explains his concept, you would be amazed because it was the best concept from Takizawa san."

Nanao's explanation did not make Rukia calm. She was even more worried about the three concepts that she and her _Nii-sama_ will run.

"I don't understand. Why don't you agree? This is just posing in front of the camera. Even Kuchiki taicho has agreed with the concepts. So it should be no problem, right?"

Rukia fell silent after hearing Nanao's words. It is also the cause of her current confusion. Why her _Nii-sama_ has agreed with all his ideas? What was in his mind at that time?

"Rukia san, beforehand, we would like to express our gratitude to you, for willing to carry out the condition from Kuchiki taicho. You really helped SWA. We know that you are confused and worried now; about the theme and concept of the photo shoot. But, it's the only chance for us to get a picture of Kuchiki taicho for our magazine. It does look difficult, but this is just a pose. I'm sure you can do it. We believe you can do it." Nanao held Rukia's shoulder, her eyes staring at Rukia hopefully.

After a few minutes, Rukia sighed. "Well, like _Nii-sama's_ said, this is the last one. We will not do this for a second time." Rukia said, while looking at SWA's members, relieved by her decision.

"Thank you, Rukia. Well, let's go, Takizawa san is waiting for you." Rangiku said as she took Rukia's hand to take her out.

"Wait a minute, Rangiku. Do I really have to be photographed by using this kimono?" Rukia stopped when they got to the front door. She lowered her face to gaze at her costume. A red silk kimono and a pink obi, with Sakura pattern embroidered along the sleeves and below the waistline of the kimono. Her short hair clipped by using a Sakura hair pin.

"Of course, it's a costume that matched to the theme."

"But..." Rukia's face looked doubtful when staring at her costume. She felt this kimono look too fancy for her.

"No buts. You look beautiful with this kimono, Rukia. Come on, our time is limited." Rangiku dragged Rukia out the room, before she voiced her protest.

* * *

"Wow." That's the only word that could come out from Rukia when she was in the studio; which transformed into spring scenery.

The empty floor now filled with artificial grass, complete with some shrubs. In addition, there was a Sakura tree that stands firmly in the middle of the studio. The Atmosphere was so similar to Kuchiki's garden.

"How can they make a set like that in a short time?" Rukia asked in awe.

"That's the power of his team. They are professional people in the field." Nanao said.

Not until five minutes in the studio, she heard noise from the other side of the set. She turned her head to see what was causing some women from Takizawa's team looked hysterical.

"OMG! Is that Kuchiki taicho? Damn! He looks super handsome!" Rangiku shouted with enthusiasm. All the members nodded in agreement, without taking their eyes off Byakuya who was standing not far away from them.

Rukia could not take her eyes off Byakuya either. She looked at his figure thoroughly. He had switched his shinigami uniform to a luxurious dark blue silk kimono and a white obi. He also wore a dark blue haori to complete his appearance. His long dark hair loose freely. His cold expression made him more fascinating. He is really incredibly handsome.

"He is so… handsome..." Rukia whispered spontaneously. But she instantly realized her mistake when she saw all the SWA's members stared at her with a smirk.

"W-wait a minute, I-I don't mean anything... it's just..."

"We understand how you feel, Rukia. Who´s not fascinated by his appearance?" Rangiku said as she winked.

"B-but I don't..." Rukia's face flushed slightly due to Rangiku's remarks, but before she could finish her words Rangiku was pulling her toward Byakuya and Takizawa.

"You look very handsome, Kuchiki taicho. We are sure all your fans will immediately faint just by looking at your face on the cover of our magazine." Rangiku said as she pushed Rukia to stand beside Byakuya. Their eyes meet each other for split seconds, but Rukia hastily lowered her gaze. She did not know why she felt nervous when she was neared Byakuya.

"Oh my God! Look at you! You two looked perfect together. Do you agree, don't you? Takizawa san?"

Takizawa nodded in agreement. "You're right, Rangiku chan! They're so perfect. Both look beautiful and handsome. If I had not be told, then I would have thought you two are really a lovers."

Rukia felt her face flare up due to their statements. She did not know how to respond their words that openly teased her. Moreover, they say it when Byakuya was right beside her. Rukia glanced briefly towards him, but she immediately lowered her gaze when their eyes met. Her face blushed deeply, because of that short event.

Fortunately, they did not extend their teased because Takizawa started ordering his team to get ready.

"Ok. Let's start this photo shoot." Takizawa asked Byakuya and Rukia to get into the set. Meanwhile, Rangiku, Nanao and other members stood not far from the set to observe the photo shoot.

Once they were in the set, Takizawa gave them an explanation about the first concept.

"As I said before, there are three concepts for the photo shoot this time. For the first concept, we used spring as the background. It means, our first concept is about the love blossom. It's like Sakura that bloom at the spring time. About the poses, you see the set around you. Just imagine you are doing a first date in the park while enjoying hanami. Got it?"

_What did he say? The love blossom? The first date in the park?_

Rukia stared at Takizawa with a blank expression. Somehow, she felt the concept is similar to all the missions given by the elders for her and Byakuya.

"Ano, Takizawa san, about this concept..."

There's a lot questions that she want to ask related to this photo shoot. But she never voiced her thoughts. Takizawa had left them. Suddenly, the lights switched and routed directly into her face, so she had to close her eyes.

"Raise the light slightly. Ok, here we go now!"

_Wait a minute! I'm not ready!_

Click. The sound of the camera and flash light made Rukia widened her eyes. She stood rigidly in place, and her face was very tense.

"Rukia chan, what kind of expression is that? Just relax your body. And Kuchiki taicho, put your hand on Rukia's shoulder and pull her in an embrace, so we can get the feel."

"What? Embrace? But... waaa..."

Rukia could not hide her surprise when she felt Byakuya's hand on her shoulder and pulled her into his embrace.

"Good!" Takizawa yelled as he took some pictures with enthusiasm.

"_N-nii-sama_?" Rukia whispered in shock. She lifted her head to look at Byakuya.

"Calm yourself and act, then this would be over soon." Byakuya said while looking straight into her eyes.

Rukia stared at Byakuya's eyes for a moment. Somehow, she began to feel a sense of calm when she saw his gray eyes. Slowly, the feeling of nervous and tense which enveloped her began to vanish. She nodded briefly.

_Nii-sama's right. It's just a photo shoot, I can certainly act. Focus, Rukia. Focus!_

"Now, smile." Byakuya commanded after seeing her conditions were calm enough. Rukia nodded, and slowly a smile appeared on her lips.

"Nice expression, Rukia chan! Maintain it!" Takizawa said as he continued to take their picture.

" Now, both of you, look at the camera. Kuchiki taicho, you stand beside Rukia chan and hold her hand."

"Yes, like that!"

Ting. There was a sound coming of their bracelets at the time Byakuya hold Rukia's hand.

"What's that sound?" Takizawa asked as he looked at them with wonder. Rukia immediately shook her head.

"It's nothing. Let's continue." Rukia replied, trying to divert Takizawa's attention, so he did not ask about the sound further. Takizawa stared at them both for a few seconds before finally nodding.

"Ok! Lets continue!" He resumed taking their pictures.

Rukia looked up from the camera to see Byakuya's face. His expression was cool as usual. Then, she released their hand grip so he turned his gaze to her. Rukia stared at him with a slight smile before she embraced his hand and leaned her head on his shoulder. She turned her glance toward him briefly. Byakuya's eyes look softened a bit as he stared back at her and it made her smile widening.

"Perfect! That is the expression and pose that I was looking for! Keep it!"

The atmosphere in the studio looked more vibrant, especially when the stiffness that previously occurred at the beginning slowly begans to melt. Rukia looked increasingly comfortable with this shoot. Although, for several times she was a bit nervous when Byakuya held her hand and embraced her in front of the camera. She managed to keep her expression very well.

And now, for the next shot, she and Byakuya asked to sit under the Sakura tree. Rukia sat beside Byakuya who leaned against the tree.

"I still wonder, how did they bring a Sakura tree into the studio?" Rukia looked up, staring at Sakura petals falling from the tree. If not because the cameras and spotlights, she must have thought that they were in the park and were celebrating hanami.

"Nothing is impossible for eccentric person like Takizawa Kou." Rukia looked up from the Sakura petals towards Byakuya.

"Does _Nii-sama_ know something about him? I mean, he seemed to know you pretty well, _Nii-sama_." Rukia saw a little change in his expression. He seemed to think of something that he did not like.

"He's a pretty famous photographer among the noble families because of his incredible ability. He is often invited as a photographer when they held special events, such as birthdays, weddings, and many more. It's just, he has a disrespectful attitude, and if he likes something, he will do anything to get that. Like... he is always pushing me to be his model, every time we met." Byakuya frowned slightly, when he remember back the unpleasant incident that happened long time ago.

"Oh..." that was the only word that could come out of her mouth. Finally, she understood the meaning of Takizawa words when he said it took more than a hundred years for him to make her _Nii-sama_ be a model. A sense of guilt arose in her. He must have been very uncomfortable to pose like that; nevertheless, he still had time to calm her nervous.

"Umm... _Nii-sama_, about this photo shoot, I want to..."

"I'm sorry to keep you waiting! There was a slight problem with the fan. But the issue is resolved. We can continue again." Takizawa's voice cut her words when she tried to apologize to Byakuya. Now their attention diverted toward Takizawa, waiting for his instruction.

"Rukia chan, raise your head and stare up into the tree. Yes, like that. And Kuchiki taicho, you turn your gaze at Rukia chan. Yes, that's right! Keep it."

They remained in that position for some time. Then, Byakuya saw one Sakura petal falling on Rukia's hair. He leaned slightly toward her, before reaching his hand to take the petal. Rukia turned her gaze at him, his hand still on the side of her head. For a few seconds they just silence and stare at each other. Then Rukia lift her hand to grip his hands and put it on her cheek, she rested her cheek on the palm of his hand while closing her eyes and smiled. They kept in that position for a few moments.

"Ok! It's so beautiful! Good Job!" Takizawa's voice snapped Rukia. She opened her eyes and saw Byakuya, who was still looking at her. His eyes could not be read.

"I-I'm s-sorry _Nii-sama_, it's just part of the pose." Rukia said as she hurriedly removed her hand from his hand and pulled her cheeks. She immediately lowered her face that has begun to change color.

"That was really good. It can be used as the cover for our spring concepts. You two really describe a couple who are in love with perfection." Takizawa approached them with a satisfied smile.

"What else should we do?" Byakuya asked as he rose from his seat. He reached his hand to help Rukia.

"Now you can rest for thirty minutes and change your costume, before we enter the second concept."

Then, Takizawa called one of his team members to take Byakuya into his dressing room. While Rukia was directly drawn by Rangiku towards their friends who had been waiting her.

* * *

"Huh? There's a rabbit!" Rukia immediately ran into the set after taking a rest and changing her costumes with white loose sweater and soft pink lace skirt. She completed her performance with white shoes. She also wore earplugs along with pink knitted gloves.

The atmosphere in the studio has changed completely, which previously thick with the feel of the spring, now it's been transformed into all-white forest, a reflection of the winter. The entire floor and the branches covered with artificial snow. And what made Rukia happy is there were some rabbits in the set. She grabbed a white rabbit into her embraced and stroked its fur gently.

"_Nii-sama_, look at this! Rabbit!" Rukia said as she showed the rabbit in her arms to Byakuya who was already beside her. As well as Rukia, he had changed his costume. For the second concept he wore a white turtleneck, blue cardigan and a brown trench coat. He also wore black jeans and a leather sneaker. And to complement his appearance he wears black fingerless gloves.

"She's cute, right?" Rukia kept stroking the rabbit's head gently.

"Yes, she's cute." Byakuya replied without diverting his gaze from Rukia, which looked cute with her costume. Rukia looked up from the rabbit towards Byakuya and smiled at him.

Click. Both Rukia and Byakuya turned their head to Takizawa who apparently was busy taking their pictures.

"Your natural poses are very nice." He said as he walked toward them

"Okay, I will describe our second concept briefly. As you can see, we use winter as the background. So, the second concept is the winter love. In this concept, you have to express the love that can melt a frozen heart. Got it?"

Again, Rukia just stared at him blankly. His concept is getting weird. How could they do that?

But, she remembered Byakuya's words at the beginning of the photo shoot; about calm down and acting, so it would finish soon. Rukia took a deep breath before finally nodding. Then her eyes turned to the rabbit in her embrace.

"Can we take the photos with this rabbit?" Rukia asked as she stared at Takizawa expectantly.

"Of course you can, but not now. You can take a picture with it later." Rukia smiled at Takizawa. She felt happy because she could pose with this cute rabbit later. After stroking its fur for a while she took off the rabbit.

"Lets begin! Rukia chan, you standing here and Kuchiki taicho here." Takizawa started to arrange their pose, where Rukia and Byakuya stood side by side, but back to back.

"Okay, Rukia chan raise your hands like want to catch the snowflakes. Yes, like that. And Kuchiki taicho lift your head slightly. Great!"

Takizawa resumed to take their picture. Sometimes he gave an instruction about the poses they should do. He looked excited as they were not stiff anymore.

Then, he asked one of his assistants to pair a purple scarf around their neck.

"Kuchiki taicho, hold Rukia's right hand and put it into your coat pocket. Good! Rukia chan, can you move closer to Kuchiki taicho and facing the camera? Yes, like that."

Rukia tried hard to resist all feelings that appeared in her when Byakuya held her hand in his pocket tightly. It's like the scene she often seen in romantic dramas, which she watched while in Ichigo's house, the scene where the lovers shares a scarf and the man is trying to warm his girlfriend's hand in a way puting it into his jacket pocket. And now, her _Nii-sama_ is doing the exact same thing with the scene, and it makes her face flushed deeply. But she immediately dismissed those thoughts as this was just one of the scenes for the photo shoot. It's just a pose.

"Rukia chan, you can bring your rabbit now." Takizawa said after they finished the 'scarft pose'. Rukia's eyes glow immediately and she nodded happily. She went around, looking for a white rabbit, which was sitting under a tree. She took it into her embrace.

At this time, they sat side by side in the snow, where Rukia poses playing with a rabbit and Byakuya watching them.

"It looks like this rabbit likes you, _Nii-sama_. She had not let go of her gaze away from you." Rukia said between the photo shoot. Takizawa frees them to interact with each other in this session.

"It was just your feeling." Byakuya said tonelessly.

"No, it's not just my feeling. Look, her eyes twinkling as she looks at you. It was a sign she was fascinated by your handsomeness, _Nii-sama_. Just like me and all the girls here..." Rukia gasped and immediately closed her mouth when she realized her words. She recently admitted that she was fascinated by his handsomeness, right, in front of him.

"_Nii-sama_, I hope you don't misunderstand! I don't mean like that! No, I mean, you're so incredible handsome. No! I mean, yes! Err... I mean… It's just... but... I mean... I..." Rukia really want to disappear right now, her face had turned red, and she had lost the ability to construct a sentence to explain what she means. Especially, when she realized Byakuya kept staring at her.

"Rukia chan, why your face looks nervous again?" Takizawa's question saves Rukia from an embarrassing situation. She turned her head to Takizawa as she shook her head.

"There was nothing, Takizawa san." Rukia said as she tried to smile.

"Well, this is the last one. Try to relax and smile. Get it?"

Rukia tried hard to relax and smile at the rest of the photo shoot. But she did not know, whether her smile looked good or not. What she wants to do now is to disappear from the front of her _Nii-sama_.

Fortunately, after a few minutes, photo shoot for the second concept was finished. And just like before, they have thirty minutes to rest and change costumes. With a flushed face, Rukia bowed to Byakuya, asking permission to go to the dressing room.

* * *

"What kind of costume is this?" Rukia cried hysterically when she saw her appearance in front of the mirror. She has just finished to change her costume for the third concept.

"Why? There's nothing wrong with your costume. " Rangiku said.

"Yes, Rukia. You look very sexy." Kiyone said while Nanao nodded in agreement.

Rukia turned her body and looked at them all with burning eyes. Where did they get that idea? She could not dress like this; white shirt, black hot pants and high heels. Especially, when her shirt size is large enough, while her hot pants is too short, so it looks like she did not wear pants and only wear a shirt.

"This is crazy! I do not want to be photographed with a costume like this!" Rukia grabbed her shinigami uniform and intended to change her costume, but her step was stopped by Rangiku.

"Rukia, there is nothing odd with your costume. This fit with our third concept."

"I do not care! _Nii-sama_ certainly would not agree with this costume!" Rukia protested. Rangiku and the others grinned at her.

"W-what? Why are you looking at me like that?"

"We are one hundred percent sure Kuchiki taicho will like your appearance, Rukia." Rangiku said. Her smile grew wider when she saw the confusion in Rukia's face.

"No, he is not. He will stop this photo shoot if I'm not changing my clothes." Rukia attempted to pass through Rangiku. But she took her hand and pulled Rukia heading for the door.

"Rangiku, let me go! I can't go out with clothes like this!" Rukia struggled while trying to escape. But Rangiku managed to pull her up out of the dressing room.

"Wow, Rukia chan! Your costume looked perfect in you! You look very sexy and cute." Takizawa said admiringly.

"Takizawa san, I have to change this costume. I can't wear a costume like this!"

"I'm sorry, Rukia chan. You can't change your costume." Takizawa said as he shook his head.

"What kind of clothes you give to Rukia."

Rukia fell silent when she heard the cold voice of her _Nii-sama_ from behind. She quickly turned around to apologize. But, she could not say anything. She froze in her place, her eyes widened, and a soft gasped out from her small lips when she saw Byakuya's figure.

If the two previous costumes made her 'good looking' _Nii-sama _became more handsome. What he was wearing now made him not only looks incredibly handsome but also hot and sexy. He was wearing a white shirt with two buttons open, exposing his toned chest and collar bones slightly. He completed his performance with a black blazer and dark jeans and leather boots. His hair looked a bit wet because of gels and made him look even sexier. His slate gray eyes which was glaring at them just adds to the perfection of his appearance.

"Damn! You look so freakin' hot, Kuchiki taicho! If Rukia don't want to be a model for this third concept, I'm willing to replace." Rangiku said in a teasing tone, she stared at Byakuya intensely. But, both Byakuya and Rukia declined simultaneously.

"No." Byakuya said coldly.

"No way!" Rukia exclaimed with no aware. But she immediately covered her mouth in a panic when she saw the three of them glanced at her.

"Uh, oh... I-I... I-I mean..." Rukia flushed furiously, lost for words again.

"Hahaha... Rukia, calm down. I'm just kidding." Rangiku said as she chuckled when she saw Rukia's reaction.

"You have not answered my question. Why did you give Rukia a costume like that?" Byakuya asked as he looked at Takizawa sharply. Rukia blushed. She immediately tried to pull her shirt to cover her thighs which was quite exposed.

"Of course to match the third concept of this photo shoot, Kuchiki taicho. I can't understand why you disagree. If she was wearing a costume that does not fit the theme, then you may protest, but so far it according to the theme, then no problem, right?"

"What is our third concept, Takizawa san? Why do I have to wear this costume?"

A smirk appeared on his face when he heard her question, as if he'd been waiting for that question.

"The third concept is..." There was a delay of several seconds before he continue his word, "Sexy Vampire."

"S-sexy Vampire? What kind of concept is that? What is the connection between sexy vampire with Valentine? This concept is very far from the theme!" Rukia said with frustration. She almost could not follow the way of his idea anymore.

"Of course not, Rukia chan. Vampire is the trend in the world of the living, such in the novels and movies. There is a forbidden love in the story. This match with our theme. Well, for this concept, I will take a picture about the mysterious, seductive, passionate, and of course the sexy love between you two."

Again, for the third time Rukia just stared at him blankly. What kind of concept it is?! Do they have to pose sexy in front of the camera? _Give me a break!_

"Takizawa san, with all my respect, I think we can't do any kind of pose like you said..."

Takizawa held up his hand, asking Rukia to stop talking. "Unfortunately, Rukia chan. The decision was final. You must run this third concept," then he turned his gaze on Byakuya.

"And Kuchiki taicho. Do not worry. We will not take an inappropriate picture. Once again, Rukia costume fit to the concept, so we can confirm, it's not break our agreement. After all, this is the last concept, the sooner we start the sooner it will be complete."

"I hope you keep your promise. If I find a single thing which is improper or stray from the concept, then you will know what will happen." Byakuya said coldly.

"I know you are not going to retreat, Kuchiki taicho. Come on, we have to start the photo shoot right now."

They entered the set which changed into a living room complete with a fireplace. There was a maroon sofa in the middle of it. A brown fur rug covered the floor, and there were several stacks of books, as well as two large cushions on the floor.

"Ok, Rukia chan, you can sit on that sofa, while Kuchiki taicho stands beside you."

Rukia sat on the sofa and placed her hands on her thighs, while Byakuya was standing beside her and put a hand on the back of the sofa.

"Now, face the camera with a sharp look. Good! Keep it!" Takizawa started taking their pictures, while keep directing their pose, so he could get the pictures that he wants.

"Kuchiki taicho, now you can sit on the sofa handle while staring at Rukia. Ok!" Takizawa took their picture again in that pose for a moment. After that, he asked the make-up team to fix their appearance.

After the make-up team left them, Rukia felt a wave of nervousness crept inside her. She knew what is Vampire like, because she watched it on the movie in the world of the living with her friends. And she knew, although at this early shooting the poses were not too weird, but she was sure Takizawa will give them pose as she had ever seen in a movie soon. Moreover, based on the costumes she wore, surely there will be one or two poses which… err... sexy.

Rukia blushed slightly when some images appeared in her mind, but she quickly erase the images while she kept trying to pull her shirt to cover her thighs. She did not believe it, how that kind of images could appear in her mind.

"Cover your feet with this." Rukia looked up and could not hide her surprise when Byakuya was giving his blazer to her.

"T-thank you, _Nii-sama_." Rukia received his blazer and hastily covered her legs.

After making sure Rukia covered her legs tightly, Byakuya changed his glance toward the front. If it was not because he had promised to help her, he would have destroyed all the cameras that had been taking her pictures with a costume like that. Not only that, he definitely would attack some men from Takizawa's team, if they dared to stare at Rukia. Thanks to his death glare, because all men diverted their eyes immediately from her.

"Okay, we can continue our photo shoot now!"

Takizawa started to arrange some poses for Byakuya and Rukia. This time Rukia have to kneel on the sofa while Byakuya sat on the floor right in front of the sofa. Then, Rukia asked to put her hands on Byakuya's neck, like hugging him from behind.

"Okay, look at the camera."

Rukia tried hard to hold her heart beat which start to pound crazily; though she knew it was impossible. Especially, when Takizawa ordered Byakuya to grab her right hand and hold her fingers before bringing it close to his lips. Rukia felt her body heat up when his soft lips brush her fingers tenderly; though only briefly, it make something in her flared up.

_It's just a pose. It's just a pose. It's just a pose!_

Rukia struggled to against a strange sensation that comes to her by repeating those words in her mind. Fortunately, she was behind Byakuya, so he did not see her face directly. She was not able to see his face now.

"It's very good! Now get ready for the last pose." Takizawa yelled after he satisfied taking their pictures from various angles.

Rukia let out a small sigh of relief when she heard his words. It's the last one. She'll get through it.

But, the relief did not last long. Especially, after she heard Takizawa's direction about the next pose. For the last pose, she was asked to lie down on the sofa, and Byakuya sat on the edge of it, right next to her.

Rukia could not hear any directions from Takizawa when Byakuya's hand outstretched toward her, to touch her cheek. His gray eyes locked her, so she could not turn around or let out a sound. Slowly, she felt his fingers moves from her cheek towards her neck, left a strange sensation on her skin. She immediately held her breath when his fingers caressed her neck gently.

Are they still in the studio? Is this part of a pose from Takizawa san? Is it acting? Rukia did not know. She felt in another world when she saw Byakuya didn't let go off his eyes from her, and staring at her intensely. Not to mention, his gently touch on her neck which caused her whole body to burned, and her heart skipped the beat.

Then she saw Byakuya slowly lowered his head into her neck. Rukia closed her eyes when his tantalizing lips was just a few inchs at the side of her throat. She could feel his warm breath touching her skin and sending a shiver to her spine, making her body to tremble by an illicit thrill, but also tempting. She could not think anymore, she just lost in it.

"Perfect!" Takizawa's voice awake Rukia. She immediately opened her eyes and blink several times, trying to restore her soul and control her breath.

_What had happened?_

Rukia looked around confused. Then, her eyes turned to Byakuya, who had returned to his initial position, but still kept his eyes on her. His gaze was unreadable, but it was enough to make her blushed. She immediately got up to sit next to him, but did not dare to look at him or say anything.

"The last scene was the best scene ever! You really managed to create a perfect Vampire character, Kuchiki taicho. And Rukia chan, your expression was so great." Takizawa said with a wink.

"You two have a great chemistry throughout the shoot, from the first concept to the last. Are you sure you don't have feelings for each other?" Takizawa said without hiding his grinning. Rukia flushed immediately.

"I-I... I have to change my clothes. Excuse me." Rukia hastily rose from her seat and went to the dressing room.

"Rukia chan looks very cute. You also think like that, right? Kuchiki taicho?" Byakuya did not answer his question. He got up and walked away, and left Takizawa who just shaking his head.

"He really has not changed."

* * *

Finally, the photo shoot for SWA magazine was over. Rukia let out a sigh of relief because this photo shoot ended smoothly, and that means SWA could escape from the crisis. She also got her prize. Chappy limited edition plus bonus gift from Yachiru; she could not come to the photo shoot, so she gave a special gift for her, but she asked to open it when she was in the Kuchiki manor.

Rukia stared at SWA's headquarter, which was being clean up from photo shoot equipment, while searching for the presence of her _Nii-sama_, but she could not find him. _Maybe, he was still in the dressing room._

Rukia decided to approach Takizawa who looked busy to keep his camera.

"Takizawa san." Rukia greeted. Takizawa taking his eyes off the camera, a smile appeared on his face.

"Rukia chan. What can I do?"

"Umm... I would like to express my gratitude, Takizawa san. Thank you so much because you're willing to help SWA in this shoot." Rukia said as she bowed.

"You're welcome, Rukia chan. But, I don't only work to help SWA." Takizawa said meaningfully. His smile widened when he saw a slight confused appeared on Rukia's face.

"Beside to take your photo for SWA magazine, I also did pre-wedding shoot for you and Kuchiki taicho."

It took several seconds for Rukia to be able to understand his words.

_Pre-wedding shoot? My pre-wedding shoot with Nii-sama?_ Rukia's eyes widened immediately.

"Wait a minute, Takizawa san. What do you mean by pre-wedding shoot? We did not..." Rukia broke off and stared at him in shock.

"D-do you know something… a-about us?" her face turned pale slightly because it looked like he knew about her secret. But Takizawa just chuckled at her reaction.

"Well, you could say I know a few things about you and Kuchiki taicho." He said between his laughter.

"Did Kuchiki taicho already explained about my job?" Rukia nodded briefly. She still looks confused; where this conversation will headed.

"As you know, I often asked to photograph the important events that happened conducted among noble families, such as birthdays, engagements or weddings. Well, a few weeks ago I got a letter from Kaito san who invited me to become a photographer for your wedding."

Rukia could not hide her surprise when she heard his explanation, "It means... you... you know about the wedding plans between me and _Nii-sama_?"

"Yes, of course. Actually, I was quite surprised to hear Kuchiki taicho will be married within the few weeks, and his future wife is his adopted sister. However, I'm glad to hear the news. That's good news. And do not worry. I will not spread it because Kaito said it's still a secret."

Rukia could only nod her head. Although it still shocked her, she felt a bit relieved that at least it is still a secret.

"After receiving the news, I immediately agreed to become the photographer at your wedding. In my letter, I also wrote about pre-wedding shoot and asked them if I could make one as a gift for you. The elders seemed interested in the idea, but Kaito could not be sure because we all know how Kuchiki taicho dislike the camera, so I just keep that idea."

"But, a miracle happened. Rangiku chan called me last night and asked if I could be a photographer for a photo shoot today where the model was you and Kuchiki taicho. After heard that news, I immediately contacted Kaito and told him about this photo shoot, as well asked him if the photo shoot today could also be a pre-wedding shoot for the couple. He simply agreed. So, that's why, it's not just shooting for a magazine, but also for your pre-wedding photos."

Rukia could not say anything after hearing his explanation. Now, it all looks a bit reasonable. So that's why she and her _Nii-sama_ had to make a lot of romantic poses, it's all for their pre-wedding photos.

"So... all the poses were not only for the magazine, but also for pre-wedding photos?" Rukia asked faintly. She did not know, what will happen if her _Nii-sama_ knew about it. Should she tell him? Hell no, it is not the right time. If he knew about it, he will be angry and destroyed all the photos for their magazine.

"You're right, Rukia chan." Takizawa said firmly.

"At first, I wondered, if there will be chemistry between you two or not, considering you will be married because of matchmaking. However, I was totally surprised. It is obvious there is chemistry between you two. Maybe in the others's eyes you are just posing, but, in my eyes, it's more than just pose. There is love there, between you two."

Rukia's eyes widened after hearing his statements, "L-love? T-that is impossible, Takizawa san. B-because we..." Rukia fell silent when she realized she was about to open the secret that she and Byakuya only pretend to get married.

Takizawa chuckled to see her reaction. "Okay, okay... maybe I was wrong, or… maybe none of you are aware about it for now. But, I still wish the best for your relationship."

"Oh, about the pre-wedding photos, I'll send it to the Kuchiki Manor a week before the wedding day. I have to go now, see you on the wedding day, Rukia chan."

Rukia just nodded weakly, she looked at him and his team departure in silence. His words kept ringing in her head.

Rukia shook her head, trying to dislodge any thought as far as possible. Yes, this is all just poses. And love? Well, it is impossible the feeling of love can exist between them.

"Rukia." Byakuya's voice almost makes Rukia jumped in her place.

"_N-nii-sama_." Rukia said without being able to hide her astonishment.

"Did something happen?" He asked after a while. Rukia hastily shook her head.

"There is nothing, _Nii-sama_." Rukia said as she tried to make her expression as calm as possible.

Byakuya continued to watch her for a few minutes, "Well, let's go home." Byakuya said as he turned his body and began to walk out of the room.

"Yes, _Nii-sama_." Rukia replied and followed his steps.

* * *

It was late afternoon when they stepped out of the Soul Society. The sun had almost set and only leaving a slight orange on the horizon.

Rukia stopped her step to enjoy the view of the sunset. It never failed to capture her attention everytime she saw it.

_'There is a love there, between you two.'_

Rukia bit her lower lip when Takizawa's voice drifted back in her mind.

It was impossible, his guess was wrong. There cannot be such feelings between them. Moreover, she knew where his love belongs to. And it's definitely not for her. So, she should stop thinking about it.

As well as the wedding, they are not getting married, are they?

_Married..._

"Rukia,"

Rukia turned her eyes from the sunset to Byakuya.

"What is it? Why you suddenly stop?"

Rukia opened her mouth to ask something, but she closed it again. She stood there in silent, stared at him. She knew the answer since the first time and the answer would never change; no matter what people thinks about them, no matter what she feels.

"There is nothing,_ Nii-sama_. I just want to see the sunset for a moment." She said as she shook her head.

Byakuya stared at her for a moment, "Let's go, it's almost time for dinner." He said as he walked back.

"Hai, _Nii-sama_." Rukia followed him while kept her gaze to his back.

_Nii-sama... Am I… Am I weird? Because… because there is a small part in me that expect a different answer._

* * *

**A/N:**

**I really hope you can survive till the end ^^**

**Finally! It's the ending of Rukia's secret mission. I'm happy because I can make it xD  
There are a lot of inspiration for this chapter because it's the first time I make photo shoot scene, I hope I'm not screwed it ^^;  
There are 3 concept of this photo shoot, actually 2, the third is an accident xD  
Maybe you can guess after read this fiction, yes, the first and the second concept was based on their zanpakuto that represent Spring and Winter season. For the third concept, I inspired by BBF drama, I forget what episode because I only download the scene where Jandi become a model for the fashion magazine, I really like that scene so I download it. Her costume in the last photo shoot is the costume that I choose for Rukia because I feel it fit the concept; Well, I'm sorry Rukia *bow* but I know you look beautiful in that costume ;)  
And for Byakuya, what can I say. He looked great in every costume. And thanks to my 'to good to be true' future husband, Tabi, I got inspire from one of your costume xDD**

**Oh, there is OC in this chapter. Yeah, he has a secret mission too hahaha xD  
And yes, it's not only photo shoot for the magazine but also their for their pre-wedding photos, that's why I make some 'romantic' poses for them, did I surprised you? ^^**

**Well, as the closing for this chapter, like I always did, I want to say my gratitude to:  
**-All the readers! Whoever you are, thank you so much because you want to read my fiction xD  
-And for you guys who follow this story and even make this as your favorite story, thank you so much, it's really an honor for me *bow*

**And for all the reviewers of my last chapter, thank you so much!  
**-**corvusraven:** I think he just want to be with her and show his fans if he's not available anymore xD

**-mochiusagi: **I think like that too, that's his secret power ^^

**-guest: **Thank you! I hope you like the photo scene xD

**-LuluMonk: **Hahaha, yeah, I think the last concept is favourably for them too ;)

**-emomusickid: **Thank you very much, here's the update ^^

**-ctofi1: **I'm sorry coz I cut there, but the update come, I hope you enjoy it xD

**-isara-love: **Once again, thank you! I love them too x3

**-ra7matigorti2: **Here is the photo shoot, I hope you like it xD

**-PAMILA DE CASTRO: **I'm continue! xD

**-Supergirl waiting for Reamonn: **Until now, your comment about 'husband' success make me laugh. It made my day xD

**-Aii Sakuraii:** Hahaha... warningmu itu mantap sekali! Hahaha xD, Ok, I will prepare my self ;)

**-Yuki-onna 0: **I hope you like their costume in this photo shoot xD

**-velvetsins: **once again, thank you, I hope you enjoy this chapter like my previous chapter too xD

**-guest: **Thank you very much. Did their picture like your guess? ^^

**-fAnFicLover0147: **Thank you very much, and it's really an honor for me if you think like that ^^

**-andyantopia: **Thank you so much! I hope you like this chapter xD

**-animefunlover23-bree:** Bree! Here is the photo shoot! I hope you like their poses xD

**-anymous: **Thank you for your review, and here is the update ^^

**-Yu: **Oh, I'm glad to hear that! Yes, he survive! That's the best thing ever happen in the manga xD. I read Honey Dish and I really love it! About The death save the Strawberry, still no, but I read the translation for the Byaruki scene! OMG! I fangirling over that! Hahaha... though it's so short, but I really like that scene and I hope TK will make that scene xD

**And the last, I hope you want to review this chapter xD  
I welcomed any kind of review, so feel free xD**

**Sincerely yours, from one of you all ^^  
-Noctis Vee Caelum-**


	14. Fireworks

**A/N:**

**Hi! It's a new chapter! xD**

**Actually, I don't have plan to write this chapter as a part of this story, but it always come into my mind while I'm writing the 'real' chapter 14 that I plan to post next week and I feel bad if I'm not make it, so that's why I wrote it. Well, you could say if it's special chapter or maybe a bonus chapter xD**

**But, I still hope you can enjoy this chapter ^^**

**Please forgive my grammar or spelling mistake, I'm not the best, but I will do my best.**

**************Disclaimer: ************I never own Bleach, it belongs to Tite Kubo**

* * *

**Chapter 14: Fireworks**

"Psst, Ayaka." Rukia called. She stood in front of the dining room entrance.

Ayaka, who just had finished cleaning the dining room turned toward the door.

"Rukia sama, may I help you?"

"Do you still have a work after this?" Rukia asked as she approached Ayaka.

"No, I've just finished my work, Rukia sama."

"Good, then come with me." Rukia smiled widely. She took Ayaka's hand and led her out of the dining room.

"What is it, Rukia sama? Where are we going?"

"We're going to the garden," Rukia explained as she continued to walk toward the garden. "I got a set of fireworks as a gift from Yachiru, but it isn't fun if I play it alone, so I want you to accompany me."

"Why do you not invite Master? Wouldn't it be more fun if Rukia sama playing and enjoying the fireworks with Master?"

Rukia stopped her step. A tinge of pink color began to appear on her cheeks when she heard Ayaka mentioned Byakuya's name.

"Umm... he's... he's busy with his work, so I don't want to disturb him. Moreover, I'm sure he certainly doesn't have interest to play the fireworks." Rukia bit her lip. She lowered her gaze to the floor. A hint of sadness adorned her violet eyes.

Rukia did want to invite him. It was the first thing that came into her mind when she opened her gift. It's just, after they finished their dinner a few hours ago Byakuya immediately went to his study room while carrying stacks of papers that he had to finish, considering today he did not come to work because they had to run the photo shoot.

"Rukia sama?"

Rukia snapped out of her reverie. She looked at Ayaka who was smiling to her.

"I think Master would be willing to accompany you, Rukia sama. Have you asked him?"

Rukia shook her head. She still has not asked Byakuya. From what she saw, he indeed did not want to be disturbed. Beside that, until this moment there were no signs that his job would be completed.

"I still haven't asked him about it... but, without asking anything, I already know his answer. Anyway, today I bothered him a lot with my problem, so..." Rukia returned silent when she remembered back the photo shoot's event today. Her face flushed, especially when Takizawa's words came back into her mind.

However, she immediately drove away the thought as far as possible. She pulled back Ayaka's hand to continue their journey toward the garden.

"Please, Ayaka. Play with me, okay? It's been a long time we haven't played together." Rukia pleaded.

"Alright, Rukia sama, I will accompany you." Ayaka finally agreed.

* * *

"Are you sure that's the way to play it, Rukia sama?" Ayaka said as she looked at Rukia, who seems deep in thought.

"I guess so… look, it's written on the box. Put the tube on the ground and lit it." Rukia answered while reading the instructions that listed on the box.

"But, it seems dangerous, Rukia sama." Ayaka said with dismay. She looked worried and did not sure about it because she never found the firework like this one.

"Don't worry, Ayaka. Besides, this is just the fireworks, and I've ever played it in the world of the living." Rukia said while trying to convince Ayaka. Although she was not sure about it too, because the form of the fireworks was a bit different from the one she's ever played.

"Okay, let's start it. Where is the lighter?"

Although she still doubt about it, Ayaka finally handed the lighter to Rukia.

"Please be careful, Rukia sama." Ayaka said with worried when Rukia began to lit the fireworks.

"Just relax, Ayaka. In a moment, we'll enjoy the fireworks show which… Gyaaa!"

Rukia screamed in shocked, when she heard the sound of a loud explosion from the tube in front of her. She never thought if the tube would burst as soon as she lit it. She scrambled to her feet and back away a few steps.

"Rukia sama! Are you alright?" Ayaka asked with fear when she saw the shock in Rukia's face.

"Yeah, I'm fine. That was close. I do not know if the fireworks will explode soon." Rukia replied while patting her chest, trying to calm herself. But, after a few second, her laughter burst because she feels the incident was so funny.

"Are you sure, Rukia sama?" Ayaka looked confused when she saw Rukia's laughter.

"I'm alright. I just think it was really funny. Oh! Ayaka, look at that!" Rukia pointed towards the sky, which filled with various sparkling shapes and colors of fireworks.

"Do you believe my words now? These fireworks are really awesome!" Rukia's face looked increasingly bright, and a smile graced her face. These fireworks are no less beautiful with the fireworks that she used to see during a celebration of Hanabi.

"Yes, Rukia sama. You are right, this is so beautiful."

"And you know what's the best part? We have huge stocks of fireworks, so we can play it all night long without..."

"What are you doing?"

Rukia froze in place. Her smile instantly vanished when she heard a very familiar cold voice behind her. She glanced at Ayaka with worried, throwing a gaze 'What should I do' towards her, but Ayaka just shook her head and gave a 'sorry' look at Rukia.

After a few moments, Rukia finally ventured to reverse her body slowly.

"_Nii_... I mean, B-Byakuya sama, I'm sorry. D-did I interrupt..."

Rukia instantly fell silent when she saw Byakuya who stood not far from her while holding Senbonzakura. She stared at Senbonzakura in his hand for a few seconds before turning her gaze back at him.

"Why did you bring Senbonzakura?" Rukia asked while looking at Byakuya with confused.

But, after a few second, her eyes widened and she could not hide her surprise when a thought flashed in her mind.

"Is... is it because Byakuya sama thought if we were attacked by the enemy?" Rukia asked while trying hard to hold a sense of amusement that suddenly appeared in her. She could not imagine that Byakuya who was usually calm suddenly came here carrying Senbonzakura simply because of the explosion of fireworks. Well, maybe it's reasonable because he didn't know she was playing the fireworks.

But... it seems she's gone too far because playing the fireworks without a permit. Judging from his face, it is clear that he disturbed by the loud noise of the fireworks. Rukia bit her lip as she lowered her face when the sense of guilt start appeared in her.

In the meantime, Byakuya chose not to answer her question. He just stared at the girl in front of him in silence, while making sure if she's alright.

He was busy with his paperwork when he suddenly heard a loud explosion followed by her screams from the direction of the garden. Before he had time to analyze what happened, he's been grabbing Senbonzakura and streaking toward the garden, only to find Rukia was laughing happily.

It took a few seconds for him to realize what was going on. Realizing that she was fine, and nothing bad happened. The soft sound of her laugh and her face that looked up at the sky and smiled happily was enough for him to breathe a sigh of relief.

However, her smile instantly disappeared when he approached her, asking what she was doing. Her expression that originally excited turned into gloomy. It makes him feel a bit irritated. Did his presence disturbed her happiness?

"Please forgive us, Master. We were playing fireworks earlier. We're not aware if it is too loud and bothered you." Ayaka said while trying to explain what happened. She felt she needed to clarify this issue. Especially, when she saw a sense of guilty appeared on Rukia's face.

"Fireworks?" Byakuya turned his gaze from Ayaka back to Rukia.

"Umm... it was... it was a gift from Yachiru. I'm sorry because it was causing a ruckus. We will not play it again." Rukia said faintly.

From the tone of her voice, he knew she was upset because she could not continue her game again. Turns out to be true, his presence only ruin the atmosphere. He had to go. Besides that, it's not good for him to be near her longer. Especially, after the events that occurred during the day.

"You may resume to play the fireworks." Byakuya said after a while.

Rukia's face turned bright again when she heard his words. She never thought that her _Nii-sama_ allowed her to continue playing Fireworks. Yet, her happiness immediately reduced when she saw Byakuya turned over his body and started to walk away, leaving them. She had hoped that he would also stay and enjoy the fireworks with her.

"Pardon me, Master. There's something that I want to ask." Byakuya stopped his stride and turned around to look at Ayaka.

"Do you still busy with your work? Actually, Rukia sama wants to invite you to play and enjoy the fireworks, but she worries if..."

"Ayaka!" Rukia screamed in panicked. Her face flushed. She immediately put her hand to close Ayaka's mouth, preventing her to speak more. She startled because Ayaka suddenly say it directly in front of him.

"Nii… I mean, B-Byakuya sama, don't listen to her words, I know that you are very busy, so..."

"Rukia sama, you're not good at lying. Just a few second ago you looked so sad when Master would go, right?" Ayaka said with a smile when she saw Rukia looked awkward in her place.

Rukia stared at Ayaka in shocked. Why does she talk like that in front of Byakuya?

Rukia glanced at Byakuya. Her cheeks immediately warm up when she saw his eyes stared down straight into her. Great, he would think if she weird because she had a mind likes that. She really wanted to disappear right now.

"Rukia sama, Master is already here, so my job finished. I am asking permission to excuse." Ayaka said as she bowed and hurried away before Rukia could prevent her.

"W-wait, Ayaka." Rukia tried calling Ayaka to come back, but she has walked away from them, leaving her only with Byakuya.

Rukia continued staring at her departure until the girl disappeared into the manor. The feeling of nervousness began to spread in her. Ayaka's words has changed the atmosphere around them to be awkward. She shifted her gaze toward Byakuya, and she could not help, but instantly blushed when realized he was still looking at her.

"Umm… _Nii-sama_, about Ayaka's words, j-just ignoring it because…"

"How many fireworks are left?" Byakuya asked calmly. He started walking, stepped slowly approaching Rukia.

"There are… there are quite a lot." Rukia answered without taking off her eyes of Byakuya, who walked toward her.

Rukia stood silent in her place. She never turned her gaze, even for a second. It was really strange. Each time Byakuya stepped, her heart began beating rapidly, and she felt as if there were hundreds of butterflies fluttering in her stomach. When Byakuya stopped and stood right in front of her, she was still silent and unable to speak, as though his existence made all her sense paralyzed. But, she did not deny if there was a feeling of joy that came when he did not turn his back and leave her alone as he did before. This time, he decided to stay and approach her.

Rukia held her breath when sense his gaze captured her eyes and tried to read her feelings.

"Do you still want to play it?" His voice broke the soleness between them.

Rukia looked at him with widened eyes. She never thought he would say that. However, she could not hide her happiness when she heard his words.

And finally she could say it, with her shy voice, "Would you... would you like to accompany me?"

* * *

Byakuya keeps walking, without taking his eyes from her small figure. He did not know why he went to Rukia. He should go back to the office and should not have to care about the words of Ayaka, which was not necessarily true. But then again, he kept moving, ignoring his mind that cried out for him to stop and not go any further.

Today, he lost count of how many times he ignores the voice inside him, who told him to stop. He had to convince himself that what he did all day was just acting. Nothing more. Although, sometimes he difficult to tell the difference. Whether it's just acting or indeed the act committed knowingly. All seemed blurs when he was near her. And he knew it was an alarm for him to stop before he did something that would make him regret it.

But, once again, all the alarms that rang in his head seemed muffled when he saw her figure standing right before him. She did not say anything, but he could see it, deep in her eyes, even though it's only a glimpse, she was waiting for him.

Maybe he just mistaken. Maybe it's just his feelings and the impact of the incident today. But whatever it is, it could not stop his stride to approach her so he could look into her eyes more clearly, the beautiful violet ones that somehow have the power to make him against and ignore the warning bell in him.

And he knew he lost again when he heard her soft voice asked him shyly, did he is willing to accompany her. But, for the first time today, he felt it was the right decision when he saw a bright smile adorned her face just because his brief nod.

* * *

"Umm... which fireworks that you want to play first, Nii-sama?" Rukia asked while showing the various fireworks which she put in front of him as they sat on the porch.

"What about you? Which one that you want to play?" Byakuya turned his gaze from the fireworks to Rukia. Her face seems so serious.

"What about this one?" Rukia pointed the fireworks in tube shaped, which she played a few moments ago.

"The light from this firework is very beautiful. You will definitely love it, _Nii-sama_." Rukia explained as she turned her gaze on Byakuya, waiting for his answer. Byakuya gave a curt nod, a sign that he agrees with her.

"All right, we'll start with this one." Rukia reached out her hand to take the fireworks, but her movements stalled when she felt his hand touched her hand, holding her to remain in place.

"Let me lit it." Byakuya said as he took the fireworks. Rukia could not stop a soft pink blush appeared on her cheeks caused by brief contact between them. She nodded at him while hoping he didn't realize her flushed face.

Byakuya rose from his seat to put the tube on the ground. After lit it, he went back to his place and sat next to Rukia.

Not much later, there was an explosion, and the light of the fireworks with different colors began to decorate the sky. There were red, green, yellow, orange and purple, all sparkling beautifully.

"It is more beautiful than the first." Rukia said without releasing her gaze from the sky. Her face looked excited when she saw one by one the sparkling shape of the fireworks. But there was another thing that made her happy. It was the presence of Byakuya who watching the fireworks with her.

"What do you think, _Nii-sama_? Do you like it?" Rukia asked after the fireworks stopped flashing. Byakuya shifted his gaze from the sky towards Rukia who was staring at him expectantly.

"Yes, it's beautiful." Her smile widened when she heard his words.

"Umm… for the next fireworks… what about this one?" Rukia said while pointing the fireworks in rocket shaped.

It did not feel an hour had passed and one by one the fireworks had lit up. It only left a small carton of fireworks. Byakuya and Rukia sat on the ground while holding fireworks in their hands and observe the light, although small but still look beautiful.

"_Nii-sama_," Rukia called without turning her gaze from the light of her fireworks. "Maybe it's too late, but I want to say my gratitude because you were willing to help SWA. And I'm sorry because I made a lot of trouble for you today." Rukia said with sincerely.

It took a few minutes before Byakuya answering her. "Have you received your gift?"

Rukia flushed with embarrassment. She nodded slowly, "Thank you for that too, _Nii-sama_. I promise not to repeat it again, even though they use Chappy as a gift, I'll reject it firmly." Rukia said as she tried to sound convincing. Byakuya stared at her for a moment.

"I hope you can hold your promise." Byakuya said as he shifted his gaze back to his fireworks.

Rukia stared at Byakuya with disbelief. _Does he not believe me?_

"_Nii-sama_, I'm not... Auch!" Rukia opened her mouth to protest. But before she could reveal her intent, the sparks of the fireworks hit her right hand. Byakuya immediately picked her fireworks and turned it off. Then he took her right hand and observed it carefully.

"Are you alright?" Byakuya asked while keeping his gaze at her hand which turned to red.

"I-I'm alright, _Nii-sama_." Rukia replied, trying to hold back pain in her hand. She did not want Byakuya worried. But he knew she was lying. He rose from his seat while continuing to hold her hand until she also got up.

"No, you're not. This should be treated immediately." Byakuya said as he led Rukia to go back to the Manor.

* * *

"I'm fine, _Nii-sama_. My hand is not seriously injured, so you don't have to worry." Rukia tried to convince Byakuya when they were in the bedroom. However, Byakuya ignored her words. He keeps searching for an ointment to treat her hand.

"Still, your right hand should be treated." Byakuya said as he walked toward Rukia while bringing an ointment.

"Let me see your hand."

Rukia looked at Byakuya who was sitting next to her in bed for a while. It looked like he will not let her until her hand treated.

Finally, she reached her hand. Byakuya took her hand and held it gently while checking the condition. Then he opened the lid of the tube and took the ointment on his palm.

"_N-nii-sama_, you do not have to..." Rukia tried to pull her hand from Byakuya, when she saw Byakuya was about to put the ointment on her hands. However, he restrained her movements. He still held her hand and started rubbing the ointment on her wound tenderly.

Rukia could not help, but blushing furiously because of his behavior. His touch was so soft and gently as if he did not want her to feel pain because of his action.

"T-thank you, _Nii-sama_." Rukia said after Byakuya finished treating her hand.

Byakuya nodded his head. He looked up from her hand to her face. And for the first time he realized, if the gap between them were close enough.

He should immediately take the distance and look away from Rukia. However, something seems to hold him to keep looking at her.

He watched her face more carefully. He did not deny that she looks so adorable, especially with the lovely blush adorning her cheeks. Her violet eyes glowing under the light with a hint of confuse in it. And before he could prevent, his gaze turned to her lips, her soft pink lips.

He should stop himself before he did something that he would regret. But, before he realized he was leaning closer toward her.

"_Nii-sama?_" Byakuya snapped out of his reverie when he heard her voice calling him. He turned back his gaze to her eyes, which look at him in confused.

"You…" Byakuya kept his eyes on her for a few moments. The words _'Nii-sama'_ repeated in his mind as if it hit him to remember their condition.

"You should be more careful." Byakuya said as he released her hand and shifted his body to make a distance between them.

Rukia blinked repeatedly. She seemed confused by what had just happened. She felt he was going to kiss...

Rukia's face heat up when the image flashed into her mind. But, she shook her head immediately. It was definitely just her imagination. He would never do that. He just showed that he was worried about her wound and nothing more.

_But… but… that was…_

"We'd better rest now." Byakuya said. He got up and walked toward the closet to pick his night robe before heading to the bathroom.

Rukia closed her eyes and took a deep breath, trying to calm her feelings. Then she took Chappy and hugged it tightly.

_It's just my imagination… he would never do that, would he?_

* * *

**A/N:**_  
_

**Haha.. No, because it's a bonus chapter so I'm not let them to kiss xp**

**Although, it's only a special chapter, but I tried to keep it related to the story, so that's why it took a place the night after the photoshoot. Beside that, I think it's good for them to spend more time together, after a whole day they were busy with the photoshoot. And playing the fireworks is a good choice to end the day ;)**

**Well, I hope you enjoy this chapter ^^**

******Before I close this Author note, like usual, I want to say my Big Thanks for:  
**- All _the readers_ who visit my fiction! Thank you so much!  
- Y_ou guys who made this story as their favorite and who follow this story_, OMG! thank you very much! It's really an honour for me! *bow*

**And for all reviewers, Wow! Thank you so much! x3**

**-ra7matigorti2: **Thank you, I hope you enjoy this 'bonus chapter' xD

**-mochiusagi: **Haha, I hope he will show again ^^

**-Yuki-onna 0: **Once again, thank you and I hope you like this chapter too ^^

**-velvetsins: **Hi, I hope you feel much better now! And here is the update, although it's only a bonus chapter I hope you can enjoy the story xD

**-PAMILA DE CASTRO: **Haha.. Thank you! Yes, it's very long than I thought, thank you for follow this story since the beginning xD

**-NiceGoingLife:**Thank very much! I'm glad you like the concepts xD

**-Aii Sakuraii: **Thank you, aku baru download gambarnya, tapi belum sempat kubaca. Masa beda jauh? Bukan pendukungnya kali, haha xD

**-animefunlover23-bree:** Thank you Bree! Like I said, the fastest chapter xD

**-sys: **OMG! Thank you! And I'm glad you like it. Haha, yeah but that's gonna be the last ;)

**And Once again I welcomed any kind of review about my story, so if you don't mind please review, I'm not bite so feel free xD**

**Oh, Happy December! It's random, but it's my favorite month xD**

**Sincerely yours, from one of you all xD  
-Noctis Vee Caelum-**


	15. Your Hands

**A/N:**

**Hi! xD  
The new chapter is here ^^  
I'm sorry, it took more time for me to finish it than I thought. Yeah, work just make me crazy, but if I could through it I can get a long holiday for Christmas and New Year, so, Vee fighting! xD**

**Okay, I hope you can enjoy this new chapter, Chapter 15: Your Hands**

**Please forgive my grammar or spelling mistake, I'm not the best, but I will do my best.**

**************Disclaimer: ************I never own Bleach, it belongs to Tite Kubo**

* * *

**Chapter 15: Your Hands**

"A noble gathering?" Rukia put her chopsticks and focused her attention on Kaito.

So, that was the reason why he came to the Kuchiki Manor at breakfast time. Rukia had thought that she and Byakuya will receive another 'nonsense' additional mission, when she found Kaito was waiting for them in the dining room.

After she and Byakuya runs the photo shoot activity, their days tend to be peaceful without any events that exhausted their energy like a few weeks ago. They remain carried out the third mission every night, though Rukia still felt a bit nervous, but little by little she was getting used to sleep in his arms, and maybe this sound weird because she felt comfortable every time he wrapped his arms around her body.

Well, in spite of all the strange feeling that surrounded her, there was no significant problem during they undergo this third mission. It could say their days were almost back to normal.

"Yes, Rukia sama. This event conducted every three months. The first event for this year will be hold tonight. Usually, it was Byakuya sama who attend the event as the head of Kuchiki clan. But, since you will be his wife shortly, you have to attend this event with him too."

"But, didn't our wedding plan is still a secret? How can I come to this event as..."

Rukia did not continue her words. Her face flushed. She did not dare to say the word 'wife' openly. Especially, when Byakuya was sitting right next to her. Beside that, they're not going to get married. Therefore, that word should not be spoken.

"Yes, it is still a secret and we will start to make an official announcement after you complete the fourth mission. However, as a member of Kuchiki clan it's time for you to socialize with the members of the other clans. It's very important because when you married to Byakuya sama you will be involved with many activities like this."

Rukia nodded her head. Nevertheless, her movement stops when she realized something from his words.

"Wait a minute. What do you mean by making an official announcement once we complete the fourth mission? Are... are you going to..." Rukia's face turned pale when she saw Kaito nodded his head.

"Do you mean you will make an announcement about our wedding plan throughout Seireitei after we finish the fourth mission next week?" Byakuya gave Kaito a sharp look. Once again he found the Elders acted beyond his knowledge.

"You're right, Byakuya sama. We can't wait to announce this good news to the whole Seireitei." Kaito said with a smile.

It does not feel the marriage between them would be held in two weeks from now. Sure, he was afraid with some problems that occurred between Byakuya and Rukia few weeks ago. But, he could let a sigh of relief because the issue had completed, and his plans to make them closer almost succeeded.

"Well, we'll discuss about it later. Let's back to the noble gathering that you will attend tonight. The event will start at seven pm, and we have prepared a dress that you will wear for the occasion, Rukia sama. So you don't need to worry about it."

Rukia could only nod her head weakly. She was not too concerned with this noble gathering anymore because her mind now focused on the announcement that the Elders would spread to the entire Seireitei next week.

"Ah, I almost forgot. For this month, Takama clan will be the host of the event."

_Takama clan… the name sound familiar… Takama…_

Rukia gasped. She raised her head and looked at Kaito with startled.

"This Takama clan, does it Masahiro Takama's clan?"

"Yes, Rukia sama."

Rukia's eyes widened. Is he serious? They will come to the noble gathering which held in Masahiro Takama's place?

_Masahiro Takama…_

Rukia turned her gaze to Byakuya to see his reaction. Not much change in his expression, but his eyes still staring at Kaito.

"What is your plan?" He asked coldly.

"We did not plan anything, Byakuya sama. As you know, it's a routine event. It's just a coincidence this month it held at Masahiro Takama's place." Kaito could not hide his grin when he saw the expression of them both.

"I hope you understand, it is impossible to avoid meeting with him. You will definitely meet him at every noble gathering or other events."

Kaito's words sound reasonable. But, for Rukia, it still made her uncomfortable. Meet with the man who filed a marriage proposal for her was not something she wanted to do at this time.

It turns out her first presumption was right. Kaito's arrival just brought the storm into their day, which started to calm down.

Rukia sighed. She hope she does not have to come to the event. But, it's only hope. She has to deal with it. Soon, she will meet Masahiro Takama.

* * *

"You look like an angel, Rukia sama." Ayaka said as she looked at Rukia's appearance in front of the mirror. Rukia flushed when she heard Ayaka's words.

That night, she was wearing a pink silk dress with open back, exposing her creamy white skin. The design of her dress was floor-length, and slightly flared at the bottom. It wrapped up her petite body perfectly; showing her incredible curves. Ayaka completed her appearance with gave her a natural make-up which further highlight her beauty.

"Did I have to wear this dress?" Rukia looked at her dress with doubt.

"Of course, Rukia sama! This dress is suitable for the event. Moreover, you have to look perfect tonight. You are beautiful Rukia sama and no doubt about it, but you have to polish it more because you will come as Lord Kuchiki's partner. You have to show to everyone if you are Lady Kuchiki."

Rukia blushed slightly when she heard her words." Ayaka, I come to the gathering not as his partner. We just..."

"Rukia sama, although the Elders have not made an announcement about your relationship yet, but you have to confirm your status as a Master's fiance."

"Huh?" Rukia stared at Ayaka with a blank expression.

"You have to confirm your status to other female nobles who always chasing Master. You must show your sheen Rukia sama. Show them if you are the only woman who deserves to accompany Master."

Rukia just smiled faintly at her words. From the beginning, it was Ayaka who very excited to prepare her appearance, making sure that she looked perfect tonight.

"I think you are too overrated, Ayaka." Rukia said, shaking her head when she saw her spirit.

"I'm not too overrated, Rukia sama." Ayaka said as she smoothed Rukia's hair.

"Oh, we're almost late. This is your shoes, Rukia sama." Ayaka offered white stilettos to complement Rukia's appearance.

"I hope I don't stumble when wearing these shoes." Rukia muttered as she put on her stilettos.

"Are you ready, Rukia sama? Master has been waiting for you."

Rukia nodded her head. After making sure her appearance once again in front of the mirror, Rukia rushed out of the room.

"Where is he?" Rukia asked, looking around. There was no sign of Byakuya outside the room.

"Master is waiting for you in the living room. Come on, Rukia sama. Don't let him wait too long." Ayaka said as she led Rukia.

* * *

Byakuya stared at the view of the garden in front of him in silence. Usually, the garden scenery could calming and relaxing his mind. But this time, the sight was not able to drive the uncomfortable feeling that kept covered him since this morning. The morning where Kaito told him about the Elders's decision, who wanted to announce the wedding plan between him and Rukia throughout Seireitei.

It is only two more weeks. No. It remains a week, the time that he had to find a way out of this problem before the Elders announced the wedding plans officially. If he does not act soon, it will be too late, and there was no turning back.

Byakuya looked up from the garden view to the sky. He let out a small breath while continuing to stare at the moon whose light slightly obstructed by clouds.

What happened to him? It was already the third week. He should have had to find a solution to this problem from the first week. But, why until the third week he still has not found a way? Why is he let this issue linger? Is he serious to find a solution? Do the Elders plan to change the feeling between them had been successful? Does... does deep inside, he wanted to be with Rukia?

Byakuya closed his eyes, trying to soothe his feelings, which flare up caused by these questions.

This is not true. Since when did he let these thoughts and feelings arose in him? Feelings which should be locked and untouched. Whatever its reason, he should not let these feelings develop further.

In addition, he had promised her to find a way out of this problem immediately. How could he break his promise? Moreover, since the beginning, Rukia trust him if there is no marriage between them, that's why she agrees to pretend to be engaged.

Byakuya opened his eyes slowly and looked back at the sight of the garden in front of him.

Yes, up until now she still believed in him. Believe that he would find a way out, believe that they were not going to get married. So, he could not drag her into an unwanted marriage. A marriage between them was not going to happen. That was his promise to her.

Therefore, he must find a way to dissolve this problem as soon as possible, if not…

"I'm sorry to keep you waiting, Master. Rukia sama is ready to accompany you."

Byakuya fell silent in his place. All his emotions and feelings that had previously managed appeased, came back to flare up, when he saw Rukia's figure standing in front of him.

He never thought that Ayaka will dress Rukia as beautiful as this. No, she always beautiful. But tonight she was more than just beautiful. She was like a goddess. Her dress wrapped around her like a second skin, exposing her tiny waist and her curve perfectly. Her creamy white skin glowing under the moonlight. The lovely pink blush on her cheeks made her more enchanted.

Byakuya did not know what happened to him. He walked as if hypnotize without diverting his eyes from her perfect figure even for a second. Forgetting for a moment the voices which were always telling him to stop. Put aside for a while the problem that he had to find a way out. All his attention only focused on one person.

_Just for tonight. Yes, only for tonight._

* * *

"Wait a minute." Rukia said as she and Ayaka got to the front door of the living room. Ayaka who want to open the door looked at Rukia with puzzled.

"I think I should change my dress." Rukia started to turn around and walk back to her room. But her pace stalled when Ayaka prevent her.

"What do you mean, Rukia sama? Why do you want to change your dress?"

"I think this dress is too much and I am not fit to wear it..."

"Rukia sama! Do not ever think like that! You looked beautiful and perfect in this dress. I believe that Master definitely will admire your beauty when he saw you later."

Rukia's face flushed when she heard her words. But still, she was not too confident with her appearance. This dress was too fancy and she rarely dressed up for an event like this. That's why she felt a little worried she looked weird with this dress.

"But, Ayaka, I..."

Before Rukia finishing her sentence, Ayaka had pulled her to get into the living room, the place where her _Nii-sama _is waiting.

"I'm sorry to keep you waiting, Master. Rukia sama is ready to accompany you."

Rukia paused in her place. Her heart almost stopped beating because what she sees. There, in the middle of the room, stood the most handsome figure she had ever seen. Correction, he was more than just handsome man. He's perfect. Yes, perfect. Byakuya had switched his Shinigami uniforms with a black tuxedo that fit him perfectly. It made him look amazing. His long black hair fell gently on his shoulder, free from hair pieces. And his face... well, what should she say? She had run out of words to describe how good looking he is tonight.

Rukia knew she should say something to greet him, but her mouth locked and she could not stop blushing when he stared at her deeply. Byakuya barely looked at her like the way he did now and that was enough to make her heart fluttered.

Rukia face getting flushed when Byakuya started to move, to approach her without even broke eye contact between them. No one is talking when Byakuya was standing right in front of her. They just stood there and stared at each other, lost in their own thoughts. Although no words of praise spoken, but they knew that they hypnotized by each other charm.

"I'm sorry, My Lord and My Lady. If you both just looked at each other like that, then you'll be late." Ayaka's voice awoke them out of their reverie. She did not stop smiling when she saw Rukia blushing, while Byakuya trying to remain calm.

"Are you ready?" Byakuya asked as he looked back at Rukia.

"Hai, Byakuya sama." Rukia replied sheepishly. She blushed again when she saw his hand outstretched to her. She took his hand and they soon went to the residence of Takama clan.

* * *

Rukia looked at the atmosphere in the hall where the noble gathering held in awe. The hall looked luxurious. The floor made of marble, some chandeliers with golden light hanging along the ceiling, and the room walls were decorated by several paintings. On one side of the wall, there were large windows, which display the garden view. Rukia then switched her gaze to the orchestra players who were playing music in the corner. There were several guests who were dancing while following the rhythm of the song. Some waiters looked busy brought the variety of dishes and drinks for the guests.

Rukia glanced at Byakuya who was standing right beside her. Initially, she wanted to ask him to dance, just one song. But, when she saw how her _Nii-sama_ rejected more than half of the female nobles who asked him to dance, she decided not to tell her desire.

Then her eyes stared down to her hand, which still gripped tightly by Byakuya. The light shade of pink began over take her cheeks. He did not let go of her hand for a single moment since they left the Kuchiki Manor. Even, when he spoke with several guests, he kept holding her hand as if he tried to make sure she stayed close to him. She did not know whether he forgot about it or not. But, whatever the reason, she was pleased by his action and secretly hoped that he would continue to hold her hand all night.

Rukia blushed deeply by her own thought, but she quickly shook her head and immediately turned her attention back to the hall. Then her gaze focused on a man who is walking toward them. A smile graced on his face when he was in front of them.

"Good evening, Lord Kuchiki. Thank you because you are willing to take your time to come to this event, considering you must be busy with your job as a Shinigami." He said with a friendly tone.

"Good evening, Masahiro Takama. Thank you for your invitation." Byakuya replied calmly.

Rukia blinked when she heard her _Nii-sama_ mentioned Masahiro Takama. She observed the person in front of her closely.

_So, he is Masahiro Takama._

He was tall, almost as tall as Renji. His brown hair styled model spikes. He's good looking; it can be seen from the number of girls who glanced at him.

"And, Miss Kuchiki Rukia. It's a pleasure to meet you. I'm glad finally we had the chance to meet in person although in an event like this. And allow me to praise your performance tonight. You look incredibly beautiful, Miss Kuchiki." His blue eyes turned to look at her. A dimple appeared on her left cheek while giving her a warm smile.

"Huh? Oh... thank you. It's a pleasure to meet you too, Masahiro Takama san." Rukia seemed a bit surprised when she received the praise that suddenly came from Masahiro, but she managed to answer it calmly.

"How's the party? Did you enjoy it?"

Byakuya just gave him a curt nod.

"This is the first time I come to events like this, so I'm still not used to it. But, I quite enjoy it." Rukia replied politely. It was the first time she appeared in an event like this, because of that since leaving she made a lot of mental note to always act like a Kuchiki, so she did not embarrass her clan. Although she still felt a bit awkward in front of Masahiro Takama, considering he filed a marriage proposal for her.

"I'm glad to hear that, Miss Kuchiki." He said with smile.

Then, without any words, Masahiro extended his hand to Rukia. "Will you dance with me?" Masahiro asked.

"D-dance?" Rukia stared at him in surprise. She really never thought that he would suddenly ask her to dance.

"Yes, Miss Kuchiki. You do not mind, do you? Lord Kuchiki?" Masahiro shifted his gaze to Byakuya. A grin appeared on his face when he saw Byakuya's face turned to cold.

"Well, it is not good to say no to the host, Lord Kuchiki, Miss Kuchiki, and it's only for one song."

Rukia stared at Masahiro. His words were true. It would be disrespectful if she declined his invitation. Not to mention, what the other clans would think about their clan if she refused his request. She did not want her clan's name fall just because she was not comfortable around Masahiro Takama.

"_Nii-sama_..." Byakuya turned his gaze from Masahiro to Rukia. "Takama san is right. It's rude if I refused his request... s-so may I..." Rukia stopped her words when she felt his grip tightened as though he was not willing to let go of her hand, and Rukia could not help but blushed deeply in her place due to Byakuya's action.

"Only one song." Byakuya said coldly as he looked back to Masahiro.

"You have my words, Lord Kuchiki."

Rukia stared at Byakuya for a moment. Then she felt his grip loosen. She tried to say something, but before she could say it, Masahiro had grabbed her hand and led her to the dance floor.

* * *

"How's your condition, Miss Kuchiki? I heard you injured while on duty in the world of the living." Masahiro said between of their dance moves.

"My condition has improved. Thank you for the card and gift that you sent last time."

"But, it seems you didn't like my gifts."

Rukia's face flushed when she heard his words. A slight uncomfortable feeling began creeping up in her.

Masahiro realized the change within her. He put a smile on his face, trying to relax her. "It's alright, Miss Kuchiki. You do not need to feel bad. I have repeatedly received a rejection from your brother." He said as he winked. But it did not help because Rukia still feel awkward. Especially after he mentioned his proposal that rejected by Byakuya.

Rukia knew he would talk about the proposal sooner or later. But still, she felt uncomfortable to talk about it. Moreover, this is the first time she spoke to Masahiro Takama. She did not know what kind of person he is. From what she observed during this short meeting, he is an easy going person, friendly and has a lot of fans like her _Nii-sama_; seen from a lot of women who look at them with envy. However, it does not enough. The proof is she still felt awkward around him.

"Do you know about the proposal?"

Rukia nodded her head, "Yes, I know." She said as she continued to follow his dance movements. The music had fast rhythm, so she should consider her steps carefully.

Nevertheless, sometimes her eyes glanced at the other way when they dance, searching for Byakuya's figure. She could not stop blushing every time she found that he also was staring at her, but she quickly looked back to Masahiro, trying to calm her heartbeat that start fluttered every time she felt his gaze on her.

"Did the reason he gave to me is true? He rejected my proposal because you aren't ready and still have a lot of duties as a Shinigami."

Rukia stared at him for a moment, before answering his question. "Yes, it's true,"

"Takama san, first of all, I would like to say thank you for your proposal. But, I'm sorry I couldn't accept it. I hope you're not angry with our decision because..."

"But, it looks like the Elders of the Kuchiki clan still give me a chance." Masahiro interrupted Rukia's speech.

"Ah... about that..." Rukia bit her lip. Yes, indeed the Elders were still considering his proposal. Once she and Byakuya failed the mission, then she would automatically marry the man in front of her.

"So, do not be too quick to refuse my proposal, Miss Kuchiki. We've just met. I hope you give a chance for us to know each other before you give an answer." His smile widened when he saw her confusion.

"But, I have feeling it will be difficult. Considering, I had to get the approval of the Lord Kuchiki, which I know it will take a very long time, or practically impossible."

"Honestly, until this moment, I wondered why he always refused all the marriage proposals that intended for you. Not just my proposal, but all the noblemen in Seireitei. Does he want to keep you for himself?" Masahiro teased. A smirk appeared on his face.

Rukia flushed slightly at his words, "_Nii-sama_ is not like what you think, he's..."

"Do you like him, Miss Kuchiki?" Masahiro cut her words right when the music stopped, as a sign that their dance had ended.

"Huh?" Rukia blinked. She had not expected to hear such question from Masahiro.

"What do you mean, Takama san?" Rukia tried hard to calm her feeling over his words.

"Well, I have my own reasons, Miss Kuchiki. But, it would take a long time to explain it. Moreover, it seems Lord Kuchiki doesn't want me to be with you longer." Masahiro said as he turned to Byakuya who was near them.

"I think your time has run out, Masahiro Takama."

"Don't worry, Lord Kuchiki. I still keep my promise." Masahiro replied while smiling at Byakuya. Then he turned his gaze to Rukia.

"I'm happy to dance with you, Miss Kuchiki. I hope we can talk again in the future." He said with a bow, before walking away to leave them alone.

Rukia looked at Byakuya in silence. Many kind of feelings arose in her as he stared back. She did not know what prompt her to approach him, and before she realized they had faced each other. She kept her eyes on him because she was afraid if she looking away she couldn't see him anymore.

Then, unexpectedly, Byakuya held out his hand to her. Rukia stared at his hand with wide eyes.

"Would you like to dance with me?" Byakuya asked without releasing his eyes from Rukia.

Rukia hardly believe what she had just heard, but when she saw his serious gaze, she knew that it was not a dream. With a flushed face, she nodded her head and accepted his hand.

* * *

One by one the couples entered the dance floor when the music started to play. Unlike before, this time they played soft music to the slow dance.

Rukia could feel her heart did not stop fluttering when Byakuya led her to return to the dance floor. This flutter was getting stronger as his right hand had taken her left hand and put it on his shoulder before his hand wrapped around her waist. His other hand took her right hand and held it up and to the side with his elbow bent. And they began to move slowly and simply, following the rhythm of the song.

* * *

Both Rukia and Byakuya did not divert their eyes from each other during the dance. No one spoke, they only silent and stared at each other. The time also seemed to stop moving as if given a chance for both of them to read and understand what was reflected in their eyes, the emotions that were always hidden and never be revealed so far.

* * *

Byakuya could feel a warm feeling enveloped his heart when Rukia was in his arms. He did not know what prompt him to take her to the dance floor. Previously, he had warned himself to not to act like the way he approached her in the living room. However, when Masahiro took Rukia from his hand, he could not longer hold back his feelings. Although, half of him still opposed and tried to make him stop, but deep down inside, he did not want anyone else to take her from his side. Yes, it maybe sounds weird and definitely not like himself, but it just felt right, from the dance and until had her in his embrace.

He looked into her eyes deeply. Her beautiful violet ones that never failed to mesmerize and make him unable to see anything else other than her.

_Why I always lost myself when I'm with you?_

* * *

Rukia could not stop stare at Byakuya as though there was something in his eyes that made her wanted to continue to look at him forever. Some time ago, she felt a bit sad when he let her go, but now the sadness had gone when he came back to her and held her hand. Her feelings overflowing as she felt his hands wrap around her waist, pulled her into his embrace, and led her to dance.

Rukia still kept her eyes at him for a moment. Then she took a deep breath, before removing her right hand from his grasp and put it on his shoulders along with her left hand. Then she leaned her body toward him and rested her head against his chest. She drew a deep breath, trying to soothe her feelings by inhaling his scent, the scent that always made her feel peaceful.

Actually, there were a lot of emotions in her, which did not dare to reveal because she scared he would hate her. Yes, she afraid now, worried about everything. But, when she was in his arms and covered by his warmth, she felt everything would be alright. His embrace as if wanted to say that she did not have to worry about her fear because he was here with her.

Although, she also realized that this serenity might be only an illusion, and one day this togetherness would end. But, for now, she just want to be near him, in his arms even if it only for a short moment, she did not mind.

_I'll be fine if you stay by my side..._

* * *

Byakuya tightened his embrace. Somehow he felt that he would not be able to hold her like this again, and it made him feel uncomfortable. However, he knew the truth. He knew what he would face after the music ends. It was the time when he had to let her go.

But is it his truly desire? To let her go, resolve their problem, keep his promise and return to their normal lives?

He did not know. But, for now he just wanted to continue to hold her like this; forget for a moment all the questions, and fill his mind with only one word.

_Rukia…_

* * *

They stayed in the same position for a few moments after the music's over. Both seemed to wait for each other, who will release the embrace first.

It was Byakuya who first loosened his embrace. Then Rukia followed his lead by releasing her hands on his shoulder. They took a few steps back to make the distance.

Rukia face still reddened after they finished dancing. She never thought that she would dare to lean her head against his chest, and even return his embrace. At that time, she felt she was in another world, a place where there was only both of them.

Shyly, she turned her gaze on Byakuya. Her face was getting flushed when she realized he was staring at her.

"Umm… Nii-…"

"I think it's time for us to go home." Byakuya cut.

Rukia blinked when she heard his cold tone.

"Oh... Hai, _Nii-sama_." Rukia only could say those words when she saw Byakuya turned his body and left the dance floor. She began to feel a little sense of loss as she saw him walking away.

_Did ... did all these feelings just my imagination?_

Rukia lowered her face for a moment. Maybe it was just her imagination; their closeness, his warmth, and the sense of security. Those whole things were just an illusion.

Rukia smiled faintly, and then she took a deep breath and started walking to follow Byakuya.

* * *

"Once again, thank you for coming, Lord Kuchiki and Miss Kuchiki. I hope we can meet again next time." Mashiro said as they wanted to leave.

"Thank you for the invitation, Takama san." Rukia said politely.

"You're welcome, Miss Kuchiki. I also hope we can resume our conversation." Masahiro said while smiling. Then his eyes turned to Byakuya.

"Lord Kuchiki, you must have heard of the Elders about my proposal which still under consideration." He said with a grin.

"Yes, I have. But my answer is still no, Masahiro Takama." Byakuya said firmly.

Masahiro just shook his head when he heard Byakuya's words. Then he took a few steps to whisper something to Byakuya.

"Lord Kuchiki, you could not hold Rukia forever. I know you have a feeling for her. But, if you still deny your own feeling, so don't blame others if you lost her. If not me, then you will lose her to another man. Because we all know, there are a lot of men that want her."

Masahiro could not stop grinning when he saw Byakuya's expression. His face turned to cold, and his eyes looked at him sharply.

"I think it's none of your business, Masahiro Takama." Byakuya said, trying to keep his temper.

"I just tell the truth. It's all for Miss Kuchiki's sake." He shifted his gaze at Rukia and could not stop smiling when he saw the confusion in her eyes.

"What is it, _Nii-sama_?" Rukia looked at Byakuya with worried. She could feel his reiatsu which is quite pressing.

"There is nothing. We should go now." He said without taking his eyes from Masahiro. Then he turned and walked away. Although she still confused, Rukia followed him after saying farewell to Masahiro.

Masahiro watched them both with a smile, "Well, I've warned you, Lord Kuchiki. You can't hold her forever." He said before returned to the hall.

* * *

**A/N:**

**This is War! (Play MBLAQ 'This is War' as the Ost, not from 30 Seconds to Mars; I love that song too, but MBLAQ's song is fit the ending xD)**

**Hahaha, finally someone could hit Byakuya's head, I hope he stop denying his feelings xD  
Yes, Masahiro appeared in this chapter, but he only a cameo xD  
You know, like in J drama, where there is one or two episode someone came as Cameo to 'hit' the main character ^^  
So, that's why Masahiro show up ;)**

**About the dance betwen Byakuya and Rukia, when I wrote it for the fisrt time, I put lyric between their scene, but I'm not sure whether this site allow it or not, so I decide to not put it. If you like to know, the song is from _'The Morning of'_ band, the title is_ Shine_. I wrote the scene while listening that song. I don't know, but I feel the music fit the scene.**

**There are a lot of things happen between them in this chapter. But, it looks like, they still didn't dare to express their feeling. Well, let see, what will happen to them in the next chapter. Until that happen, I hope you want to review this story xD**

**Well, Like usual, I want to say Thank You for you guys! Thanks to:  
**- All _the readers_ who visit my fiction and read this story! Thank you so much!  
- Y_ou guys who made this story as your favorite and who follow this story_, thank you very much! It's really an honour for me! *bow*

**For All the reviewers! Thank You! x3  
****-mochiusagi: **Yes, they almost kiss! Byakuya just to slow xD

**-ra7matigorti2: **Hahaha, yeah, I hope he will ;)

**-Yuki-onna 0: **Hahaha, I don't know Why I could write faster for bonus chapter, but not for regular chapter T.T  
I hope I can write faster for the next ch. xD

**-PAMILA DE CASTRO: **I'm sorry because it's a bit late than what I thought and still no Kiss scene :(

**-corvusraven: **Thank you x3 I hope you like this chapter xD

**-sys: **Hahaha, yeah Byakuya, just kiss her already ;)

**-Aii Sakurai: **Sayang sekali, di chapter ini tidak ada cup2an lol xDDD

**-animefunlover23-bree: **Thanks Bree! I'm glad you like that chapter and I hope you like this one too xD

**-DinieLuveYunho: **OMG! I just realize something after I read the new ch. once again and I couldn't stop laughing (Not for the scene; I still want to kick that man! xD) but for what TK did. He keep trolling us, it's just my opinion but I think he want to say this: "Well, I bring back your Byakuya, but what I will do to him is my bussiness, got it." lol, OMG! That's why I love him, he's master of troll x3

**-isara-love: **Thank you for your review! I'm glad you like those 2 chapter x3

**-I'llBiteYouToDeath: **Yes, he is ;) Thank you for the review xD

**And Once again, you can share everything about this fiction, so if you don't mind please review, I'm not bite so feel free xD**

**Sincerely yours, from one of you all xD  
-Noctis Vee Caelum-**


	16. In The Cinema

**A/N:**

**New chapter here! xD  
I hope it's not really late and I hope you enjoy it too ^^  
**

**Please forgive my grammar or spelling mistake, I'm not the best, but I will do my best.**

**************Disclaimer: ************I never own Bleach, it belongs to Tite Kubo**

* * *

**Chapter 16: In The Cinema**

Rukia stared at the road in front of her. She had been waiting for Byakuya's arrival outside the cinema for about one hour, but until this moment there was still no sign of his presence.

"As I thought, I have come too early." Rukia muttered to herself as she remembered how Ayaka managed to persuade her to go ahead of schedule that supposed to be.

_'We do not know when Master will complete his mission and get there, so I think you should go there early, Rukia sama.'_

Ayaka's words came back in her mind and made her sigh, "Tsk, next time I will not listen to her words again."

This was all because of the Elder's command, so she was in the movie theater in the world of the living now. Yes, because today was the weekend, which it meant she and Byakuya must be carried out one of their orders; dating. It's just, this time Byakuya could not come together with her because he was on a mission to the 86th district.

It was the reason that kept bothering her until now. Although, Byakuya himself had said that the mission was not dangerous and asked her to leave first, but still, he felt uncomfortable.

Initially, she did not agree with their decision because her _Nii-sama_ had an important mission today. However, Kaito who visited them last night, after they returned from a noble gathering; to inform them about their dating place this week as well as providing two pair of tickets, insisting that this decision could not be undone.

Rukia sighed again, trying to shake the feeling of worried in her. Her _Nii-sama _is taicho of the 6th division, so there was nothing to worry about.

_He'll be fine_. Rukia convinced herself.

Rukia looked around to get her mind off the mission. The atmosphere of the cinema this afternoon looked crowded, especially by lovers who wanted to spend their weekend watching a movie. It seemed the Elders had investigated it first, about how the couples in the world of the living spent their weekend.

"What? You can't come here because you have to work overtime?!"

Rukia turned her head to the right. Not far from where she waited, there was a woman who was standing and shouting at her cell phone. Her face was angry and her voice sounding very annoyed.

"Give me a break! Why are you suddenly have to work overtime this weekend?"

"I do not care! You promised me last night! Hello? Hello? Shit!" she scolded at her cell phone harshly, without caring the crowd around her.

Rukia continued to watch her when she tried to call her boyfriend again. However, it seemed her efforts failed because she did not stop cursing her cell phone. Rukia immediately turned her attention when that woman suddenly looked toward her.

"Do you also waiting for your boyfriend?"

"Huh?" Rukia shifted her gaze to the woman, who apparently was walking toward her.

"Me?" Rukia asked as she pointed to her nose, trying to make sure that it was her whom she's talking to.

"Yes, you. Are you also waiting for your boyfriend?" that woman repeated her question after she was right in front of Rukia. She taller than her, so made Rukia must be lifted her head slightly.

"Umm... I was waiting for someone, but he is not..."

"All the guys are the same. They like to make us wait," she began to grumble.

"And the worst thing is they like to break their promise." Her tone was getting high and she grinding her teeth. She closed her eyes for a moment to compose herself before returning her gaze at Rukia.

"Oh, I'm Mizushima Yuri. I'm sorry because I grumbled before." She introduced herself.

"I'm Kuchiki Rukia."

"Well, how long have you waited for your boyfriend, Kuchiki san?"

"Err, about an hour. But he's not..."

"An hour? Your boyfriend makes you wait for an hour? He's so mean!" Mizushima cut Rukia's words when she tried to explain her relationship status.

"No, he's not mean. It's not like what you think, Mizushima san. I actually came earlier than the time that we have set. And he's not my..."

"Huh? You came earlier? Is this your first date?"

"Umm... no, it's... it's the third," Rukia said as she remembered the events in Chappy Land and also when Byakuya prepared the dinner for them under the Sakura tree. Rukia blushed immediately when the images came to her mind.

"Tsk, it's very obvious that you really fall in love with him, if not, you're not going to wait all this time," Mizushima said as she shook her head when she saw Rukia's cheeks turned to red.

"I-it's misunderstanding, w-we're not... I-I'm not falling..." Rukia stammered to finish her sentence, her face getting flushed due to Mizushima's words.

Mizushima waved her hand. "By the way, what is he doing right now so he couldn't come with you?"

"He had a job to finish." Rukia replied as she sighed. This time she gave up to explain to Mizushima about her relationship status with Byakuya.

"Tsk, it's always work that become their reason. I wonder, actually they're dating with us or with their job?" she grumbled, looking at her cell phone sharply.

"Have you called your boyfriend and asked when he will come?"

Rukia shook her head. How could she contact Byakuya? He was on a mission to annihilate hollows. Did she have to send a Hell Butterfly to the 86th district? And asked him to come to the cinema soon? Give me a break!

Moreover, without any contact, she believes he would come.

"Well, perhaps he's not coming too."

"What do you mean?" Rukia looked at her, frowning.

"The movie will start soon and you've been waiting for over an hour, but until now there is still no sign when he will come and he didn't even give any news too, so I'm sure he'll not..."

"He'll come." Rukia cut her words. Her voice was firm and confident that made Mizushima a bit surprised, but soon a smile appeared on her face.

"Wow, it looks like you really believe in him. I hope you aren't unlucky like me," she said as she smiled thinly at Rukia.

"Well, I have to go now. There is no need for me to linger here," Mizushima put her cell phone into her bag.

"Nice to meet you, Kuchiki san, and I hope he comes soon." Mizushima said as she walked away, leaving Rukia.

"I hope you can make up with your boyfriend too, Mizushima san." Rukia said. Mizushima just waved her hand at her.

After the departure of Mizushima, Rukia looked back at the road in front of her in silence.

"He's definitely coming. Well, this morning he told he will come." Rukia muttered to herself as she remembered Byakuya's words just before he left for a mission that he would meet her soon after he completed his mission.

But, it could be the mission will last longer than they expected and caused him could not come today.

Rukia bit her lower lip when a thought crossed her mind. If he does not come, then the engagement between them would be canceled because this dating was also the task that they had to carry out. Moreover, their deadline only remains two more weeks. No, they only had one week before the Elders announced about their wedding plans. Therefore, why should he bother to carry out the orders of the Elders? Especially at such a critical time like now. In the end, they were not going to get married. Hence there was no reason for him to continue this all because sooner or later they're going to cancel this engagement. So, it's no wonder if he would choose not to come here.

Rukia shook her head, trying to drive away that thought. Byakuya would not do that. Indeed, the time that they had for solving this problem almost over, and until this moment Byakuya did not discuss anything about what steps they would take, but it did not mean he would cancel it this way.

Rukia let out a small sigh. Once again, a strange feeling came when she thought about marriage, missions, and also the time limit that they had. What had happened to her? Why did she always feel sad every time she remember that their time will come to an end? Wasn't it their decision from the beginning? That there would be never a wedding between them, and it was all just an act.

But why? Why did half of her not want this to end?

Did she actually afraid... when it's over, they would never be as close as today? Was she worried that he will return to his cold demeanor? Was actually inside her she want...

No. It should not be thought of. Whatever it is, did not ever think about it. Especially, bring it to the surface. It would be just...

"Rukia,"

Rukia stunned for a few seconds before slowly looked up when she heard a familiar voice call her name, the voice of the person who were always in her mind.

"Byakuya..." Rukia said, almost in a whisper when she saw Byakuya's figure was standing right in front of her.

_He's coming… he's really come..._

"You really come," Rukia stared at Byakuya's figure before her without blinking.

But then Rukia realized her mistake. She gasped and covered her mouth immediately.

"Oh! _Nii-sama_! I'm sorry! I-I, I don't know you've arrived." Rukia said nervously. Her face began to heat up, especially when Byakuya looked at her with an expression that a bit odd. Did he hear her words?

_What have I done? Why did I call his name without any honorific like that? And the most important thing is why did I call his name directly?_

Rukia looked so panicked. It seemed she wanted to run away and hide from Byakuya at that time. Sure, she called him Byakuya sama on several occasions, but it only when she was in front of the Elders or in the Kuchiki Manor, where only peoples who live there that knew about this engagement, and she called him Byakuya sama in order to make them not suspicious about their fake engagement. But, now they were not there, so how could she call his name directly?

_But... it was felt right when I said his name..._

Stop it! Was she really crazy? Where did she get that thought?

"I just got here," Byakuya replied after a moment.

"Oh..." It was the only word that Rukia could say. She did not deny though she still enveloped by nervous feeling, but his arrival made something in her intrigued, and a warm feeling began to fill her heart. This might sound strange, but she was very happy because he finally arrived.

Not long after, she remembered something important.

"What's about your mission, _Nii-sama_? Is it going well? Is everyone fine? No one get hurt, right?" Rukia's face began to turn to worry. He was already here, but she still worried that something happened to him during his mission.

"The mission was going well. We managed to quell all hollows and all my squads safe."

Rukia nodded her head. The feelings of relief began flowing in her after hearing his explanation.

"When does the movie start?" Byakuya asked as he looked around briefly before stared back at Rukia who was busy looking for tickets in her bag.

"It's about thirty minutes, _Nii-sama_," she said, looking at the tickets.

"Umm, _Nii-sama_," Rukia called.

"Yes?"

"Do... do you not mind if we go somewhere for a moment while waiting for the movie start?" Rukia asked cautiously.

"Where do you want to go?"

"Ahead, there is a café that sells ice cream. Does _Nii-sama_ not mind if we eat ice cream for a minute?" Rukia asked as she pointed to a café that located in front of the cinema. As she waited for Byakuya, she's already noticed the café, and she planned to take her _Nii-sama_ there if they still have a time.

Rukia kept her eyes at Byakuya, waiting for his answer anxiously. She really hoped he would go there with her.

Byakuya stared at Rukia as he watched her expression, which very clearly visible if she was waiting for 'yes' answer from him expectantly.

Finally, after a moment, he gave her a single nod as the answer.

"Thank you, _Nii-sama_." A smile graced on her face. She eagerly took Byakuya went to the café's.

* * *

Rukia stared at the various flavors of ice cream in front of her enthusiastically. After a few moments, her final choice fell on chocolate fudge and vanilla flavor. The waiter immediately prepared her order; one scoop of chocolate fudge and one scoop of vanilla ice cream.

"Do you not order, _Nii-sama_?" Rukia asked Byakuya, who had been silent at her side.

Byakuya shook his head, "I don't like sweets." He answered tonelessly.

"Oh…" Rukia stared at him for a few seconds before lowering her head. She forgot that her _Nii-sama_ did not like sweets. A slight sense of guilty began to creep in her. Previously, she had thought it would be fun if she could eat ice cream together with him. However, it turned out she was wrong. He must be forced to go with her.

"This is your ice cream, Miss." Rukia received her ice cream without spirit. Her joy gone, and her desire to eat ice cream almost disappeared. Rukia opened her bag to take out her wallet, but her movements stopped when she heard his voice.

"Is there ice cream that tastes not too sweet?" Rukia turned her head to look at Byakuya, and she could not hide her surprise when she saw her _Nii-sama_ asked about the ice cream flavor to the waiter.

"How about this one? Matcha ice cream. It has green tea as the flavor, so it certainly suitable for you." The waiter pointed the ice cream with green color.

"All right, I'll take that one. And here is the money, together with her." Byakuya said as he handed his money to the cashier.

Rukia's eyes widened when she saw his action. "_N-nii-sama_, I-I can pay for it..." Once again, Rukia surprised by him.

"It's not a big deal." Byakuya cut her words. In his hand now there was a glass of green tea ice cream.

Rukia stared at the ice cream glass in his hand then her eyes turned to Byakuya. She still could not believe that her _Nii-sama_ also ordered ice cream, though he was not like sweets.

_Did... did he do it on purpose, so I do not have to feel guilty?_

"_Nii-sama_…"

"Let's find a place to sit." Byakuya said while looking for an empty seat for them. His eyes fixed on the empty table located next to the window.

Rukia followed his step. Soon, they already seated and prepared to enjoy their ice cream. Rukia held her spoon, but not the least she touched her ice cream. Her eyes fixed on Byakuya who began scooping his ice cream. He observed that ice cream for a while before putting it in his mouth.

Rukia stared at Byakuya anxiously. She looked quite tense to know his response about the ice cream flavor.

"How does it feel, _Nii-sama_? Is _Nii-sama_ could eat it?" Rukia asked carefully, because a few seconds had passed, but there is still no response from Byakuya.

"It has strong matcha flavor. It's not too sweet and there is a tiny hint of bitterness from matcha powder. It's simply delicious, and I could eat it." Byakuya replied calmly. Rukia let out a sigh of relief when she heard his answer.

"You do not have to worry anymore, and you can start to eat your ice cream, otherwise it will melt." Byakuya said as he looked at Rukia and a spoon in her hand.

Rukia blushed when she realized that she was only holding a spoon and just staring at Byakuya who was eating his ice cream. She nodded and started to eat her ice cream.

All the feelings of nervous and awkward that enveloped her before had disappeared when the softness and sweetness of ice cream began to melt and fill her mouth. Not to mention the tickling sensation of cold that appears just as the ice cream touched her tongue. The taste and the sensation are indeed not replaceable.

Rukia continued to eat her ice cream with enthusiasm, and without she knew, Byakuya kept watching her while she was eating.

Finally, she cheered. Earlier, he had felt uncomfortable when he saw her face turn gloomy as he says he does not like sweets. He said it without any intention, but it seemed like she felt guilty, and had a thought if he forced to come with her. Though, he never felt forced, he did not care where they want to go, as long as she was happy, it was enough for him.

"Oh, your boyfriend truly come! Geez, he's really handsome!"

Rukia turned her attention from her ice cream when she heard a familiar voice. It turns out the voice was from Mizushima, and she was walking toward them.

"Hi, we meet again, Kuchiki san." She said as she had been in front of her. Rukia nodded, returning her greeting.

"Mizushima san, you're back. Have you made up with your..." Rukia did not finish her sentence and just stared at her.

Mizushima smiled wryly. "No, I don't care about him anymore! You know what? He's even not called me again. We'll see if he dared too…" Mizushima stop grumbling when she realized that Rukia and Byakuya were watching her.

"Uh, I'm sorry," she apologized then she turned her gaze at Rukia.

"Ah, may I join you guys for a moment? I'm waiting for my order to be taken home."

Rukia glanced at Byakuya who gave her a brief nod. "Please take a seat, Mizushima san." Rukia invited her to sit.

Not long after, they were already sitting together, where Rukia sat next to Byakuya and Mizushima sat in front of them. One by one they began to introduce their self.

"Wait a minute, Kuchiki san. Your boyfriend name is Kuchiki Byakuya. I'm not misheard, am I? Because you two have the same family name, are you two..."

"I've tried to explain it before, Mizushima san. He is my..."

"He is your husband!" Mizushima exclaimed, patting his hand, as if she had just solved the biggest mystery of the century.

"Huh? Husband?" Rukia stared blankly at Mizushima. What was she saying?

Rukia's face began to heat up due to Mizushima's words. "You misunderstand Mizushima san, we are..." She tried to explain this misunderstanding, but Mizushima already turned her attention to Byakuya.

"Well, Mr. Kuchiki, have you apologized to your wife?"

"What do you mean?" Byakuya said tonelessly. He looked at the woman before him without expression. He could not figure out how Rukia can meet with this kind of woman who likes to draw conclusions arbitrarily.

"He hasn't apologized to you?" Mizushima diverted her gaze at Rukia.

Rukia stared back at her confused. "Apologize for what?"

"Gheez! He's already made you wait for an hour. Even if he is your husband he has to apologize."

_She's waiting for me for one hour?_

Byakuya shifted his gaze at Rukia who sat beside him. Pink flushed began adorning her cheeks and from her expression, it was clear if she was panicking.

"Mizushima san, did I already say that it's not like what you think," Rukia looked to have a trouble to explain all the misunderstanding.

"You're waiting for an hour?" Byakuya's question makes Rukia diverted her gaze to him.

"I-it was just a misunderstanding, I came too early so..."

"Whatever it is, you still have to apologize to her, Mr. Kuchiki," Mizushima said as she looked at Byakuya.

"Actually, I'm not sure you will come up because you did not send her any news. Tsk, at least send her a message to tell where you are,"

"However, although there is no news from you, she kept waiting patiently. It's just show she really loves you. Well, if I were you, I will kiss her now to say that you're sorry."

"Mizushima san!" Rukia screamed in panic. Her face flushed furiously because of Mizushima's words. She could hardly believe what she had just heard. She stared sternly at Mizushima without any bold to look toward Byakuya.

"Ah, don't worry about me. Just pretend I'm not here." She said as she grinned.

"Thank you for your advice, but I'd prefer to do it in private." Byakuya said coldly as he gave her an icy glare.

Rukia could not hide her surprise after hearing his words. Her eyes widened. She blushed deeply and both of her cheeks burning because the effect of Byakuya's words.

Mizushima laughed after hearing Byakuya's words and looking at Rukia's expression. "My Goodness, you two really..." But she interrupted by the ringtone of her cell phone.

"What? Do you still remember my number?" she said wryly. "Huh? What'd you say? You're here? You mean…"

Rukia kept her eyes at Mizushima. It looked like her boyfriend finally called her because her expression became brighter. Then she saw Mizushima hung up her cell phone and turned her attention toward them.

"It looks like my boyfriend has completed his work."

"I'm glad to hear that, Mizushima san." Rukia said as she smiled.

"Well, I think it's time for me to say goodbye, he's waiting outside."

"Thank you for inviting me, Mr. and Mrs Kuchiki. It's really nice to meet you." Mizushima got up from her seat.

"Ah, before I forget," Mizushima turned her attention toward Byakuya. "I hope you not make her waiting like that again, Mr. Kuchiki." Mizushima said as she stared at Byakuya.

"You don't have to worry. I will not let it happen again." Byakuya said firmly.

"It's good to hear that. Kuchiki san would be lucky to have a husband like you. Ah, no. You are very lucky to have each other." Mizushima said as she smiled.

"Well, I have to go now. Have a fun day." She said before leaving and left Rukia and Byakuya alone.

The time seemed to run very slow for Rukia. None of them spoke since the departure of Mizushima. Rukia still lowered her head, trying to hide her face that still adorned with crimson color.

"You waited for an hour…" Byakuya broke the silence between them. Rukia gulped when she heard his voice. Slowly she lifted her face.

"I-it's not like what you think, _Nii-sama_. It was just a misunderstanding, and _Nii-sama_ is not late at all. Actually, I leave too early because I didn't know when you will arrive. So..."

"I'm sorry to keep you waiting."

Rukia fell silent immediately after hearing his words. Her mouth was slightly open, and she looked stunned because she never thought to hear him apologize. Moreover, it was not his fault.

"No, _Nii-sama_! Don't apologize! It's not your fault. You're not late and..."

"I think it's time we go back to the cinema." Byakuya cut while looking at his watch. He looked back at Rukia who still stunned at her place.

"Rukia," Byakuya called. Rukia blinked and stared at Byakuya.

"Let's go, the movie will start soon." Byakuya said as he stood up from his seat and then held out his hand to Rukia.

"H-hai," Rukia said nervously. She took his hand and they started walking back to the cinema with a million thoughts in their minds.

* * *

Byakuya glanced at Rukia who asleep beside him. Her head rests on his shoulder, her face looks very peaceful. His eyes slightly softened when he saw her sleeping figure. Though the atmosphere in the cinema quite noisy due to the sound of the movie, but it did not interferes her deep sleep. It looked like she exhausted because not until fifteen minutes the movie started she had fallen asleep.

_Byakuya…_

The word came back to him in his head. Although only a whisper, but he was sure she was calling him like that. Not _Nii-sama_ or Byakuya sama as she used to say when they are in the Kuchiki Manor, in front of the Elders, in front of all the people who know about their relationship. She said only Byakuya.

That raises many thoughts in his mind, about the reason why she called him by his name directly. But, whatever the cause, he did not deny that he quite like the way she called out his name. It felt very different when she called him in front of the Elders, which he knew if she forced to call him like that. However, at this time, it felt very fit. It felt so right, as she should have always called him just by his name alone.

Byakuya looked up from Rukia and turned his attention on a giant screen in front of him. Although he was not too interested in watching the movie but he needed something to divert his attention.

Today, once again, his mind filled with Rukia. Even though he was on a mission and has tried to focus, but still, there were moments where her image would appear and cross his mind, making him want to finish the mission as soon as possible and immediately went to see her. As if, there is something missing if he did not see her.

And he could not resist his feelings when he heard that she was waiting for more than one hour. Why she always did something stupid? He had told her to come to the theater thirty minutes before the movie started, so she did not need to wait him too long, because he had calculated if he would come around that time too. However, he will never let it happen again.

Byakuya glanced back at Rukia when he senses the movement of her body. Her eyes still closed, but her face looked uneasy and she shivered. Apparently, she could not stand the temperature of the AC in this room.

Slowly, Byakuya tried to fix her position so that she could continue her sleep. He rested her head on his chest. He put his left hand on her shoulder, bringing her closer into his embrace, in order to hold her position and keep her warm.

Rukia's face began to look calm. The warm feeling that enveloped her and her new sleeping position made her return to dreamland.

"Have a good dream, Rukia." Byakuya whispered before returning to stare at the screen in front of him.

* * *

Rukia yawned. She did not remember how long she was asleep, she just remembers sitting on the seat, her eyes felt heavy and she fell asleep a few minutes after the movie aired. Moreover, the dark atmosphere and also the cool temperature made her sleep soundly. However, although the atmosphere in the theater was very cold, for some reason she did not feel cold. She instead felt very warm as if there is something covered her body.

"Is the movie over?" Rukia muttered to herself as she shifts her head to get a comfortable position.

_The seat back in this theater is very comfortable..._

"It's already over since fifteen minutes ago."

_Huh? _

Rukia stopped her movement and began to open her eyes slowly. She blinked her eyes when she saw Byakuya's face and his eyes were staring down at her.

_Nii-sama? _

Still half drowsy, she lowered her eyes and this time she immediately woke up when she realized her current position.

Rukia gasped and immediately tried to get up from her sleeping position. She did not have any idea, since when she leaned on his chest, and the worst is she found her left hand wrapped around his waist and hugged him tightly.

Is she crazy? Why she could fall asleep in this position?

"I-I'm sorry _Nii-sama_! I-I do not know..."

_What actually happened while I was sleeping? Why did my head and hands always in the wrong place when I woke up?_

However, her speech and movement stopped as she felt there was something holding her to rise. Rukia's face heats up when she found that it was Byakuya's hand that held her.

_And why did he hug me?_

Rukia lowered her head, trying to hide her face that had changed color. She did not know what to say at a time like this, moreover he still kept her in his arms.

After a few moments of awkward silence, Byakuya finally releases his embrace. Rukia lifted her head and sat up straight in her chair.

"Huh? The cinema was empty?" Rukia looked around confused. It was just them and several officers that seemed busy cleaning the room.

"Yes, since fifteen minutes ago." Rukia blushed slightly when she heard his words

"I'm really sorry, Nii-sama. I do not know why I overslept." Rukia said as she made a lot of mental notes in her to no longer fell asleep at any place and made sure not put her hand at 'place' that should not be touched.

"We'd better go now." Byakuya said as he stood up from his seat. Seeing that Rukia also rose from her seat and followed Byakuya went out the cinema.

"Umm... _Nii-sama_," Rukia called when they were outside.

"Yes, Rukia?"

"Where are we going after this?" Rukia asked curiously. There is one place that she wanted to visit with him before they are going back at home

Byakuya stopped and stared at Rukia. "We will go home, I still have to make a report about the mission today."

"Oh..." Rukia's face looks a little disappointed.

"What is it?" Byakuya said. Expression of disappointment on her face did not escape his observation.

"There was nothing, _Nii-sama_," Rukia shook her head.

"Rukia," Byakuya called. He knew that she was hiding something from him.

"Umm... it was when I was waiting, I heard the conversation of the people if there is festival tonight, so... I thought maybe we can visit it," Rukia said faintly. But she quickly shook her head and waved her hands.

"But, it doesn't matter, _Nii-sama_. You must be tired from today's mission. Moreover, there are reports that you have..."

"Where is the festival held?"

"Huh?" Rukia blinked when she heard his question.

"Oh, it was held in a city park, _Nii-sama_." Byakuya stared at her for a moment.

"We have to go now." He said as he turned his body.

A sense of sorrowful began to creep inside Rukia when she looked at his back, but she immediately shook her head.

"Hai, _Nii-sama_." She said as she followed his steps.

* * *

**A/N:**

**Well, like you just read, in the middle of the story Byakuya said he would do it in private ;)  
I think he just tell the answer of the questions that always come, 'when they will kiss?' xD**

**Hahaha... Ok. I'm just joking, the answer is still the same, it's a secret ;)  
All things will be beautiful in its time, but don't worry, it will come soon, in the right time ^^  
**

**For the next chapter, I'll tried to post it soon, before Christmas of course; I think, I have to buy a lot of stock of coffee now ^^;  
And you can guess, there will go to the festival or not, but I think most of you now where they will go ^^  
**

**About, Matcha ice cream, it's really delicious, my favorite flavor :3  
I'm going to make it with my friend, well, I hope we can make it without something bad happen. The last time we cook together *Takoyaki* we accidentally put expired baking powder (we forgot to check it was expired for 3 days) and we just realized after we ate it, thanks God nothing bad happen, yeah we're so stupid at that time, and Why I even write it? Oh my, just skipped this part ^^**

**Ok, It's the important thing!  
I really want to say my biggest thanks to:  
**- All the readers, thank you so much coz you want to read this story xD  
- And for you guys, who follow this story and even make it as your favorite, thank you very much! It's really an honour for me ^^

**And for all the reviewers from the last chapter, thank you so much x3  
**-**ra7matigorti2: **Hahaha, it will happen soon ;)

**-isara-love:** Once again, thank you :3 I hope you will like this chapter and the next chapter too xD

**-velvetsins: **Haha, I hope you don't mind if I still not make it at this chapter ;)

**-mochiusagi: **Thank you, yes, he will realize it soon, and let's hope he's not too late xD

**-Aii Sakuraii: **Wkwkwka, kali ini dia sekali lagi bersandar di sana ;)

**-fAnFicLover0147: **Thank you x3, I'm glad you like it xD

**-PAMILA DE CASTRO: **Hahaha, yeah, I hope she will take a step soon xD

**-I'llBiteYouToDeath:**Hi xD, here is the next chapter, I hope you like it too ^^

**-Araiae4u: **I hope you like this new chapter too Ara xD oh, though he just a cameo, but I'm glad you like him x3

**-Yuki-onna 0: **Once again, thank you xD yes, he's almost run his time, he better make a step xD

**-andyantopia: **Thank you x3, I hope wink emoticon is a good sign ^^

**Well, as the closing, I hope you like to give me a review ^^  
****You can share everything about this fiction, so feel free xD**

******Sincerely yours, from one of you all xD  
-Noctis Vee Caelum-**


	17. When Movie's Over

**A/N:**

**Quote: _'It is difficult to know at what moment love begins, it is less difficult to know that it has begun'_**  
**-Henry Wadsworth Longfellow-**

**Finally, chapter 17! I though I could post it in Saturday, but it still didn't finish at that time, well at least I can post it before Christmas xD**

**I hope you can enjoy this chapter ^^**

**Please forgive my grammar or spelling mistake. I'm not the best, but I will do my best.**

**Disclaimer: Bleach forever belongs to Tite Kubo. Congratulation on Your Marriage sensei! I hope it inspired you to make more Byaruki scene ^^ *Peace***

**Notes: Because something happened with my fanfic, so I have to divide this chapter into 2 part. I'm really sorry for this discomfort *bow***

* * *

**Chapter 17: When Movie's Over**

"Are you sure that you are not cheating?" Rukia looked at the owner of Yo-yo Tsuri booth before her with a frown.

"Of course not, Miss. How could I do something like that?" he answered lazily while waving his fan.

"But it was the fourth time I fished this yo-yo balloons and all failed. There must be something wrong with this fishing pole. Looks, the paper string thinner than it should, so that's why it always fell through." Rukia showed the only fishing pool that she had to the owner. These fishing poles made of paper string with a metal hook attached to the end.

That owner glanced at the fishing pole. "Nothing wrong with it, Miss. You just can't use it." He said with a sigh.

"What? What do you mean?" Rukia stared at the owner with annoyed, she started to protest, but a soft touch on her shoulder held her. Rukia turned her head and saw Byakuya was looking at her.

"_Nii-sama_," Rukia blushed slightly when she saw Byakuya who previously only stood and watched her when she tried to take the yoyo balloons now come crouched beside her.

He took the fishing pole out of her hand. "Which balloon do you want to take?" Byakuya asked as he looked back at Rukia, making her increasingly red.

Rukia stared into his eyes for a moment before diverting her attention to plastic pool in front of her. In the pool, there were a lot of small balloons floating in it. These yo-yo water balloons filled with air and water. It attached to a rubber string which has a loop on the end. Yo-yo water balloons have many variations of colors and patterns. There were red, orange, blue, green and many other bright colors. But, of all colors, there is one color that caught her eyes and she had already tried to pick the balloon. Unfortunately, she always failed.

"That one, _Nii-sama_." Rukia pointed a silver colored balloon, the color that reminded her of Byakuya's silvery eyes. The balloon decorated with a pink, blue, yellow and white stripe pattern, circled on the surface.

"This one?" Byakuya asked to ensure it was the balloon that she wanted. Rukia nodded sheepishly, hoping Byakuya did not realize the similiarity.

Slowly, Byakuya held the fishing pole to the balloon. He directed the metal hook and tried putting it in the loop. Then, he lifted the balloon out of the pool carefully.

Rukia observed all processes that he did while holding her breath. She did not dare to move or speak because she did not want to disturb his concentration. It was the last fishing pole that they had, so she was hoping Byakuya could take the balloon with one catch.

"Oh, _Nii-sama_! You did it!" Rukia yelled happily when Byakuya managed to pick the water balloon. She stared at Byakuya in awe because he could pick it before the paper string broke.

"This," Byakuya handed her the silver balloon. Rukia's face flushed again when she received it.

"Thank you, _Nii-sama_." Rukia smiled shyly.

"Do you still want another balloon?"

Rukia shook her head. "It's enough, _Nii-sama_." Rukia said, staring at her silver yo-yo water balloon. "We can go to the next booths." She shifted her gaze at Byakuya who gave her a curt nod. Not long after, they left the Yo-yo Tsuri booth and went on their way.

Rukia could not hide her enthusiasm when she observed the booths on both sides along the road. There were different kinds of booths at this festival. There were booths that sell various kind of food such as takoyaki, okonomiyaki, creeps, ringoame and others. The booths that sell different kinds of toys, and of course, the booths for games like Kingyo Sukui or catching goldfish games and Yo-yo Tsuri; booth they had just visited, and many other games that made her want to try it all, one by one.

Rukia glanced at Byakuya who walked beside her. Until this moment, she still could not believe that he would take her to the festival. As they walked out of the movie theater, Byakuya did not say a word. He just silence and kept walking without telling where they will go. At that time, she was sure that they would go home. There was no reason for him to linger in the world of the living, considering he had a stack of reports to work.

However, Byakuya really made her surprise because he did not take her home, but to the city park where the festival took place. At that moment, she just stood there, staring at the sight in front of her as well as Byakuya in turns. If it was not for Byakuya's hand that pulled her to get into the park, she did still be frozen in her place until now. She felt very shocked, and she did not have any idea about his action, which always full of surprises for her throughout the day.

Although his action still leaves some questions in her mind, but she could not resist the excitement that appeared in her when they were at the festival. She had to pinch her own hands to make sure that it all was not a dream.

Rukia smiled slightly as she stared at the yo-yo balloons in her hand. Long ago, she would not dare to imagine that Byakuya would come to a festival like this with her. Moreover, imagine he want to pick up the yo-yo water balloon for her. There was a very large gap between them which always making her felt distant and alone. But, since they have to run the missions of the elders, she felt the gap was gradually being eroded. As like today, despite their date mission was over, he was still willing to accompany her to the festival.

Indeed, all of the missions from the Elders were difficult in the beginning, and some of the missions were really outrageous. But, she did not deny because of the missions she could be closer to him and did things that never imagined before, like playing fireworks, eating ice cream together and going to the festival. Thinking about it all, making she hopes this happiness can last forever.

But, she knows that's impossible...

Rukia stopped and stared at the scenery around her. Since she entered this place, it was not just a feeling of happiness that enveloped her, but there was also fear. Yes, she scared because from the beginning she knew this may be the first and last time she could go to a festival with him. Even though, she did not know when but she sure at the time Byakuya canceled this fake engagement they would never be this close again.

Because of that… she wants hold a little longer until that time come. She wants enjoy this togetherness in the rest of the time they have.

"Rukia,"

Rukia snapped out of her reverie and turned her attention to Byakuya who was also stopped walking and looked at her with a frown.

"What is it? Why did you stop?" Byakuya asked as he walked over Rukia.

"Uh... it's..." Rukia looked away from Byakuya. She could not say this to him. What would he think if he knew she had a feeling like this to him that she wanted to be with him and did not want this togetherness ends. That she was afraid of losing him. And she scared he would hate her because she has this kind of feeling to him.

"There is a shooting game." Rukia said, trying to sound cheerful as possible. Her hands pointed to shooting game booth that not far from where they stood.

"Can we go there?" Rukia asked as she tried to smile and hide all the feelings that appeared a moment ago. She did not want to ruin the mood tonight, and she wanted to enjoy this happiness with Byakuya a bit longer, without worrying about her fear.

"All right." Byakuya said after a moment.

"Then, let's go there." Rukia quickly rushed toward the booth, trying to show Byakuya that there was nothing wrong with her and she still excited.

_Please, allow me to forget all my fears and worries for a moment… and feel the happiness with him once… Nee-sama..._

* * *

Something has happened to her. He did not know what it is, but he felt there was something that she hides from him. Something that made her uneasy, and if he was not mistaken, though only briefly, he saw a hint of fear in her eyes. And that made him feel uncomfortable. What actually happened to her? What makes her eyes that previously shone happily became dim and filled with fear?

Byakuya observed Rukia closely. She was busy talking with the owner of shooting booth. Her face was bright again, and she seen excited as she looked at the gifts shown by the owner.

Maybe it was just his feeling. The uneasiness that had appeared on her face could be just his imagination because she looks cheerful now as if nothing bothered her. He did not find the slightest of fear or worried in her eyes as he had found. Maybe he just too worried about her.

Byakuya did not take his eyes even for a second from Rukia, and as he looked at her figure, his mind drifted back to the scene a few hours ago when they had just come out of the theater. At that time, he should ignore Rukia's request and went home early. That was the plan, completing this dating missions and going right back to the Kuchiki Manor. The plan that came after he seen Rukia asleep in his embrace.

During his stay in the theater he realized one thing, the longer he was near Rukia and spending time with her, it will be increasingly hard for him to let her go and cancel the engagement. In the remaining time they have, as much as possible, he should keep a distance between her, and concentrate in order to find a way to cancel this fake engagement, without making Rukia fall into Masahiro's hand.

But a plan is just a plan. Maybe deep inside him, he was already aware that he could not refuse any request of that girl.

"_Nii-sama_," Byakuya slightly frowned when he heard Rukia calling. Since he hearing Rukia accidentally called him Byakuya only, he felt a bit uncomfortable when he heard her calling him _Nii-sama_.

"Have you already decided what a gift you want?" he asked, trying to muffle that uneasy feeling.

"Yes," Rukia replied, nodding. She pointed to a white Chappy plushy on the display then she turned her attention back to Byakuya and smiled. "That one, Chappy."

Byakuya stared at the smile that adorned on her face. A warm feeling began to envelop his heart when he saw that smile. He wanted she always smile more often as she did today. Always show her smile for him.

But... is it possible? Is she still going to smile at him if she knows he does not want to let her go? Is that smile will appear when she knows that he does not want to keep his promise to cancel their engagement? That he wanted to be with her. If she knew, could she still smiling?

Byakuya shifted his gaze from Rukia when the reality hit him. Of course, he knew the answer of all his questions. He also knows what step he should take to make her smile did not disappear. He just had to keep his promise to cancel their engagement, then she could still smile, though not for him, but it was better than he had lost her smile forever.

Byakuya closed his eyes for a brief moment. Although he already knew what he should do, but he did not want to think about it now. Not at this time, the time when he was with Rukia. At the moment when he could still see her smiling at him.

Just for now, let the time stop moving, so he could savour this togetherness a little longer_._

* * *

Rukia could not stop gaping when she saw Byakuya who just finished shooting down five cans with a rubber shotgun. She never knew he was that expert in using the shotgun. He managed to shoot five cans without any misses. And it looked like not only her, but all the visitors amazed by his capabilities. She could hear clearly, whispers of admiration to Byakuya from some women who standing behind her.

"Wow, your boyfriend is such a professional shooter." The booth owner said with awe as he handed the Chappy doll to Rukia.

Rukia smiled at his words, her face flushed slightly.

"_Nii..._" Rukia was about to approach Byakuya, but a group of women behind Rukia pulled her, so she pushed a few steps to the side.

"What the-" Rukia managed to keep her balance. She looked at the group of those women who now crowded around Byakuya and tried to flirting him.

Rukia shook her head when she saw that scene. Both in the Soul Society and the world of the living, her _Nii-sama_ would always attract the attention of many women. However, she admitted his performance tonight so fascinated. Well, he was always gorgeous. He was wearing a long-sleeved black shirt and dark jeans. He folded up his sleeves to the elbows, showed his strong wrist. He completed his performance with black leather boots. Moreover, he was demonstrating his outstanding shooting ability, so it was natural that all the women looked at him admiringly, including her.

Rukia let out a small sigh. One thing she was thankful she listened the advice from Ayaka in chose clothes. She did not want to wear the wrong clothes like their first date before, but of course still casual and not excessive. So, for tonight she was wearing a blue knee-length dress. And for shoes, she chose beige colored boots. She quite liked her dress because it was comfortable, making her still able to move freely. But, the important thing is she did not look embarrassing next to Byakuya tonight.

"Wait, what is she doing?" Rukia felt something stirring inside her when she saw one of the women tried to touch Byakuya. Before she had time to think what actually happened, Rukia has been darted into the crowd and blocked that woman, stopping her to touch _her_ Byakuya.

"Hey, what are you doing? I'm the first one who asking him out!" The woman yelled irritably. She stared fiercely at Rukia, but Rukia responded by giving her a sharp look.

"Well, he is my fiance. So, stop trying to flirting him because he's mine!" Rukia said firmly as she put her hands on her waist. She did not know why, but she felt annoyed when they all tried to get close to Byakuya. Rukia kept her piercing eyes on them, so she did not realize Byakuya was staring at her.

"You must be joking. He could not be your fiance. Stop dreaming, kid."

"What? Kid?!" Rukia looked pissed off due to her words. _Well, I'm one hundred percent sure I older than all of you! _She thought.

Rukia was getting ready to reply her words. However, before she said anything, Byakuya did something that startled her. Suddenly, he pulled her body and hugged her from behind.

"No, she is not joking. She is my fiance." Byakuya said with his low husky voice.

Rukia blinked repeatedly due to his words and sudden action. Only in few seconds her whole body heated up, and her face flushed furiously when she realized Byakuya's hands around her tiny waist and her back against his toned chest closely.

"So, can you leave us alone?" Byakuya said coldly. They all seemed disappointed with Byakuya's words. One by one, they began to walk away and leave them alone.

Meanwhile, Rukia still stunned in her place. She was not sure what to do because although they were alone now, Byakuya has not shown any signs of releasing his embrace. She even felt he tightened his embrace, and she could not help but blushing deeply.

"Thank you," Byakuya said as he slowly released his hands of her waist and took a few steps back from Rukia.

Rukia nodded her head, still blushing and feeling awkward because all of the incidents. She turned her body to face Byakuya. "I'm sorry because I use the engagement as the excuse without thinking, _Nii-sama_." Rukia said as she bowed.

Indeed, initially it was her who started it all. She used the excuse of their engagement to drive all the women, even though she was not sure why she was so annoyed before. Did… did she feel jealous?

"No, you did the right thing. It managed to drive them away," Byakuya said after a moment.

At that time, he was quite surprise because he never imagine Rukia would suddenly standing in front of him and blocking the crowd of those annoying women. He knew Rukia is a brave woman, but she barely showed that side in front of him. Watching her today, when she scold all those women and even called him as his fiance make something inside him flinched. However, he did not deny, he like that side. It may sound strange, but she looked so cute when she was angry, so before he realized he had pulled her into his arms.

_I should not do that. _Byakuya thought when he saw her awkward gesture.

"Do you still want another gift?" Byakuya asked while warning himself to not to do such a thing again.

"No, _Nii-sama_. Thank you so much. We can continue to the next booth." Rukia answered as she tried to calm her feeling.

They left the shooting booth and continued their journey. During the trip, Rukia's eyes were no longer focus to booths around her, but to the giant ferris wheel which towered at the end of the park. She impressed by the size. _We definitely can see the sights of the city lights from up there._ Rukia thought.

Rukia turned her attention from the ferris wheel and then her gazed fell to the booth that sells a variety of accessories.

"_Nii-sama_, can we take a look at it for a moment?" Byakuya gave her a single nod.

"Welcome, all items here are the best quality." The owner greeted them with a wide smile.

Rukia watched accessories in front of her one by one. There were various types of bracelets, necklaces and rings. Some made of wood, stone, metal or crystal.

"What do you think of this necklace?" Rukia diverted her gaze on Byakuya who has been at her side. She looked at his hand that held a necklace in awe. It is a very beautiful necklace.

That necklace made of fine silver chain. It has a crystal pendant with tear-shaped. And what made its beautiful is there was a Sakura petal inside the crystal.

"The necklace is very beautiful." Rukia said as she admired the shape of the necklace.

"I take this one," Byakuya said to the owner.

"Good choice, Sir. This necklace is perfect as a gift for your lover." He said as he smiled meaningfully to Rukia.

Rukia's face flushed when she heard the owner's words. Nevertheless, she quickly shook her head, because because it was impossible Byakuya bought the necklace for her.

After he finished paying the necklace, Byakuya walked over Rukia, who waited outside the booth. "Can you turn around for a moment?"

"Huh?" Rukia looked at Byakuya confused, but she followed his request. Rukia reversing her body and she turned him.

What happened next shocked her. Without her thought, Byakuya outstretched his hands to attach the necklace around her neck from behind.

"_N-nii_…" Rukia felt so surprise and tried to move, but Byakuya's hand held her.

"Sshh… let me finish it." Rukia could not stop blushing as she felt his delicate fingers brushing her neck while he put the necklace.

_It turns out... he bought the necklace for me. _

"T-thank you, _Nii-sama_." She could only say those words after Byakuya put on the necklace. She did not know how to react, because once again he surprised her with his action.

"You're right, it's beautiful." He said as he stared at her.

Rukia's face getting more flushed due to his words. She lowered her head, hoping he did not see her face had changed color. She also could not stop all the warmth that overflowing inside her because of his actions.

_What should I do? If he keeps continue to do something like this, I… my heart will…_

"I think this is the last booth." Byakuya said as he looked around.

Rukia immediately lifted her head and looked around. He's right. It is the last booth. They've been through all the booths that located in this park.

All her fear crept back inside Rukia. She did not think that the time passed quickly. She still does not want it ends.

"I think it's time for us to…"

"_Nii-sama!_" Rukia suddenly yelled and cut Byakuya's words. But she immediately realized her mistake and quickly apologized to him.

"I-I'm sorry, _Nii-sama_. But… but… can we go there before we go home?" Rukia said as pointed the giant ferris wheel which place not far from where they stood.

"I really want to ride it, only one round. After that we can go home." Rukia begged him.

Byakuya examined Rukia's face. This time he was sure there was something that she hides from him. And he also saw the glimpse of fear in her eyes when he told her this is the last booth. What happened to her?

"Fine, we can go there before we're going home."

Byakuya knew he was not going to get an answer from his question. But if by get there could vanish her fear, he will do it.

Rukia let out a soft sigh of relief. "Thank you, _Nii-sama_." Rukia said as she smiled.

* * *

**A/N: I'm really sorry for this discomfort. I put the rest at chapter 18. I'm deeply sorry about this**

**But, I hope you could still enjoy this chapter xD**


	18. When Movie's Over pt 2

**A/N: Here's the second part of 'When Movie's Over', which in the part 1 (Chapter 17) they went to festival and played some games there. In this second part they decide to go to ferris wheel before they go home. **

**I hope you enjoy this chapter and I'm sorry for this discomfort *bow***

**Please forgive my grammar or spelling mistake, I'm not the best, I'll do my best xD**

**Disclaimer: I never own Bleach, It's belong to Tite Kubo**

* * *

**Chapter 18: When Movie's Over pt. 2**

Fifteen minutes. That is the time it takes for the ferris wheel to complete one rotation. Fifteen minutes the remaining time that they have before this togetherness ended.

Rukia closed her eyes for a moment, trying to ward off gloomy feelings in her before she stepped into the passenger car. She had decided, although this would be the last, but she would try to look cheerful in their remaining time. Before it ends, she wanted to create beautiful memories between them. So she will not be too sad when the time to part comes because these memories would always stays in her and gives her strength. These memories would remind her that there was a time where she could be near him and shared the happiness moment together.

Rukia quickly put a smile on her face when Byakuya was in the passenger cars with her. "Do you ever ride a ferris wheel, _Nii-sama_?" Rukia asked as they were sitting and waiting for the ferris wheel to spin.

"No, this is the first time." Byakuya replied while assessing the condition of the passenger cars. The room was quite spacious and according to the officer it could accommodate until eight people. The entire wall of passenger cars made of translucent glass so they can see the view outside from all directions.

"It's also my first time. But, I often hear the story about it. When passenger cars reached the top we could see the entire city from there, _Nii-sama_," Rukia said as she pointed the glasses.

"The scenery is very beautiful, especially at night, where we can see the beautiful city lights that shine like a star." Rukia explained enthusiastically. She looked impatient waiting for it to move.

Byakuya continues to observe Rukia's face and eyes that looked sparkling when she explained about this ferris wheel. It seems his decision to come here with her was right. Her face became bright, and she looked excited when this thing starts to move.

"Woaa! Did _Nii-sama_ see that? The lights are so beautiful!" Rukia exclaimed, pointing to the landscape below them with awe. They just moved up a few yards, but treated with this incredible scenery. She believes when they've reached the top, the view would be more beautiful.

"Yes, I see it." Byakuya replied calmly. He admitted the scenery was very beautiful indeed.

For a while, they just silent and admire the night view that they see through the glass. Each of them looked deep in thought, while the ferris wheel kept turning, and bringing them closer to the top.

"_Nii-sama_," Rukia broke the silence between them. "I want to say something." Rukia said, her eyes still staring straight at a sight of city lights.

"I want to say thank you because you're willing to come with me to the festival and also for these gifts," Rukia lowered her face to see the necklace around her neck. A soft smile graced on her lips. Then she glanced at Byakuya who sat beside her. She flushed slightly when a thought crossed her mind.

_Is it okay, right? This is a form of gratefulness._ Rukia thought as she lowered back her face that had turned into crimson due to her own idea. Rukia took a deep breath, trying to calm her mind before she does her plan.

"Thank you for this beautiful day. I'm very happy today," _Byakuya_. Rukia added silently. Then she raised her head and leaned her face toward Byakuya to kiss his cheek, as a form of her gratitude. She did not know where the idea came from and what made her willing to take such actions. She just wanted to do it.

But, just as Rukia's lips would touch his cheek, Byakuya turned his head. No one could prevent when her lips wipe his tenderly. Their eyes widened due to this sudden contact. Though short but was able to send electric sensation all over their bodies.

Rukia gasped and immediately pulled her face away. "Oh God! I-I'm so-sorry, _Nii-sama_. I... I-I d-did not me-mean to... oh God! I..." Rukia looked stammered to finish her sentence. Her whole body heats up, and her face flushed furiously. She could not believe what had just happened. She kissed Byakuya!

_Am I crazy? Why did I do that! Oh my God, he must be very angry now!_

"P-please forgive me, I-I'm not… It's j-just a-accident. I just… I just... I'm sorr ..."

But, Rukia was never able to finish her apology because Byakuya had locked her lips with his.

* * *

He felt something was not right as she thanked him. For some reason, he felt that she was saying goodbye to him. All was clear from her spoken words, gestures to her tone voice. It certainly made him feel uneasy. There was something wrong with her.

But when he was about to ask the cause, he instead got unexpected thing. She kissed him. It is very short, but it is enough to evoke a sensation in him, the sensation that has been hidden for so long.

Byakuya kept his eyes on Rukia who tried to apologize, although he did not give attention to her words because his focus now is on her face. Rukia looked flustered and embarrassed, her cheeks tinted with deep pink blush. Her flushed face combined with her distress to compose her words just made her looked so attractive in his eyes.

Byakuya turned his attention to her lips, those lips that had steals his kiss. Until now he still could feel the softness of those lips on his and he desperately wanted to feel it again.

With this desire, Byakuya leaned forward to touch Rukia's lips, cut her apology and kissed her.

* * *

Is this a dream? Why did he suddenly kiss her? Is it right if they share kiss like this? Rukia did not know, because just when his lips touched her and started kissing she could not think anything. All her fear, worried, nervous, confusion and awkward that was inside her seemed to vanish, replaced by a foreign melting sensation that crept inside her as his lips caught her and took her into a mind-blowing kisses.

* * *

Their lips touched for a brief moment before Byakuya cup her soft cheeks in his palm, took her closer and began to kiss her gently. His warmth lips moved slowly, savoring every taste of her lips. Rukia was initially hesitant, but when she felt how gently and sweet his behavior, as if he did not want to hurt her, as if he spoke to her that he will always be there to protect her, and that's enough to make her gave in. Rukia slowly closed her eyes and started kissed him back. Forgetting for a moment all of her worries.

* * *

Byakuya could not hide his excitement when he felt Rukia's lips began to move and kissed him back. At first he had doubts about his action because he could feel her tense just as his lips touched her. He's probably crazy for daring to kiss, because he knew it would only add fuel to the fire. He had tried to pull his body, to get away from her. But, he could not resist his desire as he felt those soft tempting lips on his. In the end, he could only give up, let his desire lead him.

* * *

Byakuya took off his hands of her cheek and wrapped it around her body, pulled her into his embrace in order to deepen the kiss and taste her luscious lips more. He could never get enough with her delicate lips.

The feeling of relief began to creep inside her when his strong arms covered her body because she knew she would be safe in his arms.

Rukia leaned closer to Byakuya and reached out her hand to touch and caress his silky black hair, making him groan in the kiss. Then she felt a tip of his tongue brush against her lips, enticing her to open her mouth. She gladly opened it for him and let out a soft moan when his velvet tongue meets her, creating a new strange sensation deep within her body.

* * *

They did not know since when their innocent kisses turned become more passionate and intense. All the stiffness seemed to melt when their mouths and tongues mix in the slow and rythmic dance. But, deep inside, they knew that they should stop, however none of them were able to stop this kiss.

Byakuya tightened his embrace without releasing his kisses. He'd kissed her as if he'd savor it for the rest of his life. As if he scared he would loss her if he broke the kiss.

Rukia also felt the same fear, she deepened the kiss and did not dare to pull away because she was afraid he would leave her alone when the kiss is over.

_Please… just for this moment,_ _let us together a little longer, before this ferris wheel stopped spinning and brought us back to reality._

'

"

"'

* * *

"So that's its name, mind-blowing kisses…" Rukia said as she touched her lips. She instantly blushed at her place when the image of her and Byakuya shared a passionate kiss crossed her mind.

Several hours had passed since they were kissing, and she was in their room now. However, she still could feel the softness and warmth of his lips on her, and she could not help but flushed furiously everytime she remembered it.

_He kissed me… Does… does that mean he also had the same feeling? Is… is it okay for me to expect more?_

Rukia closed her eyes for a moment, and then she rose from the bed and stepped out of the room. She walked along the hallway. She finally stopped when she reached Hisana's shrine. She took a deep breath before sliding open the door and stepping in.

"_Nee-sama_," Rukia greets as she bowed respectfully. Then she raised her body and looked at Hisana's photo for a few moments.

"How are you, _Nee-sama_? It's been a while, but I hope you're always happy there." Rukia said softly as she looked at Hisana's eyes.

"_Nee-sama_... there's... there's something I want to tell you. But, before that I want to say my gratitude because of your kindness I could stay here and live with dignity. Thank you very much." There was a pause for a few minutes before she continued her speech.

"_Nee-sama_, I... I... wanted to apologize to you, because I can't keep the promise that I said before, the promise to find a way out so I and Byakuya sama don't get married. I'm sorry... because… I... I want to be with him not as a brother and sister anymore."

"There are many things that happened between us and that made me feel something else to him. I don't know since when this feeling growing inside me. I know I'm wrong and I shouldn't be let this feelings grow."

"But… I can't, _Nee-sama_. The more I tried to remove it, the more the feeling is getting strong and without realizing I... I've fall in love with him..." Rukia returned silent. Her face flushed slightly. She took a deep breath before continuing her remark.

"So I came here other than to apologize but also ask your permission for me to be with him, _Nee-sama_. I still don't know about his feelings, but if he has the same feelings, I'll try to make him happy and I would never hurt his feelings. I will love him with all my heart."

"I hope _Nee-sama_ pleased to grant permission." Rukia said as she bowed. After completion of expressing her intent, she went back to her rooms.

* * *

Byakuya opened his door and walked slowly to the bed. He just completed a report for the mission today and wanted to rest immediately. He stopped beside the bed. A slight smile appeared on his lips when he saw Rukia was lying, curled like a kitten.

_She never changed_. Byakuya thought while fixing Rukia's position carefully and covered her body. After that, he sat on the edge of the bed staring at her sleeping figure. Then he held out his hand to caress her cheek gently.

_Does she have the same feeling?_ Byakuya thought, remembering the scene in the ferris wheel earlier. Until now he still does not know about her feeling toward him. Indeed, they kissed, but he started it, and after that there was no a single word that came out from her. And it made him wonder whether she also has the same feeling or not? He wondered whether the kiss made her uncomfortable and she regretted it.

Byakuya seen Rukia was moving in her sleep. A smile adorned her face.

"What makes you smile as happy like this?" He asked at her sleeping figure. Then he heard something from her lips.

"Ichigo," Rukia muttered in her sleep, a smile on her face widened. Byakuya fell silent in his place, uncomfortable feeling started to creep in him when he heard that name out of her lips.

Is she dreaming about that Kurosaki boy? Why did he appear in her dream?

"Stupid... I... I love you..."

Byakuya got out of bed just as he heard those words came out of Rukia. He went out of the room immediatelly, so he did not hear the rest of her mumble.

"I love you… Byakuya…"

* * *

"Rukia sama," Rukia yawned and blinked her eyes when she heard Ayaka called from the outside.

"Yes?" Rukia said as she got up to sit and rub her eyes. She glanced around the room to look for Byakuya's figure, but she did not find him.

_Maybe he woke up first._ Rukia thought.

"Rukia sama, Master and the elders are waiting for you in the living room. I asked to wake you up to get ready."

Rukia nodded her head. "I'll be there soon." She took her uniform and immediately stepped into the bathroom to wash up.

When finished cleaning up and changing with her shinigami uniform, Rukia immediately left the bedroom and headed for the living room.

"Ah, good morning, Rukia sama." Kaito said with a smile.

Rukia bowed and greeted them all. Then she sat next to Byakuya. Rukia glanced at him and immediately blushing when she remembered the incident yesterday and her dream last night.

"It does not feel we have entered the fourth week and you're getting married soon." Kaito said. Rukia who had always been tense every time she heard him talked about marriage looked more relaxed now. She even smiled shyly when Kaito mentioned the wedding.

"But, before that, of course you must complete the fourth mission that I will announce soon." Kaito looked at Byakuya and Rukia in turns before continuing his speech. "Well, no need to linger, the fourth mission are..."

"Cancel all of these." Byakuya cut his words coldly. Rukia turned her head and stared at him in confused.

"What do you mean, Byakuya sama?" Kaito asked, frowning.

"Cancel all the missions and wedding plans between me and Rukia." Rukia's eyes widened when she heard Byakuya's words.

"I'm going to marry whoever woman that you choose and provide an heir for this clan. But, cancel the engagement and release Rukia of her duty."

* * *

**A/N:**

**Please... don't blame Rukia and Byakuya, I love them all. I will take the blame because:  
-First, **there is no the fourth mission for them. I guess you all know what kind of the mission they will carry, but I'm sorry, no the fourth mission.**  
-Second, **for this 'goodbye-kiss scene'. Yes, that's the answer and the reason why I always said 'it's a secret' every time I got question when they will be kiss. It's because once they kissed, they will be apart. I'm really sorry, but it hurt me too to see them like this, especially Rukia, poor girl..  
**-Third, **This chapter will be my last update for this year, and** I'll update again in the second or the third week of January or maybe more. **I'm sorry if it will take a long time, but there is something I have to do next month. But don't worry I'll never leave this story like this.

**Ah, once more, well like my title 'when Movie's Over' it's the end of my rating 'T' too, like I said in the chapter 'Her Feelings and The Third Person' where I made a promise if I found the right time to make 'steamy scene' between them I'll change it. So, yeah... I think the time is come, BUT... I still can't tell when and my answer still always same 'It's a secret' ;)  
But, I'm absolutely sure it's not for the next chapter xDDDD  
I hope you can wait ^^**

**Well, as the closing, I really want to say my gratefulness to:  
-**_All the readers_, thank you so much because you want to visit this fanfic and read this story  
-Y_ou guys who made this story as their favorite and who follow this story_, OMG! thank you very much! It's really an honour for me! *bow*

**And for all the reviewers, thank you very much x3  
-ra7matigorti2: **Woaa! Your guessing is right! I hope you like the scene xD

**-sys: **Thank you so much! I'm glad you like that scene and Byakuya do that woman said in this chapter ;)

**-mochiusagi: **He took her there! An he kissed her privately ;)

**-PAMILA DE CASTRO:**Thank you, and here's the kiss scene, I hope you like it xD

**-Aii Sakuraii: **Well, wanita sejati selalu menepati janjinya ;)

**-animefunlover23-bree: **They kissed now! Oh, and Happy B'day bree xD

**-andyantopia: **I wonder what emoticon that I will get after this xD

**-DinieLuvYunho:** Once again thank you x3 and I hope you like the present xD

**Well, it's time for me to Shutdown and hibernating xD  
Oh, before that, I hope you don't mind to Review, It really meaningful for me if you can share your thought about this story. I welcomed any kind of review and don't worry, I don't bite so feel free xD**

**Merry Christmas and Happy New Year, see ya next year xD**

**Sincerely yours, from one of you all xD  
-Noctis Vee Caelum-**


	19. Broken Dream

**A/N:**

**Hi xD  
Wow, it's been awhile ^^  
I hope you all still remember this story xD  
Oh, Happy New year 2013! Wish all the best for all of you for this year xD**

**Finally, Chapter 19 is out! I'm sorry for the delay, but like I said before, I will post it between the second or the third week of January, I hope you don't mind xD**

**Well, I wouldn't make you wait any longer with my A/N, so this is it, Chapter 19: Broken Dream  
Umm... I know the title sound heartbreaking but I wish you all still want to enjoy this chapter *bow***

******Please forgive my grammar or spelling mistake. I'm not the best, but I will do my best.**

******Disclaimer: I never own Bleach *sadly***

* * *

**Chapter 19: Broken Dream**

_'Cancel all the missions and wedding plans between me and Rukia.'_

Rukia opened her eyes slowly and stared at the ceiling. The scenery around her was dark, and there was no sign of any sound indicating it was still time for sleep. But it was not for her. She knew she would not be able to fall asleep again as the previous nights, not if every time she closed her eyes Byakuya's cold voice and the incident three days ago always came across her mind, haunting and forcing her to keep awoke the whole night.

Rukia turned her head to the side and saw her beloved Chappy doll lying right next to her. Rukia smiled slightly and took it into her embrace. She buried her face into Chappy's soft fur to repel the loneliness that always appeared and enveloped her since she returned to her own room. Yes, the loneliness that arose because she was no longer slept in Byakuya's arms.

Rukia bit her lip. Perhaps… it was it felt, waking up from a dream and came back to reality. She knew that one day she had to be woken up because she could not dream forever. A dream was not eternal, although it was beautiful and gave a hope she had to wake up.

But it seemed she had already lost into false happiness that offered. Therefore, she wanted to prolong her dream so she could be with him a bit longer. She even dared to wish the impossible thing, wishing someone who would never belong to her. And for the consequent she had to feel the pain when she woke up.

Rukia let out a small sigh. At that time, she should have agreed when Byakuya suggested them to come back home, so the kiss between them needed not to happen. If they immediately went home, her heart might be not hurt as now because although it was hard she had prepared herself for this separation, and determined to keep all her feelings for him.

Nevertheless, when his soft lips touched her, she lost it. She even forgot her determination to do not show her feelings in front of him. She was hesitating as she felt his warmth and tenderness that night. All his kindness made her think that he also had the same feeling as her. The kiss between them raised a glimpse of hope in her, if he would be returned her feeling, if she had the chance to be with him not as his sister, if she could love him and needed not to hide her feeling.

However, it was only her imagination. She was so naive back then because she dared to wanting someone that was not for her, daring to dreaming to be with him even daring to asking permission from her _Nee-sama_ for something impossible because they were never going together.

_'I'm going to marry whoever woman that you choose and provide an heir for this clan. But, cancel the engagement and release Rukia of her duty.'_

Rukia increasingly tightened her embrace on Chappy when Byakuya's image with an unknown woman crossed her mind.

Soon there would be a woman who filled the emptiness in him, a woman who would be with him any time, the woman who would sleep in his room, in his arms, the woman who would become his wife and that woman was not her.

"Is he really going to marry another woman?" Rukia muttered. Once again she felt her heart aching as if it pricked by something sharp.

It'd be lying if she said she did not surprise by Byakuya's statement at the time. She still remembered it clearly when she entered the living room she filled with a hope that Byakuya had the same feeling with her. How her heart was pounding uncontrollably as she sat beside him while waiting for the announcement of the fourth mission. How her mind full with the expectations that she and Byakuya could be together.

However, all her hope vanished in an instant when Byakuya announced the cancellation of their engagement. For a few seconds, she felt her mind blank and her world turned upside down. Especially, when Byakuya announced that he would be marrying a woman that selected by the Elders. At that time, she could not say anything and just stared at Byakuya who even never looked at her.

"Why he never talked about it to me?" Rukia looked up and rested her chin on the top of Chappy's head. She stared straight at the dimness of her room.

Until now, she still did not know the main reason why Byakuya decided to end the engagement between them and also the reason why he chose to marry someone else. If the reason had related to the promise, which he once said; the promise that he would try to find a way out so they needed not to get married, why her heart was restless? Why did she sense there is another reason that caused him to end their engagement in a cold way?

"Was the idea come up because of our kiss in the ferris wheel that night?" Rukia whispered as she recalled the incident a few nights ago. Unlike before, where her heart was fluttering every time she remembered the scene, this time she felt sore every time that image came to her mind.

"Is he mad because I kissed him?" Rukia's voice sounded bitter when she mumbled that question.

It was the first thing that appeared in her mind, and she started to believe that it was the cause when she felt his demeanor became colder than before since he ended their engagement.

Why did she not realize it from the beginning? Her mind totally had been covered to the false hope, so she did not realize it all was just a dream. The fact was he surely regrets about that kiss incident, even angry at her because she did something inappropriate with dared to kiss him like that.

Rukia's face looked even hurt when the possibility came back in her mind.

Yes, he certainly mad and disturbed by her behavior. She had broken the agreement between them, even developed a feeling that inappropriate towards him. Otherwise, he would not avoid her for three days, neither in Kuchiki manor, nor in the Soul Society. Since that announcement, she had never met Byakuya again. He never appeared at breakfast and dinner. Every time she went to his office she just found Renji. The reason that she always got is Byakuya had to attend an important meeting, or he had an urgent task. He also spent more time at work, so he was always late home. Even, if he came home as usual, he would be lock himself in his study for hours, and refuse to meet anyone, including her.

Rukia closed her eyes again. His cold demeanor for these past three days inevitably added to her grief. If he wanted to end their relationship, why he ended it like this? If he felt angry or annoyed with her feeling, why did he not give her a chance to explain and apologize? Should the closeness between them end up like this?

Rukia took a deep breath and tried to dispel tightness in her chest. It was not only Byakuya's cold demeanor, which prevented her from sleeping, but also the meeting that will be hold tomorrow.

Tomorrow is the judgement day. The Elders would give the answer on Byakuya's request about marriage. Three days ago, Kaito had asked a few days to discuss this case with the Elders. She knew she only had a small chance, but she remained hopeful that the Elders would postpone Byakuya's demand and gave time for them to resolve their problem.

_Perhaps… he would change his mind…_

After a few minutes had been passing, Rukia opened her eyes and let go of Chappy. She rose slowly and began to walk towards the door. She opened the door cautiously, so it would not create unnecessary noise.

Rukia stepped quietly left her room into the garden. She knew she would not be able to sleep with feeling messed up like this. By going to the garden, she hoped to find a slight of tranquility there.

Rukia stopped her step when she was on the porch. She watched the garden scenery for some time. There was no moon that night, only starlight that illuminating the night sky and making the garden view dimmer than usual. The night breeze blew softly, stroking her face and playing with her hair strands. The atmosphere was quiet and peaceful. It seems she could calm her feelings here.

Rukia's eyes continued to explore the entire garden until her gaze fell on a figure that she knew. Her mouth opened slightly when she saw Byakuya standing in the middle of the garden. He seemed not to notice her as he continued to stare at the Koi pond in front of him.

Various kinds of feelings started flowing in her when she saw him again. However, of all the emotions that arose in her, longing was the strongest. It was the reason that drove Rukia to enter the garden and started walking toward Byakuya.

_Perhaps, after three days had passed he was not angry anymore. Maybe... I could talk to him again. Maybe, if I apologized to him, he would forgive me. Maybe if I..._

"What are you doing here?"

Rukia stopped. Her eyes widened in shocked, but it immediately replaced by a slight of hope and joy that arose in her when she heard his voice, a hope that he did not avoid her anymore. Slowly she came near to him, closing the distance between them.

"_Nii_-" Rukia tried to greet him, without taking her eyes off his back. There were many things she wanted to say and ask, but for now she just wanted to be near him.

However, her move and remark suddenly stopped, as well as her hope, which previously filled her heart vanished immediately when Byakuya turned around and looked at her. His face remained expressionless as usual, but the look in his eyes when staring at her was very cold.

"This is not an appropriate time for a girl to be outside."

It was not only his gaze, but his voice sounded cold too. A slight of pain began to creep inside her. It turned out he still mad at her for a reason that she did not know until now.

"I... I can't sleep, _Nii-sama_." Rukia attempted to hide the soreness from her voice when she answered his question. She tried to keep her eyes on him with all her power, though her heart was getting hurt when she saw his cold stare.

"Uh... _Nii-sama_, I... I want to apolo..." Rukia tried to apologize to Byakuya, but before she finished it, Byakuya looked away and started to leave her without giving her a chance to finish her sentence.

Rukia's eyes widened when she saw Byakuya walked away, leaving her as if he did not care about what she would say.

After a few steps, he stopped. "Sleep soon." He said without looking back. He continued his journey return to the Manor.

Rukia remained silent in her place. His coldness truly hurt her feelings.

"How can you ask me to sleep in a situation like this?" Rukia whispered after Byakuya disappeared into the mansion.

"Did you know that since then I have trouble to sleep because your hands were no longer embraced me?"

"Are you really mad at me, so you rejected my apology?" Rukia's voice sounded even bitter, especially when she remembered how cold his eyes and voice earlier.

The night winds blew hard, shaking her night yukata, but she did not move. Instead, she let the wind caressed her, hoping they would wipe all her grief away, which had accumulated in her heart.

* * *

"Oh, God. Rukia sama!" Ayaka yelled in surprised when she saw Rukia curled up under Sakura's tree.

Rukia moved slightly in her sleep when she heard Ayaka's voice.

"What are you doing in the garden so early, Rukia sama?" Ayaka said in panic. She knelt beside Rukia and stared at her in worry.

Rukia opened her eyes slowly and blinked a few times when the morning sunshine touched her eyes.

"Huh? It's morning…" Rukia murmured as she got up from her sleeping position. She leaned against the Sakura's tree and took a deep breath. She looked around while trying to make up her mind.

"Oh, no! Did you sleep here all night?" Ayaka looked even distressed, especially when she noticed Rukia's face turned paler.

"I think so." Rukia replied weakly.

"How could you fall asleep in the garden, Rukia sama? You can get sick because the weather is still very cold."

"You don't have to worry, Ayaka. I'm fine." Rukia replied as she tried to smile. She rubbed her hands, attempting to warm it. She did not realize it when she fell asleep, but now she could feel her palms and feet froze because there was no blanket to protect her from the wind all night.

Meanwhile, Ayaka was not sure of her answer. She knew that Rukia was not okay. Especially, when she noticed Rukia had a little trouble to get up and she looked shivering from the cold.

When she saw Rukia tried to stand up, she held her and asked her to remain seated. "Please wait here for a moment, Rukia sama. I'll be right back."

Ayaka rose from her seat and went back toward the manor. Not long after, she came back with a blanket and a cup of hot chocolate for Rukia. Ayaka knelt down and began to wrap Rukia's body with the blanket.

"Thank you, Ayaka." Rukia said softly.

"Please, warmed up your body first, Rukia sama, your body really cold as ice." Ayaka handed a cup of hot chocolate to Rukia.

Rukia took the cup and wrapped her fingers around it to absorb the heat before she sipped the hot chocolate. A warm feeling began to flow and fill her body, sweeping the cold that had enveloped her all night.

Ayaka let out sigh of relief as she saw a soft pink blush began to appear in Rukia's cheeks. "How do you feel, Rukia sama?" She asked with concerned.

"I feel better now," Rukia said as she took another sip.

"Thanks God. Please don't do this again, Rukia sama. You scared me a lot." Rukia gave her a slight smile. They remained silent for a few moments before Ayaka asking her another question.

"Actually what happened, Rukia sama?"

Rukia held her cup tightly. "I could not sleep last night," Rukia replied after a moment. Her eyes stared down at the cup.

"So I went to the garden to relax my mind." Rukia fell silent again as the incident last night came back to her. Her face immediately turned sorrow when she remembered Byakuya's cold demeanor. However, she quickly erased the image. She raised her eyes from her cup and looked at Ayaka.

"It seemed I went too far even fell asleep here." Rukia continued. As much as possible, she tried to smile, hoping that Ayaka stopped worrying her. She took the last sip of her hot chocolate.

"Rukia sama..." Ayaka did not continue her words. She looked at Rukia with a concerned expression. Rukia never say or show her feelings, but she was sure that this time she was in pain. Although Ayaka did not know the story in detail, but she knew the reason why Rukia lost her cheerfulness.

"Oh, I have to get ready." Rukia handed the empty cup to Ayaka then she rolled up the blanket.

"The Elders will hold a meeting this morning, and I must not be late." Rukia got up and tidied her yukata night.

"I hope today's meeting could give the best decision for you and Master." Ayaka said with sincere.

Rukia smiled thinly. Though she still hoped there would be a chance, but his demeanor last night was like indirect answer that he would not change his mind.

"Thank you, Ayaka." Rukia said before heading to Kuchiki Manor.

* * *

Rukia stood in front of the door of the living room. She closed her eyes for a few moments while taking a deep breath.

_You can through it, Rukia._ Although she did not want to attend this meeting, she tried to strengthen herself. Then she held out her hand to slid open the door.

"Good morning." Rukia bowed as she greeted.

"Good morning, Rukia sama." Kaito replied her greet.

Rukia straightened her body and then her eyes swept over the room. Inside the living room, there were Kaito and Okuni as the representatives of the Elders. Usually, whenever she entered the room she would always be greeted by smiles, but at this time there was no smile adorning their faces, Okuni even looked at her sympathetically. Then her gaze fell on Byakuya who sat in front of Kaito and Okuni.

Unlike Kaito and Okuni who turned to her when she opened the door, he did not look at her. Even when she walked into the room and sat beside him, he did not flinch. He remained silent in his place and stared straight at Kaito.

Rukia put her hands on her thighs and lowered her eyes. She did not want them to see the obvious sadness that emanating from her eyes due to Byakuya's act.

"What is the result of your meeting?" Byakuya asked straight to the point.

Kaito glanced at Rukia, who still lowered her gaze for a few seconds, and then he turned back at Byakuya. "Before I tell the results of the meeting I want to ask something, Byakuya sama." Kaito paused for a moment before continuing his words.

"Are you really assured with your decision, Byakuya sama? It's not too late for both of you to..."

"My decision was final." Byakuya cut sharply. Rukia grasped her hakama when she heard his words.

"I'm going to marry and give an heir to the clan, but don't involve Rukia for this issue." Byakuya continued coldly.

Rukia bit her lower lip, trying to hold back pain that scratched her. Even though she already knew his answer, but still, to hear it again only made her wound re-open.

Kaito sighed. Actually, he strongly opposed Byakuya's demand and hoped the problem between them could be solven. Until this moment, Byakuya did not explain clearly why he canceled the engagement, and he bet that Rukia also did not know his reason.

_What happened between you two?_ Kaito thought as he shook his head.

"All right," Kaito started to speak. He glanced back at Rukia who had raised her head to hear his announcement. Kaito coughed softly before continuing his speech.

_I'm sorry, Rukia sama..._

"Based on the result of the meeting we decided to grant your request."

Rukia's eyes widened slightly when she heard Kaito's words. She tightened her grip on her hakama. Even the Elders also support Byakuya's decision. Does that mean she has no hope? Did she have no chance anymore?

"When will the wedding be held?" Byakuya said without emotion.

"Well, it's still under discussion because you have to undergo several meetings with the candidates to assess..."

"What do you mean by having several meetings?" Byakuya asked him searchingly.

"Although you've agreed to marry based on our choice, but we've decided that you still have to do some meetings before deciding the woman that would become the next Lady Kuchiki, since you have rejected the best candidate we've prepared." Kaito emphasized 'the best' words as he glanced sympathetically at Rukia, who was silent in her place.

"We hope you can understand. This is for the sake of Kuchiki clan, so we have to make sure that she is the best candidate."

Rukia lowered her eyes when she heard Kaito talked about a woman who would become the lady of the house. It's still hard for her to accept the fact that soon there would be another woman who would be his wife, the lady in this house and the mother of his children.

Byakuya looked at Kaito sharply for a few moments. The air around them strained. He knew there was another reason behind the decision of the Elders and it all related to Rukia. "Do as you will, but it would not change my mind." He said with an icy glare towards him.

"Is there anything that you want to say?" Kaito shook his head.

Without a word, Byakuya got up from his seat. "Arrange the meeting immediately." Byakuya said before walking away leaving the living room.

"Hai, Byakuya sama." Kaito said as he bowed.

Rukia could only silent in her place. She kept her eyes on his back until he disappeared through the door. She looked at the closed door for a few moments before lowering her gaze.

"Kaito sama, I'm asking for permission to stay here for a while." Okuni said. Kaito gave a brief nod to her before leaving the room.

Okuni rose to sit next to Rukia. Her expression softened as she saw the sadness reflected in her eyes.

"Actually, what happened between you two, Rukia sama?" she asked softly. Rukia looked up to stare at Okuni. She shook her head weakly.

"I do not know..." Rukia replied as she took a breath.

"When we came home from the festival we were fine," Rukia put her hands on the necklace from Byakuya that she was still wearing. She lowered her eyes to look at the necklace for a moment. Then she turned her gaze back on Okuni.

"However, the next morning his demeanor changed. I do not know why he acted like that, but... I think he's mad at me." Rukia's grip tightened on her necklace.

Okuni put her hand on Rukia's hand and held it gently.

"His character maybe cold, but I'm sure he might never get angry at you, Rukia sama." Okuni said softly.

Rukia shook her head. "Unfortunately, he was truly angry. Even now he does not want to look at me." Rukia's voice sounded bitter when she spoke it.

They were silent for a few minutes before Okuni asking her a question. "Do you love him, Rukia sama?"

Rukia's eyes widened, and her mouth slightly opened when she heard Okuni's question.

"I..." Rukia paused and lowered her eyes to stare at her necklace.

"Does it matter now? He's... he's going to marry another woman." Rukia whispered. She took a deep breath and shifted her gaze back to Okuni, as much as possible she tried to cover up her hurt feelings.

"Thank you for your concern, Okuni sama, but I can't linger. I have to go to the Soul Society now." Rukia bowed as she said goodbye to Okuni.

Okuni only could let out a sigh while staring at her departure. The problem that occured between them would never be solved if Byakuya did not say the reason.

"Hopefully everything is not too late," Okuni muttered as she stood up and walked out of the room.

* * *

"Rukia," Rukia looked up from the stack of her paperwork. She got up from her seat when she saw Ukitake taicho was standing next to her.

"Taicho," Rukia said as she bowed.

"Office hours had completed, why haven't you come home?" Ukitake asked.

Rukia blinked when she heard his words. She looked out the window, and what he said was right, out there the sky was dark. She did not realize it because she was so immersed in completing all the paper on her desk. Although she was not too fond of paperwork, but apparently with the work she could get rid of her problem for a while.

"There are still a lot of paperwork that I should finish, taicho." Rukia replied.

Ukitake stared at her for a moment then he sighed.

"Come, follow me." He said as he turned and walked out the door.

Rukia saw at her Taicho in confusion, but she eventually followed Ukitake into his office. Rukia sat in a chair with a bit awkward.

"Tea, Rukia?" Ukitake said while pouring tea. When she saw it she immediately stood up.

"Ukitake taicho, I'll set it up." Rukia said, but Ukitake waved his hand and told her to remain seated.

"Thank you, taicho." Rukia said as she accepted her tea. She enjoyed the aroma of tea for a moment before sip it.

"Are you feeling better now?" Ukitake asked. Rukia blinked, her face slightly flushed. She did not think that her taicho would realize that there was something that disturbing her mind.

"Hai, I'm sorry if I've made you worried, taicho." Rukia said.

Ukitake smiled warmly and nodded his head. Yet in his heart he still felt worried because he knew Rukia. He was sure there was something had happened to her. She was working as usual, even frequent overtime. However, he felt her spirit was not a good thing, especially since few days ago he noticed her face was pale, and there were dark circles under her eyes as though she rarely slept. It was so different from previous weeks in which her face was always visible shining happily.

Suddenly, there was a knock from the door and a voice from Kiyone, which asked permission to enter.

"I'm sorry to interrupt at this hour, Ukitake taicho, but there is an urgent news." Kiyone said, looking a little anxious.

"What happened, Kiyone?" Ukitake asked.

"Umm, it's about Kyohei Takarai, taicho. He had injured during practice, so most likely can't be in charge in the world of the living. We've a little trouble about who is going to replace him." Kiyone explained.

"What about the others?" Kiyone shook her head.

"Only he who is ready, others have scheduled into another mission."

Ukitake sighed. This problem can be difficult if no one in charge in the world of the living.

"Then I'll go."

Both Kiyone and Ukitake looked surprise.

"But Rukia, didn't you say for these five-week you will busy with your clan's matter?" Ukitake asked.

Rukia paused. She indeed ever asked for permission not to serve in the world of the living because she had to carry out the mission of the Elders. However, since it was over she could go on duty again. Beside that, go there probably the best decision for her and also Byakuya.

Rukia took a deep breath and tried to soothe her feelings.

"My business with the clan had finished. Please let me go on duty there, taicho."

* * *

**A/N:**

**I have feeling, no one will love this chapter T^T  
well, even my 'inner Byaruki's fangirl' dislike it T^T  
I'm sorry, but I have to make it. **

**This chapter focused on Rukia because besides for her b'day present, it's because I left her in confuse in the last chapter and she even more confuse now. Poor Rukia, she didn't know why Byakuya acted so cold towards her T_T  
Yes, the reason is so simple because of her dream, but she didn't know that, especially we all know it's almost impossible for Byakuya to tell the reason, based on his character *sigh*  
However, like you all, I hope they can clear this misunderstanding ^^  
And about Rukia's dream and Byakuya's feeling, I save it for the future chapters xD**

**Oh, about my rating. I hope I'm not too early when I changed it, because I still want to focus for the story and like I said in the last chapter, 'when I'll make it is a secret' ^^  
But, don't worry, it's not like the kiss scene, which need 18 chapter until I make it xD**

**And about my grammars, I'm deeply sorry if it makes you all feel discomfort *bow*  
I always try to fix it whenever I have a free time. I still didn't have a beta, so it will took a lot of time, and maybe not perfect as novel in bookstore, but I'll try my best to fix it to minimize the mistake ^^**

**Okay! I really like to write it as the closing of my A/N xD**

**I want to say my gratitude to:  
**-All the readers! Thank you so much! You're the best! x3  
-And for you guys who follow this story, even make it as your favorite, thank you very much x3**  
**

**And for all the reviewers! OMG! It's like I've got love letter x3 Thank You! xD  
-ra7matigorti2: **I have a feeling, after you read this chapter you will contact Lara and start to make a plan to kill me because I make them more separate, but I wish you guys can wait until I finish this story *peace* xD

**-Aii Sakuraii: **Aii! Aku update lebih cepat supaya kamu tidak marah dengan chapter yang kutilis xD Maaf ya, adegan favoritmu masih pending hahaha xDD

**-NiceGoingLife: **There is still no explanation about Rukia's dream, I save it for future chapter, I hope you don't mind ^^

**-velvetsins:** I know we both had agreed about good moments and bad moments, but writing a bad moment for them just make me want to hit myself T^T. Oh, if Rahma contact you, please waiting until I finish it *peace* xD

**-sys:** Yes! Byakuya! Please don't let her go T_T

**-animefunlover23-bree: **bree! I'm deeply sorry, my new chapter even worse than before T.T, but I hope you still want to continue to read it ^^

**-mochiusagi:** about his reason, I will make it in the next chapter ^^

**-Butterfly Wings: **Hi, thank you for your review xD here is the new chapter, I hope you like it too x3

**-PAMILA DE CASTRO: **it seemed she decide to the world of the living :)

**-andyantopia: **I have feeling I wouldn't get any emoticon for this chapter T^T

**-alguo:**Hi, thank you so much for your review, I'm glad you enjoy this story xD and don't worry I still in process to fix it xD

**-Threya Midnight: **OMG! You're right! I checked it and I even can't believe myself, am I drunk when I post it? Agh!  
Thank you so much for remembering me. I'm working on it now, but still not finish yet. It maybe took a time, but I'll never leave it until it fix ^^

**-I'llBiteYouToDeath: **It's update now! I'm sorry for the delay! Though it's a bit heartbreaking I hope you still like it xD

**-vicky73: **Once again thank you so much for all the reviews xD finally I can update, though this chapter is far from fluffy moments but I wish you still like it ^^

**-foreverheartamnoscc:** Hi xD thank you for your review x3 here is the update, oh and I'm sorry for the last chapter and this chapter too if it make you shock *bow*

**-Obsessed Dreamer: **Hi, Once again thank you for your reviews, I'm sorry because it took a long time, I hope you like this chapter too xD

**-Yuki-onna 0: **here's the drama xD I feel bad now because I still can bring happiness for them T^T I hope you don't mind to wait ^^ and good luck for your exam too xD

**-SoulreaperRukia1: **I'm so sorry if this chapter is still far from happiness T^T

**-ANF-Byaruki: **Woops, I'm glad it could update before Byakuya's b'day xD I hope you like this chapter too xD

**-guest: **Thank you x3 I'm glad you like that part xD

**-0.0' Kahli hime:** Hi! Thank you so much! I'm happy you like it xD

**-imastrawberryIchigo: **Thank you for your PM x3 if you read it I hope you can write soon ^^

**Once again thank you so much for all of you *bow***

**And for the last,**** if you have time would you like to review my story? I really Apprecite your opinion, constructive criticism, or anything that could improve my skill. Oh! And I don't bite, so feel free xD**

******Have a good time xD**

**Sincerely yours, from one of you all xD**

**-Noctis Vee Caelum-**


	20. Farewell

**A/N:**

**Hi! Finally I can update on weekend again xD  
And here's the new chapter, Chapter 20: Farewell**

**Yes, I know the title even heartbreaking than before, but I've some reasons and I will explain it later xD  
I hope you guys could enjoy this chapter too x3**

**********Please forgive my grammar or spelling mistake. I'm not the best, but I will do my best.**

**********Disclaimer: I don't know what will happen to Bleach if I own it, I can't even draw :p**

* * *

**Chapter 20: Farewell**

_'Ichigo… stupid… I love you…' _

Byakuya closed his eyes when Rukia's words few days ago crossed back in his mind. Each time those words appeared, he felt his face slapped by a harsh reality. It made him could not control his emotions even made he acted unlike himself when she was around him.

Her words indeed had made him angry at her and Kurosaki Ichigo. He admitted he upset at that time, so he refused to meet her. He even wanted to go to beat Kurosaki Ichigo for an irrational reason, but deep inside, he realized that he had no right to be angry with Rukia and also to her feelings.

However, despite all that, he was more upset with himself because he was not able to control the situation so far and could not stop his feelings for Rukia. He was angry because he bestows his frustration towards her, even though he knew she was not guilty at all.

Yes, these problems occurred because he failed to control his feelings. If he could control it, and stop before it grew the situation might be slightly different.

What was in his mind for these past weeks? How could he fail to dampen all the feelings that should be locked? In many ways, that's all wrong. Although the elders gave an opportunity for them to be together, but he knew they could not be. So, why he didn't stop? Why did he let his feelings grow on Rukia?

And the most important thing… how could he take responsibility in front of Hisana?

Byakuya opened his eyes and stared at Hisana's portrait before him. "I'm sorry..." he whispered so softly.

"I knew I should stop this problem since the beginning so I can continue to keep my promise to you, but everything that happened these past weeks can't be controlled, and before I realized deep inside me had grown a special feeling for her. And when I want stop this feeling, it was too late," there was a pause for a few minutes before Byakuya continued.

"I'm sorry because I have feelings for her. Forgive me. I... have fallen for her." Another silence filled the atmosphere. His eyes still focused on Hisana's face who smiled softly at him.

A sense of guilty started to flow within him when he saw that smile, and his guilty increased when kiss incident that happened between him and Rukia came back in his mind. A kiss that had risen a hope in him that she also had the same feeling with him.

But, it was just an illusion, only his imagination.

He should have realized that since the first time Rukia did not have feelings for him. The signs were obvious since they ran the missions from the Elders. She always looked uncomfortable and always asked the same question. How could he not notice that?

This was only one-sided feelings. She did not have the same feelings because she loves another man.

"However, you don't have to worry. I will not let this feeling rise to the surface," Byakuya said bitterly. He closed his eyes for brief moments to soothe his feelings.

"I will keep my promise to always protect her and lock all my feelings for her." Byakuya opened his eyes and stared firmly at Hisana. He determined not to repeat the same mistakes.

He had heard about her assignment into the world of the living. He did not surprise when Rukia finally requested to serve there after he ended their engagement. She's free now, and he had ensured that the Elders would never touch her with a clan issue again. Although deep inside, he did not want her to go there, but once again, though it hurt, he had no right to forbid her.

"That's why I'm going to follow the Elders's order. That's the only way so she does not get trapped with someone who does not love her and she can be happy with someone she loves."

Byakuya was silent again. He had been pondering about his decision to remarry ever since he heard Rukia's feelings towards Kurosaki Ichigo. If with remarrying could stop the Elders forcing her to marry Masahiro Takama, then he would choose it. Rukia's happiness came first.

"My Lord, pardon me to interrupt you, but the Elders were waiting for you." One of the servants reported from the outside.

Byakuya took a deep breath. He looked at Hisana gently. "I hope you can understand my decision." He whispered before got up and left Hisana's shrine.

* * *

"Are you really have to go into the world of the living, Rukia sama?" Ayaka asked while helping Rukia to pack.

Rukia nodded her head. "Yes, Ayaka." Rukia replied simply. She tried to avoid the quizzical gaze of Ayaka. She did not want to answer any questions about her decision.

She finally got permission after successfully convinced Ukitake taicho that her matter with the clan was over, and she was ready to return to work there. Tomorrow morning she would begin her duties in the world of the living.

Meantime Ayaka still seemed unsure with her answer. Although Rukia had explained that the reason she went into the world of living was her duty as Shinigami, but she sure that there was something else that caused her chose to serve there, and the reason was not far from her Master.

"Rukia sama, is this because..." A knock from the door interrupted her.

"Pardon me, Rukia sama. There is a gift for you." The servant said from the outside. Rukia asked her to enter. She bowed before approached and handed her a gift.

"Who sent it, Rukia sama?" Ayaka asked curiously after the servant went out the room.

Rukia shook her head. She also curious because there was no single clue who sent this gift. She observed the box carefully. This present was not too large, from the size it similar with SWA Magazine's size just a bit thicker.

Rukia opened it slowly. Her eyes widened when she saw the contents. Beside her, Ayaka could not hide her surprise too, and a small gasped out of her mouth. It was a photo album.

Rukia stared at the photo album on her lap without blinking. This silver photo album looked simple but elegant. Rukia held out her hand to caress her name and Byakuya that engraved in the middle of the album then slowly she opened it.

"Rukia sama, it is..." Ayaka did not continue her speak. Her eyes stared at the pictures in the photo album with stunned.

Rukia did not flinch when staring at the pictures. It was pictures taken by Takizawa Kou when she and Byakuya undergoing photo shoot for SWA. It was a pre-wedding album that he promised before. She never thought he would send it, even faster than he promised before.

"It's so beautiful, you and Master looked perfect together, Rukia sama." Ayaka said almost in a whisper when she saw the picture of Byakuya and Rukia wore a kimono.

Rukia only smiled faintly at Ayaka's words. She continued to observe the photos one by one. There were many kind of emotions began to flow in her when she saw their photos. The pictures had just taken a few weeks ago, but it seemed the event happened so long ago. Even she had a doubt that a person in those pictures was the same Byakuya.

Rukia opened the next page. She froze in her place, and her eyes widened slightly when she found an unexpected picture. It was the photo that taken by Takizawa suddenly when she showed a rabbit to Byakuya. In that picture, Byakuya's gaze was soft when he stared at her. She never thought that Byakuya could stare at her with a soft expression like that.

"So, he had that expression too..." Rukia muttered to herself. Her eyes still had not moved of the photo, and longing began to fill her heart when she saw his gaze. However, it soon replaced with the pain when his cold stares at her few days ago came back in her mind.

_Maybe... this expression was just part of acting too..._

"Rukia sama…"

Rukia snapped out of her reverie, and found Ayaka's face turned sad when looking at her.

"I... I'll talk to Master to stop his intention to marry another woman." Ayaka got up from her place, but Rukia immediately stopped the girl.

"Do not do something stupid, Ayaka." Rukia prevented her.

"But Rukia sama, are you going to let Master marrying another woman? Especially..."

"Ayaka, it was _Nii-sama_'s final decision." Rukia said as calm as possible. She looked back at Byakuya's picture for a moment. Her eyes turned wistfully.

"Furthermore, it's over now." She whispered softly. She let out a small sigh, and then she closed the album without continuing to see the rest of the pictures. She put the album on her futon and returned her focus on stuff that she would take to the world of the living.

"I think all of my needs are complete." Rukia checked her bag before closing it.

"Rukia sama, you will return, will not you?" Ayaka stared at her in worry. Considering there were a lot of things that happened these past few days, she worried that Rukia decides to stay in the world of the living and did not return.

Rukia smiled briefly at Ayaka. "I'll be home when my work is complete." Rukia replied. That was the only answer she could give, so Ayaka did not worry anymore. Though she did not know, when she could go back home. Her heart was still not ready to see Byakuya with another woman.

"Please, take care of yourself over there, Rukia sama. And I hope you can go home soon." Ayaka said. Then he asked for permission to leave because it was time for bed.

"Good night, Rukia sama." Ayaka said as she bowed before leaving Rukia's room.

After Ayaka's departure, Rukia took the photo album and looked at it for a moment. Then she stood up and walked to her desk. She opened a drawer and pulled out a box made of wood.

Rukia opened the box and looked at the items in it one by one. The box contains objects that she got from Byakuya as long as they carried out the mission of the Elders. Some were derive from their first date at Chappy's Land and the other from their last date at the festival.

Rukia held out her hand to caress the item. There were many memories that stored inside. Her memories with Byakuya. Rukia turned her gaze back to the photo album in her grip then slowly she includes that album in the box. She stared at it for a few seconds before closing the box and put it back into the drawer.

Rukia shifted her attention out the window. Although it was getting late, but she still had no desire to sleep. Rukia thought for a moment, wondering whether she would go to the garden or not. This was her last night at the Kuchiki Manor. Before left, she wanted to enjoy the view of the garden though only briefly. Moreover, this was not the usual time for Byakuya to do his night walk so she could go there for a while.

Rukia took a deep breath. _Just a little while, I'll be back before Nii-sama come to the garden_. With that thought she went out of the room.

* * *

What is she doing here?

That was the first question that came to his mind when he found Rukia curled under the Sakura tree. He was quite surprised because he never thought he could meet her in the garden again after his cold demeanor last night, but unlike the previous night, tonight he found her fell asleep.

Byakuya walked over Rukia. Then he knelt down beside her and stared at her sleeping face. For a moment, he seemed to think whether he would wake her or not. Finally, he decided to let her stay asleep and continue to see her sleeping face.

_She... really hasn't changed..._

Byakuya's eyes softened when he looked at her. It was the first time since they parted he could see her sleeping figure again. When he saw her peaceful face, he remembered the nights when they ran the third mission.

At that time, every night he usually woke up secretly to make sure she was sleeping soundly in his arms. Staring at her face every night, feeling the warmth of her breath and listening to the rhythm of her heartbeat was like a regular habit for him. He would not be able to sleep if he found an uncomfortable feeling appeared on her face while in his embrace, so he always tried to make her as comfortable as possible. During the week that he was aware of one thing, nothing could make him fell asleep except her peaceful sleeping face.

However, everything had ended now. He would never get to see her face again, felt her breath and listen to her heart beat.

Byakuya did not take his eyes off Rukia's face. After a few minutes, he held out his hands towards her. Slowly he lifted Rukia's body off the ground and carried her with bridal style. He stood up carefully, trying not to wake her from her dream.

He tightened his embrace on her body so that her head against his chest. After he had convinced Rukia still fell asleep and in a comfortable position, he stepped towards her room.

But, his step stopped when he felt Rukia's movement. Byakuya lowered his gaze to see Rukia who was still sleeping. She just changed her position slightly by shifting her body to be closer to him, one of her hand held his night robe, and she buried her face in his chest. Her behavior made a warm sensation began to flow in him. What was Rukia doing now was a habit that she always did every time she fallen asleep in his arms.

Byakuya closed his eyes, trying to dampen the warm feeling spreading further. Then he resumed his journey, but this time he's deliberately to step in a slow pace. He wanted to embrace her a little longer because he knew this was the last time he could hold her tight like this.

Once he was in front of her bedroom door, he set her position again so his hand could open the door. He stepped into her room and kept going until he arrived before her futon.

Byakuya slowly knelt beside the futon while continuing to embrace Rukia. He looked back at her for a few moments before lay her on the futon. He removed her grip of his night robe carefully then he grabbed a blanket to cover her body.

Byakuya kept staying in his position, kneeling beside Rukia for a few minutes. He stared at her face in silence. He knew he had to get out of her room, but something seemed to hold him, making him difficult to leave her. Moreover, tomorrow she would depart to run her duty in the world of the living. It made him even harder to move.

Not long after, he saw a movement from Rukia, her face looked uneasy as if she got a nightmare. Byakuya immediately reached out his hand to touch her forehead. He let his hand remained on it for a moment then he leaned toward her.

"It's okay, everything is alright." He whispered softly. After a few second, her movements stopped. Her face turned to calm, and she began to breathe normally. It seemed that her nightmare had gone.

Byakuya gently stroked her forehead, smoothing strands of hair that fell over her face. Then he changed his hand with a soft kiss on her forehead. He let his lips linger for brief seconds, to feel the softness of her flawless skin.

"Good night, Rukia. Have a sweet dream." He whispered before he got up and walked out of the room.

* * *

Rukia opened her eyes slowly. _My room?_ She thought confused.

Rukia got up to sit on the futon, trying to make up her mind. She convinced that last night she was in the garden, and she almost sure she fell asleep there, so why, when she woke up she was in her room?

Is there someone who took her from the garden to her room? Was... Was Byakuya who brought her here?

Rukia shook her head when the idea came up. It was impossible he would take her. Maybe she went back to the room without realizing it. Yes, it definitely like that.

Rukia let out a small sigh, and then she grabbed her uniform and walked into the bathroom.

After finished, she examined her bag again to ensure no items left behind.

"Well, it's time to go." She said as she walked to the door.

Rukia stepped down the hallway. There was one place that she wanted to visit before she left.

Rukia stopped right in front of Hisana's shrine. She took a deep breath before opening the door. Rukia slowly entered the room and stopped right before Hisana's portrait. She immediately bowed then stared at the portrait in silent.

"Hisana _Nee-sama_," Rukia said. "I'm going to go into the world of the living to serve, but before I go there is something that I want to say." There was a pause for a few moments before she continued.

"I'm sorry..." Rukia said softly. She kept her gaze at Hisana's potrait.

"I'm sorry for my behavior that inappropriate, _Nee-sama_. At that time, I had blinded by my own feelings. I'm sorry I ever expect love from Byakuya _Nii-sama_ and hope he loves me more than the love of a brother." Bitter feeling began to fill her heart again. She closed her eyes for a few moments to drown her emotions.

"I had misunderstood all these times, and because of my stupidity I hurt your feelings _Nee-sama_, even made him angry too." Rukia lowered her eyes to the floor.

"I... I'm sorry I've hurt you, _Nee-sama_." Rukia said as she bowed.

Rukia felt her eyes began to heat up. She bit her lower lip, as much as possible she tried to prevent the tears from spilling. She raised her body again and looked at Hisana.

"_Nee-sama_, I'm... I'm not going to lie to you… until now I still have a feeling for him, but... I'm not going to lift this feeling to the surface again. If it is indeed the fate, I'll be her sister like your wish before, and I would not expect anything more."

Rukia fell silent again. She did not deny that her heart felt sore when she said it, but she had decided that she would keep all her love on Byakuya and returned to be his sister. Although it painful but if with this Byakuya no longer mad at her, she was willing to seal her feelings.

"I must go now, _Nee-sama_. Once again I hope _Nee-sama_ would forgive me." Rukia said as she bowed respectfully

After she finished praying for Hisana, she went out of the room and turned back to continue her journey. There was still one place that she wanted to visit before she left.

Rukia stopped when she was right in front of his study room. She could feel his reiatsu, a sign that he was in the room. She stared at the door of the room with hesitant, whether she should come in or stay outside. After a moment, she decided to stay outside.

"_Nii-sama_," Rukia wait a while, but no reply from him. Rukia bit her lower lip, her face turned sad again.

_Even for the last moment, he still does not want to see me..._

Rukia took a deep breath before continuing her speech. "_Nii-sama_, today I'm leaving for duty in the world of the living." Rukia waited again, but still no response from Byakuya. His door still closed for her.

"Before I leave I want to apologize because I did a lot of mistakes to you, _Nii-sama_. I promise not to do it again." Rukia closed her eyes to restrain her grief so it does not overflow.

"Thank you for your kindness during this time, _Nii-sama_." With the end of the sentence Rukia bowed respectfully in front of the door, and then she had walked away. She stopped after a few steps and looked back at the close door.

_Farewell… Byakuya Nii-sama…_

_'_

_"_

_'"_

* * *

"Lie detector?" Ichigo stared at a tool that offered by Orihime with sanctions.

"Yes, Kurosaki kun, this tool can detect lies. Ishida kun, Sado kun, and I already tried it. This detector is really effective."

"Is it true?" Ichigo turned his gaze to Ishida and Chad. They nodded.

"We've tried it. If we lie to our arms would get electric shock." Ishida explained.

"Did you guys get shock?" they shook their head at the question.

"So, why you told me to try this broken tool!" Ichigo muttered.

"It's not broken, Kurosaki kun." Orihime tried to convince him.

"But it did not shock you." He still looked doubt.

"That's because we are honest, or you don't want to try it because you fear, Kurosaki?" Ishida said as he grinned. Ichigo became provoked after he heard his speech. Without thinking, he put his hand on the device.

"So what's next?" He asked as he looked at the three of them.

"Now you have to answer a question from us, with truth." Ishida said as he set the belt to held Ichigo's hand on the device. He stared at Orihime and Chad in turn. They nodded at Ishida.

"Do you believe that this tool can detect a lie?" Ishida asked.

Ichigo looked at his friends for a few moments. He sighed and nodded lazily, "Yes, I do."

They turned their attention on that tool. It blinked for a while and during that time no one spoke.

"Huh, this tool is definitely not... Argggh! Damn! What the hell!" Ichigo shouted. He tried to free his hand from it.

"Ah, it's proof that you lied before." Ishida said, grinning.

"I'm not lying!" Ichigo protested.

"But, you got electric shock, right? That means you're not being honest, Kurosaki kun." Orihime replied as she smiled. Chad nodded in agreement.

Ichigo stared at them for a moment. "Tsk, alright. I did not believe it before." Ichigo said as he sighed. He never thought that detector would work.

"Then, what are you gonna do with this tool?" Ichigo asked as he reached the detector and observed it. The tool had white color and shaped like a hand palm. There were three indicator lights and red belt to hold hand.

"The detector will be use in additional booth in our class during the celebration of Valentine and the school festival on February 14." Orihime explained.

"Festival? Aren't our school festival usually in April? Why is there a festival on Valentine's Day?" Ichigo turned his attention from the detector to Orihime.

"Yes, but because our principal's granddaughter, who lives in America will come to visit our school, it was decided to move forward the festival on Valentine's Day. According to Tatsuki chan, principal's granddaughter is eager to see the school festival in Japan."

"For this year, our class will open the host café while this lie detector will be use to attract additional visitors, especially for lovers. All the girls in our class very excited with this tool."

"Tsk… It's nonsense…" Ichigo muttered. "Who's the idiot who suggested to make a host cafe and..." Ichigo paused when he saw Chad, Ishida, and Orihime pointed at him.

"Huh? Why are you pointing at me?"

"Because it was you, who suggested the idea, Kurosaki kun."

Ichigo stared at them in disbelief. "Wait, that's impossible! I've never suggested something like that!" Ichigo protested.

"What Inoue said was true, Kurosaki. Even, you also volunteered as a host for the festival next week."

Ichigo's jaw dropped when he heard Ishida's words. He could not say any words. After a few minutes, he shook his head. "No, you're definitely wrong. I never..." Ichigo stopped when he saw something moving in the corner of his room.

"Kon…" Ichigo called coldly. Kon fell silent in his place. Slowly he turned to look at Ichigo.

"Hi, Ichigo," Kon said, waving his hand. He turned back, but before he could escape, Ichigo had grabbed his head.

"What have you done to my body when I'm on duty?!" Ichigo exclaimed angrily.

"Nothing. I just gave an idea, but I never thought that your friends would like it... Arrggh!" Kon screamed when Ichigo's grip strengthened.

"Look, it was Kon! I never gave the idea, and of course I'm not going to be the Host, so cancel it all." They shook their head.

"I'm sorry, Kurosaki kun. But this can't be cancel. Everyone had agreed, and the preparation of our class was seventy-five percent. Even your costume almost finished."

"Huh? But where did you get my size?" This time, they pointed towards Kon.

Ichigo stared at Kon with burning eyes. "Kooonnn ... you... gyaah!" Ichigo's words interrupted when something hit his head.

"Damn! What was that!" Ichigo grumbled. His gaze fell on a bag that lies on his bed.

"Huh? Bag? Whose bag… Arggh!" Ichigo yelled as he felt someone kick him pretty hard until he fell out of bed.

"Oops, did I kick something?" Rukia asked as she looked around.

"Oh! Kuchiki san!" Orihime exclaimed happily when she saw Rukia.

"Hey guys! Nice to see you all here!" Rukia greeted as she smile.

"Onee san! I miss you!" Kon shouted as he ran towards Rukia. However, Rukia slammed Kon immediately, not giving him chance to reach her.

"Hey, Kon." Rukia said tonelessly

"Onee san, you're still strong as ever." Kon murmured.

Rukia returned his attention to them. "By the way, where is Ichigo? Is he going for…"

"Ru... ki... a..." Rukia glanced at Ichigo who tried to get up from the floor.

"Huh? What are you doing on the floor, Ichigo?" Rukia asked in surprise.

"How many times..." Ichigo muttered.

"Yes?" Rukia looked at him confused.

"How many times do I have to tell you to enter through the front door!"

* * *

**A/N:**

**I hope you guys still like it ^^**

**The 'farewell' title not only for Rukia's departure, but also as the end of my second part of this story. If you guys still remember in chapter 11 I explained from ch.1-ch.10 was the first part where Byakuya and Rukia still didn't realize their feelings and their level communication was still low, so there were some misunderstanding between them. In the second part (ch.11- ch.12), They learn and recognize their feeling, but they have fear to admit it, once again because of lack communication between them. Yes, the communication is one of main issues in my story since the beginning, so that's why their relationship is end (for awhile ^^) because a small misunderstanding.  
I've read some translation of Byaruki's scenes in the death save the strawberry. There is one scene that make me a bit sad; **When she returns to Kuchiki house, Byakuya noticed her red nose, yet he did not ask what happen. However, when Rukia returns to her room, Byakuya went straight to Hisana's altar, facing the portrait of Hisana and speak softly: "should I ask what happened...?"  
**From that, I noticed they still difficult to communicate towards each other, well I guess they still feel awkward (Oh, correct me if I'm wrong, that's just my opinion after I read and watch the limited scene between them ^^)  
****Okay, back to my story, that's why they could only admitted their feeling in front of Hisana and took the different way as the end of my second part xD**

**Well, let's see, what will happen with them in the third part, until then, I hope you guys want to give me reviews xD**

**Of course I never forget this part!**

**I want to say my biggest thanks to:  
-** All the readers who read this fanfic, thank you so much! You guys awesome! x3  
- And for you guys who follow this story and even make it as your favorite, thank you x3 It's really meaningful for me ^^

**And for all the reviewers from my last chapter, thank you so much!  
- animefunlover23-bree: **bree! This chapter is still sad, but Byakuya not ignoring her too much this time ;)

**-mochiusagi: **hahaha, yeah that pig headed! but he had a reason ^^

**-ra7matigorti2: **I'm updating now! faster! xD and I'm not torturing again, I gave a slight Byaruki scene here ;)

**-SoulreaperRukia1: **It's still sad chapter, I'm sorry, but at least we know Byakuya reason now, though he still didn't talk to Rukia ^^

**-andyantopia: **Hi xD I hope you like Byakuya's scene at this chapter xD

**-Butterfly Wings: **Wah, thank you so much because you like this story ^^ and I hope you love this chapter too xD

**-corvusraven: **Yes, he's bakamono! Well, let's see what will happen to him in the next chapter ^^

**-velvetsins: **I have feeling you will dislike the title xD but I hope after you finished to read this chapter you will like it xD

**-I'llBiteYouToDeath: **Here's the fast update! And More Byakuya here! xD

**-PAMILA DE CASTRO: **Wah, thank you so much! I hope you like this chapter too ^^

**-Killua: **Hi xD Thank you for your review, and here's Byakuya's feeling, I hope ypu love it xD

-**alguo: **I'm deeply sorry for my previous chapter T^T, this chapter still abit sad, but I hope you still enjoy this chapter ^^

**-obbsessed dreamer: **You're right about communication and that's the reason why they split T^T

**-vicky73: **This chapter still heartbreaking because Rukia go to the world of the living, but let's see what will happen with them in the third part ^^

**-kagome'slove: **Thank you for your review ^^ and yes I hope something happen to them there too xD

**-Yuki-onna 0:** Your guess always right xD yes, he chose infamous step T^T and Byakuya let her go there T^T

**-Aii Sakuraii: **Aii! Aku update hahaha... chapternya masih sedikit menyedihkan, tapi setidaknya ada sedikit adegan Byaruki untuk menenangkan perasaanmu xDD

**Once again thank you so much for all of you, the readers *bow***

**And for the last,**** if you have time would you like to review my story? I really Apprecite your opinion, constructive criticism, or anything that could improve my skill. Oh! And I don't bite, so feel free xD**

**Have a great weekend xD**

**Sincerely yours, from one of you all xD**

**-Noctis Vee Caelum-**


	21. In The Middle of Storm

**A/N:**

**I just wonder, what happened to all my titles lately.. *smh***

**Oh! New update here! xD  
Chapter 21: In the Middle of Storm  
Just like the title, this chapter really brought 'storm' into my weekend, I got migraine so I almost could not finish it, I'm sorry. Well if this chapter worse than my previous chapters you can send storm to my house, it's okay ^^**

**Oh! Once more, because Rukia is in the world of Living so there were some scene between her and Ichigo ^^**

**Please forgive my grammar or spelling mistake. I'm not the best, but I will do my best.**

**Disclaimer: I never own Bleach **

* * *

**Chapter 21: In The Middle of Storm**

"Mai, Sode No Shirayuki." Rukia said as she held Sode No Shirayuki in front of her and turned it into circles. During she swung it, the scenery around her began to change into complete white, including the blade, hilt and tsuba. The tsuba became hollow snowflake-like circles, and white ribbons formed from the pommel. Slowly, the cold sensation began to spread in the air.

"Some no mai, Tsukishiro!" Rukia called the name of the dance. Her blade glowed beautifully, and without spending a lot of time, she made a slashing motion towards the hollow before her. The circle made everything within it froze, including anything above it in the air, creating an extending pillar of light that freezes the hollow. That hollow screamed painfully when its body covered with ice which crept from the bottom to up.

Rukia was not diverting her eyes as the frozen hollow shattered along with the ice. The white atmosphere and cold air that surrounded her slowly began to fade as the ice was breaking. Then Rukia turned her attention to look at Ichigo's conditions that apparently also had finished his hollow's part.

Rukia walked over him. Today, as well as the previous days, they managed to complete their mission without getting significant problems.

"I think this area is clear now. I don't feel any other hollow here." Ichigo said when Rukia was at his side.

"Yes, it's enough for today." Rukia replied. She turned back to examine the sight around her which was still pretty quiet. From the east, the sun began to dawn and spread the light in the sky to wash the darkness that previously enveloped it. The morning breeze blew her hair gently.

"We can go home now. I still have to check some items that we need to stay in school." Rukia continued as she walked out of place.

"Tsk, why do we have to stay in school anyway? It's ridiculous!" Ichigo complained. He still had not agreed with the decision of their class, which requires them to sleep in school until the day of the festival arrived. _Give me a break!_

"Huh? Why? I'm very curious with this sleeping in school activities. This is the first time I will stay in school and from Inoue and others's story it seems fun." Rukia commented with enthusiasm, her face turned excited. She always excited when this topic came up in every conversation, including this time.

Rukia could hear Ichigo snorted at her side, and a few grunts out of his mouth when they walked home. Unlike Ichigo, Rukia was pretty excited when she heard his school would hold a festival. She was curious about the school festival from the first time she heard it, especially about the host café. All students especially female students seemed excited by the idea except for Ichigo. Until now, he still strongly opposed the idea of host café.

"Why just because the principal granddaughter will come to visit all focus now is to the festival." Ichigo muttered. Rukia sighed when Ichigo did not stop complaining all the way home. The real reason he did not agree is because he did not want to be one of the hosts.

Rukia shifted her gaze back to the sun which slowly but surely began to crawl up to the surface. For a moment, her mind drifted when her eyes watched the sunrise.

It had been five days she was in the world of the living. Every day she tried to make herself busy with patrolled together with Ichigo and participated actively to prepare the school festival that would be held this weekend. However, she did not deny, despite five days passed and she busied herself with many things, her thoughts often return focused on one person. Byakuya.

Byakuya's image often appeared in her mind, especially when the night came. In the dim of her closet, even though she had been trying to prevent it, but his image was always able to find a gap to sneak and stay in her mind.

As if it not enough, the pieces of memories that locked deep inside her also slipped out.

She felt like watching a documentary movie where she and Byakuya acted as the main role. Those memories played all events that had happened between them without stopping, and it happened every night, especially since she slept in her closet.

The first time she went back to her closet she thought she would be able to sleep easier than when she was in her room in the Kuchiki Manor considering Ichigo's closet was like a second home to her, and she always felt comfortable every time she was in there. However, she did not know why, even though she was in her favorite closet she was still having trouble to fall asleep, even it more difficult than when she was in her room.

It was on the third night she finally found the answer. When the memories that Byakuya left to her turned back in her mind, she realized that there was huge emptiness in her because Byakuya was not here.

When she was in the Kuchiki Manor, although they almost never met because Byakuya kept avoiding her, but from his reiatsu she knew he was close to her. It was the reason that caused the emptiness in her widened, causing the memories which she had tried to lock risen to the surface and turned into an unbearable longing.

_No! Stop it, Rukia!_ Rukia shouted at herself.

It would only lead to trouble. She should be able to control her memories and feelings, so it was not overflowing as this. She had promised to her Nee-sama to not open this feeling again. Had she forgotten? Byakuya was angry with her due to this uncontrolled feeling.

But, as much as she tried, she could not stop her mind to think about him.

_How is he? Is everything going well there?_

"… kia,"

_Had he found someone special from the gathering?_

"Oi, Rukia!"

_Did he like his future wife?_

"Rukiaaaa!"

_Did he…_

"Hey! Midget!" Ichigo yelled as he smacked her head until she gasped and screamed angrily.

"Gyaaa! Ichigo baka! What are you doing?" Rukia muttered, holding her head, making sure that there was no lump arising because of his smacked.

"Tsk, that's your own fault. I called you several times, but you didn't answer."

Rukia glared towards Ichigo in disgust. "But you no need to hit me, baka! And I've told you many times to stop calling me midget!" Rukia scolded him.

"We've arrived, but you kept walking like a fool though I called you many times." Ichigo grumbled regardless her scold.

"Huh? Are we home?" Rukia shifted her gaze from Ichigo and looked around in bewilderment. Ichigo was right. They had reached the front of the house.

Meanwhile, Ichigo could not cover his curiosity about Rukia's gesture that he thought a bit strange lately. He kept staring at Rukia with inquisitive eyes.

"What's wrong? Why are you looking at me like that?" Rukia asked, frowning.

"You look so weird since you came here five days ago." Ichigo murmured.

Rukia looked a little bit nervous after hearing his words, but she hastily covered it. "There was nothing weird with me." Rukia said as she smiled, trying to dispel his suspicions.

Ichigo getting his gaze sharpened on Rukia. Her act was really odd lately as though she was hiding something. He was sure there was something happened to her. Although she always looked cheerful and excited every day, but there were times when he found she was staring into space as though her mind was elsewhere. Sometimes he also saw the sadness reflected in her eyes when she was looking out the window from the classroom, but every time he asked what was wrong with her, she always avoided and put a fake smile on her face like now.

"Stop looking at me like that, Ichigo! Nothing is strange with me. Rather than that, let's go in, I must pack some stuffs." Rukia walked to the side of the house and started climbing towards Ichigo's window.

Ichigo sighed when he saw her behavior, before finally followed her steps.

"Why can we not enter through the front door?" Ichigo muttered after they were in the room. He immediately entered his body.

Rukia was about to answer when Kon suddenly jumped towards Ichigo.

"Ichigo! Let me go with you to school!" Kon begged as he hugged Ichigo's feet.

"No!" Ichigo replied curtly. He tried to break Kon's grip.

"But Ichigo, I am the one who proposing the idea. I want to go stay in school with you too!" Kon screamed. He held Ichigo's feet tightly and looked at him with pleading face.

"Therefore I will not take you! Because of your stupid idea I get into trouble!" Ichigo muttered as he tried again to break the Kon's grip on his leg.

"Pff... just take him." Rukia remarked. She tried to stifle her laughter at the ridiculous scene in front of her. She walked to the closet to wear her gigai then she took her bag and checked it.

"No way! I wouldn't allow him to cause any problems anymore." Ichigo said while staring towards Kon with burning eyes.

"I will not make any problems. After all, wouldn't you guys also have to work even though you stay in school? It means you definitely need me, Ichigo." Kon implored.

"Kon's true. We will remain on duty even if we stay in school." Rukia said after she checked and made sure all requirements that she needed was in the bag.

"See, Onee chan just agreed, so... gyaah... what are you doing Ichihmmphh ..."

Rukia chuckled when she saw Ichigo drew Kon from his leg and put it in his bag. Kon protested continued moving and screaming while his voice muffled in the bag.

"Once you make a fuss while we were in school then I'll kick you back here." Ichigo's threat managed to silence Kon. No more movement and cries emerging from his bag.

"Come on," Ichigo said as he came out of the room. They both immediately went downstairs to the dining room for breakfast. In there, Isshin greeted them with his trademark

Rukia love the atmosphere of the dining room in Ichigo's family. Though it often decorated with quarrel between Ichigo and his father, but that did not diminish the warm atmosphere which she has always felt every time she visit here.

"Umm... what's wrong?" Rukia asked as she put her chopsticks when she saw Isshin was staring at her with tears in his eyes.

"You've just come, but I have to let you to go again." Isshin burst into tears.

Rukia blinked when she saw extreme reactions from Isshin. Although she had started to get used to, but nonetheless she was a bit confused on some of his reaction.

"Don't exaggerate it. We only stayed at school." Ichigo muttered as he continued to eat his food.

"You don't know what it feels to be a parent. It's very hard for a father to let his daughter away." Isshin said while staring at Rukia wistfully.

Rukia just smiled awkwardly at his words. "We only stayed for a few days. After that, I'll come back here." Rukia remarked as she tried to calm Isshin.

Finally, after they finished their meal plus a few extra minutes to calm Isshin, they both came out of the house and went to school.

"That old man is really likes to dramatize the situation." Ichigo grumbled.

"But he..." Rukia speech stopped when Inoue greet them from behind.

"Good morning Kuchiki san, Kurosaki kun." Inoue greeted with a cheerful tone that had became her trademark.

"Good morning, Inoue." Rukia said while Ichigo nodded to her.

"Are you guys ready to stay in school?" Inoue asked eagerly.

"Yes, I have prepared the items that needed. Thank you for 'the list of items that should be carried' that you give it to me before, Inoue." Rukia said with enthusiasm. She patted her bag as the sign that all the items were in it.

From the side, they could hear the grunts of Ichigo. Both Rukia and Inoue exchanged glances and then rolling their eyes because Ichigo still disagree with this activity.

"Ah, Kuchiki san. On the thirteenth, the entire female students in our class would make chocolate together."

"Making chocolate together?"

"Yes, because the next day is Valentine's day and we don't have time to go home to prepare chocolate by ourself. Therefore, our class president borrowed cooking's room so that we can make it together." Orihime explained.

"But, I don't have someone special to give, so I guess I'm not going." Rukia said, smiling thinly.

"It doesn't have to for a special person, Kuchiki san." Orihime tried to reassure her. "You can give it to friends in Soul Society, or you can make a special chocolate for Kuchiki taicho. I'm sure he will love it just like he loves your birthday's present before."

Rukia paused in her place when she heard Orihime mentioned Byakuya's name. For a short moment, her mind drifted to his. Both Orihime and Ichigo also stopped and looked at her in surprise.

"Kuchiki san?" Orihime called. Rukia snapped out of her reverie. She blinked her eyes several times. Sense of panic began to spread in her when she saw Ichigo and Orihime were focusing their attention on her.

"Uh... _Nii-sama_... he... he does not like sweet." Rukia said as she tried to answer her question.

"Oh... but we can make a chocolate that can be eaten by people who don't like sweet. I think there are some recipes on the internet."

Rukia shook her head. "Thank you, Inoue, but I guess I'm still not going to make chocolate for anyone this year."

"Well, how about I will keep coming with you guys and learn how to make it first." Rukia added when she saw Orihime was about to convince her again.

Orihme stared at Rukia for a split second before finally nodding. "Okay, Kuchiki san. We will use the empty hour, so it doesn't interfere with the preparation of the festival."

Rukia nodded and thanked to her. In her heart she was grateful because both Ichigo and Orihime did not inquire further. Rukia looked away and saw Chad who was walking in front of them.

"Hey, isn't that Sado san? Sado san, wait!" Rukia called as she ran towards his direction, leaving both Orihime and Ichigo, who still kept looking at her.

"There is something strange within Kuchiki san." Orihime mumbled without taking her eyes from Rukia who was in deep conversation with Chad. Ichigo shifted his gaze to Orihime. His face looked surprised by her statement.

"You also realize it?" he asked. Orihime nodded. They began to step to join Rukia and Chad.

"Yes, ever since she came five days ago I felt there was something strange about her. I just don't know what it was because she didn't say anything and hide it inside her." Orihime said as she sighed. "Do you know the cause, Kurosaki kun?"

Ichigo shook his head. "I don't know either." Ichigo said as he looked back at Rukia.

"Does this have anything to do with Kuchiki taicho?" Orihime asked again. Ichigo raised his shoulders.

"Probably." He answered simply. He still did not know what caused Rukia's attitude became strange, but judged from her reaction when Orihime mentioned Byakuya's name he began to suspect that there was something going on between them.

Ichigo sighed. _What kind of problems that happened between them again?_

* * *

"Alright, Byakuya sama. The upcoming gathering will be holding next week." Kaito said as he closed the morning meeting between them. Byakuya just gave a curt nod in response.

"Then I asked for permission to go, Byakuya sama." Kaito bowed before leaving the room.

Byakuya let out a small sighed and allowed a glimpse of emotion appeared on his face when he was alone.

At first, he indeed did not like the decision of the Elders to undergo several gatherings that they had prepared for him. Still clear in his memory as they always used to force him to get married, but now they were like to delay it purposefully. Even so, secretly, he admitted the decision of the Elders this time was right because from the several gatherings he had run he did not find any match with those women.

However, it would not make him retire. He had made the decision to get married again, though he did not like it, but he had to keep running it. For her.

Byakuya got up and walked out of the room. It was still very early even the sun seemed shy to reveal itself. He still had time before going to Soul Society, so he decided to use his time to enjoy the view of the morning in his favorite garden.

Accompanied by a cup of warm tea, which prepared by one of the servant, Byakuya sat on the porch, enjoying the tranquility of nature. While his eyes stared at the beauty of the garden, his mind turned back to focus on one person. Rukia.

Five days have passed, since her departure into the world of the living. Though, at the beginning it did not make so much difference, but slowly he began to feel the change.

This house felt colder than it should be because there was no longer her figure, which always brought warmth in the Kuchiki manor. Every niche of the room felt empty because there was no longer her laughter, which sound like music that usually filled the room.

The house was empty just like his heart because she was not here, beside him.

She's gone, and her departure this time was different from the last one. At that time, even though Rukia went for a long time, he knew she would come back home, but not for now. He doubted she would come home because there was no reason for her to come back.

Byakuya reached his cup, and inhaled the scent of tea for a few seconds before he sip it. The scent, which he hoped could calm his mind at this time.

"Good morning, Master." Ayaka greeted as she bowed respectfully. "I want to tell you that your breakfast is ready."

Byakuya did not speak a word. He just nodded to Ayaka. His hand still held his cup while his eyes continued to stare at the sight before him. The morning dew began to melt, and its droplets fell off the end of the strands of leaves. The sky grew brighter with the advent of the rising sun, and the light began to infiltrate every space in this garden.

Byakuya shifted his gaze a little when he realized Ayaka was still silent in her place. The girl bent back when he focused his attention on her.

"Please pardon me before, Master. But, there is something that I want to tell. "

Byakuya stared at Ayaka for a moment. She very rarely talked to him, considering she was Rukia's personal servant. And because of that too he already knew what she was going to say next.

Byakuya turned his gaze back toward the garden. "Continue." He answered tonelessly.

"It's about Rukia sama." Ayaka seemed to weigh the sentence she would tell later. After establishing herself she continued her speech. "It has been five days since Rukia sama's departure, and there is still no news of her. I'm worry about her because..."

"She's fine, if that's what you want to know." Byakuya replied simply.

How could he sure? Considering for these five days he did not hear any single news about her. However, though he did not want to imagine it, he sure that she felt better over there than here because she's with Kurosaki now.

"Once again please forgive me, Master. But, before leaving for the world of the living, Rukia sama wasn't in a good condition. In addition, her face looked paler lately. I worry she got sick, and it will have an impact on her job there."

Byakuya tightened his grip on his cup and his jaw hardened after hearing her words.

_Is she sick?_

Byakuya kept maintain his expression as calm as possible. His eyes fixed straight at the garden. Meanwhile, Ayaka still lowered her gaze, so she missed a little emotion that appeared in his eyes. It was only a glimpse because Byakuya managed to disguise it quickly.

Byakuya's mind moved swiftly, tried to recall his last meeting with Rukia to found any signs that indicate her declining health. He did not know her condition declined over the past few days because he did avoid her. Their last meeting was as he brought Rukia back to her room the night before her departure to the world of the living.

And if what Ayaka's said was true, why was she forced herself to go on duty there? Why did not she wait until her condition recovered first? Is it because she could not wait to meet up with Kurosaki Ichigo?

Byakuya closed his eyes. "She's fine even if her condition is declining there is Kurosaki there." Byakuya said while trying to defuse uncomfortable feelings that arose in him. The feeling was a mixture of worry and something else.

"But, master..."

"I think it's time for you to back to work, Ayaka." Byakuya cut coldly.

Ayaka fell silent. It seemed her effort to make Byakuya no longer evade Rukia failed. Finally, she could only give up. She bowed respectfully to him before leaving.

Byakuya opened his eyes slowly. That uncomfortable feeling still had not gone. Finally, he put his cup then called one of the maids to inform that he would skip breakfast and go straight to the Soul Society.

Byakuya got up and started to leave Kuchiki Manor. He hoped by occupy himself with the work he could press his emotions and Rukia's image out of his mind.

* * *

"Are all items are complete?" Ichigo asked.

Rukia nodded. "Yes, everything is complete." She answered. Her eyes went back through the list and also the items in her bag in turn.

Ichigo shifted his glance from Rukia toward the door of the convenience store. The sky outside was dark, and the wind so blew hard. From a distance, there was the sound a rumble of thunder.

"It looks like there will be a storm tonight." Ichigo muttered as he continued to stare at the sky.

Rukia glanced from the list. Ichigo was right. It seemed there would be a storm. Rukia bit her lower lip when looking at the sky. She hoped it did not rain before they return to school.

Because there were some supplies for the festival which runs out, she and Ichigo asked to buy it at the convenience store near their school. However, there were some items that not found, so they had to drive around a few stores to get it.

"Okay, we can go back to school now." Rukia said as she closed her bag.

They both rushed out of the store. It located a little further away from their school, so that if they did not hurry they might get stuck in a storm.

"Hopefully it's not too late." Ichigo looked back at the sky. "Hurry up, Rukia." Ichigo said as he quickened his pace.

However, after a few steps he stopped. Ichigo turned and saw Rukia was standing a few steps behind him with her head down.

Ichigo frowned and walked over her. "What's wrong?" he asked after arriving in front of Rukia.

"It seems there is something in my eye." Rukia replied. Her hand rubbed her right eye, trying to pull out the unknown object.

Ichigo sighed. "Don't rub your eyes like that." He said as he took her hand.

"But it's uncomfortable." Rukia protested. However, Ichigo ignored her.

"Raise your head, let me check it." Ichigo said. Rukia seemed hesitated, but then she raised her head. Her right eye was red and a little teary.

Ichigo held his hand to shift Rukia's bangs, he slightly lowered his head, so he could see her eyes clearly.

"Are you finishing?" Rukia asked impatiently. Her right eye felt very uncomfortable and a little sore.

"Patience." Ichigo said as he continued to examine her eye.

They remained in that position for some time without realizing from the distance someone was watching them from the roof of one building. He kept staring at them, his expression unreadable but his hands were clenching as he watched the scene before him. Without saying a word, that man turned and walked away from them.

"Hurry up Ichigo! My eye is hurt!" Rukia grumbled because Ichigo did not heal her eye immediately.

"Alright, alright! Fuuh!" Ichigo suddenly blowing out Rukia's eye, causing her jumped backward and screamed loudly.

"Gyaaa! Baka!" Rukia shouted. She immediately hit Ichigo's head. "Are you crazy?! Why did you blow my eyes!" she cried angrily, looking sharply towards Ichigo.

"It supposed to be my sentence, midget! Damn! I have helped you, but I was getting hit." Ichigo muttered, holding his head.

"Help me? When?! You actually make..."

"The proof is your eyes aren't sore anymore, right?" Ichigo cut her remarks.

Rukia blinked a few times. He was right. Her eyes had been not sore anymore, and the object that propped in her eyes was gone. Rukia looked back at Ichigo. Her expression softened slightly.

"Yeah, my eyes are better now. Thank you. But, next time…"

Rukia's speech stopped when she felt a huge energy exploded not far from them. Hollow. She shifted her gaze towards the east before back at Ichigo. He gave her a curt nod before they sped away.

* * *

Byakuya stopped at one of the building's roof. He glanced at the sky. The storm would come soon, and he had to get back to Soul Society because there was no more reason for him to linger in the world of the living. However, instead of opening the Senkaimon gate, he remained silent in his place. Although the wind caressing his hair and captain haori harshly, he still did not move.

The world of the living. He never thought that he would set his foot in here, and it was not to do his duty, but to check her condition. If only he could refrain himself to go here, he did not need to see that scene, and his feelings did not have to be messed like this.

His concern about Rukia's condition made he could not think clearly throughout the day, and that's the reason why he did something out of his character, go into the world of the living to find her. It's just he never imagined that he would find a thing that he never expected.

Byakuya stared straight ahead while the scene some time ago came back again to his mind. Indeed, he had begun to accept that she love Kurosaki, but when he saw the two of them kissing, he realized that he still could not accept it.

Byakuya clenched his hands as he tried to muffle emotions that had begun to spread in him. Luckily he was able to control himself. He did not know what would happen to Kurosaki if he did not immediately leave them. At that time, he wanted to release his bankai because that boy dared to touch his Rukia. No one is allowed to touch her except him.

_Because she's mine._

Byakuya snapped out. His eyes widened as his thought. What was in his mind? Had he gone crazy? He had to get back before he lost control.

Byakuya was about to open the Senkaimon gate when he felt a huge energy exploded. Based on his experience it was a sign there was more than three hollow attacking, and that means Rukia and Kurosaki outnumbered. Suddenly, Rukia's image where she was lying in the fourth division with a body full of wounds crossed back in his mind. Without thinking twice, he quickly sped towards the source of that energy. He's probably going to regret this decision, but he would not let anything happen to her, not while he was here.

* * *

"Hado number 31. Sakkaho!" Rukia yelled while pointing her hands to the hollow before her. An orb of crimson red energy appeared in her palm, and without wasting time she fired a ball of red energy at that hollow.

There was a loud explosion when the ball hit the hollow in front of her. That hollow screamed loudly due to burn damage that resulted. The hollow waved its hand to slap Rukia, but she moved faster by jumping backwards. There was a harsh blow when the fist was punching the ground.

Rukia prepared to attack again. "Bakudō number 4. Haina..." Rukia just wanted to binding the hollow before her, but her movements stopped when another hollow attack her from behind. Rukia moved to the side to avoid it. It's just she lost a split second, so she got hit and the hollow threw her out a few steps.

"Rukia!" Ichigo shouted. He was about to approach her, but there were still three hollow that attacked so inevitably he should concentrate on them.

"I'm fine!" Rukia said as she tried to get up. There were a few scratches on her body, but the injuries were not too severe. "Just focus on your enemies!" She told Ichigo.

Rukia stared at the two hollow in front of her with full concentration. She was not expecting to return to deal with a large number of hollow today. For five days, she and Ichigo generally only fight one or two hollow. However, this time there were seven hollow that came to attack the city at once. Both of them had succeeded to kill two hollow, but still the number of the hollow that more than them.

One of the hollow began to attack again. Rukia fend off the attack with her sword, and then she jumped backwards to avoid another hollow attack.

Rukia was about ready to attack when she heard an explosion from Ichigo's side. She turned her attention to him for a split second. In his place, Ichigo was facing one of the three hollow, and it attacked Ichigo, making him pressed on the wall.

Rukia's eyes widened when she saw another hollow began to attack Ichigo from the side. He would not have time to avoid it.

"Ichigo!" Rukia yelled. Without thinking, Rukia ran to approach him, but her movements stopped when one hollow attacked her. For this time, she managed to escape, though its attack had hurt her wrist.

Rukia glanced back at Ichigo, and she breathed a little relieved that he managed to avoid the attack. She held her sword tightly. Her eyes returned to focus towards both hollow before her.

Rukia prepared to attack, but her movement stopped and her eyes widened immediately when she caught sight of Sakura petals flying in front of her. Rukia turned around, and she could not hide her surprise when she saw Byakuya's figure standing above one roof behind her.

"Nii-sama ..." Rukia whispered. Their eyes met for a few seconds before Byakuya shifted his gaze to focus on the enemy under him.

"Scatter, Senbonzakura." Byakuya said coldly. After he finished his words, his blade seperates into a tiny, slender blade fragments, which resemble Sakura petals. Byakuya swung Senbonzakura hilt, making the blade fragments fly away to attack and shred the enemies.

Rukia could not hide her admiration when she was covered by thousands of Sakura petals that flowed swiftly along the wind, forming a wall of pink. She knew that the petals were a deadly and dangerous weapon, but somehow she felt safe surrounded by it.

Rukia turned her head back to look for Byakuya, and her eyes widened slightly when she saw he was at her side.

"_Nii-sama..._" Rukia could only stunned when looking at his figure. She did not know what to react because she never thought that he was in the world of the living. What is he doing here?

However, Rukia did not get any response from Byakuya. His eyes continued to look forward until the Sakura petals that surrounded them began to disappear.

Rukia gulped, she tried to call Byakuya again. "Nii..." but before she finished her sentence, she interrupted by Ichigo.

"Rukia!" Ichigo yelled as he walked over her and Byakuya. Rukia shifted her eyes at Ichigo. Just like her, he had finished killing his hollow.

"Are you okay?" Ichigo asked. Rukia nodded her head. She turned her gaze back to Byakuya who still dwell in his place.

"By the way, why are you here, Byakuya?" Ichigo stared at him in bewilderment. He was quite surprised when he saw Byakuya's figure suddenly appeared and help them.

Byakuya did not answer. He remained silent, but his eyes looked at him coldly.

"Umm... Ichigo," Ichigo turned his attention to Rukia. "Can you go back to school first? Our friends must be waiting there. I'll join you later."

Ichigo looked at them both in turn. Byakuya was still staring at him coldly while Rukia looked a little uneasy in her place. After a moment he sighed.

"All right, but you have to come back to school soon after you finished your business. Be careful with the storm." Ichigo said with concern. Rukia nodded her head. Ichigo remained his eyes on them for a second before he stepped and left them alone.

For a few moments, both Byakuya and Rukia did not speak a word. Above them the sky was getting dark, and the lightning seemed grabbed a couple of times. Strong winds played with their Shinigami uniform and also their hair. However, they kept silent, lost in their own minds.

After a few minutes passed, Rukia dared to look at him and opened her mouth, "_Nii-sama_, why..."

"How many times…" Byakuya cut her words. For the first time, since he was standing next to Rukia, he turned and stared down at her.

Rukia looked up at him without was no word out of her mouth. She just silent, and kept her gaze on him. Since Byakuya end their engagement, this was the first time he looked and spoke to her.

"How many times do I have to remind you not to look for problems when I'm not on your side."

Rukia's eyes widened, not because of the cold in his voice, but because the sentence he spoke. She never imagined that he would remember it.

"Does his security more than your own safety, so you break your promise?" his voice sound pierced when he spoke the words. His eyes stared coldly towards her.

Yes, he saw it clearly, how Rukia, once again, trying to do stupid things to protect Kurosaki by ignoring the enemy in front of her. His emotions that had damped came back in him when he saw it. It seemed Kurosaki's safety was more important than to keep her promise to him. She really loves that boy.

Byakuya closed his eyes for a few moments to calm the emotions that overwhelm him. Then in silence, he turned and started to walk away.

"Is that promise still valid?"

Byakuya stopped. He turned back to look at Rukia who was lowering her face.

"Is that promise still work,_ Nii-sama_?" Rukia repeated, but with a tone that slightly high.

"After all that happened, why should I keep it? You always avoiding me all this time, you even didn't look at me as if I were just a burden! As if I'm nobody..." Rukia's voice trembled by the flood of emotions that suddenly appeared in her when she remembered how cold his demeanor towards her before.

Rukia raised her head. Her face looked a bit pale and her eyes filled with emotion. She looked straight into his eyes. "How can I keep it when you are the first one who broke that promise? How can I trust you will come, if you throw me out of your life like that?"

Rukia could see Byakuya's eyes widened slightly due to her last sentence. She did not mean to say it, but the emotions that flooded caused her could not control her words. All of the sentences just came out like the flowing water from the broken faucet.

They continued to stare at each other for a few moments. The atmosphere around them stiffened. The sky was dark, but there was still no sign for the rain to come. The wind blew strongly, but they seemed did not care. Their thought only focused on the person in front of them.

Then Rukia saw Byakuya stepped toward her. His expression was unreadable, but his gray eyes seemed lit by the fire of emotion that she never imagined could be appeared in it.

"Where did you get such a stupid idea like that?" Byakuya spoke as he continued walking to close the distance between them. After he was in front of her, he lowered his gaze and stared down at her violet eyes intensely.

"Do not ever say that sentence again." Byakuya voice sounded like ice when he said it.

Rukia gulped. She had never seen Byakuya furious like that, and his tall figure before her made Rukia felt a little intimidated. However, though his existence had made her felt a bit depressed, it did not make her retired. She stared back at Byakuya's eyes, but she did not know why, in the midst of the tension that surrounded them she still had time to sink in the charm of his gray eyes, the fascinated eyes that she missed so much.

"Why do you always doubt my words?" Byakuya leaned forward slightly, making his face closer to her.

"It's..." Rukia struggled to construct her sentences, but the closeness between them broke her concentration. She could feel his warm breath caressed her lips, making her lost her focus. His slate gray eyes looked into her deeply, hypnotizing her, making her difficult to breathe. Not to mention his sweet scent wafted clearly, making her nerves paralyzed. And before she could stop it, her eyes moved down from his eyes toward his lips. Rukia kept her eyes at those lips for a moment. She longed to touch his lips again, feeling his softness and sweetness. She longed to...

Rukia closed her eyes for a split second, trying to fight the desire that suddenly appeared in her. Then with all her power she turned her gaze back to his eyes. "It's because of..." But before she could finish it, Byakuya had locked her lips, swallowing all of her words.

* * *

He had to go. He should not be near her any longer. Not with all these emotions that could not be controlled. He did not know what will happen to them if he did not go immediately.

But he could not move. Every word from her such as spells, which could make him petrified. He turned to look at her again. She kept lowering her face, but that did not stop her from talking. All her words filled with emotions that overflowing endlessly as if she kept all that long ago, and now she had reached her limit. However, he could not hide his surprise when she said he threw her out of his life. He stared at her for a moment with disbelief. Where did she get a stupid idea like that?

Without thinking twice, he stepped toward her, closing the distance between them. His eyes stared straight into the pool of violet, and for a moment he sank deep into her eyes, the eyes that always managed to make him unable to think clearly.

He knew he should go now, but no matter how hard he ordered himself, his legs still would not move. Instead, he leaned forward to get closer to her. His eyes turned from those violets, down to her lips, her soft pink lips that he always wanted to touch with his own ever since they split.

He kept his eyes on her lips for a brief moment and suddenly the image of Rukia and Kurosaki were kissing crossed back his mind, making the dam inside him broke, releasing all his emotions.

"It's because of..."

Without letting her to finish her sentence, he immediately claimed Rukia's lips and kissed her fiercely.

Those lips were only for himself. Every part of her belonged to him.

_You are mine._

* * *

Rukia felt the electric sensation began to spread in her body when Byakuya's lips touched and kissed her fiercely. This differs from the kiss they shared in the ferris wheel before. This kiss was very intense, full of passion and desire. Her whole body weakened by all this intensity. His passion made her wanted to give up into her own desire, but her mind kept yelling at her to pull away.

This was wrong. She had to stop.

Rukia tried to pull her lips and pushed Byakuya away. She pounded his chest repeatedly, forcing him to stop the kiss, but he did not let her. His hands held her neck, forcing her head firmly in place. His other hand held her waist tightly to drown out all her moves. His embrace felt possessive as if he wanted to declare that he was the absolute owner of her.

Her struggle to escape failed because Byakuya's power successfully locked her in his arms. From this closeness, she could smell his sweet scent, which likes the poison that spread throughout her nerves and extinguished her senses. Finally, she gave up and let her desire lead her to kiss him back because since the beginning she knew she want it. She wanted him to take her.

_Take me…_

* * *

This was wrong. All of these was wrong. He should stop before he did something that he would regret later.

But he could not.

Just when his lips touched hers, all his senses seemed to vanish and replaced by a desire to have her. He could feel the tension radiating from her when their lips touched, she even tried to pull away, but that did not stop him. He even kissed her more intense and held her body tightly.

The remains of his senses screamed loudly and asked him to stop, but he kept ignored it. Instead, he deepened his kiss on Rukia. He wanted to remove it, removing the remnant of Kurosaki's kiss from her lips, and claiming her lips again, marking hers as his own.

Only his.

* * *

Rukia felt herself getting weaker when Byakuya hugged her tightly. She missed his embrace so much, the embrace that always gave her warmth and protection. Then she felt the tip of his tongue sweep her lips gently, enticing her to open her mouth. Rukia gladly opened her mouth, and she immediately filled with the melting sensation when Byakuya tongue exploring her mouth with intimate. A soft moan out of her mouth when his tongue mingles with her, evoking the hidden desires, and without she knowing it, she began to roll her hips involuntarily, making Byakuya groaned between kiss.

Then she felt his hand started to move down her spine, sending chills sensation throughout her body. She almost melted when his hand explored every inch of her body.

Slowly, she could feel Byakuya's lips trailed down and started kissing her neck. Her body startled by a burning sensation when those tender lips touched her sensitive skin. She moaned and panted heavily. She could not think clearly. Every touch from him sent a new wave in her. It felt so good and almost drove her crazy. She really wanted him so bad.

* * *

Byakuya was not the only one that did the exploration. Rukia also started doing the same thing. She began to stretch out her hands to touch his chest. She could feel his muscles tense under her touch. It made her became bolder. She parted his shihakusho and started to caress his chest gently. She could not hide her excitement when she heard his groans within the kiss. Then her hands moved up, roaming over his chest and shoulder. Suddenly, she grabbed the back of his hair and pressed her body in his, making both of them moaned in pleasure.

* * *

Feeling her small frame pressed his, sending an incredible sensation in him, the pleasure almost unbearable. This was more than he could imagine. He really wanted her badly. He moved his lips back to her soft lips and took her into another passionate kiss.

* * *

The world seems to disappear when Byakuya kissed her endlessly. She could only stop for a few seconds to catch a breath before sank back into an intense kiss. She even no longer thought about the storm that was about to come. Although the strong wind hit them heavily, but she did not feel cold because the warmth of Byakuya's body that protected her from the coldness.

However, it was a sound of a loud thunder that made them stopped their movements.

Rukia gasped when she heard a loud sound. She stopped and immediately pulled away. Her face flushed furiously, her eyes still filled with the desire, and she still panted heavily. It took a few minutes before she got back to her sense.

Then she stared at Byakuya with wide eyes and covered her mouth with both hands. Her body could not stop tremble when fear began to appear, replacing the desire in her. She could not believe what had just happened.

What has she done? How could she kiss Byakuya like that? Even desired him. Has she gone insane?

Rukia could not hide her fear when she saw Byakuya's eyes stared cold to her. Her demeanor indeed was not acceptable. How could she not control herself? How could she not control her desire?

"_N-nii-sama_... I-I..." Rukia tried to apologize, but she did not finish the sentence when she saw Byakuya closed his eyes as if trying to defuse his anger. It seemed he would never forgive her.

Rukia could feel her heart ache. She took a deep breath before continuing her sentence. "I'm sorry..." she whispered. Then she turned around and did shunpo, leaving Byakuya alone.

Byakuya opened his eyes slowly and looked at the void before him. From the sky the rain began to drop, washing the world. He lifted his head, letting the wind that mixed with drops of rain hit his face.

"What have I done…"

* * *

**A/N:**

**What have I done...  
**

**Oh! Did you surprise with the ending? xD  
I hope ^^ **

**Well, before that.. **HAPPY B'DAY BYAKUYA! I hope you can make a comeback already! I miss you and Rukia in the manga! But, since we all know both of you stay together in hot springs, I still could forgive that ;)  
I hope you become stronger and get back your bankai, and Rukia too. Both of you became stronger xD

**Back to the chapter xD  
****Well, they still have the misunderstanding. Once again, Byakuya always jump into conclusion, thinking Rukia kiss Ichigo lol xD  
****But, finally Rukia could say what she felt, though not all feelings she could say, but at least she revealed her hurt feeling because of his cold demeanor.  
And the end.. it still not fix, and well.. become worse, I think ^^**

**And What do you think? **

Well, I'm sorry if my A/N seemed weird.. I can't write more, I have to sleep now ^^

**EDIT: OK! My author note last night totally weird when I checked it again, and I miss some important notes to tell ^^ I'll add now xD**

**- The promise that Byakuya told to Rukia is the promise that she make in chapter 9, so that's why Byakuya angry because in his POV Rukia seemed broke the promise between them ^^**

**- This is important but I don't know why I forgot to write it. Credit to Bleach Wiki for some data that I use in this fanfic and Bleach Movie for the inspiration, especially for the scene when Byakuya save Rukia ^^  
I'm not expert in writing battle scene, so the battle in this chapter is not long, I hope you don't mind ^^ **

**- And the last, I don't know whether I can update this week or not. I have something important to do, so maybe I'm not going to update for one or two week ^^   
Oh, God, I hope you guys read this note, I'm sorry because I forgot to write it last night*bow***

**However, like before, I really want to say my biggest thanks to:  
****-** All the readers who read this fanfic, thank you very much! I love you all! You guys awesome! x3  
- And for you guys who follow this story and even make it as your favorite, thank you x3 It's really meaningful for me ^^

**And for all the reviewers! OMG! Thank you so much! x3**

**- Aii Sakuraii: **Aii! Aku update! Maaf ya dua kali nunda ^^ semoga kau suka adegan kissnya xD

**- Butterfly Wings: **Hi! Thank you so much for your review, I'm glad you love it, I hope you like this chapter too xD

**- ANF-Byaruki: **They still did not go back to in this chapter :( but I wish you like this chapter xD

**- SoulreaperRukia1:** Hi! Thank you! They still split, but something 'sweet or worse?' happened with them in this chapter ^^

**- XLightningX:** I hope this chapter better than the last one ^^**  
**

**- Isara-love: **I'm deeply sorry about my previous chapter T^T, but I hope you like this one and I hope you could get your password back ^^

**- Velvetsins: **I'm update! Sorry for the 'two times' delay, however you can kill me if this chapter worse than before, my migraine make my brain crazy ^^

**- Ra7matigorti2: **I still can't tell more about that tool xD However I hope you enjoy this chapter xD

**- mochiusagi: **Hahaha, I still don't know it will solve their problems or making it worse, it still a secret xD

**- Yuki-Onna 0: **Hi xD I'm update, I hope you like this one xD

**- animefunlover23-bree: **bree! Here's the new update xD I'm sorry if it took a long time xD

**- PAMILA DE CASTRO: **Hi, thanks for the review xD I hope you like this chapter too xD

**- corvusraven: **Well, he seemed torture in this chapter ;)

-** obsessed dreamer: **Hi, thank you so much for the review, and about the album, lets see what's in there.. umm.. it's a secret xDD

**- Vicky73: **Hi Vicky xD It's a new chapter, I hope it better than my previous one T^T once again thank you for your review xD

**- guest: **Guest, whoever you are, I'm update now, I'm sorry if it took some time, but I hope it can save the time, and please don't do something bad, because it will make you miss the ending of this fanfic ^^ anyway thank you for the review xD

**- thosirofan4ever: **I'm update now xD I hope you enjoy this chapter ^^

**- London: **Hi, thank you for the review xD Here is the update, I hope you like it ^^

**- aryamano: **Hai, sekali lagi thanks supportnya ya, semoga kamu juga suka chapter yang satu ini xD

- **Nyanmaru94: **Thank you so much x3 and for the offered too ^^ I'm really thankful x3

**- andyantopia: **Here's the update! I'm sorry for the delay T^T

**And for the last,**** if you have time would you like to review my story? I really Apprecite your opinion, constructive criticism, or anything that could improve my skill. Oh! And I don't bite, so feel free xD**

**Have a great day xD**

**Sincerely yours, from one of you all xD**

**-Noctis Vee Caelum-**


	22. The Last Tears

**A/N:**

**Hi xD**

**It's been a long time and well, I'm sorry to make you all waiting, I thought I can update last weekend, but there are alot of things I have to do for this past three weeks. I've a job interview and you could say I got a great news for that, but because of that too, I have to do a lot of things like I have to register myself again because I'm a pharmacist where my old job was in industry and now I moved to clinical so there are a lot of adminstrative process that I've to pass before I can work and that's really spent my time. ^^ **

**For all the readers, **especially Butterfly Wings, guests, obsessed dreamer, London, ReckoningDay, inuyasha girl, and Paau, because I don't know how to reply to you all ^^**, I'm sorry because it took a long time, but I definitely will continue and not leaving this story ^^**

**And for Nyanmaru94, Thank you for becoming my beta and for your help for this chapter and my previous chapters too xD**

**And Lara, I'm a good person xDD, so I hope you enjoy this chapter ;)**

**Okay, this is chapter 22: The Last Tears  
I hope you guys like it ^^**

**Attention: Long chapter, some scenes with Ichigo and the scene with italic means dream/flashback**

**Oh, I hope you don't mind if you found some scenes that ooc, I tried to keep them all in their character, but yeah, sometimes I hit my limit.. :(**

**Disclaimer: Tite Kubo owns Bleach and all the characters ^^**

* * *

**Chapter 22: The Last Tears **

Rukia stopped her shunpo movement as she arrived in the park. She immediately ran to a gazebo for shelter when the rain fell more heavily. She knew she had to go back to school because she had gone for a couple of hours and her friends must have been worrying, but she could not go back now, not with a messed feeling like this.

Rukia sat on one of the chairs. She lifted her leg and hugged it. Her whole body soaked, and her shinigami uniform clung to her skin. The remains of rain dripped from her hair and fell onto the floor.

She started trembling when the wind caresses her wet skin. However, though her whole body was shivering, she still could feel the remnants of his warm lips on hers. Everything tasted clear. His kiss, touch and scent still lingering in every part of her body. It was not only sweet and intoxicating, but also painful at the same time.

Why did she repeat the same mistakes? Had she forgotten? The reason Byakuya was cold to her is because she kissed him on the Ferris wheel. So, why she did it again? She even made it worse than before. She was not only kissing him back. She desired him. That definitely cannot be forgiven.

Rukia took a deep breath, trying to calm her feelings. She rested her chin on her knees, while her eyes stared straight at the rain. She remained in this position, listening to the rain sound for a moment. Then another question flashed in her mind.

Why did he suddenly kiss her?

Yes, it was the first question that occurred in her mind when their lips met, but it instantly faded when he kissed her fiercely, and immediately covered by a passion to return his kiss with the same intensity.

Now, that question appeared again among a thousand questions that filled her mind.

However, after a few moments of thought, she felt the question was not important anymore. It is true, it was Byakuya that suddenly kissed her, but she realized something after seeing his cold expression. Whatever reason he kissed her it was certainly not because he had the same feeling for her. It might be just a flood of emotions because she had uttered the words that offended him. A punishment for her, and it was not because of love.

Rukia hugged her legs tightly and closed her eyes. Her heart ached when she remembered the incident. It was still clear in her mind how his expression was at that time. How cold was his gaze as he let go of the kiss and how he closed his eyes as if he did not want to see her anymore. His expression, gaze, and demeanor, just the same as when he canceled their engagement before.

Rukia opened her eyes slowly. The sky was not as dark as before, and the rain was not swift anymore, but she still has not moved from her seat. She stared at the rain that fell from the roof for a moment and let her mind drift back.

Actually, she went to the world of the living to ease the tension between them. She hoped when she came home later, Byakuya will not be angry at her anymore, and she could talk to him again. Although they cannot be as close as before, but it was better than she had hated by him.

However, now she just messed it all. Byakuya definitely realized that she had a feeling for him, and he would never forgive her. Her opportunity to repair the situation between them had gone.

Rukia buried her face between her knees. Once again, her heart filled with remorse.

Why she could not refrain? Why she could not control her feelings? She had promised in front of her _Nee-sama_ to keep all her feelings from Byakuya and would live as her sister. She was not only making Byakuya angry, but also upsetting her _Nee-sama_ for the second time.

If she could turn back the time, she would prevent the kiss, so the situation between them was not going to get worse. This time, she really did not know what she should do to make him forgive her.

Rukia could feel her eyes heated. Although she had tried to stop the tears to spill, she could not stop a single tear to drop from the corner of her right eye. However, she immediately wiped her cheek, erasing the trace of her single tear.

_What should I do?_

* * *

_What have I done?_

Byakuya closed his eyes. He did not know how long he stood there and did not care. Though the rain and wind hit him, he still did not budge. His mind was filled with the figure of Rukia, so he ignored the atmosphere that surrounded him. Rukia's image just before she left was still attached in his memory clearly. Her eyes reddened, holding back her tears, and she looked so hurt.

_'I'm sorry…'_

Byakuya clenched his hands when Rukia's voice crossed back his mind. This was the second time he had heard her apologize for an incident that was not her fault. The first time was when she was about to leave to the world of the living. At that time, when he heard her farewell words as well as her apology, he felt sore. He did not want her to go, but for some reasons, he knew he had no right to forbid her. So, he just silent and listen to the sound of her footsteps that slowly faded away from him before it disappeared. And now he heard it again.

It was his fault, not hers. He kissed her forcibly even desired her, an action that has crossed the line and could not be forgiven. She was hurt by his attitude, but she apologized as if it was her mistake.

Byakuya's jaw tightened when the kiss incident returned to his mind. He was the one who had acted out of line. He allowed his desire to control him. He let his emotions overflew so that he lost himself. He did not know what would have happened if there was no lightning that stopped him, he definitely would do something that he will regret later.

Nevertheless, in the midst of guilt that enveloped him, there was one feeling that appeared in his mind, but he tried to avoid it. However, this feeling was getting stronger so he could not ignore it anymore.

It was a feeling of hope that suddenly appeared when he felt Rukia kissed him back. Yes, he lost control at the time, but he was still aware when Rukia gave the same response. That's another reason why he could not pull himself.

Her responses at that time lit up his hope again, a hope that he has drowned deep inside him after he heard her feeling towards Kurosaki.

It's just, that expectation immediately vanished when he saw her eyes that filled with pain. Her expression caused him frozen in place, making him unable to prevent her when she was going to leave.

But... Though it's almost impossible… What if this hope is existed?

Byakuya opened his eyes and then without thinking twice he did Shunpo, following Rukia's direction. He must found her. He would not let her hurt because of his action. In addition, there is something he wanted to confirm. He wanted to ensure her feelings to him.

* * *

"The strange sounds in the music class?" Ichigo looked at Orihime with a frown. He had just finished painting the table that will be used for the festival later when Orihime approached and told him about the strange sounds in the music room.

Orihime nodded her head. "Yes, Kurosaki kun. I heard this story from other students. This afternoon, they went to the warehouse to pick up some stuff. When they passed the music class, they heard the piano sound out from there. However, when they peered out of the window to see the player, they found no one in it, and the music also stopped instantly." Orihime explained with a serious face.

"Maybe it was just their imagination." Ichigo replied as he continued his job.

"It wasn't just their imagination, Kurosaki kun," Orihime kneeled beside him.

"After that, Tatsuki chan and I checked that place. Sure enough we heard the piano sound too, but it vanished right when we got to the front door. I have a feeling this is related to the seven mysteries of Karakura High School. You know it too, right? Piano that playing alone in the middle of the night is part of it."

Ichigo stopped his activities and turned towards Orihime. "Are you sure?" Ichigo asked skeptically. He had heard about the seven mysteries in his high school like the piano in the music room, Manekin in the biology lab that could move by itself, Hanako in women's toilets, and so forth. Nevertheless, until now, no one has proven the truth of the story.

Orihime nodded firmly. "I'm very sure, Kurosaki kun. And I think we need to look into it because..." but before she could finish her words, suddenly there was a loud sound of thunder and soon the whole room was black.

"Shit!" Ichigo cursed. It was not only him but all the students in the classroom were protesting the sudden power outages. "The rain had just stopped, but now the lights are off. I've suspected that staying and sleeping in school is nothing but trouble." He muttered while looking at his cell phone to help him light the room.

"It's not as bad as you imagine, Kurosaki kun," Inoue said. "I'll go find a flashlight and then we can go to the music room." Orihime got up and started walking.

"O-oi, Inoue. Where you want to go? Get back here. It's still dark." Ichigo tried to call her back because it would be difficult to walk in the condition like this.

"It's okay, Kurosaki kun. I would... Hyaa..."

Not long after, there were the sounds of falling objects, cans kicked and tripped. It mixed with the sound of Orihime's apology. Ichigo could only sigh. He shifted his gaze to the window. The rain has stopped and the dark clouds started to leave. The storm has passed and only left the sound of rumble.

"Why she hasn't come back?" Ichigo mumbled as he stared out the window.

"I'm sorry to keep you waiting, Kurosaki kun." Ichigo turned his head to Orihime who was at his side. She held a flashlight to him.

"By the way, where is Chad and Ishida?" he asked as he turned on the flashlight. After that, he started stepping out of the class carefully.

"Ishida kun went to buy fabric and yarn because he ran out the stock to make the costumes. He went with Sado kun just as the rain stopped." Orihime replied. She waved briefly towards Tatsuki before following Ichigo.

Not long after, they walked down the hallway. The atmosphere along the hallway was very dark. However, it was still fairly crowded by students who were trying to complete their work despite the lights off.

But, it felt different when they have gone up to the top floor where the music room is located. It was very quiet here.

"Umm... Kurosaki kun," Orihime called.

"Yes, what is it, Inoue?" Ichigo replied. He directed his flashlight into the Biology lab to see whether there was anything suspicious or not.

"The dinner time was over one hour ago and the storm was already gone, why Kuchiki san hasn't returned?" Orihime asked, pointing her flashlight to the flavone. She glanced up to make sure nothing strange was there.

"I wondered about it too." Ichigo said after a moment.

"Err... did anything happen to them? I mean, we know she is now with Kuchiki taicho... but... umm... based on our presumption this morning; there was something going on between them in the Soul Society, so... do you think Kuchiki san will be okay?"

Ichigo sighed. He did feel there was something odd with Rukia when Byakuya suddenly appeared in front of them, and it was increasing his suspicions that there was something going on between them. Rukia's attitude over the last few days really bothered him, but he could not do much because she continued to deny it every time he asked.

"We can only wait until Rukia's return to get the answer." Ichigo replied simply. He was determined to inquire the cause of her strange. He could not let her conditions continue like this.

"When she comes back I'm going to..." Ichigo did not countinue his speech when he realized Orihime stopped walking.

"What's wrong?" Ichigo asked as he turned and walked up to her.

"Ssstt..." Orihime put her finger on her lips. "Do you hear that, Kurosaki kun?" Orihime asked. She focused herself to hear the mysterious sound more clearly before diverting her gaze back to Ichigo. "It's the piano sound..." she whispered as she stared at Ichigo with wide eyes.

Ichigo turned around and looked at the end of the hall where the music room was located. She was right. After a few second, he heard the hazy melody of the piano from there. He looked back at Orihime and gave a curt nod. Then they rushed to the music room.

The more they approached the room, the more clearly they heard the melody. But, just as they were arriving in front of the door, the sound vanished immediately. Ichigo and Orihime exchanged glances. Ichigo directed his flashlight into the window of the music room.

"There is nothing in there." He said as he continued to study the room.

"But, you also heard the sound right, Kurosaki kun?"

"Yes, but we can't ensure the cause if we don't enter into." Ichigo said.

"We need the key to…" He turned to Orihime and could not hide his surprise when he saw she handed a key to him.

"Just before we go, I managed to borrow it." Orihime said with a smile.

Ichigo grinned. "Okay, let's find out." Ichigo took the key and put it in the keyhole. Slowly, he opened the door.

Orihime directed her flashlight around the room as she walked in, but she did not find a single person or thing in the room. She focused her attention on the piano in front of her. It's empty. No one was there.

"There is no one else in here." She said, frowning.

Ichigo took a few steps to approach the piano. "But, I'm sure there is something that makes this piano sound. It's impossible... " Ichigo stopped, and his eyes widened in surprised when a black shadow suddenly darted toward him. He jumped backward, and tried to escape, but he was late. The shadow had managed to cover his entire face.

"What the hell! Hmmph... what the... hmmph... is this!" Ichigo's voice muffled due to the thing that continue to stick in his face. He tried hard to pull it off. However, he always failed.

"Kurosaki kun!"

"ICHIIIIIIGOOOOO!"

Ichigo stopped his movements when he heard the very familiar voice. Finally, he managed to pull that thing, and it was none other than Kon.

"Damn, Kon! I couldn't breathe because of you!" Ichigo cursed as he slammed Kon onto the floor.

"I-ichigo, hiks, I-I…" Kon cries broke out between his sentences.

"I-I'm stuck in this room. I guess... I guess I couldn't get out again! The door was locked. Although there is a window, the storm didn't stop for a long time. As it's finally over, I tried to go out, but there was lightning and it suddenly dark." Kon hugged Ichigo's leg tightly.

"Let go of my leg, Kon! Who told you to get out of my bag!" Ichigo said as he tried to release his leg.

"But... but..." Kon tried to answer Ichigo's question between his sobs. "I was bored in your bag, Ichigo. How could you put me in a place like that!" Kon protested.

"Ah! Kon, is it you who played the piano before?" Orihime said as she clapped her hands. Kon stopped crying. He turned to Orihime for a few seconds before releasing his grip on Ichigo's leg.

Kon nodded. "Yeah, I use it as a guide for people to open the door. I was... I was so scared... Onee chaaaann..." Kon ran toward Orihime to hug her, but Ichigo's hands moved quickly and grabbed Kon's head.

"Don't think you can escape easily. Remember what I said this morning? If you..."

KLANG!

Ichigo, Orihime and Kon fell silent when they heard a loud noise from the outside. They immediately turned their gazes to the window.

"What's that, Kurosaki kun?"

Ichigo shook his head. He focused his attention to the window.

"I-Ichigo! Let's get out of here." Kon said. His face looked frightened. "It could be that is one of the seven mysteries of Karakura High School." He continued, a bit shaky.

Ichigo did not heed Kon's advice. He stepped toward the window.

BRUUK!

"Gyaaa!" Kon cried loudly when a black shadow jumped from the unlocked window. Kon immediately released himself from Ichigo's clutches and turned to hug his head, covering his eyes.

"Damn you, Kon! Get out of my head!" Ichigo shouted.

"Oh, Kuchiki san! You're back!" Orihime exclaimed when she saw Rukia's figure stood in front of them.

"Onee chan?"

"Rukia?" Ichigo asked confused. He pulled Kon to get away from his face.

"Huh? Ichigo, Inoue and… Kon? Why are you guys here?" Rukia asked as she looked at them one by one.

"We're the one who supposed to ask, Rukia. What happened? Why it took a long time for you to come back?" Ichigo asked as he approached her. "And why don't you pass the front door?" he added after he stood before her.

"Oh... it was... well, I was waiting for the rain to stop." Rukia tried to give the reasonable answer. "And when I returned to school, I found the entire building was dark and only this room that have a dim light, so I chose to go this way."

"What about Byakuya? Has he gone back to Soul Society?" his questions made Rukia's shoulder tensed a little. Although only briefly, but he could see her expression change when he mentioned Byakuya.

It took a few seconds for Rukia to answer his question. "He... _Nii-sama_ has returned to Soul Society." Rukia replied as she looked away, trying to hide her feeling from her friends.

Ichigo stared at Rukia for a moment. In his eyes, it was obvious that she was hiding something. Then he glanced at Orihime, and she nodded.

"Kon, let's go back to the class." Orihime said as she pulled Kon from Ichigo's shoulder.

Kon's face lit up when he heard Orihime's words. "Does it mean now I can join with you all?" he asked hopefully.

"Just for a while," Ichigo looked at Kon coldly. "If you make any troubles then I'll immediately send you home." Ichigo said sharply.

"Okay, see you soon, Kurosaki kun, Kuchiki san." Orihime said, carrying Kon out of the room.

"W-wait Inoue..." Rukia was about to follow them, but Ichigo's hands held her shoulders. Rukia turned and looked at him puzzled.

"We have another business,"

"Huh?"

"Let's go to the roof," Ichigo pushed Rukia to follow his pace.

"But Ichigo, what about the preparations for the festival?"

"The light is still off, not much we can do. In addition, we need to talk." Ichigo said as he continued walking towards the roof, ignoring her protests.

* * *

Rukia held the railings that surrounded the roof tightly. Her eyes stared straight at the night scenery. It was totally different from the conditions of a few hours ago where the sky was filled with black clouds, but tonight, it was clear and they could see the stars and the moon shining beautifully, removing the trail of the storm that enveloped the sky previously. Beside her, there was Ichigo. He stood up and leaned on the railings, his gaze straight up into the sky.

"What exactly do you want to talk about, Ichigo?" Rukia said, breaking the silence that surrounds them. A few minutes had passed since Ichigo took her to the roof, but he did not say anything.

Ichigo sighed before answering her questions. "I'm sure you know what I want to talk about, Rukia." He said as he glanced briefly towards her.

Rukia lowered her head. Yes, she knew the reason why Ichigo called her here. He had a sharp instinct. Sooner or later he'll ask the cause behind her strange attitude. Especially, since the arrival of Byakuya this afternoon, he must be getting suspicious.

It's just, she was hesitant to tell it. Beside it was so personal, she did not want to bother Ichigo and the other with her problem.

Ichigo watched Rukia for a few moments. It was clear she was in trouble but still tried to hide it. Ichigo let out a small sigh.

"Listen, Rukia. I know that there are some personal issues that maybe you can't tell. But, I hope you remember, here, there is me, Inoue, Chad, Ishida, and well, the old man, and we are very concerned about you. We are ready to help you when you're in trouble. And don't ever think that you would make us in trouble. We're your friends, remember? So, don't ever hesitate or be afraid to ask..."

"The Elders asked me and Nii-sama to get married." Rukia cut.

Ichigo's eyes widened and his jaw dropped when he heard her words. It took several seconds for him to awake from his shock.

"What did you say? Married?! You are kidding, aren't you?" Ichigo asked her again, trying to convince if he had not misheard.

"I'm not kidding." Rukia replied simply. She looked up and fixed her gaze at the sight in front of her. She could feel the wind caress her skin, but it did not make her shivering like before. It's so tender and a bit warm.

Ichigo still looked shocked in his place. He never thought it was the cause of her strange attitude. He thought she had a problem in the Soul Society or she made a mess in Kuchiki clan, so she had a minor fight with Byakuya. Therefore, he was quite shocked when he heard that news.

"Did the Elders in the Kuchiki clan are insane? Asking you two to get married, what kind of joke it is!" Ichigo shouted as he shook his head. Now he understood why Rukia was acting strange lately. It was reasonable she looked depressed. The Elders were already outrageous.

Because Rukia still did not say any words, he continues his remarks. "Then, what happened next? Are you really going to get married?" Ichigo asked curiously. He could not imagine that she and Byakuya will get married. Even though there was no blood relation between them, but still, it seemed strange to him.

Rukia shook her head. "_Nii-sama_ has already canceled it." She answered faintly.

"Huh? Isn't that good news?" Ichigo asked, frowning. He did not understand. If their married arrangement had already canceled, why would Rukia still look depressed like this? Did the Elders still force her?

"Did the Elders still force you to marry him?"

"No… they don't." Rukia bit her lower lips, remembering how the Elders instantly agreed with Byakuya's demand to find a new candidate. Her heart ached again at the thought.

Ichigo looked a bit relief after hearing her answer. "Well, that's great. Byakuya was already taking the right step. You can breathe easier now because you don't have to run their stupid idea. How could they ask you to marry..." Ichigo did not finish his sentence when he saw Rukia's expression. It was not like his imagination. Isn't she needn't to marry Byakuya? But, why she looked sad and hurt like that?

Ichigo's eyes widened as a thought crossed his mind.

"Rukia, don't tell me that you..." Ichigo stopped. His eyes widened in shock. _It's impossible, right? She couldn't fall for..._

Ichigo could not hide his surprise. For a moment, he could only stare at Rukia who was lowering her head, before diverting his gaze toward the sky. He has not recovered from the shock of the news about their wedding arrangement, and now he was struck by Rukia's feeling on Byakuya. Actually, what happened to them in the Kuchiki Manor along this time?

The silence began to envelop them again. No one was speaking for a few minutes. Both were soluble in each other's minds.

Finally, after some time, Rukia was the one who broke the silence. "The first time I heard about the wedding arrangement I was really surprised. I never imagine something like this will happen. It's really crazy." Rukia let her mind drift back to the incident for a moment. A thin smile appeared on her lips when she remembered all the scenes.

"Of course, we instantly rejected it, but they managed to force us. They said they would marry me to another noble man if we refused it. However, _Nii-sama_ had an idea to save the situation between us. We pretended to agree and acted like lovers in front of the Elders until he managed to find a way to prevent the marriage without making me be in trouble."

"But... there were many things that happened between us along those past three weeks, and without I realize it there was another feeling that arose in me. It grew smoothly, very innocently, making me unaware about this dangerous feeling. So, when I wanted to get rid of it, it was too late. This feeling had entrenched deeply." Rukia lowered her gaze, staring at her toes. There was a pause for a moment before she continued.

"I knew it wasn't right. This feeling is inappropriate. Though the Elders have given a chance, still, he is my adopted brother, and he is Hisana Nee-sama's husband."

"Beside that, I don't want him to hate me because I have a feeling like this towards him..." Rukia voice sounded like a whisper when she spoke her last sentence.

"So, I tried to cover it as much as possible along this time. I don't want the closeness that had grown between us ended because of my feelings. It's like a rare opportunity because I never dared to imagine doing many things with him before. Could be near him, and getting to know him further had brought incredible happiness in me." Rukia smiled faintly when all memories with Byakuya came back in her mind.

Meanwhile, Ichigo kept maintained his attention during her storytelling, for the first time he did not know what to say. It's more complicated than he ever imagined would happen to the relationship between Rukia and Byakuya.

"Actually, I don't know how to help you in this matter." Ichigo said as he sighed.

"That's why I don't want to tell it. I don't want you to feel burdened with this problem. Since the beginning, this issue isn't going to have a way out." Rukia said, smiling bitterly.

Ichigo shook his head. He reached out his hands to hold her shoulders. His eyes locked hers. "I've said it from the beginning. Never hesitate to ask our help. You'll never be a burden to us, especially me. Remember that." Ichigo spoke firmly.

"Well, nevertheless, this problem is indeed difficult to find a way out." Ichigo muttered as he scratched his head. A slight smile adorned her lips when she saw his behavior.

"Ah! It seemed that's the cause of it too. Tsk, now everything is clear." Ichigo muttered to himself when something came to his mind.

"Huh? What are you talking about?" Rukia looked at him, confused.

"Actually, I felt there was something strange that happened to you when you came here a few weeks ago."

"A few weeks ago?" Rukia stared at Ichigo blankly.

"Yes, you remember? It happened when you visit here to search a birthday present for Byakuya."

Rukia fell silent. The memory when she visited the world of the living to find Byakuya's present flashed back in her mind.

"That suspicion had appeared when you looked so hard to choose a gift for him, but I didn't really pay attention about it. However, when we were fighting against the hollow and you got injured, I noticed it again because it's really unusual you lose concentration in the middle of the battle just because your gift for Byakuya fell down. But, once again I threw away that suspicion without thinking twice."

"Well, maybe you're not aware at that time and I don't really pay attention too. But now it's become clearer." Ichigo said as he sighed.

"So, did Byakuya know about your feelings? I mean do you ever talk about it?"

Rukia's face instantly changed to horror when she heard his words. "Are you crazy? I couldn't and would never say it to him. He'll hate me if he knew..."

However, her expression changed again. Slowly, she lowered her eyes. "But, since I've done something inappropriate... it seemed he has suspected it... so I think he knew about it..." Rukia closed her eyes for a moment, trying to drown out the pain when Byakuya's cold stare flashed in her mind. She has made a mistake that cannot be forgiven and because of that she lost a very meaningful person in her life.

Rukia could feel her eyes heating up. She immediately bit her lower lip to prevent the tears.

_No! Don't cry, Rukia!_ She commanded herself.

After a moment, Rukia took a deep breath to calm her feeling and then she looked up to see Ichigo. "Well, actually, before coming here, I had accepted his decision to end our engagement. Earlier, I was just shocked because he suddenly appeared. But I'm fine now." She said, trying to sound strong.

"Anyway, soon he will marry the woman chosen by the Elders. Everything will be back to normal, especially in his life, and if all of these tensions calmed down, maybe... maybe he'll forgive me..." Rukia's expression looked sorrowful for a brief second, but she immediately hides it. She gave Ichigo a smile while hoping he would stop worry about her condition.

"Because of that, you don't have to worry anymore, and thank you for..."

Rukia gasped when Ichigo's hands suddenly grabbed her back and pulled her into his embrace. "I-Ichigo, what are you doing!" Rukia protested while trying to escape, but his strong arms held her movements.

"Baka. Your tears are already going to break, but still trying to smile," he muttered. "Stop pretending that you're fine, because you aren't."

Rukia fell silent when she heard his words.

"Baka,"

Rukia's ears heated slightly after Ichigo called her stupid for the second time. She was about to protest, but stopped when she heard the next words.

"Your expression now doesn't fit you. It isn't like the Rukia I know," Ichigo said nonchalantly. "Tears never fit you. However, it isn't wrong to let it flow. You hold it too long."

Rukia's eyes widened, and before she could prevent, tears were running down her cheeks. She buried her face deeper into Ichigo's shoulder.

"I'm sorry... This will be the last time I will cry like this. I will not let these tears fall again, because… I'm a Kuchiki…" Rukia said as she closed her eyes, letting the feelings that had been held for a long time flowed with the tears.

Ichigo sighed and looked at the sky, giving some time for Rukia to soothe her feelings.

"On the night before he canceled the engagement, I had a beautiful dream," Rukia said after a few minutes.

"We all went to watch the fireworks festival. In my dream we all looked very happy, even _Nii-sama_ who is usually cold seemed to relax around us. We played a few games before the fireworks began. You and Renji continued to compete like a fool. Ah, you burned your hair when you lit up the fireworks and caused some parts of your hair charred. It's so stupid." Rukia chuckled slightly when she recalled the scene.

"Anyway, when the fireworks started, _Nii-sama_ stood beside me. He took my hand and held it along the performance. And in the middle of the show, he did something that I never dared to imagine. He expressed his feeling." Rukia's voice softened. She never forgot that scene, though she knew it's only just a dream.

"I was really happy at that time. It was a beautiful dream that ever came. It's just… a dream will always be a dream because the reality between _Nii-sama_ and I will never be like that…"

Ichigo felt Rukia tried to pull away from his embrace. Slowly, he released his hand. Rukia took a step backward. Her eyes still red, but the tears had stopped flowing. She wiped the traces of the tears from her cheeks then she looked at Ichigo.

"Thank you Ichigo. Thank you for listening my story. I feel better now and like I said previously, the problem between me and _Nii-sama_ had finished before I went to your house. So, you don't have to worry anymore."

Ichigo smiled thinly. Then he held out his hand to ruffle her hair. "No problem. Well, actually I was a bit annoyed with your dreams about my hair. But, for today, I forgive you."

Rukia chuckled when she heard his words.

Seeing Rukia's laughter, was making Ichigo felt a little relieved. He knew this was still not finished. But, at least she did not look depressed like before. Well, once again, it is not an easy thing because her problem is really hard to find a way out. It's about feeling, a very complicated feeling. And what he and his friends could do now is support her to trough , he wished time could show the way for her to be able to pass this issue.

"Oh, it looks like the lights are on." Rukia said as she looked around. "Let's get back to the class. They must have been waiting for us." She turned her back and started to leave the roof.

Ichigo kept his eyes on Rukia's back for a moment while his minds drift to one person. _Does he really hate Rukia because she had a feeling for him?_

Ichigo shook his head. He sighed before following Rukia back to the class.

* * *

From the roof of the building which is located not far from the Karakura High School, Byakuya stood in silence. He stared at the scenes underneath him while trying to press his reiatsu so that they did not notice him. He was there for long enough, so there was no any scene missing from his concern.

Although he did not hear what they were saying, he could see Rukia's expression clearly when she was with Ichigo. She looked sad, definitely from his action before. Her expression really made his heart ache. He wanted to approach and pull her into his embrace, erasing all her grief. However, he could not move as if something restrained his body, making him unable to reach her.

Then he saw it, Kurosaki took her into his arms and hugged her tightly. He could feel his anger began to creep and fill his mind in only a few second. He clenched his hands to prevent his emotions, especially when he saw Rukia buried her face deep in his arms. There was no sign of discomfort in her when she leaned into him. It's so different when she was in his arms.

Byakuya closed his eyes when he saw a smile graced on Rukia's face just as she pulled away from Ichigo's arms. Now everything is clear. She did not have feelings for him. When she was with him, he only made her hurt, but with Kurosaki she could smile like that.

Without a word, Byakuya turned around and opened the Senkaimon gate. He no longer had business here. He had seen everything that he should, and now he knew the conclusion.

Since the beginning, there is no hope...

* * *

Ayaka was cleaning the hallway when Byakuya came home. Today, she got the news that Byakuya would skip the dinner because he had an urgent business. But she has guessed that he actually went to the world of the living to see Rukia.

Maybe her plan to fix the situation between them succeeded. She thought at the time.

However, her hopes that Byakuya would take Rukia back to Kuchiki manor instantly vanished when she saw his expression. It's looked colder than before. It was not an expression she had expected.

And she could not hide her surprise when she heard Byakuya ordered the servant to call Kaito immediately. There is only one reason why he called Kaito and it's not a good thing.

What happened to them in the world of living? Why it seemed the situation became more chaotic than before?

Ayaka immediately bowed when Byakuya walked past her.

"Rukia sama..." Ayaka whispered when she saw Byakuya walking towards the living room. "Please come back home…"

* * *

_'_

_''_

_'"_

_"What did you say? Give one of my drawings as a gift for Nii-sama? You want me to embarrass myself in front of him!" Rukia yelled. _

_Ichigo stared at Rukia for a few seconds before he sighed. "Finally, you're aware of your less ability to... auch!" Ichigo shouted, holding his leg that just kicked by Rukia._

_"What the hell are you doing!"_

_"Well, it's your own fault because you insult my drawing skill which is above average."_

_"That's a fact, midget. Other than that, it's just a birthday gift. He definitely will get a lot of luxury gifts. Your drawing certainly will have no effect..." Ichigo broke off when he saw Rukia's eyes filled with anger._

_"Tsk, I just got Chappy's drawing as my present, why Byakuya get a special gift?" Ichigo grumbled._

_Rukia sighed. "It seemed you don't understand. Just like I said before, my drawing ability is above average. But Nii-sama is on a different level, he is professional, his high sense of arts is undeniable…"_

_Ichigo blinked several times as he saw Rukia's eyes seemed sparkling when talking about Byakuya's ability. However, he immediately shook his head, trying to clear his mind._

_"So, how could I give my drawing as a birthday gift for Nii-sama." Rukia said as she stared at Ichigo sharply. She could not figure out from where Ichigo got an idea like that._

_Ichigo raised his hands. "All right, all right. It's up to you. That was just a suggestion."_

_Rukia let out a small sigh. She continued her searching in the store. "Besides, this is not just a gift..." Rukia muttered. _

_Yes, this was not just a birthday present. Because of one thing, her Nii-sama was avoiding her for a few days. She did not know what caused him changes, but she did not want this situation to continue. Her heart was sore when her Nii-sama was avoiding and being cold to her like the previous years. So last night, she was thinking hard to find a way to make her Nii-sama not angry and stopped avoiding her again, and then she remembered that today was his birthday. Maybe if she could find a suitable gift for him, he would not be angry anymore._

_"Kuchiki san, have you found your present for Kuchiki taicho?" Orihime asked as she walked towards them from the side. Rukia shook her head weakly._

_"I still haven't found it, Inoue. I don't know..." Rukia did not finish her remarks when she heard the melodious sound from the corner of the shop. Without thinking twice, she quickly stepped towards the source._

_Rukia stopped when she reached one of the shelves that display various forms of furin bell. Her eyes widened when she saw those beautiful bells._

_"Wow, this is so beautiful. You also think like that too, right, Kuchiki san?" Inoue asked._

_Rukia nodded her head. She reached one of it's, the furin bell with patterns of Sakura. There was a melodious tinkling when Rukia took it. _

_'Furin bell... perhapas Nii-sama will like it. It is maybe not as fancy gifts he used to get every year, but this fit with Nii-sama's personality. In addition, the sound is so beautiful and relaxing. I believe he will like it.'_

_"I'll take this." Rukia said as she turned towards Ichigo and Orihime._

_"Good choice, Kuchiki san."_

_Rukia smiled as she turned her gaze to the Furin bell. 'He would like it, wouldn't he? This gift is so practice, he could hang it everywhere, in his office, his study room, the porch or he could hang it in our room so when we sleep…'_

_Rukia's eyes widened. A deep blush suddenly adorned her cheeks and started to spread across her face when she realized what she had just thought._

_'O-our room?'_

_"Huh? What the hell is going on with you, Rukia? Why are you so red like that?" Ichigo asked, frowning._

_Rukia snapped out of her reverie. "N-no, I'm not!" Rukia yelled in panic. She tried to hide it. "L-let's go to the chasier!" She immediately ran away, leaving her friends who looked at her confuse._

_Rukia stared back at the Furin bell in her hand while she was walking. A soft smile adorned on her lips. _

_'Hopefully, after receiving this gift, Nii-sama will not be angry anymore...'_

_'_

_"_

_'"_

* * *

Rukia opened her eyes slowly. Apparently, she had just dreamed about the incident when she was searching a gift for Byakuya. She did not know why she dreamed of it again. Maybe it was because Ichigo brought the topic of it before or maybe because the situation at that time was quite similar with her condition now. But, unlike before, which she could still find a way out. Now, she really does not know what she should do to make him forgive her.

"Do you can't sleep too, Kuchiki san?"

Rukia turned. She shook her head slowly and smiled thinly to Orihime who was lying next to her. "I just woke up because of my dream. Why are you still waking up, Inoue?"

"I can't sleep," she answered. "I'm too excited because it's the first time we stay together in the school like this. I've feeling we will have a lot of fun time here." She continued as she smiled.

Rukia could not help but smile when she saw the joy on her face. Then the conversation between her and Ichigo crossed back her mind.

"Umm… Inoue," Rukia called.

"Yes, Kuchiki san?"

"I just want to say I'm sorry if my attitude these past five days has made you worried. There was something that happened, but I'm fine now because the problem has been solved."

Orihime stared at Rukia for a moment and then she smiled at her. "It's okay, Kuchiki san. I'm glad to hear your problem is solved. But, don't ever hesitate to ask me and our friends for help when you're in trouble. We definitely will help you because we're your friends."

Rukia paused when she heard Orihime's words. It turns out she has made everyone worried about her. "Thank you, Inoue. I promised I'm not going to make you all worried again." She said sincerely.

"Hey, it's time to sleep!" someone yelled from the corner of the room.

Rukia and Orihime exchanged glances and then laughed quietly.

"I think we have to sleep now. Good night, Kuchiki san. We'll have fun tomorrow." Orihime whispered softly.

Rukia nodded as she smiled. "Good night, Inoue." She replied before turning her body back to her previous position.

Rukia stared at the ceiling and for a few moments her mind drift back to Byakuya.

_Nii-sama… _she whispered before she closed her eyes.

_I'm sorry…_

* * *

**A/N:**

**Well.. I'll borrow Rukia's words, 'I'm sorry...' because they still couldn't be together :(**

**You can hate me, it's okay ^^**

**Unfortunately, because Byakuya's late he had to see another 'hurt' scene, though, once again it's misunderstanding, but it still hurt for him. However, even though he met Rukia and aksed her, Rukia definitely will denied it **(Kagome'slove your points are right ^^)**. Just like what she said to Ichigo, She scared if Byakuya will hate her.. I really feel sad for her..**

**Rukia thinks Byakuya will hate her if he know her feelings and Byakuya thinks Rukia doesn't love him and she love Ichigo because when she beside him she never smile like she was with Ichigo...  
I know.. what a mess condition for them..  
Let's see, what will happen next ^^**

**Oh, yes, in this chapter, Rukia talked about her problems to Ichigo, I hope this scene is not too ooc.. and not weird too because she tell about her condition to Ichigo and she's crying. Well, I know Rukia is strong person and well, she's Kuchiki, but because in this story she face a 'condition' that hurtful so much for her, so I hope you don't mind, and like Rukia said, this is will be her last tears ^^**

**And finally, her dreams revealed! Yes, that's the 'stupid' dream that made their relationship in chaos :(  
They went to fireworks festival, and because Ichigo burned his hair that's why she mentioned his name in her dreams. Unfortunately, Byakuya heard that part, so that's the start of these whole misunderstanding :(**

**In the last part, the italic scene, it's Rukia's dream, well it's like a flashback, where she went to the world of the living to find a gift for Byakuya. That's the scene about How she found the Furin Bell. She dream about it again because the situation at that time was quite similiar like her situation now.  
But now, just like she said, she doesn't know how to make him not angry with her anymore..  
I hope you like that small scene ^^**

**Woops.. I'm writing to much xDD  
But, Once again thank you for reading this story, and if you have time I hope you don't mind to give me reviews  
Feel free to give me review, constructive criticism and suggestions, I'm not bite xD  
I'm still learning. Your review really meaningful and it help me alot ^^**

**And I never forget to write it ^^**

- Thank you for all you guys who visit this story and read it, I'm totally happy when I saw my stat haha xDD, You guys awesome, thank you because you give this story a chance *bow*

**- And for you guys who follow this story even favorite it, thank you so much *bow***

**- And for all the reviewers for my last chapters, than you very much :3**

*** Butterfly Wings: **Hi! I'm update! Oh, My! I'm deeply sorry because I make you waiting for long time *bow* Here's the new chapter, though they still not together yet, I hope you still like it xD

*** Obsessed Dreamer: **Hahaha, yeah, there is something surprise in the album ;) And thank you so much for your review, I'm glad you like the kiss scene xD

*** ra7matigorti2: **I have a feeling you will dislike Ichigo more ^^ but, anyway, though they still don't together yet, I hope you enjoy this chapter ^^

*** PAMILA DE CASTRO: **Thank you so much, and I'm sorry because they still could not together for awhile :(

*** animefunlover23-bree: **Hi Bree! I'm update now! I'm glad you like the last chapter ^^ and I hope you like this one, though it's heartbreaking chapter T^T.. Anyway, I hope your computer is better now xD

* **andyantopia:** I think I know what emoticon that I'll get because of this chapter ^^

*** SoulreaperRukia1: **I'm glad you like the last chapter ^^ but in this chapter they still don't fix their problem.. so... T^T

*** mochiusagi: **It seemed he jump to conclusion again right now :(

*** I'llBiteYouToDeath: **I'm update! Thank you for waiting xD though they're still not come back together, I hope you still enjoy this chapter ^^

*** corvusraven: **Yes, they're kissing but they're still couldn't getting back together T^T

*** toshirofan4ever: **Though they're still seperate, but I hope you still enjoy this chapter ^^

*** velvetsins: **Haha.. I'm a good person, right? xDD well I've prepared my self... T^T so feel free xD

*** Aii Sakuraii: **Aii xD Maaf ya adegan favortitmu masih belum hehe xDDD

*** London: **Thank you so much for your reviews. Oh, because the moderation system, so that's why it took a time, but once again, thank you so much :3 I hope you like this chapter xD

*** Guest: **Hi, thank you so much for your review x3, I'm glad you like the scene, and I hope you can enjoy this chapter too ^^

*** Yuki-onna 0: **I hope it's not as worst as you guess ^^ and I hope you still enjoy this chapter xD

*** ReckoningDay:** Hi, thank you for your review x3 I'm update now and I wish you like this chapter too ^^

*** Amahlia Shen Qui-yan Dong: **Once again thank you x3 here the update, I hope you like it too xD

*** kagome'slove: **Hi, xD all your points about their relationship is right xD and thank you for your review, I hope you like this chapter xD

*** Vicky73: **Vicky, I'm sorry because they're still not together T^T but like you said 'it' getting closer xD but I can't tell when ^^, well, though they still separate, I wish you still enjoy this chapter xD

*** Guest: **Wah, thank you so much x3 yes, it still more chaotic right now, but I wish you still enjoy this story ^^

*** Inuyasha girl: **I'm update! xD Thank you for your review x3 and don't worry I definitely will finish it xD

*** NiceGoingLife: **I'm sorry because it end like that :( and for this chapter too T^T, but I still hope you enjoy the story ^^

*** Paau: **Hi xD Thank you so much for your review ^^ And don't worry, I'm update now, I hope you like it xD

*** Nikki-4: **Once again thank you x3 here is the new update and well they still seperate, but I wish you still like this chapter ^^

**I really love you all, thank you so much guys, thank you for reading this chapter xD**

**Have a great weekend xD**

**Sincerely yours, from one of you all xD**

**-Noctis Vee Caelum-**


	23. A Letter and The Help?

**A/N:**

**Hi xD  
It's been a long time ^^  
Well, it's the New chapter, Chapter 23: A Letter and The Help?  
Yes, there is a question mark there, you will know why after read this story xD  
Anyway this chapter is about Rukia and Byakuya will come in the next chapter. Why? Well, once again, you will know the reason after you read this chapter and I hope you don't mind xD  
An of course I really hope you still enjoy this chapter ^^**

**Ah, I really want to say my gratitude to Nyanmaru94 xD  
**Thank you for becoming my beta for this chapter again (And for my previous chapters too), though we have different time zone, but thank you for reply all my PMs and read this chapter and gave me help ^^  
And deeply sorry if I disturbed your weekend xDDD  
Once again thank you x3

**And for you all, who reads my story even favorite it and follow it, thank you so much. I'll try my best for this story and of course to finish it. **

**For you guys who reviewed my previous chapter, wow, thank you very much! I read all when I was working and it's really made my day x3**

**- corvusraven: **Yes, it's a bad misunderstanding T^T and I hope it could resolved soon too ;)

**- mochiusagi: **Hahaha.. yes, maybe it's just his habit, always come in the worst timing ^^

**- PAMILA DE CASTRO:** Hai xD I'm deeply sorry because no Byakuya in this chapter, but it will come soon ;) Anyway, I hope you still will enjoy this chapter ^^

**- SoulreaperRukia1: **Once again thank you xD Hahaha... sadly it was Kon who played it xD but Byakuya has charm as pianist xD

**- andyantopia: **Thank you for your emoticon xD love to see it xD

**- ra7matigorti: **I don't know why, but every time I read your review I always laughed, especially at therapist part lol xDDD anyway thank you ^^ I hope you like this chapter xD

**- I'llBiteYouToDeath: **Ah~~ Mind reader xD Please, Tell me whether this chapter is fit your prediction or not ;) Anyway, I know it's so late, but I hope you can enjoy this chapter after whole your exam ^^

**- isara-love: **Thank you so much for the luck ^^ I hope I'm not 'mean' in this chapter xD

**- Neevey: **Hi xD Thank you so much because you like this story ^^ I hope you can enjoy this new chapter too xD

**- Kagome'slove: **It seemed you always now what will happen to them xDDD yes there is 'someone' and you will know 'who' after you finish to read this chapter ^^

**- London:** Hi xD Thank you so much for your review xD I'm sorry if I keep you waiting *bow* here is a new chapter and I hope you like it ^^

**- Yuki-onna 0: **I have a surprise for you Yuki, I hope you like it ;) and it will answer your several questions xD

**- Butterfly Wings: **Hi xD Thank you so much for your review! I'm glad you love the last chapter :3 and I'm updating now, I'm sorry because it took a long time *bow*, but of course like I said before, I'll finish it xD and I hope you like this chapter too ^^

**- ReckoningDay: **Thank you for your review! xD I hope you enjoy this chapter too xD

**- Paau: **Haii... I'm sorry *bow* it's okay, I know your feeling and I've prepared myself for the hate too ^^ Anyway thank you so much for your review, don't worry, I want that happen to them too ;)

**- Aii Sakuraii: **Yah, Aii :3 sekali lagi maaf, aku nunda banyak wkwkwka.. but favoritmu bakal datang umm... setelah chapter depan xDDD Aghhh... pura2 nggak tahu ya ;) tolong di skip ni spoiler xDDD

**- Guest (Mysterious doll): **I don't know what to say because I'm so surprised at that time xD but thank you so much! I'm glad you like the story and about that, I'm not forget, I'll put it in the right time, soon ;) And here is the new chapter, I wish you like it too ^^

**- animefunlover23-bree: **bree! Thank you so much! I'm really sorry to hear about your internet, but I wish everything alright there ^^ and here is the update xD I hope you like it ^^

**- vicky73: **Hi Vicky :3 first I'm sorry because no Byakuya here ^^ but from the title I think you'll know where it will lead ;) I hope you still like this chapter and once again thank you xD

**- EienJihLee: **Wah, thank you very much for the reviews, I'm really happy because you like this story :3 yes, the update is in this week, now xDD and I hope you like it xD

**- velvetsins: **Ah~~ I still a good person :3 and I hope it's getting better ^^ anyway, I hope you pushed your plan to call Rahma after read this chapter xDDD

**- Nicole: **Hi xD thank you for your reviews ^^ and yes I still update because I have to finish this story xD and here is the new update, I hope you like it too ^^ and yes, I still keep practice to make it better ^^

**- chi: **Umm... because it's fanfiction ^^ I'm sorry if my answer can't satisfied you, but that the best answer I can give ^^ anyway, thank you so much for your review xD

**Once again, Thank you for you all who read this story and I hope you can enjoy this new chapter xD**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach, it belongs to Tite Kubo**

* * *

**Chapter 23: A Letter and The Help? **

Rukia held her breath and focused her attention at the fire stove before her. Slowly, she tried to put her bowl on the saucepan filled with half water. Carefully, to make the bowl did not touch the water.

"You did it, Kuchiki san!"

Rukia let out small sigh of relief after she finished her job. She turned around and nodded to Orihime. "Thank you for your help, Inoue." She said as she smiled.

"You're welcome, Kuchiki san. Now we just need to stir the chocolate until it melt. After that, pour it into the mold." She handed a wood spoon to Rukia.

Rukia began to stir her chocolate. While she stirred it, she could smell the aroma of chocolate filled the room, not only from her chocolate, but from all chocolates of the female students in her class. Today, after the school time was over, they were busy preparing chocolate for Valentine this weekend. Actually, she only wanted to see the process, but Orihime and the others managed to force her to join them.

Rukia shifted her gaze to the sink. In there, was the proof why she did not want to make it. The first time she made the chocolate, it singed. She still remembered as thick black smoke bellowing from her saucepan a few minutes ago. She thanked Tatsuki and Orihime, if not because of them she might be not only burning her chocolate but also the entire room.

Rukia shook her head, trying to shoo that thought far away. She returned her concentration to her chocolate. Half of her chocolate bar was melted, and unlike before, it melted perfectly. Then she averted her eyes at the chocolate molds on her desk.

One of her classmates brought a lot of molds with different shapes for them. Of all the forms, Rukia chose a rabbit-shaped mold, because it's so cute, and she did not intend to make heart-shaped chocolates. Furthermore, until now she did not know to whom she will give the chocolate.

Well, maybe she'll give it to Ichigo as a form of gratitude because he helped her a lot. Since the incident two days ago, in which she told him about her problem, he seemed to be trying to comfort her, though he would not admit it, she felt he was trying to make her to not think too much about her problem with Byakuya.

A thin smile appeared on her lips. It seemed the rabbit-shaped chocolate will suit him. She's even been able to imagine Ichigo's reaction when he received this chocolate later.

Then her eyes turned to another mold that she had taken without aware. The seaweed ambassador-shaped mold. Her smile faded slightly when she looked at the mold.

She did not know what drove her take that mold. It's clear that person did not like sweets and he might not be willing to accept her chocolate. Moreover, since the incident two days ago he definitely still could not forgive her.

Rukia lowered her gaze. A hint of sadness adorned her eyes. Two days has passed, but until now, her heart was still sore when she was remembering Byakuya. Indeed, she told Ichigo the issue between her and Byakuya has ended, and she was alright now. Nevertheless, she knew deep inside she was not fine.

"Kuchiki san… Hello, Kuchiki san…"

Rukia blinked when she heard Orihime's voice. "Uh, yes... Inoue?" Rukia tried hard to focus her mind. She made a lot of mental notes while returning her gaze to Orihime.

_Focus, Rukia! Didn't you promise not to make your friends worried?_

"Your chocolate is melted. You can pour it into the mold now." Orihime said as she turned off the fire stove.

Rukia nodded. She felt a bit of relief because Orihime did not ask her further. While trying to focus her mind, she took the napkin then she lifted the bowl from the saucepan carefully. The warm vapor pulled out of the bowl as Rukia began pouring the melted chocolate into the mold.

"It looks like I made too much," Rukia said after she finished filling the mold with the chocolate. She put the bowl on the table and stared at it. Her chocolate was still enough for one mold. Unfortunately, she only had one rabbit-shaped mold, and she was planning to just make one chocolate.

"Eh? There is still another mold. We can use it." Orihime said while pointing the seaweed ambassador-shaped mold.

Rukia's eyes dilated slightly when she saw Orihime grabbed the mold and put it next to the rabbit-shaped mold.

"Uh, Inoue. I don't have any plan to use..."

"Kuchiki san, hurry up before the chocolate turns stiff," Orihime cut. She took the bowl and gave it to Rukia before pulling her hand.

"But, Inoue..." Rukia had no time to finish her words because Orihime had helped her to pour the chocolate into the mold.

"Oh, it's fitting for two chocolate molds." She yelled happily. "After this, we just have to cool it before put it into the refrigerator." Orihime said while patting her hand.

Rukia diverted her gaze towards her seaweed ambassador chocolate. Now she had already made it, but she did not know whether she'll give it to Byakuya or not. How to give it to him? He even did not want to see her.

For these past two days she always thought, will they become strangers again? After the kiss incident two days ago she never met him anymore. So, it turns out he was really mad at her.

A sense of grief began to creep back in her when she remembered the last time she met him. If all this mess never had happened… could the situation between them become different?

If he was not angry and avoiding her, would he… would he like her chocolate?

"He would loved it,"

Rukia turned her attention from her chocolate molds to Orihime when she heard her voice.

"Huh?" Rukia looked at Orihime in bewilderment. Did she hear her thought?

Orihime smiled when she saw Rukia's expression. "Whoever received your chocolate, he'll love it."

"Oh..." Rukia looked back at her seaweed ambassador chocolate. "But... he doesn't like sweets..." Rukia muttered softly.

"If it's about flavor you don't need to worry too much, Kuchiki san. It uses dark chocolate. It's not as sweet as regular chocolate, so he can enjoy your homemade chocolate." Orihime explained, trying to comfort Rukia.

Rukia stared at her chocolate for a few seconds before lowering her gaze. "However... because something has happened I think he will not want to accept it." Rukia bit her lower lip, trying to suppress her sadness.

"But how do you know he doesn't want to accept it, Kuchiki san? This chocolate was made by yourself. I believe he will be glad to receive it."

Rukia shook her head. "No, Inoue. I know him. Besides, though I go for him to give it, he would turn his back before I say a word..." Rukia's voice sounded bitter as the memory when Byakuya left her alone in the garden without giving her a chance to apologize crossed back in her mind.

"Umm... how about you send it via post along with a letter?"

Rukia raised her head and looked at Orihime. "A letter?"

"Hai, a letter. If it's hard for you to give him it directly you can send it along with a letter." Orihime said, smiling warmly. "And it has one advantage, Kuchiki san. You can write everything to him. Especially, about your feelings and the words that couldn't be spoken before."

Rukia fell silent in her place, thinking about Orihime's words for a few moments. She never thought to send a letter to Byakuya. Orihime's idea was very good, but still, she doubted Byakuya would accept her letter and read it.

However, she could not show her hesitant in front of Orihime, especially when Orihime looked at her with a hopefully expression, so she tried to put a smile on her face. "Thank you, Inoue. If I have a time I'll try to write it." She said before shifting her gaze to look at the clock, a small gasp came out of her mouth when she looked at it.

"Oh, no. I have an appointment with Urahara soon." Rukia took both of her chocolate molds and walked to the refrigerator.

"Is it alright if I go there for awhile?" Rukia asked after she put her chocolates in refrigrator.

"It's okay, Kuchiki san."

Rukia nodded as she said thank you to Orihime for her help. Then she let go of her apron and hurried away towards Urahara shop.

* * *

"Ah, I've been waiting for you, Kuchiki san." Urahara Kisuke, the owner of the store said happily when he saw Rukia.

"Why did you call me suddenly? Are there any new stuff?" Rukia asked as she looked around.

It's been awhile since she did come here. Not much has changed in the store, so do the people. They were still the same. When she arrived she was greeted with a quarrel between Jinta and Ururu. Although their appearance had changed and looked more mature than the last time she had seen them, but still, not much has changed in their relationship. Jinta was still bullying Ururu. Meanwhile, Tessai still looked calm, and Urahara Kisuke was still eccentric as usual.

"There is still no new stuff, Kuchiki san. But there is a package for you from SWA." He said as he pulled out a package wrapped in brown paper.

Rukia received the package with a frown. "What is this?" Rukia asked curiously. She never received a message from SWA telling her they would send something to her.

"I don't know. If you're curious just open it." Kisuke said with a shrug. He fanned himself as he stared at Rukia who began to open her package.

Rukia's pupil dilated when she saw the content of the package. "I-it is..."

Rukia did not finish her words. She stared at the magazine that was in her grasp. It was the SWA magazine special edition for Valentine in which she and Byakuya became the models. She could not hide her shocked when she looked at the magazine cover. "Oh, God..."

It was the picture from the third concept, Vampire concept, where she hugged Byakuya's neck from behind and Byakuya kissed her fingers. Why SWA chose this image as the cover?!

"Well, well... since when Byakuya-bo was willing to be model for the SWA Magazine? If I knew I would gone to the Soul Society to see it."

Rukia gasped when she heard the very familiar voice. She immediately turned around to see the owner of that voice. "Oh! Yoruichi san!" Rukia exclaimed in surprise.

"I didn't know you were here too," she said as she put the magazine into her bag. But before she put it, Yoruichi had snatched the magazine.

"Don't keep it before I finish reading. I want to see Byakuya-bo's face. It's a rare occurrence," Yoruichi flipped the pages with great enthusiasm.

"My, my... Look at this, Kisuke. Look at his expression. Hmph... I didn't know he had such expression like this. I really want to laugh now." She said as she grinned. Not long after, they were busy commenting on every page that had Byakuya's image.

Rukia looked at them in turns. Both of them looked enjoy by the magazine. Yoruichi even laughed loudly when she found some poses from Byakuya that she thought hilarious.

Rukia let out a small sigh. Then her eyes moved back to the cover of the magazine where there was a picture of her and Byakuya. She kept her eyes on it for a few moments while her mind drifted back at the time when she and Byakuya ran the photo shoot.

It was so fun at that time. Though it felt awkward because she had to run the photo shoot with him and do some weird poses, she did not deny that she enjoyed every moment with him in that photo shoot.

A sad smile adorned Rukia's face when she was thinking about those memories again. More than any of the good memories with anyone else, she miss the times she spent with him. If only there was no problem between them, she wanted to be by his side when the magazine was published to see all the photos together with him. She even can picture it. Only both of them, in the Kuchiki manor's porch, talking about their photos while enjoying a cup of tea.

If only things were different...

"Well, Rukia. Now tell me why you're here?"

Rukia snapped out of her reverie when she heard Yoruichi's voice. It turns out that she and Urahara had finished with the magazine and now they were looking at her. "Errr... I came to take this package," Rukia still looked confused to Yoruichi's sudden question.

Yoruichi waved. "Not about that, but the reason you are in the world of the living now. If I'm not mistaken you should be preparing your marriage with Byakuya, right? So why are you here?"

Rukia's eyes widened when she heard Yoruichi's words. "M-marriage? We are not..." Rukia fell silent. She remembered Yoruichi knew about the wedding plan between her and Byakuya, but she did not know it's all over.

"Umm… there is no marriage between us, Yoruichi san. _Nii-sama_ has canceled it." Rukia said as she lowered her gaze.

Yoruichi stared at Rukia for a moment before glancing at Urahara. "Kisuke, could you prepare tea and deliver it to the living room. Rukia and I will hold women conversation." She said as she winked.

"Huh?" Rukia lifted her head and looked at Yoruichi blankly. "What do you mean by women conversation, Yoruichi san?"

"We need to talk." She said simply. She pulled Rukia to follow her.

"W-wait Yoruichi san. I don't have so much time. I have to go back to school." Rukia tried to refuse her idea. But Yoruichi did not care about her protest. She kept dragging Rukia to the living room.

"No, Rukia. We have many important things to discuss and you can't go until we finish our conversation."

* * *

Rukia stared straight at the cup of tea in her grip. Her fingers held the cup tightly as she had just finished telling the problems between her and Byakuya. Initially she had refused to talk, but Yoruichi managed to force her to tell everything that happened from the beginning until they parted, including their fake engagement. She also told her all this time they were just pretending being lovers. However, she did not tell her about the kiss in the Ferrish wheel and also when he was visiting her two days ago. She did not tell her feelings towards Byakuya either.

"No wonder, few days ago I heard that Byakuya was busy doing Miai." She muttered. Rukia could feel her shoulder tensed when she heard Yoruichi spoke about Miai. She knew that Byakuya was going to run several matchmakings, but she did not know whether he has found a woman to become his wife or not.

Rukia glanced at Yourichi. She really wanted to ask her about it, but she did not know where to start. However, it seemed Yoruichi realize it. A smirk graced her lips as she stared at Rukia's face.

"Ah, it seems there is one woman who attracts his attention. He will meet her again this evening,"

Rukia's eyes widened and she could feel something stabbed her heart when she heard Yoruichi's words. Did he... did he found the woman who would become his wife? Does… does he has feeling for this woman?

Rukia lowered her eyes again. Various images of Byakuya with another woman began to fill her mind. A gloomy feeling started to creep through her as she thought about it. It turns out she was not ready to see him with another woman.

"I lied. He still has not found anyone."

"Huh?" it took a few seconds for Rukia to understand Yoruichi's statement. She looked at Yoruichi as she blinked. Slowly, the gloomy feeling that enveloped her began to dim.

"So, he... he still has not found anyone..." Rukia repeated Yoruichi's words. A hint of relief adorned her violet eyes. She knew she should not be thinking like this, but deep in her heart she felt a little relieved.

"But, he indeed will hold another meeting with the same woman tonight." Yoruichi continued her remarks. Her grin became wide when she saw Rukia's expression. She looked enjoying every emotional change that occurred inside Rukia. This young Kuchiki was really fun to tease.

"Oh..." it was the only word that could come out of Rukia's mouth. She bit her lower lip. She could sense her feelings going up and down due to Yoruichi's words. But despite all that, she knew that sooner or later Byakuya would definitely choose a candidate. So, though it hurt, she had to prepare herself for that.

"Anyway, I still can't believe that all this time you two were just pretending," Yoruichi decided to stop teasing her and back to her original purpose. "All this time, you two were just like real lovers." She added as she looked at Rukia with disbelief.

"Uh, yes. I'm sorry because of that, but…" Rukia paused for a brief moment and then she raised her head. Her gaze met with Yoruichi.

"I know it's wrong. But, from the beginning we have agreed there was no marriage between us. And it's not like the way you think, Yoruichi san. There was nothing between me and Nii…"

"If since the beginning this was just an act, why does your expression like a woman who had lost her lover?" Yoruichi cut.

Rukia's eyes dilated in shock, and her mouth opened slightly when she heard Yoruichi's statement. "Yoruichi san, I-I don't..."

"Stop lying, Rukia. Everything is clearly visible in your eyes." Yoruichi cut Rukia's words again. She sighed before continuing her remarks.

"You two really made me frustrated. Why are you not honest with each other? It is very clear that you love him and he loves you." She muttered as she clicked her tongue.

"Yoruichi san, you misunderstand. There was nothing between me and _Nii-sama_... well, we aren't..." Rukia still tried to deny it, but she stopped when she saw Yoruichi raised her hand.

"You can't lie in front of me, Rukia. I can see it clearly. And I know there are things that you're not telling me yet. Am I right?"

Rukia fell silent for a brief moment before she lowered her gaze back to her cup. She nodded slowly. There was a pause for a few minutes before Rukia spoke.

"Actually, the day before we parted he and I went to a festival. I asked him to go there because I knew the togetherness between us will not last forever, so as much as possible I wanted to be near him, spending the rest of the time that I have to be with him before he ended the engagement. But... that's where all this mess started..."

"At that time, I never thought that went to the festival will change our relationship forever. I really enjoyed every moment that I experienced together with him, so without realizing I was doing something that crosses the line..."

"I know this is wrong, but at that moment, a hope arose in me. I was really excited thinking about the possibility that he also had the same feeling… that we could be together…"

"But... I was wrong to interpret it as a love... it's all just my imagination... because the next morning he canceled everything,"

"I knew this was all just an act and it had to end someday, but... it's a lie if my heart did not hurt when it's all over, especially since he canceled it, he was being so cold to me. He avoids me like the old days. Even he did not look at me and talk to me anymore. At that moment, I realized that I had done something unforgivable." Rukia paused, trying to soothe her feelings when the memories returned.

"It doesn't matter if it should end. I've prepared myself. It's just... I don't want him to hate me because I have feelings to him. That's why I went here to calm the tension that had happened while hoping when I come back he's not mad at me anymore, and we could talk again. Although we could not get as close as before, as long as he does not hate me, it's okay."

Rukia tightened her grip on her cup while her mind drifted back to Byakuya. Another silence enveloped them for a moment. Then Yoruichi rose from her seat. Several grunt out of her mouth after she heard Rukia's story.

"Stupid. Byakuya-bo, you're so stupid. I think you're grown up, but apparently you're still like a child." Yoruichi grumbled.

"Is he blind? It seems obvious that you love him, but he just did something stupid. What's in his mind? He is the most idiot man ever." Yoruichi continued her scold towards Byakuya before she turned her attention to Rukia.

"And you too, Rukia." Rukia lifted her head to look at Yoruichi.

"Why did you just stay silent? You have to tell Byakuya all your feelings. If he's avoiding you just chase him. If necessary, hit his head, so he could realize that his action was wrong."

Rukia's eyes widened when she heard her words. "Y-Yoruichi san, I-I can't do that. It's..." But she stopped. She shifted her gaze back to the floor. "Besides, he does not have the same feeling, so it is useless to say it... I've never been in his heart..." Rukia said almost in a whisper.

Yoruichi looked like to say something. But Rukia immediately cut her. She did not want to discuss this matter further because she knew there was no way out for her problem.

"Yoruichi san, I've told you everything. Since the beginning, this marriage never existed, so I hope this problem is not exaggerated. Moreover, _Nii-sama_ will marry soon and if everything went smoothly, perhaps… it will return to normal as before." Then she put her tea and stood up.

"I have to go now. There are still many things I should do in school. Thank you very much, Yoruichi san." Rukia said as she bowed before stepping away.

"Wait, Rukia." Yoruichi called. Rukia stopped and turned around.

"I want to ask you one thing and you have to answer it honestly."

Rukia paused for a moment then she nodded.

"After everything that happened between you and Byakuya-bo. Do you still love him?"

Rukia stared at Yoruichi for a few seconds, her eyes looked wistful. After awhile she answered softly. "My feelings will never change..." A sad smile graced her lips.

"Yes... I... I love him..." she whispered before turning and walking away from the room.

* * *

"Wow, I feel like hearing a dime novel," Urahara commented after Rukia left the store. He approached Yoruichi as he grinned. "Who knew that a love story could be born in a cold place as Kuchiki manor."

"Oh, shut up, Kisuke. There are many stories in that places that aren't known and keep hidden until now." Yoruichi turned and looked at him.

"So, did you get it?"

Urahara looked a bit uneasy in his place. But he still gave a nod to Yoruichi. "Yes, but... Is this not illegal," he asked hesitantly.

"Tsk, Kisuke. Did you not hear all Rukia's stories earlier? You think you can save them with the legal way? Both of them are equally stubborn. They are so Kuchiki, and well, I feel bad to say it, but they are truly the stupidest couple ever." She said as she shook her head. Then she held out her hand to Urahara.

"Give me that thing." She ordered. Urahara still hesitated, but then he gave out a black object to Yoruichi.

A smirk appeared on Yoruichi's lips when she looked at it. "Well, Byakuya-bo. It's a time for me to give a little lesson to reduce your stubbornness."

* * *

'

"

'''

"I hope... you like this chocolate and... you want to forgive my mistake," Rukia muttered as she wrote her letter.

"Sincerely, Rukia…" Rukia put her pen away and held her paper to read all her words. She has just finished writing down all her feelings in that letter.

When she came back from Urahara shop, she decided to buy some papers to make a letter. Orihime's idea and Youruichi's words kept playing in her minds so she decided to take some time this afternoon to make a letter.

After she finished her job to prepare the festival she immediately went to the school roof. She just wanted some privacy when she was going to write it, and the school roof was the best place for it.

"No… it's not good…" Rukia mumbled as she put her letter on her lap. She leaned her head on the railing and lifted her eyes to the sky. The sun started to set and the sky was filled with orange. She kept her eyes on it for a moment, enjoying the gradation of the color.

Why did she write a letter? It was obvious that Byakuya would not accept it. Besides… this letter could not change everything between them…

Rukia averted her gaze back to the letter on her lap. She stared at it for a few moments then she shifted her eyes to her chocolates that had been wrapped in plastic wrap. She reached her hands to take the Chappy and Seaweed Ambassador's chocolate.

Rukia caressed her chocolates gently then she took a deep breath before put it in her bag along with her letter. She had decided to not give it to Byakuya.

"Hey, Rukia!"

Rukia turned her head and saw Ichigo was standing in front of the door.

"I was looking for you. Hurry up! We have a meeting in a minute." He said, waving his hand.

"I'm coming!" Rukia yelled as she got up. She looked at her bag for a few moments before she ran to the door.

* * *

**A/N:**

**Ah~~ Joruri, **I still remember my promise and I'll fulfill it soon ^^  
I'm really sorry because it took a long time... *bow*  
I hope you still read this story xD

**I hope you like this chapter ^^  
****And yes, we have Yoruichi here, lets see what she will do to our favorite couple especially Byakuya xD  
Oh, I hope you don't mind I cut there, and because no Byakuya in this chapter. Well atleast you know the reason now ;)**

**Talk about the update, I don't know if I can update once a week again or not, because I'm working and it bit different with my previous work where I still have free time in the wekend, but know I have shift time and my holiday is not always in the weekend, besides I have training too along this month, but I definitely still write this story, I just don't know the time when it will finish and when I can update, so I hope you don't mind if this feel slow*bow* **

**However, I'll try to update as fast as I can and of course I still remember to make this story fit my rating lol xDDDD**

**Yeah, not much I can say, I just hope you like this new chapter and well.. I hope you want to review it too ^^  
****I really Apprecite your opinion, constructive criticism, or anything that could improve my skill xD**

**Have a great weekend xD**

**Sincerely yours, from one of you all xD**

**-Noctis Vee Caelum-**


	24. A Were-Cat and The Stubborn Boy

**A/N:**

**Hi xD  
It's very, very and very long time since my last update,  
OMG! I just update one chapter last month T^T  
Deeply sorry for the delay, I did not expect it would take so much time, and I never knew this month would be the craziest month. ****it's really far from my prediction ^^**

**And I also got 'Bad Technology Days' xDD  
My FB error, my cell phone error, and when I want to update my fanfiction profile few weeks ago, all my data were gone, and there was 'undefined' word in my profile.  
As I wrote it again and tried to update, it's still couldn't work T^T  
So, if you see the word 'undefined' in my profile it's not because I deleted it ^^  
I still don't have time to fix it, so I just kept it that way, maybe after I post this chapter I'll write it again ^^**

**Oh! I want to say thank you so much for your reviews and PMs x3  
It really made my days xD  
And I'm sorry because in some of my replies I said that I'll update before Easter, I though I can finish it, but my job has reduced my quality time to write so I have to delay it T^T  
I'm so sorry *bow***

**Well, without much words, here the **chapter 24: A Were-cat and The Stubborn Boy**  
I know, my title sound ridiculous this time, but that kept running in my head since I wrote the first word of this chapter xDD  
And this is quite long chapter, I wish you don't mind ^^**

**For Nyanmaru94, **once again thank you xD  
And don't worry, you're so fast! xD  
Thank you so much for your time to check my new chapter :3

**I hope you all like this chapter ^^, I'm not the best, but I'll do my best  
**

**Disclaimer: Tite Kubo own Bleach, I'm not T^T**

* * *

**Chapter 24: A Were-Cat and The Subborn Boy **

Byakuya opened his eyes slowly. He kept his gaze towards the ceiling for a moment before he got up and sat on his bed. Few strands of his jet black hair fell loosely in front of his face, but he did not have any desire to tidy it because his mind was filled with another thing.

He frowned a little, trying to draw up his dream from last night. It was a strange dream, yet beautiful and felt so real. This dream made something in his stirred up, enveloping his heart with a warmth feeling as he remember it all.

_Hisana… _

It was still hard to believe she came in his dream. But, it was not only her presence that made his emotion mixed up, but also what she said in his dream last night. He never thought she would say those words to him, but he did not deny, after hearing it, he felt lighter than before.

He closed his eyes for a brief minute as her soft voice echoed in his ears, increasing the warmth that has spread through all his body.

But, it instantly vanished when he realized that it was just a dream.

A slight faint smile appeared on his lips.

Why did he never learn? A dream is just a dream. Though it was really her spirit who came to tell him what he should do, it was too late. Nothing could change what has happened.

"Pardon me, Master."

Byakuya shifted his gaze towards the door when he heard Ayaka's voice. "What is it?" he asked.

"Kaito sama is waiting for you in the living room."

Byakuya took a deep breath, trying to withstand all the emotions scattered in him because of the dream.

_It was only a dream._ He reminded himself for the umptenth time.

"Tell him," he said after a moment. He got up from the bed and reached out his uniform.

_It is not important anymore…_

"I'll be there in a ten minutes."

_Forget it._

* * *

"Have you chosen the candidates for this weekend?" Byakuya asked directly as he was entering the living room. He sat in front of Kaito. His eyes looked straight at him, waiting for his answer.

Two days ago, after he returned from the world of the living he immediately called Kaito, asking him to hold several Miai for this weekend. As he expected, Kaito tried to find an excuse to postpone it until the next week.

Nevertheless, he has made a decision and would not allow Kaito to restrain it longer than it should.

He would not prevent it anymore.

"Hai, Byakuya sama," Kaito answered politely. "I have made several contacts, but because it was all so sudden, until now, I could only find the candidate for tonight,"

Byakuya stared at Kaito fiercely. He knew that he was lying because from his experienced when he was young, all the noble families will never let this kind of opportunity passed. He was sure they did not care whether it was all sudden or not. So, his reason made no sense.

"However, I'll keep trying to make an appointment for tomorrow night." He continued.

"I hope you are not intentionally preventing it just for your own sake." Byakuya said coldly.

"I do not dare to do it, Byakuya sama." Kaito replied as he bowed. "Besides, why would I prevent a good thing? It's good news for our clan because you finally want to do Miai, and it's my job to make sure you'll get the best candidate as your wife, the best woman to become the next lady Kuchiki." He added respectfully.

Byakuya kept his gaze on Kaito. He was still hesitant about his answer.

"Just make sure you do your job properly." He said after a moment.

"I will, Byakuya sama." Kaito answered calmly. He took his map and opened it.

"Alright," Kaito cleared his throat before he continued to read it.

"For tonight, the meeting will start at seven in the evening. And it takes place in the usual restaurant. Your companion name is Kitajima Yuko, the younger daughter of Kitajima Seichi from Kitajima clan." Kaito explained as he read his paper.

"Do you have any objections, Byakuya sama?" he looked up to see Byakuya's expression.

"No, I don't." Byakuya replied tonelessly. "Do it according to the schedule."

"Hai, Byakuya sama. If you don't have any questions, I'm asking for your permission to continue my work." He said as he bowed. Byakuya nodded, giving him permission to leave.

Byakuya took a deep breath after Kaito left the room. He rose from his seat and started to walk towards the side of the room. He reached his hand to slid open the shoji door leading to the garden.

His eyes swept across the garden, savoring the precious morning sight before him. The tranquility filled the air around him, and for a moment he sank in it.

_I'll always wish for your happiness, Byakuya sama. _

Byakuya closed his eyes as Hisana's voice in his dream came back to him. He knew what she meant, and though it was only a dream he felt grateful for that.

But, it was too late. The decision was made.

"I hope you understand." He whispered through the wind.

Slowly, he opened his eyes. He kept his gaze towards the scenery for a moment before he turned around and started to walk out of the room.

* * *

Several hours have passed since his meeting with Kaito this morning, and now Byakuya was in the restaurant, in one of the private room that was usually used for Miai. He and his companion exchanged greetings before they took a seat in the place that had been prepared.

"Thank you, Lord Kuchiki. I was very excited when I heard you ask to do another Miai today,"

Byakuya only give a brief nod to Kitajima Yuko, his companion for tonight. Through his seat, he could see that she was smiling when he gave her a respond. She took a sip of her cup of tea before continuing her words.

"Honestly, as I heard Lord Kuchiki was willing to meet again for the second time I almost cut my finger when I was practicing the ikebana," Kitajima gave a short laugh to him.

"Therefore, I was busy from the morning to choose a kimono for the meeting tonight. Because it's all of sudden I couldn't order the best kimono, so I just wear..."

Byakuya managed his expression to look passive when he heard her whole story. Actually, he was not interested with her story which now began to talk about her confusion to choose the right hair clips for this event.

Overall, he did not care about this Miai. He just had to do it because it was his choice.

_It's all for her…_

For a brief second an image of Rukia flashed back in his mind.

_No, stop it. _He ordered himself. He should stop thinking about her.

Byakuya focused his attention back to Kitajima who was still talking, however he could not hold back his mind, which once again, drifted back to Rukia's figure. Though he had ordered himself for several times to forget it all, still, the event that happened two days ago come back to overtake him, refusing to leave and decided to remain in his mind.

He knew this feeling lead to nothing. Since the incident in the human world he had tried to not think about her anymore. He even had made a decision to choose this path for her owns sake, for her happiness.

But, every time he closed his eyes, he could still feel the taste of her sweet lips, the softness of her skin, and also her delicate touch. It's still leave marks all over his body, making him want to return to the world of the living and take her back into his arms, but his desire was extinguished quickly and replaced with the image of her hurtful face.

It was over. He repeatedly reminded himself of that. Especially, since she had chosen someone else.

No. Since the beginning she was never in a condition to choose. From the first time, that person was already in her heart.

Byakuya's jaw tightened slightly when the thought flashed in his head. He closed his eyes for brief seconds, and when he opened it, he found Kitajima looking at him with astonishment.

"Are you okay, Lord Kuchiki? You look tense." She asked with a worried tone.

Byakuya immediately returned his passive expression and answered her question, "I'm fine." He replied tonelessly.

Kitajima kept her gaze at him for several seconds before she continued. "Thank goodness, I was worried when I saw your expression," an attentive smile graced on her lips before she continue her remarks.

"It must be hard for you, Lord Kuchiki, to run your duty as a taicho and the head of Kuchiki clan. I know it is not an easy task. But if you allow me to be your friend, I'll do everything to lighten your day." Her smile grew wider as she stared at Byakuya hopefully. Then, without paying attention to Byakuya's expression she continued her talk.

_Why did Kaito choose a woman who keeps talking without stopping like this?_ Byakuya thought when Kitajima returns to speak.

What was in his mind? Did Kaito deliberately choose Kitajima as a candidate because he knew he did not like the type of person like her? Until when did Kaito want to postpone this marriage problem?

It was useless because it would not change his mind and Rukia would not come back.

"... You also think like that, right, Lord Kuchiki?"

Byakuya came out of his reverie. It was the second time he let his mind blew within a few minutes. Although he was not interested in her, still, he should focus on this meeting.

"I think yellow Ribbon is more suitable because it has a bright color. But they said white ribbon is more suited as an accessory for pink wrap paper because it fit the Valentine's theme. Tsk, what is good about white? White is a very boring color because..."

"White is more suitable and it is a beautiful color." Byakuya cut suddenly. But he immediately realized that he had made a mistake when he saw Kitajima's eyes wide in shock. He cleaned his throat before speaking. "Continue." He said simply.

"Uh oh... yes... umm… white is also pretty. And… you're right, it's a beautiful color!" Kitajima exclaimed after a moment. She stared at Byakuya with enthusiasm because it was the first time he gave her more than one word as a respond.

"Umm… so, do you like white color, Lord Kuchiki?"

Byakuya remained silent. An image of a raven-haired girl who is very suitable with that color crossed back in his mind.

White… so pure and so innocent, just like her.

"No, it's not like," Byakuya's gaze softened as his mind filled with Rukia's image.

"It's love, I love white." He said in a very tender voice.

A moment of serene enveloped the room, and Byakuya could not resist when his mind drifted back through all those memories between him and Rukia that kept floating in him. For a split second, he sank to it, forgetting awhile where he was now.

Meanwhile, Kitajima looked amazed with Byakuya's answer. It was the first time she saw tenderness touched his cold eyes. Nevertheless, she had feeling it was more than just a color. She immediately broke the tranquil atmosphere with her loud voice, bringing back Byakuya to reality.

"Oh! Actually, I also really like white," she said as she tried to sound excited.

"I even will buy some white ribbons after this to..." Kitajima continued her spoke. In a short time she was returned to talk and dominated the meeting with her stories until the time was over.

When their time was over, both Byakuya and Kitajima rose from their seat. Kitajima immediately bowed while saying her gratitude.

"I really enjoyed our meeting tonight, Lord Kuchiki." Kitajima said as she smiled at Byakuya. "I can't wait to hear good news from you. Thank you very much." She bowed.

"Good night, lord Kuchiki."

Byakuya gave a single nod, and after Kitajima had left the room he let out a small sigh. He made a mental note to make sure Kaito will not undergo another meeting with her.

"I bet you must felt tortured during the Miai,"

He shifted his gaze towards the door as he heard a very familiar, yet annoying voice from the outside.

"What are you doing here?" he said with a very cold tone. He stared at the door sharply as it slid opened.

"Why are you always mean every time we meet? Don't you miss me?" Yoruichi asked with a playful tone.

Byakuya did not answer her question. He gave her a death glare when she stepped inside the room to approach him.

"What do you want?" he maintained his icy tone as she was standing before him.

"Tsk, you're still ain't fun, Byakuya-bo," her grinned became wider when she saw his expression. "How about we take a sit and have a normal talk," she continued as she winked.

A normal talk? Since when a conversation that included her is considered as a normal talk?

"My, my, why are you always suspicious toward me?" she asked when Byakuya remained silent and stared at her with a distrustful gaze.

"I don't plan anything bad for you," Yoruichi started to walk towards the seat behind him. She turned around and looked at Byakuya who never leave his eyes off her.

"Instead, I have a special present for you."

* * *

"So, do you care to tell me why did you do Miai?" Yoruichi began to ask after Byakuya sat on the seat before her.

"It's none of your business." He answered flatly.

Yoruichi rolled her eyes when she heard his answer. "Of course it's my business, Byakuya-bo. Because the last news that I got is you'll marry Rukia, am I right?" a smirked touch her lips when she saw Byakuya stiffened in his place.

"So, answer my question. Why now I found you doing Miai and Rukia in the world of the living?"

"Do you meet her?" Byakuya answered her question with another question. Though he had warned himself not to respond to every word of Yoruichi, he could not resist when he heard she mentioned Rukia.

"Yes, I meet her," Yourichi said with a cheerful tone. "Do you want to know her condition?"

For that question he did not gave her an answer. He kept silence because he knew she will take any opportunities to make fun with him. He maintained to look calm even if deep inside he was very curious about her condition.

Has she been able to smile again? Has the grief that enveloped her beautiful eyes vanished?

Those questions instantly filled his head, but he managed to cover it up.

"Gheezz, how could you become so cold like this?" she said as she clicked her tongue. "Well, though you don't care I'll keep telling you. She looked really happy. Honestly, I never saw her as happy as today,"

Byakuya felt a sense of gloomy started to develop in him after he heard her words.

What do you expect, Byakuya? Of course, she definitely is…

She has been with someone who could erase all her sadness and bring back the smile on her face.

Meanwhile, Yoruichi could not hide her grin when she saw his expression. She got him. And now she will take her time to make fun of him.

"Ah, I've heard Karakura High School will hold a festival in this weekend, and she will participate in the festival too. She looked excited when we talk about it."

Byakuya managed to look passive while he listening to her story. Half of him felt relief when he knew she was alright and could smile again, but some parts in him were upset because it was not him that made her happy.

"She even looked more excited when she told me about her and Ichigo staying together in the school for a couple days to prepare the festival. It was her first time to sleep there and I'm glad to see them…"

"What did you say? Do you mean they sleep together in school?" Byakuya looked at Yoruichi with a cold stare. He never heard about it before and it immediately stirred up his emotions again.

"Well, you know, kids in the world of the living sometimes sleep together in the school to prepare the festival," she explained, trying to hide her grin when Byakuya looked tense in his place.

No, he did not know it, and he did not like the idea either.

Suddenly, he was filled with the urgent feeling to go back to the human world to bring her back. He did not want any other man sleeping beside her.

"Don't worry, boys and girls sleep in the separate rooms." She said as she winked.

Byakuya gave her a death glare as he realized she just made a fun of him.

"If you just come to tease me I'd better go." Byakuya said coldly.

"I'm not teasing you. And for your info, she also talked about you."

His eyes widened slightly when he heard her words.

_She… talked about me? _

"I though you didn't care," she continue to tease him. It was clearly reflected in his eyes that he was curious about Rukia. But, this stubborn kid kept maintaining his stupid cold expression, and seeing that made her want to tease him more.

Byakuya stared fiercely towards her. He knew she would keep teasing him. It was her habit. But still, he felt so annoyed with her unchanged attitude.

"Okay, enough of playing." Yoruichi straightened her body. "We have an important thing to speak of." Her tone became more serious.

"Why did you split with her?" she asked straight to the point.

"My answer is still the same. It's none of your business."

Yoruchi shook her head. He is really stubborn.

"Well, Rukia told me everything. From the beginning of the missions until you two parted. And she told me an interesting thing. You two just pretend to get married."

Byakuya's gaze sharpened. "Did you force her?" he asked coldly. He did not believe Rukia would tell her the entire story by voluntarily. She must have been forced to tell everything.

"How I get the information from her is not important." She tapped her fingers on the table as she looked at him. "I've heard her version, and now I want to hear yours."

"Why did you let her go?"

Byakuya's mind flew back to the unforgettable night when he heard Rukia's feelings, the night that changed everything between them.

He closed his eyes for a brief second. "It's for her own sake." He answered after a moment.

"Baka," Yoruichi exclaimed directly. Byakuya flinched a little after hearing her word. His eyes turned colder towards her, but Yoruichi did not seem affect with it.

"That's the stupid thing I ever heard." She muttered. "How did you know it was for her owns sake? Did you ever ask her what she wanted?"

"I don't need to ask her." He answered in a passive tone. The image of her hurtful face crossed back in his mind. It's clearly, when she was with him, he just made her hurt.

Then it replaced by the image when she was smiling to Kurosaki. The smile that he always wanted to see, but he knew it won't appear as long as she was with him.

"I know what´s the best for her." He continued. Yes, it was the best to let her go.

Yoruichi stared at him in disbelief. "That's why you're so stupid and blind."

"Shihoin Yoruichi, watch your language." Byakuya said sharply.

"It's a reality," She said nonchalantly. "Gosh, both of you really make me frustrated." She let out a desperate sigh before she stared at Byakuya.

"Especially you, Byakuya-bo. Why can't you see her feelings towards you?"

Byakuya looked at her in silence. Her words immediately pervaded him, evoking all the reminiscence between him and Rukia that had been locked deep inside his heart.

The missions, her hand, the closeness, her frame, the warmth, her scent, the kiss, her lips.

_Why can't you see her feeling towards you?_

Yoruichi's voice echoed in his head. Half of him wanted to believe her words, believe Rukia had the same feelings too. But, it instantly vanished as the image of her and Kurosaki appeared, extinguishing his hope.

"Listen, were-cat," he said as calm as possible, trying to hide his sore heart.

"I don't know what´s your purpose. But, I warn you not to interfere or do something just for your own pleasure," he said without diverting his eyes.

"And, stay away from Rukia." He added coldly.

Yoruchi did not answer him. Instead, she took something from her pocket. She put it on the table so Byakuya could see it.

"What is it?" Byakuya asked as he examined that item. He never saw an item like that. It looked like a small box made by an unknown material. It was black color, and there was a mini screen on it. There was a small button on the side of that item, to turn it on.

"It's my valentine's present for you."

Byakuya shifted his gaze to Yoruichi, frowning. Present?

"Actually, after I speak with you today I don't want to give you this. You're so stubborn," Yoruichi sighed.

"But, I can't close my eyes to all the misunderstanding that happened between you two." She stared at Byakuya firmly. She could see he was filled with many questions.

"I know deep inside you will doubt me and this item. But, I hope you don't judge what is the best for her and jump to any conclusion before you hear this." She pushed that item towards Byakuya.

"Sometimes, what you think is best for her is not the best. Instead, it will make you two suffer. Especially Rukia." Yoruichi rose from her seat. She gave a meaningful look towards Byakuya.

"Only this time, throw your ego away and try to see the truth through your heart. Don't make this stupid misunderstanding bigger because you will lose the most important person in your life. Once it happened, you will regret it for the rest of your life."

Yoruichi started to walk. She stopped as she was in front of the door. She turned slightly and met her gaze with his.

"You only have one chance… Please, don't ever let her go." She said before she did shunpo, leaving Byakuya staring at the door with an unreadable expression.

* * *

It was late night, but Urahara Kisuke was still busy checking the condition of the store. Not long after, he heard the sound of someone entering the room. A smiled graced his lips as he stared at the figure that stood before him.

"So, how's the meeting?" he asked while approaching Yoruichi. "Did you succeed to knock his sense?"

Yoruichi grinned. "Well, let see what will happen tomorrow." She said as she winked then she stepped passed him, walking to the kitchen.

"But, what if he keeps stubborn and don't believe it." Kisuke looked at Yoruichi's back hesistant. He knew it will be hard to change the mind of someone like Kuchiki Byakuya.

"If it can't work, we will do the plan B." Yourichi replied before disappearing into the kitchen.

"Ah, I see." Urahara nodded his head, but he instantly stopped when something crossed his mind. He looked at the kitchen door confused.

"Did we have a plan B?"

'

''

'''

* * *

_'Only this time, throw your ego away and try to see the truth through your heart.'_

Byakuya stopped his work as Yoruichi's voice echoed back in his mind. He shifted his gaze from his piles of paper and stared at the item in front of him in silent.

Today, he lost count, how many times her voice appeared in him. Though he had tried to ignore it, but her voice kept coming, haunting him all day.

Byakuya let out a small sigh. Since he returned to Kuchiki Manor last night, his mind could not stop to think the conversation between them. Even if he wanted to neglect it, considering she loves to tease and make fun of him, last night she looked different. Indeed, she kept making fun with his feeling. However, he could capture the seriousness in her words, especially before she went back to the world of the living.

What did she want? Was she serious with her words?

He did not know. Some parts in him still doubted her. That's why he never touched her present until now.

But he did not deny, he started to question his decision. What if he was indeed making a mistake?

_'Don't make this stupid misunderstanding bigger because you will lose the most important person in your life.'_

It was strange. Yoruichi's words have the same message his dream had the night before. Is it a coincidence?

_'You only have one chance… Please, don't ever let her go.'_

Byakuya maintained his gaze towards the item, while Yoruichi's words kept ringing in his head. He observed it closely before he reached out his hand to touch it, lingering for a brief moment to feel its texture. Then, after making sure there was nothing wrong with that item, he pushed the button to turn it on.

He could not hide his surprise when he heard Rukia's voice emanated from that stuff. For a split second, he did not know how to react as her soft voice filling the room.

"What the…" Byakuya stared at that item in disbelief.

What's the meaning of this? Is that were-cat teasing him again? This voice could not be real. It was definitely not Rukia.

Byakuya reached out his hand to turn off the recorder. He did not believe in that voice. Yoruichi must have done something to manipulate Rukia's voice.

_It's not her, she would never-_

But, he stopped his movements when that voice said an unexpected thing.

_It is…_

He listened to it more carefully. Every words of her felt so real. He remembered how he used to lose himself every time he heard her voice. Her words like a mantra that always could hypnotize him, and now he felt it again, even if it's just from a recorder.

Little by little, he became convinced that voice was truly Rukia. Especially when she mentioned something that not everyone would know from the memories that only they knew. Their memories.

_It was truly her…_

Time runs very slowly when he focused his attention on that recorder. He was like immersed in her story. Her voice, her feelings, her emotions, her pains. He could feel it all as if she was in front of him, talking to him all those hidden and unspeakable feelings.

_'It's a lie if my heart did not hurt when it's all over, especially since he canceled it, he was being so cold to me. He avoids me like the old days. Even he did not look at me and talk to me anymore.' _

Byakuya closed his eyes while clenching his hands.

_What have I done?_

He had hurt her feelings by his actions, actions he thought was the best for her.

_'At that moment, I realized that I had done something unforgivable.'_

A sense of guilt instantly crept in him, overwhelming his heart as he listened to her story. He was hurting her, making her cry silently, filling her heart with scars, but she took all the blames on her.

_'I don't want him to hate me because I have feelings for him.'_

Byakuya almost did not believe what he had just heard.

_She had feelings… for me…_

For a few moments he could not think clearly. Many kind of emotions overwhelming in him as Rukia's words filled his head. Slowly, the image of their memories, one by one, crossed his mind.

He could see it now, the way she smiled every time he granted her wish. She was smiling for him, not for anyone. Only for him.

And the kiss… she was kissing him back, and it's not because she was forced to do it, but it was because she returned his feeling.

How could he become so blind?

Yoruichi was right. How could he make the precious girl in his life suffer like that?

He was stupid because he let his ego overtake him, and made the worst decision for her, making her heart sore ceaselessly.

Byakuya tightened his grip. Is it too late? Is he still able to fix all of this?

He did not care even if he had to sacrifice everything. It does not matter even if she cannot forgive him. He will do anything to heal the wound in her heart, removing the sadness from her eyes. He will…

_'I want to ask you one thing, and you have to answer it honestly. After everything that happened between you and Byakuya-bo. Do you still love him?' _

Slowly, Byakuya opened his eyes as he heard Yoruichi's sudden question. Though guilt still enveloped him, a hint of curiosity clearly reflected in his slate gray eyes as he stared at the recorder.

No… what do you expect Byakuya? You hurt her endlessly, her feelings will never be the same as before.

Yes, deep inside, he knew and understood if her feeling would vanish, considering how hurt she was because of his wrong action.

However, he could not hide his shock when her soft voice, that once again, was echoing in the room.

His eyes widened as her answer ran through his mind and before the recording stopped moving, he got up from his seat and walked out of his room.

* * *

'

''

'''

"Welcome, Kaito dono.?" Ayaka greeted when Kaito was entering Kuchiki manor.

"Has Byakuya sama come home?" he asked.

"Hai, Kaito dono. He came back a few hours ago and now he is in his study room."

Kaito nodded. He just wanted to continue his journey when Ayaka's voice stopped him.

"Ano, Kaito dono," Ayaka looked hesitant in her place. "It's… it's about Master and Rukia sama." She bit her lower lip before continuing her remarks.

"Are we not able to do anything for them?"

Kaito stared at Ayaka for a split second before taking a deep breath. He was thinking the same way, how to bring them together again. But, he did not know the way. He knew Byakuya. Once he made a decision, no one in their clan could change it.

"There is nothing we can do," he said after a moment. He shifted his gaze to the map in his hand that contained another name of a noble woman and Miai schedule for Byakuya.

Ayaka's face that was filled with hope instantly vanished when she heard his answer.

Is there no hope anymore?

"Oh, Byakuya sama,"

Ayaka turned her head when Kaito called Byakuya's name. She immediately bowed when Byakuya walked past them.

"I was about to meet in your study room. I bought the list that I promised yesterday to discuss and…"

"Cancel all Miai schedule."

Ayaka's eyes widened as she heard Byakuya's remarks. It took a few second for her to figure his words. _What did Master mean? Does he want to…_

Slowly, she ventured to shift her gaze towards Byakuya.

"What do you mean, Byakuya sama?" Kaito asked curiously. But he did not deny, a hope started to rise in him.

"I'm not going to do it again," Byakuya turned his body. "Because since the beginning, there is only one candidate for it," he paused for a moment.

"And I'll bring her back." He said as he continued his journey.

A small gasped came out of Ayaka's mouth after hearing his answer, but she immediately covered it with her hand.

_Is… is it real, right?_

Ayaka could feel the heat in the corner of her eyes. She turned her attention to Kaito, and she could saw a sense of relief began to appear in his face. She looked back at Byakuya who has been walking away from them.

"Thank you, Master. We will be waiting for you and Rukia sama." She said as she bowed respectfully.

'

''

'''

* * *

_'My feelings will never change...'_

Byakuya stared at the Senkaimon gate before him. There was only one direction where he should go. A place where she was now, and with the sound of her voice that filled his mind, he reached his hand and opened it.

_'Yes... I... I love him...'_

* * *

'

''

'''

"Yosh," Rukia muttered softly as she wiped her forehead.

She puts her brush on the floor and then raised the banner of her work. A smile adorned her face when she stared at Chappy's picture that smiled and winked towards her.

It's really a masterpiece.

"What is this?"

Rukia looked up and saw Ichigo standing behind her. He leaned forward a little to see her draw. A frown appeared on his forehead when he examined her work.

"It's Chappy." Rukia said with sparkling eyes.

"I know it's Chappy. But why the image is in our banner?"

"Because I love Chappy." Rukia replied, still with a lit up face.

Ichigo looked at Rukia with a facepalm. Then he took the banner and called one of their classmates to get the new one.

"Huh? What's wrong? Why do you change it?" Rukia stared at Ichigo confused.

"Because we don't need Chappy in our banner." He said simply.

"What? You can´t change it like that! I've taken the trouble to draw it for more than two hours." Rukia protested.

"Who told you to draw Chappy there? Our class will open a host cafe, not a child care center." He said as he let out a small sigh.

Rukia looked at Ichigo annoyed. Did he mean her level of drawing is just for kids?

"Besides, tomorrow is an important day. Do not mess it with your drawings."

"What? What do you mean? I'm not… Hey, Ichigo!" Rukia yelled. But Ichigo ignored her. He returned to watch the preparation of the festival.

"What the hell is going on with him?" Rukia mumbled. "Since when is he so excited about the festival tomorrow? Do you know the reason, Inoue?" Rukia asked at Orihime who sat beside her.

"Oh, it's because Tanabe san, from the other class. He said our class couldn't win the competition tomorrow. You know, right, Kuchiki san? If we can make the Principal's granddaughter happy, the principal will give us a special present. Actually, Kurosaki kun was not interested with it. But, after he heard Tanabe san words he became motivated to win."

Rukia looked at Inoue blankly. What a stupid reason and it's so Ichigo. Because of that she could not draw Chappy to decorate their class.

"Baka," she said as she stared at Ichigo who was busy helping Ishida lifting the table.

But, her upset immediately washed away when she looked at his determination. She diverted her gaze towards the entire class. A soft smile graced on her face as she saw how her friends help each other to prepare for the festival tomorrow.

"I'm gonna miss these all," she mumbled softly.

Last night she got a call from Soul Society. They said her duty will finish this weekend, and she had to go back soon. So, this festival will be the last event for her before going back to Soul Society. She definitely will yearn this togetherness with her friends. Especially, since she did not know when she could celebrate the school festival like this again in the future. And because of that she wanted to savour all the moments that she has with her friends.

It just, there was one thing that disturbed her mind since she heard that news. What would happen to her once she was coming back to Soul Society? What is she going to do? Should she go back to Kuchiki Manor? Or stay in her barrack in 13th division? Considering the problem between her and Byakuya was still not finished.

Rukia shook her head, trying to clear her mind. Then she began to clean her drawing equipment.

The answer was obvious. She could not go back to Kuchiki Manor, not in a condition like this. Mainly, after what happened between them few days ago, Byakuya certainly would not want to see her again.

For a split second Rukia's eyes wander as she thought about it. Then she took a deep breath before continuing her job.

Why is so hard to accept the reality? Since the beginning they could not…

Rukia's thought was interrupted as she heard the sound of her friends crowded around her.

"What happened?" she asked while staring at Orihime confused.

"I don't know either. They suddenly start talking about a very handsome model coming to our school." Orihime explained. She shifted her eyes towards the windows which were surrounded by their female classmate.

"Huh? Model?" Rukia frowned. Why all of a sudden there was a model in their school?

Rukia followed Orihime's gaze to the window. From her place, all she could see was her female friends were screaming loudly.

"OMG! Did you see him? He's so freakin handsome!"

"I wonder who he is. Is he a model? A movie star? And why does a gorgeous man like him come to our school?"

"Who cares? He's hot!"

"Thanks God, I'm still alive to see a man like him."

Those were some sentences fragment that she could capture among the noise around her.

"Oh, he entered our building!"

Suddenly, her friends that previously gathered around the window ran toward the classroom door. Rukia and Orihime immediately step aside to avoid the crowd.

"What the hell is going on!" Ichigo shouted as he approached them. Rukia just raised her shoulders as the response.

"Oh God! He's so perfect."

"I really wanted to caress his long black hair."

Rukia smiled thinly when she heard that comment from her classmate as she walked passed her. Her friends reactions was really similar with all female Shinigami in Soul Society every time they saw Byakuya.

_Even his hair was similar to his…_

"Did you see it? Though I saw it from far, I'm sure he has gray eyes! Amazing!"

Her smile vanished. She looked at the crowd in front of the door with disbelief.

Gray eyes… There's only one person she knew who has eyes like that.

_It could not be…_

Without thinking twice, Rukia immediately ran toward the door and tried to break through the crowd. After a few minutes she managed to free herself from the crowd and instantly looked towards the hallway.

Her eyes widened in surprise as she saw someone that she really knew walking towards her.

"_Nii-sama…_" Rukia whispered.

_What's going on? Why is Nii-sama in the world of living?_

Rukia kept her gaze on Byakuya who never averted his eyes off her too. She could feel her heart beating faster as he start approaching her. And it became more disorganize when he stopped and stood a few steps before her.

She did not know what to do. Especially, when she saw his eyes never left hers. For a moment, she could feel time stopped moving and only the two of them in the hallway as they immersed in each other eyes.

"Huh? Why are you here, Byakuya?" Ichigo's voice broke the spell that surrounded them, waking them from their reverie.

Rukia gulped as she realized that she almost did the same mistake when she looked at him. Why could she not prevent her feelings every time he was around her? She should stop her feelings or he would never forgive her.

From her place, Rukia could saw a glimpse of annoy appeared in his face when Ichigo asked him. She held the tip of her skirt, nervous, while waiting for Byakuya's answer.

"I have no obligation to explain the reason about my visit to you, Kurosaki Ichigo." He said tonelessly.

Then she saw he diverted his gaze back on her. And once again, before she could prevent it, she had drowned in it.

Slowly, the warmth started to envelop her when she realized he did not close his eyes on her like he did before.

But, it did not last long when she heard his next words.

"I have no particular reason," he looked at her intensely.

"I came to take her back, to the place where she belongs."

* * *

**A/N:**

**Woops, I hope you like the ending ^^  
And you can sleep well after read this chapter xD**

**Ah, maybe you'll have a question (maybe xDDD) what's Byakuya's dream about. Umm.. my answer is I save it for the right chapter xDDDD**

**And like my promise in my last chapter, this chapter is for Byakuya and a hint of ByaRuki at the end ^^  
Finally, Byakuya realized his mistake and well, his stupidness (I'm sorry Byak-kun xD)  
And, for the next chapter, it's time for Rukia to stop blaming herself :3  
Yes, it'll be the shocking truth for them, because of this 'stupid' misunderstanding, both of them suffer, especially Rukia. Poor girl...  
Well, lets see, what will Byakuya do to heal her heart, erasing her pain and of course to clear the misunderstanding between them in the next chapter ;)  
But, I think you all know what will happen next xDD  
Seriously! You guys really have a great sense to predict the future xD**

**About the update, I can't promise when. But, I'll try to update soon.**

**Of course I don't forget to say my gratitude for you all, the readers, because you still read this story and give this couple chance xD  
I'm really grateful :3  
And thank you so much for you guys who even follow and favorite this story *bow***

**For you guys that reviewed my last chapter, thank you so much, it gave me spirit to write this new chapter xD**

**- corvusraven:** Thank you :3, I'm updating now, sorry for the delay ^^

**- PAMILA DE CASTRO:** I'm glad you like that chapter, I hope you like this chapter too and the way she help them xD

**- ra7matigorti: **You know, everytime I was in my bad day, I read your review xD It instantly lighten my day xDD, I really love your letter :3 Thank you so much ^^

**- ReckoningDay: **Thank you for your review xD I'm glad you love it, and I wish you like this chapter too xD

**- guest: **You're welcome, here's the upadate, I hope you'll like it ^^

**- London: **Hi xD Thank you so much for your review, yes poor Rukia T.T lets hope happiness will come to her soon, and I hope you enjoy this chapter xD

**- Nyanmaru94: **x3 No, it's me who want to say thank you, thanks for the help and your tips before, especially for the letter scene xD

**- andyantopia: **Hi xD I'm update, sorry it took a long time and I hope you like it too xDD (I wonder what the emoticon for this chapter too xDD)

**- Shimmerbreeze:** Hahaha, yes she is ;) I hope you like the way she make Byakuya back to his sense in this chapter xD

**- Takayanagi Sakura:** Hi xD, Thank you so much. I'm glad you like this story and I hope you like this new chapter too ^^

**- Butterfly Wings: **Once again thank you so much for your review x3 and finally I can keep my promise. There is Byakuya in this chapter and a slight ByaRuki moment in the end, I wish you like the new chapter xD and I'm sorry because it took a long time for me to update, but don't worry, I'll keep writing to finish this story xD

**- mochiusagi:** Hi ^^, yes, finally he back to his sense :3 I hope you like this one xD

**- kagome'slove:** Thank you so much for your review, and your guess is right! Haha.. But, though you know what will she doing, I hope you still enjoy this chapter xD

**- velvetsins:** I hope after you read this, you and Rahma will stop to find a way to kill me xDDDD maybe you guys can give me a present? x3 Ah! I wish you like this chapter too ^^

**- Threya Midnight: **Once again, thank you for your review xD and lets see what will happen with them next ^^ just like you, I want them to resolve their problem soon ^^

**- Aii Sakuraii: **Aiiii.. akhirnya aku update! hahaha, maaf ya nunda lama, tapi semoga isi chapter ini bisa membuatmu senang xDDD, doakan ya, moga aku bisa buat 'chapter depan' dengan baik ;)

**- Vicky73: **Hi Vicky, I'm deeply sorry for the delay T^T, I really want to update and bring them to the happiness, but my job prevent it T^T, but finally I can update, and I hope you like this chapter ^^  
Anyway, I still remember my promise, and it will for the next chappy xD

**- yuki-onna 0: **Hahaha, you always know what I'll do, and you're right ;) and here the full Byakuya scene for you :3 I hope you like it xD

**- animefunlover23-bree :** Hi, bree xD, Once again thank you for your review xD and Congratulation bree! That's awesome! xD

**- Paau: **Hi xD hahaha, don't worry I definitely will update it ^^ thank you so much for your review xD and I hope you like this chapter ^^

**- I'llBiteYouToDeath: **I'm update! Finally! I'm sorry because I kept you waiting T^T, I wish you like this chapter too, especially Yoruichi parts ^^

**- Guest: **Thank You so much for the review, I hope you love this chapter too xD

**- Guest: **Thank you for your review and I'm update now xD I wish you like this chapter xD

**- Pandora Lilith: **Once again thank you for your review xD I hope you enjoy this chapter too ^^

******For the closing, I hope you don't mind to give me Review too xD  
It help me a lot to improve ^^  
****I really Appreciate your opinion, constructive criticism, or anything that could improve my skill xD  
****And I'm not bite, so feel free xD**  


**Have a great day xD**

**Sincerely yours, from one of you all xD**

**-Noctis Vee Caelum-**


	25. White Lie and Sweet Honesty

**A/N:**

**Hi xD**  
**It's been a while... umm... very very very awhile ^^;  
I wish you still remember this story xD  
**  
**Oh, God... I never imagine it would take more than one month for me to update, this the longest time that I ever take to write a chapter, and I'm really sorry if I made you waiting for so long *bow*  
My work really kill me last month and the beginning of this month, so everytime I wanted to write, I barely to do it and usually fell a sleep before I could touch my laptop **(I knew you're smiling right now, Lara, but I always work with all my passion :3)**, However finally I can finish it T^T**

**I never forget about this story, so don't worry, even it takes more time, but I'll update and finish it xD**

Okay, without many words, here's the the new chapter,** Chapter 25:** **White Lie and Sweet Honesty**

**My special thanks for:**

**Nyanmaru94 :3**

Thank you so much for your time to become my beta for my new chapter! It's really help me a lot xD  
and of course I love your suggestions xD, I'll send the second part asap, I wish you like the result xD  
And I'm sorry because I was shocking you with this sudden 'super' long chapter in your inbox :))  
But, you surprised me more when you said you like B.A.P and listen to their song xD  
OH, God! you really made my day as I read your email this morning xDDD

**And Lara xD**

Thank you for your tips and help especially for 'the specific scene' in the second part ;)  
I hope you like it once I post it (I really wish I can surprise you xDDDD)

**Gives them a lot of love guys, because it was hardly to finish this chapter (and the next chapter) without help from them, :3**

**I wish you guys like this chapter ^^, and please forgive my grammar or spelling mistake, I'm not the best, but I'll do my best  
**

**Attention: Please read my A/N below after you read the whole chapter, I'll give some explanations about this chapter xD**

**Disclaimer: There is one thing that I'll definitely do with Bleach if I own it (make a lot of ByaRuki's scenes), but Bleach is never be mine, sadly T^T, because Bleach belong to his master, Tite Kubo**

* * *

**Chapter 25: White Lie and Sweet Honesty**

_'I came to take her back, to the place where she belongs.'_

Rukia froze in the place. Her eyes widened slightly as Byakuya's remarks echoed in her head.

What did he mean? He said he would take her back to the place where she belongs. But… Where is that? Did… Did he mean that place is…

Questions filled her mind, while her heart little by little started to covered by tears because, though she wanted to deny it, since the beginning she was exactly knew the answer.

That place was definitely not Kuchiki manor or the 13th divison.

And it was absolutely not in his heart.

There is only one place… Rukongai…

Rukia lowered her gaze, looking at the the tip of her shoes which was marked with the remnant of paint. A glimpse of sorrow tinted her violet eyes, after she realized it, she would really drive away from the Kuchiki clan and there was nothing she could do.

_So, it's really over…_

The relationship between them was not able to be repaired. He did not want her in the Kuchiki clan, he even did not want her to be his sister anymore. Her mistake was really unforgivable, so she had to go out of the family, out from his life.

_Forever…_

For a split second, her mind flew away, thinking all those precious memories betweeen them. It was hardly to believe, because just few weeks ago she was so close to him, but now, she had to face the reality. They would never be together.

Not long after, her ears caught the atmosphere around her turned to crowd. The sound of whispers filled the air.

Curious, Rukia braved herself to raise her eyes, and she could not hide her surprise when she found Byakuya just took another step, almost closing the gap between them. Her eyes grew wider and she almost lost her breath as she watch the figure she was yearning for so long stood only few centimeters before her.

From her place, she could feel all the attention now fell on her. She wanted to run, hide from all those eyes, and hide from him. But, she could not move. Her legs were glued to the floor. She could only stand in silent and did not know what to do as his magnetizing gaze, once again, was locking her own. It was a tender gaze, very different from the cold ones she usually received in the past.

Why he gave her a warm gaze like that? Did he not notice his gaze has a big impact in her? It tortured her heart because it always succsess raising a hope in her. A hope that she knew would never be real.

Nevertheless, as much as she tried not to fall into his gaze, she failed again. It felt so right, yet it hurt at the same time as she drowned in those pools of silver. She knew it would make her heart scattered into pieces, but she could not stop. It was so addicting, to sink in it, feeling his intense stare on hers.

And finally, the dam which she was attempting to wisthand shattered, draining the emotions that have been held for a very long time as she heard his voice broke the stillness between them.

"Let's go home." He said softly, making her agape slightly because she almost did not believe what she just heard.

His voice felt so deep, so tender, sending a shiver through her spine, making her almost vulnerable. For a split second, she felt lost in his voice, as if he had asked her to return to their home, together with him. For a brief moment, she almost nodded her head, nearly approaching him so he could pull her into his arms, holding her delicately like before and brought her back home.

But then she realized it was not the intention of his words. That home was not a home that she lived before, a home full of memories between them. She could never go back there anymore even if she really wanted it.

Rukia lowered her gaze again, trying to hide her soreness while his deep voice kept repeating in her head.

Why… why does he spoke so differently, so softly towards her today? Is… is it because soon she will be out of the Kuchiki family? He felt relief because they will be strangers again and he did not have any burden to live with?

"I-I…" she stammered to finish her sentence. She tightened her grips, attempting to hold back her grief which began to creep up and gathered at the corner of her eyes.

What should she do? If she comes back with him it means she has to leave the Kuchiki clan, and return to Rukongai. She would be alone again, without friends and family.

And… without him…

Rukia bit her lower lip as she felt scratches on her hearts. She couldn't imagine how to live her life without him in it, especially, when he finally found a new woman in his life. Her heart was still not ready for it.

"Rukia,"

Her breath hitches as she heard his low, husky voice called her name in very gentle tone. It was torturing her so much, to hear her name out of his lips, flowing in the air. Because the way he called her name felt so right, sending an undeniable spark in her heart, yet she knew it did not mean anything for him. Her name and her presence. It was nothing because soon she had to go, disappear from his life.

"I…" Her tone almost liked a whisper. She paused for a moment, trying to gather her strength. She took a deep breath to soothe her feeling before continuing her words.

"I… Nii-…" but, the moment she tried to continue, she felt palms holding her cheeks, and before she could see the owner of this strongs, yet delicate hands, something soft had captured her lips.

* * *

Once he got to meet her eyes, the violet ones that he was longing for so long, he almost could not prevent himself. Fulfilled with desire to pull her into his arms, hold her forever, and never let her go far from him again.

He realized how much he missed her. How he wanted to explain everything, to clear the misunderstanding between them. Especially, after he caught a glimpse of sadness graven her dazzling eyes.

It hurt him, to see her like that. Though he knew how she felt about him, still, he was aware of the wound that he has left in her heart needed time to heal.

But, he did not care how much time that needed. He would heal it.

He took another step to close the gap between them. During this step, he could feel all the attention now focused on them. It was strange, because usually he would stay away from this hustle condition that interefe his serene life. But, at this time, he did not care. His mind could only focus on the woman before him, as if there was only the two of them in this hall.

He stopped when the distance between them was close enough. Slowly, all the crowd and noise around him began to fade, leaving him and Rukia alone. His eyes never left hers. And from the place he stood now, he could see all the feelings reflected in it.

Sadness, anxious, hurt, fear and… longing.

Instantly, he enveloped with the urge to erase her sadness, so her enchanting eyes could shine again. He wanted to cure her heart, heal it from the sore and pain he cause. He wanted to hold her fragile form in his arms, so he could dispel all her fears. And he wanted to…

With all those desires, he cupped her cheeks in his palms, lingering for a moment to feel the softness of her skin. And finally, regardless of the noisy condition around him, he leaned down to seal her lips.

* * *

Rukia's eyes grew wider as she realized it was Byakuya's lips that touched hers.

_It's… immposible…_

It could not be real. It could not be happening.

This touch… this kiss… all of these were immposible.

_Why…_

Her mind loaded with questions, searching for the reason about his sudden action. But, she could not find any answer for it. Her brain was numb and her body was paralyzed, stuck between bittersweet reality and uncertain dreams as once again, after a long time, she felt his velvet lips against hers.

_He… kissed me…_

He touched her lips in very tender manner, making her melt in her place. It was a simply gesture, so soft and warm, but enough to send a sweet sensation through her body. And, before she could prevent it, desire started to build inside her, pushing away all those questions, doubts and confusions.

_It was him… truly him…_

Slowly, the world around her began to fade. Though, between the tantalizing kiss, between the confusion, she still could hear the squeal of the students, especially the female ones that surrounded them, it did not last long. Those voices, little by little started to vanish as she felt his lips moving gently against hers, making her forget about the world and any kind of sounds around her. It felt like only the both of them were in this tranquil space.

And, as if hypnotized, faintly, she closed her eyes. She knew, deep inside, she wanted it so badly. She has longed it for a long time. His kiss, his delicate touch, his alluring scent and his presence were the only way that could wash all her fears and sadness. The only way that could heal her pains.

_Can I… Can I have this kiss?_

To feel his lips on hers. To taste them. To kiss him back with the same passion.

However, just when she wanted to surrender, giving herself fully to him, Byakuya broke the kiss, trying to get them back to the reality.

But she, still in her hazed state and trapped in her own desire, without thinking of the consequences she could get in, unwittingly lifted her head, searching for his inviting lips, yearning for another kiss. Because one short kiss was not enough to satisfy her thrist.

Nevertheless, her desire only last for a brief moment. Realizing her situation and what exactly she was doing, she fluttered opened her eyes only to find two pair of silver orbs staring at her intensely, yet unreadable like usual.

Horror started to consume her when she realized her shameful mistake. It washed her desire immediately as her mind came back to its sense.

Instinctively, she moved to release herself, trying to run away from his presence as fear and shame crept up rapidly inside her. But, his strong arms maintained her in position, holding her tightly, as if he could read what she would do. Hell, he would never let her go again, though only for a second. He kept his hands on her cheeks, ensuring she was not looking to anyone but him.

This proximity inevitably making her unable to look away, but staring straight to his magnetizing eyes. Confuse, fear and shame still flare up inside her, but in the midst of her anxiety, and the fact that there was nothing she could do, she braved herself to dive into his mysterious eyes, searching for the answer of her questions. Then, after a few seconds, she could hear her own voice, in a very hesistant tone, trying to ask him.

"N… nii-"

"Hey, Byakuya,"

Ichigo's voice recovered her to fully consciousness. Reality hit her as she realized that she was still in the school hall, surrounded by her friends.

Heat started to creep up and spread throughout her body, while her face turned crimson due to the fact that a while ago she was kissing Byakuya in front of her classmates. In front of Ichigo, Inoue, Ishida and Sado, her friends who knew her 'brother-sister' relationship with Byakuya. She lowered her face in panic, and did not dare to look at them. If embarrassment could kill her, she would gladly accept it.

"Do you have a problem, Kurosaki Ichigo?" he asked coldly. Lazily, he shifted his gaze and stared towards Ichigo. It seemed he was not affect with all those eyes looking at him and Rukia, curiously mixed with jealously. His hands, which previously cup Rukia's cheeks reached for her hand, entangling her fingers with his owns, not aware his simple acticon made that petite girl become more red and confused in her place.

"Of course I have a problem," Ichigo put one of his hands on his waist and stared at Byakuya. "What the hell is going on with you? Suddenly coming to my school and making a chaos here. Did you not know PDA isn't allowed here?" he said, pointing indirectly to the kiss incident that happened a few moments ago. Rukia could not help but blushed madly. She really wanted to dig a hole and hide in it forever.

"And what the hell is that. You can't suddenly appear and take Rukia home. We have an important festival tomorrow and Rukia is part of our team, so you can't take her like that." He said as he pointed his index finger to Rukia, while he kept his gaze towards Byakuya.

"If you want to take her home, it's not as easy as you think."

Rukia's eyes widened in surprise, especially after she heard his next words.

"You have to follow our test. If you can pass it, we will give her to you."

* * *

Damn, it's a lie if he said he was not surprise about the situation that just happened. From his presence that suddenly appeared in his school until, yeah, that sudden kiss which had startled him and all his friends.

For God's sake! He kissed Rukia!

Did Byakuya just loss his mind? Since when did this stoic noble who always managed to cover any kind of emotions under his cold mask was capable to do something like that? The world has changed drastically.

Nevertheless, that was not the main problem. It shocked him and his friends, of course. Though he knew about the marriage arrangement between them, about Rukia's feelings towards Byakuya, and from his own observation, how Byakuya feels about her; Hell! It was clearly reflected in his eyes. Well, their eyes. How they were yearning towards each other presence. But, he knew something was not right. Especially, after he saw a hint of sadness and anxiety covering her eyes, hiding her true feelings.

Again, from his own observation, he could get the conclution that Rukia still think Byakuya was angry with her, even after they shared a kiss. He knew Rukia. Though Byakuya came to her directly, she will deny everything including her feelings, covering it as much as she could. This girl, so stubborn as usual.

An idea crossed his mind after watching this kind of drama scene, the idea that probably could help them, especially for Rukia to admit her true feelings. He could not let her suffer more because of her stubbornness, where she built the wall so she could not see the truth in front of her eyes. Besides, he could not let Byakuya take Rukia away easily like that.

A smirk appeared on his face as he thought about his idea.

_It would be a fun day._

* * *

What was actually happening?

That question kept repeating in her mind while she sat on a seat in the middle of Ichigo's classroom. It was so confusing, to be here, surrounding by her classmates and with his presence, to her surprise, he also sat in front of her.

She braced herself to raise her gaze, hoping she could peak a little, the expression of the man before her. But, she immediately lowered it again as she found he was thoroughly staring at her. An uninvited blush adorned her cheeks. After the kiss incident she found it difficult to look directly into his eyes.

_The kiss… _

Rukia could not stop it, as her mind involuntarily wandered back to the kiss incident between her and Byakuya. Though few minutes had passed, she could still feel the reamnat of his soft lips lingering on hers. How his warm lips moved gently, savouring every inch of hers. It was a short kiss, the shortest kiss that she desperately wanted to taste again…

No! No! Nooo!

Stupid, Rukia! Stupid! What was in her mind?! It was not the right time and it was so improper to think about it! Did she not realize how big the mistake she has made? She just made this situation more tangled. Why until a critical time like this could she not prevent her feeling? Soon, she would be dismissed out of his life. They would live apart, taking a different path.

But… but… it was him who kissed her first…

All feelings mixed perfectly in her as her conscience questioned his action. Puzzled, indecisive, wonder and curious, joining purposufely her fear to invade her mind and soul.

Why?

Why did he kiss her if he wanted to kick her out of the family? Did something changed? Did… Did it mean he… he actually has the same…

No. He doesn't.

Rukia cut out all thoughts immediately of her mind. As much as she hoped the condition between them would change, if she could get a chance, she knew, it would never happen.

A sense of gloom start to develop inside her, a bitter smile graced her lips.

Perhaps… it was the best thing for them. For her to leave the family, to be out of his life. Though it hurt, but if it's for his happi…

"Sorry to keep you waiting,"

Rukia stopped wandering as she heard Ichigo's voice. She lifted her eyes and found he was standing beside them. Behind him, Orihime, Ishida and Sado stood few steps from him. Orihime give me meaningful smile that she did not know how to reply.

The atmosphere felt more crowded than usual. The entire students seemed curious about what will happen in her class. And of course, half of their curiousity was about Byakuya's presence. From her place, she even could feel unwarranted jealous stares lead to her, as if she had done something criminal, stealing their precious man, which in this case was Byakuya.

"I hope this is a very important matter that made you dare to delay our departure." Byakuya spoke coldly.

Rukia took a brief glance towards Byakuya. A glimpse of sadness reflected in her eyes after hearing his words.

_So… he really wanted to wash me out of the family immediately…_

"Of course it is an important thing." He said nonchalantly. Then, he put something on the table.

Rukia stared at the two items before her, frowning. These items seemed familiar to her. But she could not remember it clearly.

However, those items were not her main attention, but Ichigo's strange actions that made her wonder.

What was the meaning of his words before? What is he going to do with them?

"As you know, tomorrow, my school will hold a festival, and for it, we have decided to make a host café." Ichigo started to give his explanation.

Rukia kept her attention on Ichigo, trying to guess where this conversation led.

"But, it is not only that. Our class has planned a special boot for couples because tomorrow is Valentine's Day."

He pushed the item to the middle of the table before continuing his words. "This is a lie detector, it can judge whether someone is telling the truth or not. It was designed mainly for the special booth tomorrow. It just, we still don't have time to a couple to try these items."

He looked at Byakuya and Rukia in turns, a grin appeared on his face as he saw their expressions.

"Because of that, I want both of you to test these tools before we open the booth tomorrow."

Rukia looked at Ichigo in disbelief. He must be kidding! Can't he read how difficult is the situation between them? Why did he want them to do this kind of childish game?

"Ichigo! It's not the time to…" She tried to stop Ichigo for making the situation more distracted. But, unexpectedly, Byakuya cut her remarks.

"In other words, if I tell her the truth, I can take her back?" He gave Ichigo a sharp gaze.

"Yes," Ichigo's smirk became wider. It seemed Byakuya manage to catch his hidden intention. "So, do you dare to try it?" he challenging him.

Byakuya gave him a death glare. After a moment, he averted his gaze to Rukia, and it softened slightly after seeing her vulnerable innocent eyes. Then he focused his attention back to Ichigo.

"I'll do it once and it's only for this time." He hissed fiercely.

Meanwhile, Rukia could only gape as she heard Byakuya's words. She did not believe he accepted to participate in this non sense game.

"Okay, let's start it." The grin never left his face. With the help of Orihime, Ichigo started to set the items under their palms.

"W-wait, Ichigo! I will not do this! It's…" Rukia protested.

"Yes, you will." He cut nonchalantly, ignoring her protest.

"But, I can't. This game is inappro…"

"No buts. Besides, Byakuya has agreed to test these items, so, there is no problem, right?"

Rukia fell silent after hearing his remarks.

"And, are you not curious to hear Kuchiki taicho's true feelings, Kuchiki san?" Orihime added in a whisper.

"No!" Rukia shouted unwittingly, her eyes widen. But, not long after, she realized her mistake. She covered her mouth and glanced briefly towards Byakuya.

"I-I mean… it's not proper and…" Rukia did not finish her words. She diverted her gaze, preventing them, especially him, to read her feelings.

It was hurting, because without those strange tools, she knew his true feeling. She did not need to hear it from him directly. How he did not want her to be in his life anymore…

Rukia shook her head and tried to stop her friends. But, she was late because the item was attached on her hand.

"Ichigo, wait! I'm not…"

"Shhh… calm down, Rukia. We're not going to harm you. We will just test these detectors. It will not be long and as fast as we start it, as fast as it finish."

"It's for the success of our festival," Ichigo said before Rukia started to protest again.

"And this is for your own good." He added in low tone, more to himself while he moved back to his place.

He stood besides the table with his body leaned slightly. His hands held the edge of it.

"Okay, what you gonna do is simple. You two just have to answer my questions."

Rukia sat uncomfortable after hearing his explanation. This situation, this atmosphere, this attention, those eyes, this game, it was enough to add to her uneasiness, made her wanted to run. But, she could not move. Not when the man before her never let his eyes go off her.

_Stop trying to look at him. It means nothing. Just finish this stupid game as fast as you can and go back to Rukongai. The place where you belong. _She remembered herself about her state.

Meanwhile, Ichigo took a piece of paper from his pocket. His eyes narrowed for a second as he read it.

"Okay, let's start it." He cleared his throat before he threw the questions.

"First question," he paused for a moment. "Who is the person in your mind right now?" he asked as he turned to Rukia.

She was startled a bit because of that sudden question. Despite of her desire to not do this game, as the question came up, an image instantly emerged in her head.

"Umm… it's… it's…" She attempted to construct a word. A name.

There is only one person in her mind. Nonetheless, instead of mentioning his name, another name came out of her lips.

"Chappy…" And five seconds after she said it, something jolted her hand and she shouted in shock.

"Auch! What is this?"

"Well, I forgot to tell you. If you lie, that items will give you an electric shok." He answered with a grin. "It seems this item work well,"

Then he turned to Byakuya but before he asked him, Byakuya gave the answer directly.

"It's her," he said deeply, without averting his gaze of Rukia.

Rukia blinked at his answer. She looked at him with wide eyes as his answer echoed in her head. And what surprised her more was that he was not jolted like her, which meant he said the truth.

_Me? I am the person in his mind?_

_What was the meaing of it? What do you mean by it… Nii-sama…_

But, before she could contemplate about it further, Ichigo already gave them a new question.

"The second question," Another paused filled the air, as if he wanted to give them time to prepare the answer.

"Who is the most important person in your life?"

Rukia looked even more uncomfortable after hearing this question, because her important person was there, sitting before her and staring at her intensely. But, she knew she could not address his name, so once again she answered:

"Chappy," she flinched as that item send electricity to her hand.

Ichigo shook his head, exasperated with her answer. "I asked you about a person, not a thing." He muttered before shifting his gaze to Byakuya who once again gave him the answer before he asked him.

"It's her," he stopped for a moment, eyes never left hers. "Yes, it's only her." Tenderness mixed with a slight of amusement as he saw confusion clearly visible on her face.

_Why? _

_Whydoes he likes to make my feeling go up and down like this? Is… is he trying to torture me before dumping me?_

"Okay, the third and last question. See? It's not as hard as you think, midget. Try to answer it honestly and you…"

Rukia's mind was no longer focused on Ichigo and the game. It was focused in all Byakuya's confusing answers. Had he said the truth? Or… the tool was broken so though he was lying, they never knew and his words meant noth-

"Do you have feelings towards the person in front of you?"

Rukia's eyes widened in shock, and she stared at Ichigo in disbelief.

Is he insane? What kind of question is that!

"I'm not going to answer it!" Rukia protested.

"No, Rukia. You must answer it. It's the rule."

She shook her head faintly. She did not want to answer this question and she believed Ichigo knew her reasons. He knew how sore her heart was because she has feelings towards Byakuya and also the cause why she could not reveal it.

"But…" Rukia shifted her gaze to peek at Byakuya, wondering what he was thinking about this question.

"No buts. Now answer it. Our time is limited."

"I…" she bit her lower lips. Why is he putting her in a situation like this? Though she denied it, this tool will prove she was lying.

"Umm… Can I… can we exchange these items?" she asked helplessly.

Ichigo stared at her for a few moments. A small sigh came out of his mouth as he nodded. With the help of Ishida, they changed the items.

"Though you change it, as long as you don't speak the truth you will always get jolt." He muttered. "Okay, what's your answer?"

Rukia took a deep breath. "I… I don't have any feelings." She answered in whisper. And after five seconds she shouted in shock.

Inevitably, her gaze met Byakuya's, and soon, her face turned pale as she realized her mistake. Fear crept quickly inside her, and reflexively, she realeased her hand from that item.

Regardless the conditions around her, she got up from her seat and tried to run away. But, before she could reach the door, she felt a strong arm grasp her wrist. A small gasp came out of her lips as that arm pulled her into an embrace.

"You lied,"

Rukia's eyes widened as she heard his soft voice whispered through her ears. She realized she could no longer hide the truth about her feelings, because now, he knew everything.

"I-I'm sorry… I-I will receive t-the punishment, because I dishonor y-you..." Her eyes heat up, but she tried hard to hold back her tears.

"I-I will do what you wish. I'll discharge from Kuchiki family and will bring this issue with me, s-so your name and family's name isn't tainted..." Rukia fought hard to keep from crying as she continued to speak. Though it was difficult to construct a word, she wanted to say her sincere apology.

"Is it your habit?" he asked while he draw her closely, negligible all her words.

Rukia blinked repeatedly, her eyes still red, but her heart beating faster than it should be when Byakuya lifted her chin so their gaze could meet, and she found it barely hard to breath. This closeness really killed her gradually with no mercy.

"Why did you always run away like that? You have not even heard my answer."

"I-It's…"

Nonetheless, before she could think, once again, for the second time Byakuya's lips moved to lock her owns into the sweetest kiss.

Speechless, Rukia could only stare towards Byakuya as he released her lips. It was the second time he kissed her, and her mind was totally blank now.

"That is my answer. My honest answer." He stared at her vulnerable eyes deeply.

"So," He leaned his face slightly, without averting his gaze. "What is your honest answer?"

"I… I…" Rukia was lost for words, unable think clearly as his nose barely touched hers and his hot breath wiped her lips, evoking her desire.

"Never mind, I'll find it…" he moved an inch, almost closing the gap. "By myself." With the end of those words he crushed his lips on hers fiercely.

* * *

At the time his lips touched hers, Rukia closed her eyes almost without a fight. Unlike the previous two kisses, this moment, Byakuya kissed her with more passion, as if he wanted to satisfy the thirst that had been buried for so long.

And Rukia found herself kissing him back with the same intensity. For the first time since he came today, she let her desire to lead, allowing herself to feel his warmth and tenderness, without been overshadowed by fear, anxiety, or confusion about the meaning of all this.

By putting all her worries to the edge, she pressed her body closer to Byakuya, as if their proximity was not enough to remove her yearning to his figure.

* * *

Without breaking the kiss, Byakuya's hand moved slowly from her waist, and ran along her back and continued to move up, making her shiver by every touch.

He knew he had probably startled her with all his answers and actions that day. It was not only once or twice, but it was the third time he has kissed her in front of everyone's eyes. But, he did not mind. He did not want to stop either. Because he was with her now. He had her back in his arms. And there was nothing more important than that. He was gathering his answer from her. And the truth was so sweet. Though she still tried to hide it, but he would show her, reassure her, the truth was not as painful as she feared.

He also noticed there were a lot of students looking at them flabbergasted. Even for several people who were familiar with him, they might be thinking he was crazy because of his strange demeanor. However, though it sounded weird, he really did not care about what was in their mind. Not after all he and Rukia had been through. Those all coherent thought had flew away as his lips touched her soft owns. And all he could think at that very moment was her.

Only her.

* * *

She could feel her feet melted when the tip of his tongue brushed against her lips, riveting her to open her mouth. She let out a soft moan as his tongue explored every inch of hers and claimed it as his. If it was not for his hand that held her, she must have pass out by the immense pleasure caused by his kiss.

She wanted to be in this condition forever, to continue to feel his lips on hers, feeling his touches on her skin, lost into the overwhelming pleasure. So, she could not hide her disappointment when Byakuya broke the kiss.

* * *

Rukia panted slightly, breathless as the kiss was over. A tinge of pink adorning her cheeks and her eyes still filled with desire caused by his passionate kiss.

Then she felt a soft touch on her cheek. She raised her gaze and almost could not believe what she had seen. It was clearly reflected in it. His gray eyes usually cold, were now clouded with warmth, desire, longing and… love.

"I think I've got the answer I was looking for."

Her eyes grew even wider after hearing his words.

Byakuya gently stroked her cheek, trying to calm her feelings, his eyes staring at hers with a hint of affection mixed with desire to claim her again.

Meanwhile, Rukia was shivering as his warm breath swept her lips, and at how close they were. Her mind was blurring, and she was unable to think any rational things about their situation. Not as his lips just few inches from her own. It was so inviting.

However, when their lips would meet, a voice brought them back to reality.

"Okay, I'm glad you managed to get your answer. But, can you stop doing PDA here? I don't want my class to be kicked out of the festival because you did things against the school rules."

Rukia's eyes widen in shock. Burning sensation swept over her for the second time when she realized she indeed was still in school. She looked around frantically as she found all eyes were staring at her and Byakuya. She immediately glanced at where her friends stood. Ishida and Sado silently nod to her, while Orihime smiled broadly as their eyes met.

It took a split second for Rukia to realize the meaning of her smile. She was still in Byakuya's arms. Realizing that, she tried to pull away, but Byakuya held her movement by tightening his embrace around her waist. It did not fail to make Rukia blush furiously at her place.

"I've completed this game. So, I guess you have no right to hold our departure." He said coldly.

"There are many things we need to talk about, and here is not the appropriate place." Byakuya lowered his gaze to Rukia. A thin smile appeared on his face when he saw her flushed face.

"That's right, you two suppose to resolve this issues until it's clear." Ichigo stepped to the side.

"But," He stared at Byakuya. "If I found one single tear falling from her eyes, I'll come and knock you down until you're back to your senses."

"Save your energy to fight the hollows, Kurosaki Ichigo. Because you'll never see her tears as long as I'm alive."

Rukia's jaw dropped a little after hearing his words.

Byakuya released his hand from her waist, searching for her hand and held it gently. Rukia looked up to stare at him, her cheeks still adorned with a pink hue and her eyes filled with questions.

"Let's go," he said softly.

She did not know what prompt her to nod. As if hypnotized, she followed his steps to walk out of the room, leaving hundreds of pairs of eyes that keep staring at them until they disappeared. There was silence for few moments. Everyone seemed impressed with the incident.

"Are we in the middle of filming a drama?" Someone shouted, breaking the silence between them. Instantly, the atmosphere turned crowded. They all looked busy discussing the event that just happened.

"I didn't know that you have prepared questions for our special booth tomorrow," Ishida said as he approached Ichigo.

"Yes, Kurosaki kun. Since when did you prepare the questions?" Orihime asked curiously.

Ichigo kept his gaze at the door for a brief second before he turned to them. A grin graced his face when he handed a blank paper in front of their eyes.

"Huh? It is empty! So, that was..."

Ichigo nodded, "Well, I just improvise. Fortunately, all went well." He glanced back towards the door and stared at it for a moment.

"They'll be fine," Orihime said as if she could read his mind.

"Yeah, I hope so." He muttered.

"Come on," he said as he stepped into the middle of the class. He took the banner that was draw by Rukia. A smile appeared on his face when he saw Chappy picture. Then he turned and looked back at his friends.

"There are many things we must do. We have to win the festival tomorrow."

"Hai." They said in unison before they approached Ichigo.

Outside, the afternoon sun was shining beautifully, decorating the sky with picturesque orange color. It spread its warmth through the air, giving the couple, who walked out of school a slight of tranquil that they need for now.

* * *

**A/N:**

**How do you feel? I hope you guys enjoyed it xD  
**

**Well, there are several things that I want to confess about this chapter xD, and I wish you all not kill me after reading some of my confessions xD**

**Confessions of Noctis Vee Caelum:**  
**1. **Okay, I'll be honest, actually it was not the ending for this chapter. At first, this original chapter has more than 11k of words. Hahaha yes, I'm crazy because I wrote too much xDDD  
Well, It difficult for me at first to divide it, because it will decrease the 'feeling' of the story and plot. However, after some discussions, and get some rest xD, I decided it's the best to divide this chapter into 2 parts, and what you guys has already read was the first part of my chapter xD  
I know, you will think, 'why it has to divide?' Well, it's really long chapters, and actually I lost some focus as I reach my 9k, because I have feeling it will too long and too hard to read because not all the readers like to read long chapters, and when I wrote the ending's scene, my mind filled with 'make it short' voices xD.  
So, for the best of two sides, I divided this chapter and for this time I only post this first part because I want to fix some parts of my second one and give more feeling to it :3  
I wish you don't mind xD and don't worry, the second part will post in two or three days xD  
You can hate or kill me if I can't update at that time ;)

**2.** Hahaha,This is very embarrassing for me ^^, actually, the lie detector is not the part of this story. You guys still remember at the first time when this detector appear in this story? Actually, at that chapter I only use it to bright the mood of that chapter (chapter 20: Farewell), because it's too depressing. So, at that time, I was so surprising because a lot of you mention that tool xD  
However, I really want to say my gratitude xD.  
Thank you, because you guys give me inspiration to write this chapter especially the scene with that detector, and I knew it OOC, but I wish you all could enjoy that scene. I wrote it special for you :3**  
**

**3.** If you read this chapter, perhaps you will think, 'their problem is not exactly fix.'  
Yes, it is. The whole misunderstanding will be solved in the second part xD  
But ,for now I can't tell how it will be solven xD. Nonetheless, I wish you will like it once I post it ^^

**4. **It's additional, but** I wish you can give me review about this chapter xD  
**It help me a lot to improve ^^ I really Appreciate your opinion, constructive criticism, or anything that could improve my skill xD

**It's my favorite part xD, I'm so serious, I miss and really love this 'part'  
I want to say my gratitude, once again, for you all who read this story, even favorited and followed this story, thank you so much *bow* :3  
I'm sorry if I keep you waiting, and I'll try to update regularly like before xD**

**And for you guys, who reviewed my last chapter:**

**- corvusraven: **Hi xD, there is a lot of Byakuya here and in the next chapter, so, though there is still no Byakuya in manga T^T, but I wish you enjoy this chapter xD

**- andyantopia: **Hahaha, it's been a long time, so I wonder what emoticon for this chapter xD

**- I'llBiteYouToDeath: **Surprise xD, hahaha, I know, it needs very long time for me to update, but I wish this and the next chapter can surprise you :3

**- Sasunaruhaven: **Hi, thank you so much for your review, but I'm really sorry because I wasn't update for mpre than a month :(, but I wish, you can forgive me after read this chapter xD

**- ctofi1: **Gomen ne~~, for cut at that part and because this story could not be update on time ^^ I wish this chapter can make you happy xD

**- Shimmerbreeze: **Here is it xD, the new chapter, I'm deeply sorry if it too long time for you, I hope you like it xD

**- mochiusagi: **Hi, I'm updating now, I hope you like it ^^, Byakuya back to his sense xD

**- Butterfly Wings:**Hey xD, I feel really guilty because it took more than a month for me to update, though you said you'll wait, I'm really sorry for this long delay. Hopefully this chapter can fit your expectation ^^, once again thank you for your review :3

**- Guest: **Hi, thank you so much for your review, umm... I think this chapter almost answer your hope for them xD, and I'm deeply sorry because I can't update soon, I wish you like this chapter ;)

**- ANF-Byaruki: **Hi xD, once again thank you :3, I hope you like the kiss scene ;)

**- Zenachi: **Hey, thank you so much for your review xD and I'm really sorry because I made you waiting for the new chapter, I never expected it will took more than one month for me to update, I wish you still read this story and I hope you like the new chapter :)

**- Yuki-onna 0: **Hi Yuki xD, Thank you for your review, about Byakuya's dream, yes, I'm thinking to write it, but still not in this chapter xD, about the chocolate, sure she will give it, but still not in this chapter too xDD  
Anyway, I hope you like this chapter :3

**- Guest:** Hi, thank you xD I'm updating now xD, I wish you enjoy this chapter xD

**- PAMILA DE CASTRO: **Once again thank you for your review, I hope you like this chapter too xD

**- Ra7matigorti: **Hahaha, I don't know how to contact Byakuya, because he still busy with Rukia xD, but I hope this chapter can help you ;)

**- vicky73:** Hi Vicky xD, finally I can update ^^, though it took a long time, but I still remember my promise to make them together, I hope you like this chapter and the next chapter too :)

**- Joruri: **Kyaaa~~ It's been a long time, I'm glad to know you still read this story xD, I wish I can reply you soon, but it took more time for me to finish this chapter xD, however, I hope you like this new one :3**  
**

**- ReckoningDay: **Thank you so much for your review, I hope you like the update xD

**- EienJihLee: **Hey, thank you :3, you're welcome and I hope you enjoy this new chapter xD

**- Aii Sakuraii:** Aiiiii! Aku update xD, hahahaha, maaf ya membuatmu nunggu lama sampai cakar2 tembok gak jelas wkwkwkwk xDD, semoga kamu suka chapternya xD, dan semoga kamu nggak banting meja setelah membaca ending chapter ini ;)

**- FukaynaFemi:** Hi, hahaha, thank you so much for your kind review :3, I wish you like this chapter too ^^

**- Takayanagi Sakura: **Hey, once again thank you :3,I'm sorry if it take a long time, but I wish you enjoy this chapter like my previous one xD

**- Guest: **Thank you for your review xD, I'm happy you like this story, and don't worry, I'll finish it and never leave it undone xD

**- velvetsins: **Hey, sexy lady ;) hahaha, thank you again for your help x3, and I hope you like this one and I hope I can decrease the occ ^^, Fiuh... it almost over, so, you have to stop to find a way to kill me, okay? xDDD

**- Paau: **Hey, Paau xD, please don't hate me ^^, I'm updating now! I'm deeply sorry for making you wait so long. I wish you like the update xD

**- AikaSefiro12: **Hey, once again thank you xD, I'm glad you enjoyed this story xD, and I wish you enjoy this chapter too xD

**Thank you so much guys, for all your support for this story xD  
I'm so happy for all the feedback that I get until this time xD**

**Have a great time and see ya in the next update xD**

**Sincerely yours, from one of you all xD**

**-Noctis Vee Caelum-**


	26. Beautiful Reality

**A/N:**

Quote:** 'Love means never having to say you're sorry...'- **(Love Story, Erich Segal)

As my promised, here is the new chapter ^^  
I wish you can enjoy this one xD

**My special thanks for Nyanmaru94, once again thank you for your biggest help as beta to check this chapter, and Lara, thank you for your tips xD, I wish I can surprise you ;)**

Please forgive my grammar and spelling mistakes, I'm not the best but I'll do my best

Glossary: _Ryokan_ = is a type of traditional Japanese inn that originated in the Edo period (1603–1868), when such inns served travelers along Japan's highways. They typically feature tatami-matted rooms, communal baths, and other public areas where visitors may wear yukata and talk with the owner. (source: Wikipedia)

Disclaimer: Bleach belongs to Tite Kubo

* * *

**Chapter 26: Beautiful Reality**

Rukia knelt nervously on the tatami floor. She did not know what to do as she was in the luxurious guest room with traditional Japanese-style.

Yes, rather than bring her back to the Kuchiki Manor, Byakuya instead took her to a _Ryokan_ located in Karakura town.

She did not know what his purpose was by taking her to this place. During the trip until they arrived, there was no single word coming out from his mouth. That's what made her wonder and worried why his demeanor had back to cold. It was very different from when they shared the kiss...

Rukia instantly flushed when the image of her and Byakuya exchanging a short but very passionate kisses flashed in her head.

She touched her lips and closed her eyes to feel the remnants of his delicate ones. Her heart covered with a warm sensation as she recalled the way Byakuya had kissed her. It was so intense, so passionate, but full of tenderness, making her heart beating uncontrolled.

However, that feeling did not last long.

She opened her eyes and stared at the entrance for a while. Since they arrived at this place, Byakuya immediately went to see the owner of the _Ryokan_, while she was taken away by a servant to replace her school uniform with a light blue yukata. It was a very comfortable and beautiful yukata. It had Sakura patterns embroidered on the entire sleeves and below the waist, with a pink obi to complete her performance.

Rukia sighed. Her fingers played with the edge of her sleeves, while her mind began to contemplate all the events that happened since this afternoon.

Yes, in spite of all the kisses and his words during their time in school today, Byakuya still did not give any explanation about the reason for his arrival. And, once again, he left her in confusion, making her worried and scared about uncertain things.

Was it all real? His words, his kisses, his touch and… his feelings? Or it was all just an illusion?

Rukia snapped out of her reverie when she heard the door slid open. Reflexively, she rose from her seat when she saw Byakuya entering the room.

"Nii..." she was about to say something, but her voice immediately dropped into a whisper as she took a closer look at his appearance.

He had changed his shirt with a simple, but elegant dark blue yukata that wrapped his body perfectly. His long black hair looked shiny, due to the light reflection in their room. His gray eyes never left hers as he walked towards her.

Rukia's heart skipped a beat and a tingle sensation spread through her body as he stopped just few inches from her. They stared in each other eyes for a moment.

She knew, looking into his eyes was not a good idea because it had a 'bad' effect for her heart, still, she could not resist it either. Then, slowly, before her brain could prevent it, her gaze dropped to his lips, the ones that had stolen her kisses for three times throughout the day, she wanted so badly for those lips to reward hers with even more.

Rukia cursed herself. With all her power, she attempted to focus her mind, although she knew it was almost impossible when he was so close to her.

"Umm… Actually… why are we…" She tried to ask his reason but before she finished it, Byakuya cut her remarks.

"Follow me,"

And for her surprise, Byakuya reached for her hand and held it. Then, before she could think what was the meaning of his action, her legs started to walk, following his direction to the door on the other side of the room. It seemed her body had its own thoughts.

Byakuya slid open the door, which lead to the garden. A feeling of admiration blew up in her as she saw the dazzling sight of the garden with traditional Japanese architecture. For a brief minute, her eyes swept every part of it that reminded her of the garden in the Kuchiki manor. Then, her eyes stopped on a Sakura tree located in the middle of it, her eyes widened slightly as she looked at the pink petals falling beautifully, dancing freely with the wind.

After a while, Byakuya pulled back her hand gently, leading her to enter the garden. Again, she felt hypnotize to follow his footsteps and put aside all her questions momentarily.

Step by step, she was amazed by the garden architecture. It's a uniquely beautiful garden. Traditional Japanese elements combined to create a peaceful place. There was a beautiful pond, bridge, reeds, lilies, and the sound of gently flowing water. This variety of textures, shapes, and patterns succeed to take her breath away. The atmosphere also gave the impression of comfort and tranquility, as if they were in another world.

They stopped right under the Sakura tree and what she saw there just made her more shocked. There was a small table with various dishes for dinner.

Rukia instantly stopped. A memory flashed her mind as she stared at the view before her.

"Rukia?" he asked in wonder.

"What… is this?" she was shaking slightly.

Then, she turned to gaze at him, looking for an explanation. "What does all this mean?"

"I remember you wish to have dinner together under the Sakura trees once the flower's have bloom." Byakuya answered calmly.

Rukia blinked. For a moment, she just stared blankly at him because she never expected he would give an answer like that.

"Come," he said as he led her to sit under a tree.

Confused, she could just sit and stare at the dishes in front of her. This was not the reaction she expected from him. She wanted to get an explanation of all the questions in her mind.

"The food will lose the taste if it's cold." He said quietly.

Rukia averted her gaze on Byakuya. She wanted to ask and tell him about her anxiety, but immediately changed her mind when she saw he started to take his chopsticks. She let out a soft sigh, before following his steps, although she was not feeling hungry.

No one talk as they enjoyed their meal. In the west, the sky gradually changed its color, while the sun almost drowned, leaving a trail of orange on the horizon line. In the air, pink petals flew slowly, covering the ground as it fell. Its scent blew through the wind, comforting their sense every time they inhale the alluring fragrance.

The girl stared at the petals for a moment. If only these feelings were not as confused as it was, if only the entire situation was not such a mess, she would really enjoy this dinner. It was one of her wishes, to have a dinner while enjoying the beautiful scene of Sakura together with him. A hope that was wished not long ago, before everything had changed.

Rukia ventured to glance at Byakuya who sat beside her, and she was surprised because he had finished his meal and was staring at her.

"Did you enjoy your dinner?"

"Uh, oh… yes…" Rukia looked awkward. She put her chopsticks down, then grabbed her tea and took a sip to calm her feelings.

"It's good to hear that,"

She could not prevent herself anymore as she heard his words. Their gaze met, and her emotions start flowing unbearable after seeing the softness reflected in his eyes.

"Why…" her voice was like a whisper."Why do you like to play with my emotions?"

"Today, suddenly you came to the school and said you would take me to the place where I should be. It is Rukongai, isn't it?" she kept looking into his eyes, waiting for his reaction. And as she saw nothing, she continued to speak.

"I knew… I made an unforgivable mistake, and I'm really sorry for that. It's just, as I've prepared myself to leave your life, you suddenly kissed me, messing up my feelings." Rukia could feel her cheeks heating up when she mentioned the word 'kiss', nevertheless she brushed off the feeling for a moment and continued pouring everything out of her mind.

"Then, you did something strange, following Ichigo's game. What all those words mean? Do you like to play with my heart? You told I was lying, but suddenly you kiss me for the second time. Then, you ask my honest answer about my feelings, and before I could say anything, you kissed me again. And... and..." Rukia did not finish the sentence. She was breathless, and her face was flushed furiously due to the emotions mixed with shame as she had to talk about the events and the kiss incident between them.

"Why? Why did you bring me here? All your actions made my feelings go up and down. Sometimes, you're so warm, but then you're being so cold. Some of the times you approached me, but then you disappear again and left me alo..."

A soft touch on her lips stopped her to finish her sentence, but before she could discover what was actually happening, she found she had been taken away into another kiss.

* * *

Ever since he opened the door, he could nearly restrain his desire as he saw she was waiting for him in the middle of the room.

His desire grew even stronger from the moment he tasted the sweetness of her lips in that school, and it took all of his self-control to not claim her as soon as their gap was very close, where he could take her into his arms easily and kissed her endlessly, because all the kisses that happened before were still not enough for him.

Nonetheless, he managed to push all his desires a while, though he did not know for how long. He knew he had to clear all these misunderstandings, so she could stop blaming herself and run from him.

So, this is where they are now. In the middle of the garden, under the Sakura tree, surrounded by pink petals that fell beautifully.

Though only for a second, he never let his gaze away from her. The way she looked at him with a hint of confusion in her eyes, the way she talked about her frustration, the way her face flushed, the way she hid her embarrassment as she had to mention their kisses, making her look so attractive in his eyes.

He… liked it.

Correct.

He loved it.

In one movement, he pulled her into his arms and gave her lips the answer that she needed.

* * *

It did not need a long time for Rukia to be drowned into his kiss. She was surprised, of course, and questioned his sudden behavior. But, as soon as his lips moved, it instantly disappeared and was replaced by the desire to kiss him back.

She could feel his hand pulling her body closer, while keep kissing her softly. It made her crazy, every touch on her lips felt so inviting, and she wanted much more.

A satisfied moan came out of her as his tongue slipped into her mouth, searching for her own to deepen the kiss. Their tongues intertwined and started to move in a slow dance.

It was strange how she became so addicted to his kisses, but, it just feel so right to have his lips on hers, to taste them, savoring every inch of it.

Soon, their kiss turned into a hot, passionate dance and Rukia could feel Byakuya bringing her body down slowly, laying her to the ground, covering it with his own without breaking their kiss.

Finally, after the urge to get some air became unbearable, Byakuya released her lips. Both panting heavily, trying to compose themselves.

After a moment of silence, she reluctantly opened her eyes as she felt a gently stroke on her cheeks.

She could not help but flush furiously after she realized how close they were. She was lying on the ground while Byakuya leaned on one elbow, half lying on her side, his other hand caressed her cheeks and his eyes stared down at hers, sending a warm sensation throughout her body.

"Uh… Nii-sa…"

She fell silent immediately. Her eyes widened, and her cheeks heat up when Byakuya put his index finger on her lips.

"I think after the lot of things that happened this afternoon, especially a moment ago, addressing me as '_Nii-sama'_ is no longer appropriate."

She was blushing madly after hearing his words. Still, there were some questions that indeed needed answers and he did not miss it. He could see it all clearly reflected in her violet eyes.

"I know there are many questions within you that require explanation." Byakuya continued his remarks.

"So, I take you here, to clear all the misunderstandings before we could be back home."

"Misunderstandings?" she asked, confused.

"Yes, all this mess happened because I was jealous and angry when I heard you said you love Kurosaki Ichigo in your dream at the night after we came back from the festival."

Rukia looked at him, flabbergasted. "W-what? I'm not! I-I mean… I never said that! I…" Rukia fell became silent immediately as the dream flashed back in her mind.

_No, it's impossible!_

"You mean that dream? But… I'm not-"

"I know," Byakuya cut her remarks.

"I was so jealous at that time. I avoided you and jumped to the conclusion that you had feelings towards that boy."

"But… I'm not…" she tried to explain, but she stopped as questions crossed her mind. She looked at him in wonder. "Why did you not ask me before? And why did you kept silent all this time?"

Byakuya stared at Rukia for a moment before giving the answer. "I could not ask you because I was scared my guess was right."

Rukia could not hide her surprise as she heard his answer. "S-… scared?"

Byakuya nodded slightly. "Yes, but after a while I realized my mistake, so at that time, I decided to let you go to the living world." There was a pause before he continues his words. "Though, it was hard for me to let go of your hand, but as long as you could reach your happiness I would be fine because there is nothing more important in this world than to see you smile."

Rukia's eyes grew wider after hearing his words.

"However, I did not realize my actions only create another misunderstanding." A bitter smile graced his lips.

"I was so blind at that time. I jumped to that stupid conclusion and closed my eyes from the truth in front of me, creating the misunderstanding that made you suffer." His voice was full of remorse as he remembered all her words from that recorder.

"I've acted so foolish to let you go for what I thought was the best for you. I've made a mistake when I gift you with what I thought as freedom. But, it turned out I just hurt you with my decision."

Then he reached his hand to take Rukia into his arms. "I'm sorry," he whispered softly into her ear.

Her eyes grew even wider, and her mouth gaped slightly as she heard the apology from him.

Rukia lift her head, searching for his gaze, to make sure she was not mishearing.

Byakuya's face softened as he looked deeply into her eyes. "Rukia, I understand if you're still angry with me and won't forgive my past actions. But, I just want you to know, I'll never leave you again. I'll do anything to heal your pain, wash away your sadness, even if it takes the rest of my life, even if you reject me. You have to remember it. I'll always be here, by your side. Forever."

She almost could not believe what she had just heard and did not know how to react. The only thing she could do was just staring into his silver eyes. It was almost like a dream, all his acts, and his words. And she was scared she would wake up anytime soon and face the reality where he was not by her side and still cold as he was.

"It's not a dream," he assured as he saw her expression. "So, would you accept my apology?"

Rukia's eyes glazed, her heart filled with warm. She looked at him for a moment before she shakes her head. "There is nothing to apology for," she took a deep breath before she continues her remarks.

"Because… since the beginning, it was not only your fault." Rukia said as she remembers the way she took care of this situation. If only she have handle it liked the way Yoruichi and Ichigo told her, if only she was honest with her feelings earlier and stopped denying it, perhaps both of them would not suffer because of this misunderstanding.

"I'm sorr-"

But, Byakuya cut her apology by pulling her closer. "It was not your fault either."

Rukia took the opportunity to bury her face against his chest. She closed her eyes for a minute to enjoy the proximity that she was yearning for so long. The closeness sending a sense of security to whole her body. Then she raised her head to ask him a question that kept popping up in her mind.

"Umm… so…" She bit her lips, trying to compose the words.

"That means you… you are not angry at me, are you?" her body was immediately filled with a nervous sensation as Byakuya's eyes looked down at her.

"I mean… Is it okay? Because… because… I-I have…" Rukia stammered to finish her words. But, she braced herself to say it. "I… I have feelings for you." She said sheepishly. Her face turned to crimson and heat started to crept up, burning her entire body.

Slight of amusement appeared on his face after he heard her question and saw how red she was now. This girl, did she not realize how cute she is now? And after seeing this, he was not sure he could prevent his desire anymore.

"Silly girl," Byakuya lifted up her body slightly, so their face was in line.

"With what just happened, did I seem angry to you?" he asked in a low, husky tone, sending a shiver down to her spine. "Did all my words and actions today not prove enough?" Rukia's heart skipped a beat as Byakuya leaned his face.

"Or…" His eyes never left hers, and from this closeness, she could see clearly what was reflected in it, and her body trembled slightly by a foreign excitement that suddenly appeared inside her.

"You want to be reassured again?" with the end of these words, he caught her lips and kissed her deeply.

Rukia could feel Byakuya's hand pushing her back, holding her body possessively without releasing her lips. Then, he lifted his hand to one side of her face, and moved slightly to stare into her eyes deeply.

"Now, do you believe me?"

Warm covered her heart as she nodded shyly. "Yes," she looked back at him. "It's really like a dream, because…"

Byakuya stopped her words by pressing his body to her, making Rukia moan unconsciously, before he kiss her lips fiercely, taking the opportunity from her parted lips to slip his tongue to explore her mouth.

Rukia reached out her hand to touch and caress his hair. Then, she moved her hand to bring his head down in order to deepen the kiss.

Soon, their kisses became more passionate and intense, tongue and lips moved widely. And then, between the kiss, in one motion, he lifted up her body and carried her in his breaking the kiss, he took Rukia back to their room.

Rukia felt a soft touch on her back when Byakuya gently laid her on the futon. She wanted to ask him about it, because she remembered it was not there when she first entered the room.

But, Byakuya did not give her a chance, his body pressed hers, and his tongue did not stop moving, it continued to explore every part of her mouth, pulling her tongue to dance with his. Finally, Rukia could only surrender and let herself sink back in his hot kiss.

After a few minutes passed, Byakuya finally released her lips. He rested his forehead on hers. He was breathing heavily, while his eyes filled with desire and passion.

"Once again, this is not a dream," his lips swept back her lips gently. "I'll prove it."

He reached for her cheek with his hand, moving her closer to his body. He began to kiss her with unbelievable tenderness. Then slowly he parted her lips and thrust his tongue in her mouth, making the kiss more intense and heated. The desire increasing in both of them, he could hardly control himself. He closed the distance between their bodies gaining a satisfied moan from Rukia. Her voice fueled him with an incredible desire. Byakuya slowly grind his hips, almost inpercible, but with their closeness, Rukia could feel the fullness of his arousal, heat creep on her face as she broke the kiss in surprise. Byakuya stared at her with tenderness, and said…

"If you do not want this, you should stop me now, because I'm not sure I can stop once I started it." He said as he kissed her forehead softly.

From her place, Rukia could see it, how he tried to prevent his desire, and how he put her feeling above him. His gentle behavior touched her. She lifted her face to give him a tender kiss.

"I ... I do not want you to stop," she said shyly. Her cheeks turned red after she spoke her mind, but her embarrassment was short-lived when once again, she felt his lips on hers.

They returned to share a very passionate kiss. But, this time, there was no doubt anymore between them and their feelings. He knew what he wanted, and so do her.

Byakuya crushed her lips endlessly. He just could not get enough of tasting her sweet delicious lips. Then, his kisses slowly moved down to her chin, and kept moving until he reached her neck.

Her head slumped backwards in order to provide greater access to Byakuya. He sucked her neck softly, and he could not hide his excitement when he heard a sigh of satisfaction out of her lips. He wanted her to feel more, so he gently bite her skin, and was immediately rewarded with another moan.

Rukia held out her hand to draw Byakuya back, so she could kiss him. This time, he gave her opportunity to dominate, while his hand started playing with her hair, feeling its softness fell between his fingers. Her lips pressed his lips firmly while her warm tongue sneaked into his mouth. At first, her touch felt shy, but as her desire took her, she became bolder to explore his mouth and play with his tongue.

His hand left her hair to touch the skin of her neck, before moving down, sweeping her breast slightly, making Rukia moaned between the kiss. She broke the kiss and panted heavily. Her eyes darken with lust.

Meanwhile, Byakuya did not stop his ministration. He moved his lips back down to her neck, hungry to taste her delicate skin, while his hand continued to move down and stop just below her belly. He slipped his hand inside her yukata to stroke her thigh, making her gasped. A small moan came out of her mouth, and without realizing it, her hips began to move under him.

_It's so strange…_

She did not know what actually happened to her mind, her body and her reactions. These whole new sensations felt so strange to her, so confusing and raised a slight of fear inside her about what will happen next. Yet, she did not want to stop either. Her mind was hazed to many coherent thoughts, and deep inside, a foreign desire started to build, making her body wanted more from him.

Byakuya smiled slightly among his touches. He loved her reactions, and he wanted to get more. His lips moved downwards, while his hand moved up to look for her obi, and in one motion, he managed to untie it.

Embarrassment took over her as she felt Byakuya started to part her yukata. Instinctively, she tried to close her fabric, but he held her movements. He pulled her to sit on the futon and stared deep into her eyes.

"It's alright," he leaned down to kiss her lips softly, to calm her nervousness.

Rukia stared at his eyes, all her feelings reflected in it. After a moment, she nodded and released her hand, though, still unsure about it. It was the first time she lets someone to see her body. It felt so uncomfortable, and she was a bit scared and extremely nervous. However, she tried to calm herself because she knew he will never do anything bad to her.

Byakuya parted her Yukata slowly. He kept his eyes on hers and looked at her tenderly. He did not want her to get scared because of his action.

Rukia turned her face to the right when her Yukata was on the side of the futon. Her cheeks heat up, especially as she felt Byakuya's eyes roamed over her naked body.

Why he was staring at her like that? Did… did… he feel disappointed with what he has seen?

Shame washed over her as she thought about it, and she felt her confidence began to crumble because he still was not saying anything to her.

Byakuya reached out to touch her cheek until their eyes met. "Do not feel ashamed." He said, as if he knew what was in her mind before gave a kiss at the corner of her eye.

"B-but… my body…" she said, still unsure.

"You are beautiful, Rukia." He landed a soft kiss on her lips as his hand moved to stroke her back to calm her feelings. After he felt she was relaxed, he trailed his kiss down to taste her bare skin. He gave some attention on her sensitive neck, then to her shoulders before moving further down.

Byakuya kisses finally fell on her right breast, making Rukia gasped and dropped her head back. Pleasurable moans came out of her mouth when the tip of his tongue played with her nipple, making it harden just after a few licks, while one of his hands cupped and squeezed her left breast.

Rukia did not know what just happen to her. Her body felt so hot, and she could not stop moaning. And she increasingly drowned into this pleasure when Byakuya took all her nipple into his mouth. He sucked it softly and gave several bites, making her moans got out of control.

Suffocated by this unknown desire, Rukia moved her hands, directing him to her left breast which was thirst to feel his touches.

Byakuya gave her what she wanted. Deep inside, he really wanted to take her badly, to make her his soon. But, he did not want to ruin this moment. With all his self-control, he tried to push his desire for a while. He did not want to rush it. Moreover, it was not that bad to enjoy this togetherness. He would have plenty of time to satisfy his own desires. Now it was her time, so he wanted her to enjoy and drown into the pleasure she had never felt before.

Byakuya lie Rukia back down on the futon, and positioned himself between her legs, before returning to provide a gentle kiss on her lips. Meanwhile, his right hand began to move down on her inner thigh. His fingers keep moving until he found her sweet core already wet. He rubbed her entire center before he pressed his long finger into her, making Rukia startled and gasped unwittingly. Her hands clasped the edge of the futon tightly when his finger start moving in and out of her private area where no one has ever touched.

Rukia was panting heavily as Byakuya's mouth begin moving back down to squash her breasts, before trailing further down, giving some licks and kisses on her flat stomach, while his tantalizing fingers kept working in her core sending a foreign sensation through her body, making her moans more frenzied.

Byakuya stopped his movements and pulled out his fingers as his lips were right below her stomach. He shifted his gaze to look at Rukia for a moment. A tender smile appeared on his lips as he saw her expression. He wanted to do more, to satisfy her. Only her.

Rukia raised her head slightly to look at the cause. She was curious, as why he suddenly stopped, and her cheeks instantly flare up as she noticed Byakuya staring at her with a hint of lust reflected in his gray eyes.

_What is he going to do? _

Her eyes widened, and she could not hide her shock when she saw Byakuya's head moving down to kiss her private area.

_W-wait, he isn't going to that, is he? _

She gasped and fell back on the futon as his tongue reached out to taste her sweetness which was floating from the inside of her hot core. Deep moans came out of her lips as she felt his tongue began to circle her entire clit, while his fingers parted her lips.

"Byakuya!" she screamed loudly as Byakuya slip his velvet tongue deep inside her. Her body trembled violently as the result of the foreign pleasure as his tongue move in and out, drinking her delicious liquid.

She never knew this kind of sensuous delight, so deep, so dark. It was his warm lips, his velvet tongue, and his delicate touches that tell her about this hidden secret, which she never imagined. And it made her mind, her body and her soul was screaming to release, but she was still unsure what the exact meaning of that was.

A smile graced his lips when he heard Rukia cried out his name with full satisfaction. He continued his action to give her pleasure like never before. Within him, he took pride knowing he could make the woman he loved in Heaven. Yes, there was nothing in his mind except the desire to please her. How he wanted to atone to his mistake, and showed her how much he loves her.

Her moans and her breath became shorter. She was close, he could feel it. He parted her thighs widely and used his lips to cover her entire clit, while his tongue kept moving to drink her sweetness. Then he could feel her body tense, and after several licks she came hard into his mouth, while crying out his name in pleasure.

Byakuya continued to drink her until she calmed down from her orgasm. Then he felt her hand touching his hair. He looked up and gave her a soft smile before he approached and gave her a gentle kiss on her lips.

Rukia felt her body started to heat up again as she tasted herself in his tongue. It was so strange. This foreign sensation was so unfamiliar to her. But, she could not stop and for her surprise, her body demanded more.

Slowly, Rukia held her hand to touch his chest. She ran her fingers on it, first with shyly touches. Actually, she was not sure about her act. But, by touching him, it simply evoked a desire inside her to satisfy him. She wanted to give him the same pleasure he had gave her, but uncertain how to make it. Nonetheless, after she heard his groans she became bolder to explore every part of his body.

Byakuya felt her small hands moving down on his body, trying to find his obi. He wanted to help her, but after a moment he decided to savor the sense of her hands on his skin. He buried his head on her neck, inhaling her alluring scent while enjoying her touches. Her hands moved shyly, raising his desires, making him want her right now. So, as her hand managed to find his obi, and untied it, he immediately opened his yukata and put it beside her own, before returning to trap her within his body.

Rukia's face heat up after she felt Byakuya's skin clung to hers. His body is so perfect, she could not stop staring at him with admiration as he removed his yukata before he covered her with his perfect body. Her face reddened as she remembered what he had done before. It was still hard to believe that the most desirable man in Soul Society has done something unbelievable to her body, the thing that all the women in SWA was desperate to get it.

And she couldn't stop getting redder because she knew what was going to happen to her when she saw he started to position himself between her thighs. She closed her eyes, waiting for him to complete her.

However, between all the excitement and desires that enveloped her, she did not deny, deep inside, she was scared about it too. It was her first time, and from what she heard, it will hurt a lot.

What if… what if she made a mistake? What if she could not handle it and disappointed him? What if she just screwed up this important moment?

Rukia took a deep breath, trying to calm her mind. Her body stiffened. Her eyes still close, waiting for him. But, after a few minutes she fluttery opened them, and widened slightly as she found he was staring straight into her.

"Byakuya?" she asked, confused, because he kept staring at her without saying anything.

Did…did he know what she was thinking? Did… did he found she not attractive and want to stop now?

Fear crept inside her rapidly. She did not dare to move or say anything. What she could only do was keep staring at him, waiting for him to say something. Do something.

Byakuya could feel how tense she was now, but he did not blame her. He knew exactly the reason of her fear. And he could not help but be filled with warmth while staring at her vulnerable eyes where he could read all the emotions in them. Her worry, her doubt and… her longing.

"I want you to know," he broke the stillness between them.

_I will never hurt you. Never again. _

"There is nothing that could make me happier besides the fact that you're here, with me, and that I can hold you in my arms again, Rukia." He said honestly. His eyes filled with softness and warmth as he looked at her.

The heat began to gather in the corner of her eyes after hearing his words. The words that washed all her fears and doubts away.

She reached her hand to touch his cheeks. "I feel the same. I've never been as happy as this for my entire life. It's all because of you." She put a gentle kiss on his lips. "Thank you for coming and taking me back to the place where I belong."

Byakuya leaned down and kissed her eyes. "I know you're scared now, but I want you to trust me," his gaze locked her own deeply.

"I… trust you…" she said as she pulled Byakuya down and started to kiss him again passionately. Yes, despite all her fears, she really wanted to become one with him. Only him.

And then, in a slow pace, he entered her. He could feel her body tensed while he slid inside her, so he stopped his ministration waiting for her to adjust. She was so precious, and he did not want to hurt her.

Rukia closed her eyes, trying to hold the pain. She knew it will hurt, but she never thought it would be so painful like this. She tried to breathe while hoping this soreness will disappear. But, though it hurt so much, she did not blame him. She believed him. He will never hurt her. And finally, after few minutes she lifted her head slightly to touch his lips, as a sign for him to continue.

Byakuya began to move, still in a slow pace. No one knew, deep inside, he was fighting hard to resist his own desire to not hurt her. It was so difficult because being inside her was the most pleasurable experience he had ever felt. But, after a moment, he managed to control himself and started to roll his hips.

Rukia gasped in pleasure as he started to move. Sure, it hurt at first. But, it seemed her body had its own knowledge to handle this kind of situation. After she has adapted and relaxed with him inside her, the pain immediately subsided and turned into unbearable pleasure.

Soon, their bodies found the rhythm. Their movements were very natural, complementing each other as they became one. Gasps and moans filled the room as their desire took over them.

As they got closer to their climax, Byakuya leaned slightly to whisper into her ear. "I love you, Rukia."

Rukia could feel a single tear fell down her cheek as she heard his words. She moved to catch his lips. "I love you too, Byakuya."

With the ending of those precious words, he held her body tightly to deepen his thrusts, increasing his speed, taking them to never ending pleasure.

Rukia trembled and arched her body as her muscles tightened around him. She cried out Byakuya's name as she reached her climax.

Byakuya kept moving. It was the first time he felt the passion so thorough. Sure, he knew what it's like to be part of someone else, but with Rukia it was so different. He felt a lot of emotions while he was with her. He felt alive as their body and soul fused into one. He was her, and she was his, completely.

He pulled her into his body while his lips searching for hers. With body and lips consolidate, they move together. And finally, after some thrusts, he whispered Rukia's name through the air while filled her with his release.

Exhausted, she leaned against his chest, feeling his arms enveloped her body as he lies her down on the futon. The last thing she remembered was the sound of his heart beat and the warmth of his body that enveloped her along that night. And, for the first time, a smile adorned her lips as the drowsiness took her away.

* * *

**A/N:**

**I wish you like it, and I'm sorry if it's not good as you expected because it's my first time to write this scene ^^**

**Well, that's my second part. Finally Byakuya tell her the reason why he's being cold and Rukia can stop blaming herself ^**^  
**And perhaps you'll find it's OOC again, because in this chapter they solved their problem, so it a bit hard to make them stay in their character. I wish you don't mind ^^ **

**So, what do you think? Feel free to tell me and review this story so I can improve too xD**

**And I want to say my gratitude to you all, who read this story, even favorited and followed it, thank you very much it means a lot xD**

**And for all the reviewers, wow, thank you so much, x3**

**- Aii Sakurai: **Hai Aii xD, maaf ya telat sehari, tapi aku sudah nepatin janjiku xD, semoga kamu suka adegannya ;) dan sekarang kamu yang harus nyelesaikan ceritamu, awas ya kalau kau pergi ke Jepang sebelum finishin Love Adopted Brother xp

**- Guest: **Hey, thank you so much for your review xD, I wish you like this chapter xD

**- Nyanmaru94:** Hi, I know I said a lot of thank you, but I can't found any words to describe my gratitude, I'm so thankful for all your help. Kamu adalah beta terbaik (Indonesia), me alegra poder trabajar contigo too :3

**- corvusraven: **Thank you so much for your review, yes I know what you mean and it's in this chapter ;)

**- I'llBiteYouToDeath: **Hey, can I say Surprise again? Hahaha, I hope you like this another surprise and enjoy this chapter xD and of course thank you for your review :3

**- mochiusagi: **Hai, hahaha yes he kissed her for three time, but she deserve it xD

**- ReckoningDay: **Hey, thank you so much for your review, and I wish you like this chpater too xD

**- Shimmerbreeze: **Hi xD, Thank you for your review xD, I'm happy you like this chapter, and I hope you like this one. Ah, please be careful when you jump, because I feel you will do it again ^^

**- Guest: **Hi, I'm update now xD, I wish you enjoy this chapter too xD

**- Takayanagi Sakura: **Thank you so much for you review, here is the new chapter and I wish it can make you excited xD

**- zenachi: **Hi, thank you xD, no, it's okay because you pointed it xD. Yes, I know some readers will felt like that, but this tool quite recognize in Japan too, I still remember when I watched Kat-tun famous variety show few years ago (I'm their fan and still believe if I can meet Kame and confessed to him lol), maybe you know this show 'Cartoon Kat-tun, there was one episode where they try it to Kame and Jin, and I couldn't stop laughing when that tools tell if both of them want to be member of Arashi though they denied it xDDD, ah, the form of the lie detector back then quite different from now, but it so fun to watch xD. About WGM, of course I know it! It's one of my fav. show and my fav. couple is KhunToria (Because the female leads has the same name as me, so I let myself to be delusional for entire episodes xDD) I miss TeukSora too, their episode is so cute but so short T^T  
OMG! I just noticed I write to much xDD, Once again thank you, especially from you suggestions about this story, I'm really greatful and I'll think about it ^^

**- Butterfly Wings: **Hi, hahaha, yes I'm so sorry because for the long delay for the lastest chapter, so I try to work faster with this one, I hope you love this chapter too ^^. And thank you so much for your review xD  
I'm so surprise, but I'm happy at the same time because you enjoy this story even want this story to keep continue. Of course I'm so greatful for your help, it's really an honour for me, thank you so much. I don't know what to say, but I'm really happy and appreciate it. I wish I'm not bothering you xD

**- Guest: **Hey xD, at first, I want to say, thank you so much for your review and because you read this story. Yes, I understand if it will hard to read, I always considering that too, everytime I wrote a new chapter, I always try my best to make them in their character, but if I can't, I'll put' OOC' in my A/N. And if you say Rukia in this story is not Rukia, I appreciate your opinion. This story growing so much from the first time I wrote it and every character grew too, following the plot and the story that I created, so that's why you would find Rukia is totally different with Rukia you always read. Perhaps my answer couldn't satisfy you, but that's my best answer that I can give ^^  
However, I'm really thankful because you pointed it. If I have an opportunity to write again, I'll do my best to make it better ^^

**- ra7matigorti: **Hahahaha, it's okay, I understand xD, well I'm not sure where, perhaps in ebay? xDDD, well thank you for your review and I wish you like this chapter xD

**- London: **Hey, thank you so much for your review xD, I wish you like this one xD

**Once again thank you so much xD  
And I wish you don't mind to review xD  
It really help me alot xD**

**I'm sorry if I can't write too much in my A/N xD  
I have to sleep early because tomorrow will be audit from the main office to my work place *gheez***

**Oh one more thing xD, this story started with the missions, and they have to finish all, so see you in the next update ;)**

**Okay, I wish you all have a great day xD**

**Sincerely yours, from one of you all xD**

**-Noctis Vee Caelum-**


	27. The Answers of Unspoken Things

**A/N:**

**Hi, we meet again xD**

**It's been awhile, I hope everything goes well wherever you are :)**

**And I'm sorry if it, once again, took me a long time for update *bow*  
Work and training, that's what made my days lol, but my training will end in July, and I hope I can have more time after that, so I can update this story faster xD**

**Well, it's the new chapter, chapter 27: The Answers of Unspoken Things  
I wish you all can enjoy this chapter**

For Nyanmaru94, thank you for your help and tips, and don't worry, for someone who was in the middle of exam, you're still fast xD, let's meet in the 'Coffee Shop' later ;)  
For Lara, thanks for your suggestion xD  
I know you're so busy at that time, but what can I say, I'm a mean person xDDDD  
And special thanks for Vicky73, finally I post it, I'm sorry if it took a long time :3  
I still remember my promise and I wish you like this chapter :)

**Oh, it's just a friendly reminder, this chapter will contain ooc, and full of fluffy scenes (I guess), because they're together now, so it would have many interactions and conversations between them than in the manga/anime, hope you don't mind :)**

**Disclaimer: Bleach belongs to Tite Kubo**

* * *

**Chapter 27: The Answers of Unspoken Things  
**

Byakuya stared down at the small, delicate form in his arms. A slight smile graced his lips as he saw her peaceful sleep expression. Her bare skin was glowing due to the illumination of the moonlight which slipped from the open window. His precious Goddess. Even when she was sleeping, she looked so beautiful and innocent.

It was late at night, but he managed to not fall asleep. He wanted to savor this closeness, this togetherness as much as he could. He wanted to pay for the time, especially the nights without her presence. To watch her sleep in his arms, feeling her heartbeat matching his and inhaling her tantalizing scent. He closed his eyes for a moment, feeling the remnants of their intimate experience that still left mark in the air.

That night, she's all his. Forever.

Then, his eyes trailed from her angelic face to several stubborn bangs that fell and covered her left eye. Slowly, he reached his hand to pull them away, before giving her a tender kiss on the corner of her eye. He felt a slight movement from her, and not long after, those pairs of eyes flutter open, showing the incredible violet ones he admired the most.

He saw the way she blinked, trying to sweep her drowsiness away, and as soon as her senses were back, a lovely blush adorned her cheeks. Feeling amused, he caressed it with his thumb.

"I am sorry for waking you up."

Rukia shook her head and give him a soft, shy smile.

"How do you feel?" he asked. His voice filled with concern as he observed her expression.

"I… feel tired, but I feel so great too," she answered shyly. However, as she tried to move, a slight of discomfort pictured on her face, though she tried hard to cover it immediately.

But, he did not miss it. He rubbed her back tenderly, hoping it could ease her feeling. "It's still midnight, you should sleep now."

"Your body needs that." He kissed her forehead.

"What about you?" she lifted her gaze, wondering. Because it seemed he did not take any rest since...

A deep blush instantly pervaded her pale skin as all the intimacy they shared few hours ago flashed in her mind. The taste of his warm lips and the feeling of his experienced fingers all over her body were sending a shiver down to her spine.

"I still want to see your face." Byakuya said honestly. From this proximity, he could feel the heat that suddenly emanated from her entire skin.

Rukia's eyes became huge as she heard his remarks. But, she did not spoke any words. Instead, she looked back into his gray ones, and not even after a second, she found herself drowning in them, again.

No one count how long they had been silently staring into each other eyes. The dim light of the moon gave them the flawless scenery of each other presence. And it felt like the time had frozen around them, as if it wanted to give the couple a personal moment to relish this intimacy. In this soleness, no words needed to show their feelings. Because they could see it, feel it, as they sank into the depth of their heavenly pools.

The Sakura fragrance completed this moment of eternity with its sweet, alluring scent filling the air. This serenity, this peacefulness felt like created only for them. So right, and so perfect. As if their togetherness should be in the first place, ever since they met.

"You should sleep," Byakuya broke the stillness, but not the eye contact.

Rukia shook her head, "If you don't, so do I," she looked straight into his magnetizing eyes. "I… want to see you too."

Warmth slithered inside him. He pulled her body closer so he could rest his chin on her head. Hearing those words really made something in him stirred. And, he felt… _pleased_.

After a moment, he heard her soft voice damped on his chest. "It's not fair," she mumbled.

Byakuya moved back slightly and stared down to see her face. He nearly could not hide his amusement as he saw her expression. She was staring at him, frowning, and her lips pouted. She was so damn cute.

"You can see me freely, but why can't I?"

"Because you need to rest,"

"But, I don't want to sleep," she insisted.

"So, what do you want?"

In silence, she started to think, while keeping her gaze on him. For a moment, she just stared before looking down, blushing.

However, though only a split second, he could catch what appeared in her violet ones and another feeling began to arise in him.

"Why are you suddenly so silent?" he lifted her chin and found she was blushing madly. "I'm waiting for your answer."

"Umm…" She bit her lower lip, trying to compose at least two words. But, despite of giving him the answer, her gaze averted unconsciously to his lips.

"Perhaps…" with all the power she had, she shifted her gaze back on his. "Perhaps… we can… talk."

Byakuya arched an eyebrow over her answer. "Talk?"

Rukia nodded, while attempting to control her mind, though she knew, it was almost impossible in this condition, where she was in the bed, with him, in his arms, and nake-

She cut that thought immediately, and tried not to think about it for awhile.

"Yes, you don't mind, do you?"

She paused, waiting for his reaction. However, as he said nothing, she continued her remarks.

"I mean… all the misunderstanding appeared because we barely talk before, so… I think it's good if we start to talk, even if is only a simple conversation,"

"And, I'm not tired anymore." She added immediately as she saw his expression. "Besides… I really want to talk with you." She continued while looking into his eyes, almost pleading.

_I want to know everything about you. I want to be involved in every part of your life._

Byakuya's gaze softened. He knew he could never refuse any of her requests. Those innocent eyes always made him unable to say anything but 'yes'.

"So, what do you want to talk about?"

"Umm… How about we throw each other questions and answer it? And… you can start first."

After a minute, Byakuya gave her a single nod. "Alright, but it will only be one question for you and me tonight."

"No protests, Rukia." He said as he saw she was going to say something.

"It's very late, and you have to rest, besides, we will always have a lot of time to do that in the future."

If she could be honest, actually, she wanted more and did not mind to sleep late, even she did not mind if she had to stay up all night as long as it was with him. There were a lot of questions in her mind, and she wanted to hear what kind of answer he would give to her. But, it seemed his decision to only have one question this time could not be changed. Well, it's better than none.

"Okay, but promised me we will do this again. Soon."

"I promise." He said reassuringly.

She smiled and nodded happily. Her body moved a bit until she found a comfortable position in his arms, so she could focus on him, and secretly admire his gorgeous appearance from this closeness.

"So… what's your question?" she asked without averting her eyes from his flawless features.

"I want to know, what was your dream about?"

Rukia blinked as soon as he threw his question, "You mean… that dream?" she looked at him, confused. She never thought that of all the questions he would choose that one.

"Yes," Byakuya moved his fingers to free a few strands of her hair that sticked on her lips. He could not ask her about her departure, because he knew it was caused by his cold demeanor. He could not ask why she didn't talk to him either, because he was stupid enough to keep her away all this time.

"There are several questions in my mind, but for tonight, I really want to hear the story about it."

_Her dream… _It was the beginning of all these incidents. And this was the right time to face and settle it all.

Rukia could feel all her blood rushing to her face as his delicate fingers caressed her lips, while his eyes stare at her deeply, waiting for her answer.

"Well…" she took a deep breath before continued. "Actually in that dream…"

Byakuya moved his fingers of her lips as she started to talk. She looked excited as she mentioned they went to the firework festival and how she really enjoyed their time, though it's only a dream. Her face looked bright. Her eyes shone happily, and a smile never left her lips.

Perhaps, her idea to have a small conversation was not that bad. She was right, and he realized that too. Back then, they barely talked and hardly shared this kind of was always an invisible gap between them. But now, little by little, though in a slow, but at the proper pace, their distance began to shrink. And deep inside he made a promise, he will heal their relationship which had drifted apart because of this ravine of communication. This togetherness was not the end, but it is a new start in their relationship.

"Rukia?" he asked as he found her expression suddenly turn to sorrow.

"What happened?"

"I was thinking about… well, if I've never dream about that perhaps we…" she lowered her face as those memories came back in her mind.

"It's not your dream fault, neither yours." He touched her cheek until she raised her gaze to meet his. "So, don't even dare to blame your self anymore." His eyes locked hers intensely. He would never let those dazzle eyes be overshadowed by the sadness and guilt again.

"And, the most important thing is that we're together now." He placed a soft kiss on the corner of her lips. As much as he wanted to taste the sweetness of her lips, he managed to prevent his desire, because he was not sure he could restrain the urge to claim her again if their lips met. He did not want to force her and he knew she needed to rest. Besides, they still have a lot of time for that.

Lost for words, her cheeks tinted with an adorable pink hue as the effect of his remarks and of course of his sudden act, though she did not deny, she was quite disappointed because he did not give her lips the kiss she was yearning ever since she opened her eyes. However, her disappointment did not last long after he asked her to continue.

"So, what's the ending of your dream?"

She looked unsure whether to tell the ending of her dream or not.

"Errr… the ending is…" she bit her lower lip. Her brain tried to string a right word to describe it.

"In that dream, you… held my hand and… you confessed your feelings…" her voice dropped to a whisper when she spoke the last words, but she did not break the eye contact, instead she kept looking into them, the picturesque, enticing ones.

"It was… really a sweet dream," he commented after a moment.

"Yes, it was," her eyes stared at his owns deeply.

"But, what I have now is more beautiful than that dream. And I prefer it the most."

A slight, tender smile appeared on his lips. "You make a good choice," he did not deny his heart delighted after hearing her words.

"Thank you," she could not hide her happiness as she saw his smile. She loved to see that rare gesture on his stoic face. It sends chills throughout her body, and she wanted him to smile often, especially for her.

Suddenly something crossed her mind, an important thing that she should be telling in the first place.

"Oh, I have something for you," she said as she tried to wake up. She winced slightly as that discomfort came again. But it did not stop her. She took her Yukata and wore it, though it was not as perfect as the way the maid dressed her, at least she could cover her body to keep her modesty. Then she got up and walked slowly to the table at the right side of their futon.

"Rukia?" Byakuya rose up and sat on the futon. Few strands of hair fell on his face, but he did not have any desire to tidy it up.

He kept his gaze on her, who suddenly looked excited about something that he did not know. And then he saw her, walking back while bringing her bag.

Rukia knelt down next to him. Their gaze met for a split second, and if she was not restraining herself, she was sure she would be drowning in them again.

However, for her sanity, she allowed herself observed his appearance. His silky dark hair fell loosely on his shoulder, a little bit messy, but it only made him looked so damn sexy. She immediately filled with an urge to run her fingers on it, tugging it, to feel the softness of his hair.

And then, before she could stop herself, her gaze dropped down to his bare chest. Unconsciously, she bit her lower lip, and for a split second her mind wandered.

Did he do that on purpose? Because he only put the blanket to cover half of his body instead of wore his Yukata, so she could see his perfect tone chest clearly. Doesn't he know how it affects her? And… those lips…

Her eyes traveled back from his chest up to his lips. Those soft tempting lips. She really wanted to…

Rukia immediately changed her attention before her mind drifted to something inappropriate.

She opened her bag and looked into it. "I'm sure I keep it in it," she put her hand in the bag, searching for an unknown item.

"What are you doing?" he asked, wondering.

Rukia smile as a respond before pulling her hand out of it. "This is for you," she said as she handed him a chocolate covered in plastic wrap.

"It is…" His eyes narrowed slightly as he observed the seaweed ambassador chocolate in his hand.

"Because you said it was late of midnight, it means today is February 14, right? So, that's my present. A Valentine chocolate that I made especially for you."

Byakuya averted his gaze to her. "You… made it by yourself?" Though from the outside his expression was still impassive like usual, deep inside, he was surprised. Because, considering of their condition these past few weeks, he never supposed she still wanted to give him a present, even made this seaweed ambassador chocolate for him.

She was really unpredictable.

"Yes, it's the first time I made a chocolate, so I hope it's not that bad," Rukia clutched her hands while waiting for his reaction.

"Err… do you like it? I mean, I know you don't like sweets, but it is made from dark chocolate, so you don't have to worry about the taste." She asked nervously because since Byakuya received her chocolate, he did not say anything and his expression were unreadable like usual.

"I like it." He answered calmly. "Thank you," he held out his hand to caress her cheeks, making it red as soon as his palm touched the milky skin.

"Oh… you're welcome," Rukia attempted to look calm. Indeed, she still needed some times to deal with his tender side. It was not that she did not like it. She loved it, but she had to stop blushing everytime he showed his gentleness.

"Well," she looked down to her bag, trying to hide her flushing face as much as she could. "I made another one and…" as Rukia took another chocolate from her bag, something flew and fell on the futon, only few inches from her.

Her eyes widened as she looked at that paper. Her letter. She immediately moved to take it. She could not let Byakuya read her letter.

However, Byakuya noticed that paper too, and he took it before Rukia could reach it.

"Don't," Rukia leaned her body and outstretched her hands to take the letter from him. But Byakuya raised his owns, so Rukia could not reach it.

"Don't what?"

"Don't read that paper," she tried again. She got up while her hand kept attempting to take that paper. Nonetheless, Byakuya managed to resist her movement. He grasped her hand, while put the other one around her waist. And in one movement he laid Rukia down on the futon, making the girl gasped.

"Didn't you say we would only talk tonight?"

Rukia blinked. "Umm… yes," she answered, unsure, because of the sudden changed of their position. She was laying on the futon while Byakuya was on top of her. The condition succeeded to make her body heat up instantly.

"Good." He said while his eyes roamed over her. She was lying with her raven hair spattering all over the pillow. A hint of confusion tinted her eyes, and if he looked into it more carefully, he could see, the shadow of longing etched in it. Her flushed cheeks looked so delicious like a fresh peach in late summer. Her soft pink lips opened mildly, as if inviting him to come, to drink the sweetness of her irresistible ones. His gaze lingering on those luscious lips for a moment before continuing its journey until it reached her neck, the tantalizing flesh that he loved so much. A smile of pride graced him as he found his mark was still there. She was his. No doubts about that. Then his eyes trailed down to her yukata which slightly parted to the right, showing the incredible fair skin of her shoulder. She looked liked an Angel as her ivory skin glimmered under the faint light of the moon. And not only that, if his gaze kept moving, he could see her bare slim legs, peeking out behind of the yukata. She looked so beautiful, so innocent, so sexy and ready to…

Byakuya closed his eyes for a split second, trying to prevent his desire.

This girl. If she knew how much she affected him.

And knowing this kind of position would be dangerous, he changed it immediately by moving to the side, but kept facing her while resting on one hand.

"So, don't make any useless movement that can make you hurt." He continued his remarks after he got his sense back.

Rukia was stunned for a moment. Her mind was still numb by the effect of his action. The way he had gazed every detail of her body only made her trembling with unbearable desire. And, after hearing his last words, she could feel her entire face became hotter as he pointed indirectly about her discomfort. She never imagined that he was aware of it. Who would know, that behind his cold demeanor, Kuchiki Byakuya was a gentle person, but she did not deny she was touched by his caring side. To be loved by him. Perhaps she was the lucky woman in this world.

However, she knew she had important things to do. She had to get her letter back. So, with all her strength, she tried to push her desire to the side. Her eyes focused on his.

"But, I need the paper."

Byakuya shifted his gaze to the paper in his grip. As he tried to open it, once again Rukia's hands reach up to steal it.

"No!" she yelled. "I-I mean, please don't open it." She tried again to take the letter. But, before she managed to get up, Byakuya reacted quickly by holding her waist, pulling her into his embrace to stop her movement.

"Well, I found my name graved in it, so it must be mine." He said while keeping her closer to his chest.

Rukia was flushing deeply as she found herself, once again in his arms leaning on his lean, muscular chest. He really knew how to stop and make her quiet in one second.

"Please…" she tried for the last time. But she was too late, Byakuya had already read the letter.

Silence embraced the air as she waited. She could almost hear her heartbeat in the serenity. Nervous, it was what she felt now. And she knew there was nothing she could do to stop him. What she could do now was only waiting for his response. So, she closed her eyes, feeling his scent filled her nostrils. The Sakura scent that she needed to reassure her mind, which began to fly away, at the time where she wrote that letter.

'

''

'''

She did not know why she was here, sitting on the roof of the school. It seemed her mind was filled with so many things, especially after her conversation with Orihime and Yoruichi, so without realizing it she was entering the place.

She let out a small sigh before reaching her bag. She opened it and took out two items from it. Biting her lower lip, unsettled about what she should do toward the envelop and paper in her hand.

Her gaze observed it for a moment. The letter has white color with dark brown tendrils that framed the paper. There was an illustration of a Sakura branch on the left side of it. It has the Spring feeling as the pink flowers were blossoming, and several petals depicted flew in the breeze, decorating the top of the letter. The envelope has the same pattern as the letter, but in a small shape.

It was a simply beautiful paper and definitely would be more suitable for him.

She closed her eyes and took a deep breath, reassuring herself. Then she picked up her pen and started to write.

_Dear Byakuya Nii-sama,_

_How have you been? I hope everything is alright there, in Soul Society and in Kuchiki Manor too. _

_I know you'll be surprise, not only because of this letter, but also because I send you a chocolate along with it. It's a Seaweed Ambassador chocolate that I made especially for you as my gratefulness, notably for all your kindness to me all this time. I never forget it, especially for what you did to protect me from the Elders. If you are willing to give me an opportunity, I'll gladly return the favor._

_It must be strange to receive it all. But, I could not find any ways to send the chocolate and at the same time to say my apology to you, mainly after the last incident that happened between us. _

_I'm sorry…_

_I'm sorry for all the mess that I have done. I disrespect you, and put you in the worst position._

_I understand you're still angry and it is hard to forgive me. My mistake was really unforgivable. But, I wish… even it will need a long time... you can accept my sincere apology._

_Once again, thank you so much, Nii-sama. I hope you like the chocolate and you want to forgive my mistake._

_Sincerely,_

_Rukia_

_'_

_''_

_'''_

Not long after, she felt Byakuya tightened his embrace around her waist. And she realized it was a sign that he had finished reading the letter.

She opened her eyes. For the first time tonight, she did not know what she had to say. But she could not let this condition continue unspoken either.

"The letter," she bit her lower lip, before looking up so she could see him. "I wrote the letter because at that time I did not know how to send you that chocolate,"

"And Inoue suggested me to write a letter for you, but now that letter is not important anymore because I can give it to you directly, so please don't take it wrong..."

"It must have been hard for you back then," he cut her remarks. His eyes stared down, looking deeply into hers.

"Yes, it was," she paused for a moment. "But like you said before, the most important thing is we're together now."

Yes, just like Byakuya, she did not want him to blame himself too. They could not get rid of the past, but they could learn from it.

"And… I never felt as happy as today. And it's because of you. Only you."

She leaned forward to place the softest kiss on his lips.

_So… please continue by my side… _she whispered silently through the kiss.

Her face changed to crimson as she pulled back. It was only a brief kiss compared to the several passionate kisses that they had shared. But it kept making her heart beat faster as she felt hips warm lips against her.

Byakuya could not hide his surprise as he felt her lips on his. But he admitted his heart warmed after hearing her words. Yes, he would made her as happy as today. Forever.

_I will never leave you again. Never. Ever. _He sends his answer through his gaze.

After enjoying this tranquility for several moments, Rukia decided to continue their conversation.

"So…" she looked back at him. "Can we continue now? I still have a question for you."

Byakuya could not help but smile as he saw her determination. "Alright, what do you want to ask?"

She took a deep breath before starting her question.

"I want to know… What do you think about all the missions from the Elders?"

"I mean… did you ever regret it?"

Byakuya stared at her for a moment. "Did you ever notice it?"

"Yes?" she looked at him, confused. Because he answered her question with another question.

"You always ask the same question since they give us those missions."

"But, it's different from the last time," she tried to defend. "I… I want to know because it's an important thing to me…"

A minute passed without any answer from him, but it felt like a year for her, who was waiting his response nervously.

Finally, she heard he let out a soft sigh. She held her breath with anticipation.

"Those missions were the stupidest things that I ever did."

Rukia blinked, surprised with his honest answer. A hint of disappointment reflected clearly in her eyes. She lowered her gaze, feeling stupid for throwing a question that she knew what answer he would give.

_What were you expecting to hear? Of course he dislikes the missions. Even you thought those missions were ridiculous as the first time you did it, so…_

"But, I never regret it,"

Her eyes grew wider. She looked up to find him was staring at her, making her heart beating uncontrollably due to the mysteriousness in it.

"I found it stupid,"

Byakuya moved his hand from her waist. Slowly, his fingers ran along her body toward her wrist. He could feel her trembling by his touch, but he did not stop until he reached her fingers.

"However, when I hold your hand, a foreign sensation built inside me." He clutched it with his, until their fingers intertwined.

"It's strange, why this small hand felt so perfect, making me want to hold it forever."

"As they ask us to share a bed, I thought it was a very inappropriate mission."

"I should have stopped this to go further. Stop them for make my feeling became more tangled."

He reached his other hand to caress her face.

"But… I never could."

His eyes locked hers.

"It was because of you. With all your innocence that night, even though you did not realize it, you successfully invaded my solitary world. Your presence gave warmth to my cold bed, filling the empty space beside me. Filling my heart."

He brought her hand to his chest, so she could feel his heartbeat.

"When they ordered me to hold you in my arms all night long, it was the craziest thing I ever heard."

"It was insane."

He leaned forward so he could rest his forehead on her. Their noses nearly touching.

"No, I was insane."

His warmth breath swept her lips, sending a shiver throughout her spine.

"Because as soon as you're in my arms, I feel complete."

_I want to love you, touch you, kiss you._ _If only you knew, I wanted to do so many things to you._

Byakuya released his grip and returned his hand to her back, pulling her body closer.

"So, I never regretted it, Rukia."

His lips brushed her owns delicately as he spoke the last words.

"Byakuya…" she whispered his name, and slowly closed her eyes as the gap between their lips to become one only few inches.

This warmth, this tenderness, this feeling, she really could not describe the overwhelming feeling inside her due to the effect of his words, his touches and his confession.

He is her sanity, the only one that could bring her peace.

She wanted to be with his.

She wanted to feel more.

_More… more…_

"I think it's enough for tonight,"

Byakuya gave a brief kiss on her nose.

_Huh?_

Rukia blinked, puzzled. She did not how to react as she found Byakuya taking position to sleep.

"What… are you doing?" she asked in disbelief.

"It's time for rest." He said without opening his eyes, instead he pulled Rukia, so her head rest on his chest.

"But we should…" she looked up, trying to protest, even though she was not sure about it.

"Should what?" he opened his eyes and stared down at her.

"Well, you know, we have to finish… errr… you supposed to… well…" her face turned red. Did she really need to ask him to finish the kiss?

"We can continue our talk next time. It's late midnight, and you promised not to take a long time."

"Well, that's true, about our talk. But there is something that we have to…"

"No, buts." He cut her words.

With that, he returned to his position and closed his eyes.

Rukia stared at his face for several seconds. He could not be serious, could he? After raising her desire, he suddenly stopped and asked her to sleep? Unbelievable!

However, when she saw Byakuya did not show any sign that he would resume their conversation and also… well… that unfinished kiss, she decided to close her eyes. A soft sigh came out of her mouth as she moved to position herself in his arms, but, for her surprise, drowsiness immediately took over her body as she leaned on his chest. She never thought she was so sleepy.

With the rhythm of his heartbeat as her lullaby and his warmth enveloping her like a velvet sheet, slowly she started to fall asleep.

Nonetheless, as she began to drift to dreamland, she felt something soft captured her lips. She tried to wake up to see the owner of those delicate lips, but her eyes felt so heavy, and finally, she could only give up and let him took her.

A sweet moan broke out of her lips as he released her, she did not want him to stop, but no words could escape her lips to prevent him. And between the boundaries of her consciousness she heard his deep, husky voice whispered in her ear.

"We still have plenty of time for that." His tone was liked a sweet music, calming her nerves as soon as it sang in her ears.

"Sleep now." He ended his words with another kiss before he pulled her into his arms.

"Good night, Rukia."

And it was the last words that she could hear before sinking in her sleep.

_Good night… Byakuya…_

* * *

**_A/N:  
_And Aii Sakuraii... I'm a not a troll, Peace *Grin*  
**

**Well, it's the chapter 27, I wish you still enjoy this one too xD  
Actually, this chapter should be 'brighter' than the other ones in my third part, but it seemed the influence of angst/sad scene still remained in me because almost half of this year I wrote that kind of scenes, so some scenes in this chapter still felt a bit melancholy :)**

**The focus of this chapter is about their interactions after all the mess that happened in the past. How they solve the problem, though it couldn't be clear in only one chapter, but step by step, they tried to speak the things that never been said before.**

**Perhaps it turned to be ooc, because it's barely to see them had a conversation in very intimate way in manga, but I just couldn't leave this story before they had at least one quality time for talk :)**

**And... it's not end here xD  
Not yet, because there are several things that they have to complete :)  
Well, I hope you're not boring because it's still not finish :)  
**

**And I never forget to say my biggest thanks to all the readers of Sakura Blossoms in Their Hearts, thank you so much especially for your time, to read, make this story as favorite, follow it and even give me reviews, it's really meaningful and help me to improve. Thank you so much *bow***

**For all the reviewers from the last chapters, Thank you! :3**  
**- PAMILA DE CASTRO: **Thank you so much for the review, I'm glad you like the last one, and I hope you the new one too xD

**- ra7matigorti2: **Hahaha, I'm sorry to keep you waiting for almost 25 chapters until they did 'that' xD, so please stop all the plan to kill me okay ;)

**- corvusraven: **Hi xD, well you could scream xDD, thank you so much for your review :3, and I'm glad it's not too explicit xD, Adegan yang sangat buat nervous saat nulisnya xDD

**- Shimmerbreeze: **Hey :) about the baby... still not yet, but I'm sure if they have, the baby will be the most beautiful baby in Seiritei

**- Butterfly Wings: **Hi, it's been a long time, and I'm sorry because it took one month for me to say thank you for your review, I wish you still read this story xD, and thank you for your support, especially for this story. I can't be more glad than to know you're enjoying this story xD about the new one, I can't say anything now, but if I have an opportunity, I'll be glad to make it and I hope you still want to enjoy that one too xD

**- zenachi:**Hi**, **you're welcome, but now I feel bad because this new chapter took a very long time to update :(  
And yes, it was not the ending, there are still several things for them ;) and I hope it can be a good news for you xD  
It's okay, I followed that show because Kame is there xDD, about WGM, I love TeukSo too :3, but I just watch that show until SunHee couple, after the 'scandal' I don't really follow it again xD

- **London**: Thank you for your review xD, hahaha, it's still no wedding for them in this chapter, but I wish you can enjoy this one too xD

**- Takayanagi Sakura: **Hey, thank you so much :3, I'm glad you like Byakuya in this story, umm.. though I really hope you like this story too, but I wish you aren't screaming because I don't want you get a problem with your onii-chan :3 hahaha, well, I hope you can enjoy this new chapter xD

**- EienJihLee: **Thank you for your wonderful review, it's really meaning a lot, because though there was a part that you disagree, but you still love this story xD, and I wish you love this chapter too xD, God Bless

**- vicky73: **Oh my... you can kill me now because it took a long time for me to update since my last pm, I'm deeply sorry :(, but before that I want to say thank you xD, your reviews really inspiring me to keep writing, and this chapter special for you :3 because they're locked in the room for whole night ;)  
I wish you like this chapter xD

**- Aii Sakuraii: **Aiiii... Damai ya wkwkwkwkka xDDD, aku sudah kasih spoiler yang benar kan? Setting chapter ini di ranjang ;) hahahaha, tolong jangan cakar tembok atau banting meja, kasihan barang2mu ;)  
Oh, Aku sudah nonton Bleach ch. 298, mereka syuting film! Kyaaaa... Byakuya lucu banget lol xDD

**- Guest: **Hi xD once again thank so much for your review, I was so surprise when I got reviews from you again, but I really appreciate that, especially, though you think this story is far from good you're still want to read it, even give me some tips and suggestions, I'm truly grateful and will do my best to improve :)  
About Rukia, I agree with you, she has a lot of dimensions in her character, and that's make me adore her. But, for this story there were some parts that I can't put her characteristics in it, because, like I said in my previous reply, I wrote based on the theme of my story. Besides, I never know how Rukia could be when she was falling in love, I'm not saying she will definitely like Rukia in this story, but that's what in my mind while I was making this story. If you still hard to accept my answer, it's okay, I'm not going to force you to agree with me, but this is my story, and I love it :)  
Abou my grammar, don't worry, me and my beta will work together to fix it, though we're slow for some time because we have something to do in our life, but we never ignored our responsibility. However, thank you for remind us :)

**- ReckoningDay: **Hey, thank you so much xD, I hope you like this one too xD

**- DelSan13: **Hi, thank you very much for your review, and I hope you like this new update too xD hahahaha, no, she is not... yet xD, and you're right, it's just about the time :)

**- Yuki-onna 0: **Hello Yuki, yes it's been a long time, especially because I was late for update :(  
Hahaha, yes, he finally stop being brat and took more action to make her back in his arms ;)  
Ps. I wish this chapter could satisfied your 'side' ;)

**- Guest: **Yes, I'm updating now xD and I hope you like this chapter xD

**- toshirofan4ever: **Once again thank you for all your reviews, it's really meaningful, and I hope you enjoy this new update xD

**- DinieLuvYunho: **Kyaaaa... Dini! I'm updating now xD, I'm sorry I can't update asap T^T, but you know, how my training almost kill me T^T, enjoy this chapter my friend ;), there are a lot of ByaRuki's moment here xD  
A good thing to start our Monday (I believe you're sleeping when I'm update xDD)

-** animefunlover23-bree: **Bree! Thank you :3, I'm glad you like the last chapter, I hope you like this one too xD  
Oh, I'm glad because you can use your mom's Computer because I saw some updates ;)

**- seishu-kun: **Here is the update, wah... I never thought it would take a long time xD, thank you for waiting and I hope you like this new chapter xD

**- greenymidget: **Oh my xD, I'm still surprise until now, considering my story has 26 chapters and they are very long one *0*  
But, thank you! Though they still in living world, but I hope this chapter not disappointed you :3

**- mochiusagi: **Hi, thank you so much for your review xD, yes, the misunderstanding finally clear up xD, hahahaha, well I can't tell when the bell will ring, but, just like you, I wish it asap xD

**- velvetsins: **First, congratz for your first story here xD  
And of course thank you for your help xDDD. Anyway, it seemed I still have a long A/N lol xDDD, I just can't handle myself xDD. And I wish you like the title too ;)  
**  
- Pandora Lilith: **I could not stop to say how grateful I am for all your reviews :3  
Thank you so much, Pandora, one of my favorite author :3 for your time to read even give me reviews, and I'm so happy because you enjoy this story xD

**Once again, thank you so much for all the readers (Including you, Jewel :3) for this story, I'm really thankful *bow***

**Have a wonderful days xD**

**Oh, before I forget, I hope you don't mind to give me reviews xD  
****I really Appreciate your opinion, constructive criticism, or anything that could improve my skill xD**

**Sincerely yours, from one of you all xD**

**-Noctis Vee Caelum-**


End file.
